Saint Simpsons: Saga de Poseidon
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Tercera entrega de las aventuras de los niños de Springfield, ahora en la Guerra Santa contra Poseidon y sus Generales Marinos. En esta nueva historia, también veremos a otros personajes de otras series y hasta del GTA, luchando por sobrevivir a los ataques de los océanos. Clasificación T.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, todavía sigo con la Saga de Asgard, pero no he podido esperar tanto D:, no me maten, por eso quise adelantar las Sagas, para así poder llegar con las de Hades, The Lost Canvas y Soul of God.**

 **Seguiremos con los personajes de Los Simpsons con Saint Seiya, pero, agregaré también de otros universos, tales como GTA, We bare bears o Escandalosos, Clarence, Tío Grandpa, Regular Show o Un Show Más, Hora de Aventura, Gravitty Falls, Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal y hasta Steven Universe.**

 **Como siempre pongo en mis historias, no soy dueño ni de Los Simpsons, Saint Seiya y de las demás series que aparecerán en este Multicrossover, todas pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y grupos.**

 **Mi objetivo es solo entretener y nada más.**

 **Vamos a la historia.**

Capítulo I: Un silencio seguido del estallido de un rayo hizo temblar el ambiente en todas partes del Mundo, no importaba su región o geografía, todo el Planeta estaba azotado por un extraño fenómeno de lluvias y tsunamis, para algunos era algo que estaba bien, ya que en algunos países aún no estaba pasando eso, pero para otros, esto lo veían como un peligro para todos los Humanos.

 **Normandía, Francia:** La legendaria Normandía y la Rivera Francesa, un paraíso para los franceses y los extranjeros que iban a vacacionar allí, pero todo cambió cuando una enorme pared de agua engulló las bellas regiones francesas, dejándolas bajo el agua.

 **San Francisco, EEUU:** El famoso Puente Golden Gate era azotado por unas terribles olas y por la crecida del mar, sumado a una intensa lluvia que no paraba de caer.

 **Ciudad de Nueva York, EEUU:** Conocida como "La Ciudad Que Nunca Duerme", ésta estaba sumergida casi por completo, incluyendo a la bella Estatua de la Libertad.

 **Londres, Inglaterra:** El Puente de Londres se encontraba bajo la tempestad de un poderoso torbellino de agua.

 **París, Francia:** El Arco del Triunfo, mandado a construir por el Emperador Napoleón Bonaparte I, también era víctima de las inundaciones tan terribles que azotaban al Mundo entero.

Pero otras regiones, como el Norte y el Este de Europa eran azotados por las terribles nevadas.

Todo parecía tan raro en esas partes del Mundo, ¿Qué estaría pasando?. No había una respuesta concreta.

Y mientras tanto, en Atenas, en la Mansión Kido, allí también no paraba de llover. Allí, el Mayordomo Tatsumi se encontraba con los Caballeros del Torneo Galáctico.

\- Mmmmm, me pregunto por qué Seiya no ha hecho contacto con nosotros. Algo debió haberles pasado y... -Se mostraba muy preocupado Tatsumi, pero cuando seguía hablando, un rayo hizo temblar todo el ambiente- Quisiera por qué está lloviendo tanto. Oh, Cielos, es como si el Cielo se estuviera cayendo. Terminó de hablar y otro rayo causó el mismo efecto.

\- Tatsumi, cálmate, tú no eres el único que está enojado. Le calmó Jabu.

\- ¿Qué dices? Quiso saber el Mayordomo, mientras que recobraba.

\- Oí que grandes marejadas azotaron la costa de Francia -Contó Jabu y se mostraban las imágenes de lo ocurrido en ese país- No solo en Francia, sino también en otras regiones de EEUU y Europa. Parece que hay pánico en todo el Mundo. Terminó de contar el muchacho.

\- ¿Hay pánico en todo el Mundo? Preguntó Tatsumi, al escuchar todo lo que le había dicho Jabu de Unicornio.

* * *

Era cierto lo que Jabu de Unicornio había dicho, en EEUU, para empezar, en la Ciudad de Aberdale, Arizona, en el Oeste de EEUU, la acción se desarrollaba en la escuela de la ciudad, donde Clarence y sus amigos Jeff y Sumo iban a salir afuera para divertirse, cuando en ese momento, recordaron la lluvia que seguía cayendo en la zona.

\- ¡Agh, tonta lluvia! ¡Hace dos semanas que no para de llover! Se mostró enojado el chico de remera negra, mientras que volvían al salón de clases, donde algunos estudiantes jugaban a las cartas y otros dormían, ya que no tenían nada para hacer.

Por su parte, al regresar al salón, Clarence vio a la Señorita Baker, quien estaba observando muy preocupada hacia afuera, por la ventana, donde temía lo peor.

\- Oye, Sumo, ¿no quieres jugar con nosotros? Le preguntó Jeff de unirse al juego de cartas.

\- Bah, no, ya he participado en todos esos juegos de cartas y... -Pero cambió al respecto- Apuesto diez fichas. Dijo el chico, mientras que empezaban la partida de cartas.

Por otro lado, las chicas hablaban sobre sus privacidades y de lo que pasaba con la Señorita Baker, la cual estaba muy preocupada.

\- Oye, Amy, ¿Qué le pasa a la Señorita Baker? Le preguntó Chelsea a su amiga.

\- No lo sé, es muy raro. Respondió la castaña, mientras que se enfocaba en la Profesora de los chicos.

La Señorita Baker observaba la lluvia caer y sin parar, le preocupaba mucho la situación de la educación de los niños, estaba ocupada en sus pensamientos, cuando fue llamada, en ese momento, por el Señor Reese.

\- Señorita Baker, ¿podría venir a la Sala de Maestros, por favor? Le pidió el hombre de bigotes.

\- Sí, sí, allí voy. Respondió ella y salió del aula, poniendo aBie Jeff a cargo por unos minutos.

Los niños se quedaron esperando un rato hasta que volviera su Profesora.

\- Rayos, ¿Qué le habrá pasado a la Señorita Baker para que la llamaran? Se preguntó Jeff, muy preocupado y un rayo hizo temblar todo afuera.

Pocos minutos después, apareció la docente, quien venía con el Señor Reese, ambos se hallaban muy preocupados por lo que les iba a comunicar a los alumnos.

\- _¿Está seguro el Consejo?_ Preguntó en el pasillo de la castaña.

\- _Sí, es deber nuestro decírselo a los niños._ Respondió Reese y fue entonces cuando ingresó la maestra, sonriendo nerviosa.

\- ¿Está bien, Señorita Baker? Le preguntó Percy.

\- No -Respondió ella- Niños, por favor, escuchen lo que les voy a decir -Pidió la atención de todos los estudiantes- Bien, escuchen, niños, hoy vamos a salir temprano y no en el horario establecido, debido a las condiciones climáticas, no es seguro que las clases sigan, además están reportando los otros distritos del Estado de California, que han tenido que suspender las clases por las inundaciones, además -Baker hizo una pausa- Han habido una serie de maremotos en La Florida y en Europa. Les contó la maestra.

\- ¿Maremotos? Pero, es extraño, ¿no se producen por terremotos? ¿Y en Florida y Europa? Se quedó Sumo confundido.

\- Al parecer la Madre Naturaleza está muy enojada con nosotros o tal vez, algo peor: El Dios Poseidon. Respondió la maestra preocupada.

\- Entonces vamos a buscarlo para hablar con él y así llegamos a una solución. Sugirió Clarence, causando que se rieran los chicos.

\- Jajaja, mejor vamos a darle su merecido. Pidió Sumo acción en la historia.

\- Sumo, creo que esa no sería una buena manera de resolver un conflicto. Alegó Jeff.

\- Lo que tú digas, Señor Calculadora. Respondió con sarcasmo el chico de remera negra.

\- Volviendo a La Florida, ¿es cierto eso? Tengo parientes de viaje allí. Pidió Dustin de saber cómo estaba la situación allí.

\- Lamentablemente sí y ha llegado hasta los Estados del Sur como Mississipipi y hasta Nueva Orleans. Respondió Baker y el chico salió corriendo para el pasillo para llamar a sus parientes.

\- ¿Qué pasará con las clases? Preguntó Chelsea.

\- Serán suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso. Nosotros les avisaremos, pero será mejor que se vayan a sus casas, niños, sus padres ya han sido avisados. Pidió Baker, mientras que iban saliendo hacia los pasillos.

Después de salir, Baker se dirigió hacia la Sala de Maestros, cuando en ese momento, Clarence aprovechó para escuchar lo que decían.

\- Clarence, eso no es bueno. Le pidió Jeff de que se retirara de la puerta.

\- Shh, quiero escuchar lo que pasa. Pidió el chico rubio.

\- _Pero por cuánto tiempo estaremos sin clases, los niños no pueden pasar mucho tiempo sin recibir educación._ Pidió Baker saber el tiempo de suspensión de clases.

\- _No lo sabemos, Señorita Baker, lo peor es que este fenómeno de lluvias y maremotos ha causado mucho asombro en todo el Mundo, recién hablé con mi hermano, quien estaba en Nueva York, los tuvieron que evacuar por un tsunami en toda la Ciudad._ Le respondió el Director, quien estaba reunido con todos los maestros y personal de la escuela.

\- _Entonces estaremos por tiempo indeterminado sin clases._ Dijo Baker.

- _Así es, lamentablemente esa será la decisión que tomaremos al respecto._ Afirmó el Director Wesleay.

Clarence al oír eso, se puso contento.

\- ¡Sí, no tendremos clases por tiempo indeterminado! Festejó el chico, quien festejó con sus amigos, pero Jeff se desmayó.

\- Santa María, Madre de Dios, dime que esto no es verdad. Pidió el chico intelectual.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Ciudad de San Francisco, por la zona de la Bahía, tres osos estaban enfrentando a la furia del mar.

\- ¡Vamos, ola, ven, ola, ola! Le desafió Pardo.

\- Pardo, no es buena idea desafiar al mar, éste es muy traicionero. Le dijo preocupado su hermano Panda.

\- Tranquilo, Panda, mira, ahí viene. Respondió el oso, mientras que una ola lo tiraba al suelo con fuerza.

\- ¡PARDO! Gritaron Panda y Polar.

\- Wooaahhh, amigo, que gran golpe. ¡Ahora vas a ver! Volvió a desafiar Pardo al mar.

Pero otra ola volvió a derribarlo.

\- Muy bien, muy bien, tú ganas por ahora. Pero como dice El Chavo del 8: "Vas a ver a la salida" Amenazó Pardo a las olas, mientras que se iban de la bahía.

\- Polar tiene un mal presentimiento, deberíamos irnos de aquí. A tierras altas. Sugirió el oso polar.

\- Sí, estoy contigo, hermano. Respondió Pardo.

\- Yo también, hace más de dos semana que no para de llover. Agregó Panda y se alejaron de allí, volviendo hacia los bosques.

* * *

Más hacia el Norte, en Boston, Massachusets, Mordecai y Rigby con Musculoso, Fantasmano, Papaleta, Skips y Thomas se encontraban poniendo sacos de arena en el lago del parque, ya que éste estaba desbordando.

\- ¿Dónde estará Benson? Hoy no llegó a hacernos el reporte. Se preguntó Mordecai al ver que el jefe de ellos no aparecía.

\- Ahí viene. Señaló Thomas, mostrando la llegada de Benson, el cual corría todo agitado.

\- Benson, ¿estás bien? Le preguntó Skips.

\- Tardé porque toda mi calle está bajo el agua, encima el agua dañó mi coche. Les dijo, mientras que ingresaban en la casa.

Dentro de la casa:

\- Caballeros, esta mañana ha llegado una orden de evacuación hacia zonas más seguras, casi todo el Mundo está bajo inundaciones, maremotos y hasta terribles nevadas, parece como "El Días después de mañana". Les anunció Benson.

\- ¿Y qué haremos nosotros? Preguntó Mordecai.

\- Debemos evacuar, si tienen objetos de valor, cualquier cosa, llévenselo. Dio sus instrucciones el jefe de ellos.

\- Iré por CJ. Pidió Mordecai.

\- Y yo por Eileen. Le siguió Rigby y salieron por la puerta.

Por su parte, Skips miraba por la ventana de la sala.

\- ¿Skips? ¿Qué ocurre? Le preguntó Papaleta.

\- Hay algo raro y maligno en el aire, Papaleta, conozco a la persona que está detrás de todo este cataclismo global. Le respondió el yeti.

\- ¿Quién? Preguntó Musculoso con Fantasmano, pero en ese momento, el parque comenzó a inundarse.

\- Es mejor no perder el tiempo, luego se los digo. Pidió tiempo Skips, mientras que iban empacando para irse de allí.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Nueva Jersey, Star Butterfly junto con Marco Díaz miraban por la televisión, la situación que se repetía en todo el Mundo.

\- Esto no es nada bueno. Dijo Star.

\- Lo sé, pero tranquila, que tú y yo estaremos, estás a salvo con nosotros. Le dio Marco su palabra de proteger a la Princesa de cabellos rubios.

\- Gracias, Marco. Le agradeció Star, quien se recostó en su pecho.

\- No es nada, Star. Respondió el chico.

* * *

Por Liberty City, las cosas parecían bastante tranquilas, ya que allí no estaba lloviendo, pero dos hermanos gemelos, provenientes de Gravitty Falls, se encontraban en la Biblioteca del Campus de Liberty, buscando información sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en todo el Mundo.

\- ¿Algo, Mabel? Preguntó Dipper.

\- Nada, esto es muy raro. Respondió ella, al ver que no tenían nada concreto sobre todo ese cataclismo.

\- Parece el Fin del Mundo en casi todo el Mundo, menos aquí y otras pocas partes. Miró el muchacho hacia la ventana del piso 5 de la Biblioteca.

Por su parte, en la Isla Costa de Vale, llegaban en un Infernus color negro, Claude Speed y Toni Cipriani.

\- Gracias, amigo, hey, cuídate, las cosas se están poniendo muy complicadas en todo el Mundo. Agradeció Toni a su amigo por haberlo invitado de ir de paseo por Liberty City.

\- No es nada, cuídate tú también y ten cuidado con las Triadas de Liberty, esas ratas de Asia buscan tomar Punta Callahan de nuevo. Dijo el matón, mientras que entraba a su casa y Toni volvía a Portland en el subterráneo.

* * *

Y en Alta Mar, una caravana flotaba en medio de aquellas olas tan terribles, cerca de la costa de San Andreas.

\- ¡TÍO GRANDPA! ¡TÍO GRANDPA! ¡DEBEMOS VOLVER A LA COSTA, LA SITUACIÓN ES MUY PELIGROSA! Advirtió el Señor Gus al hombre de bigotes castaños, quien navegaba al estilo "La Tormenta Perfecta".

\- No seas aguafiestas, Señor Gus y disfruta de la vista. Intervino Pizza Steve.

\- Creo que el Señor Gus tiene razón, esa ola no me gusta para nada. Habló Tío Grandpa, mientras que iban llegando a las costas de San Andreas, evitando un hundimiento.

* * *

En Ciudad Playa, las evacuaciones se estaban haciendo al pie de la letra, mientras que en Vice City quedaba sumergida en las aguas del océano, producto de un tsunami.

\- Dios, menos mal que escapamos de allí. Dijo Tommy Vercetti a Ken Rosenberg, Steven Universe y las Crystal Gems, las cuales habían ido en busca de una posible Gema corrompida, pero se encontraron con ese desastre.

\- Sí, Dios, estoy helado. Dijo, temblando, por su parte, Ken Rosenberg, mientras que los helicópteros iban hacia San Andreas.

\- ¿Qué será todo esto, Garnet? Preguntó Amatista.

\- No lo sé, pero algo debe estar provocando todo esta situación tan extrema. Respondió la Gema fusionada.

\- ¿Y ahora qué haremos? Quiso saber Steven, preocupado por Ciudad Playa.

\- El Alcalde Dewey está terminando las evacuaciones, llevarán a la gente hacia zonas más altas y seguras. Explicó Perla sobre el plan de evacuación.

\- Solo esperemos que todo esto termine pronto. Pidió Carl Johnson, quien estaba de visita a Vice City para ver a Tommy y con él fueron Niko Bellic, Luís Fernando López y Huang Lee.

\- Todos pedimos lo mismo. Dijo Niko Bellic, mientras que los helicópteros ponían marcha hacia San Andreas y Liberty City.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí está el capítulo uno de este nuevo crossover con la introducción de los nuevos protagonistas, mientras que veremos a los Caballeros y a los niños en el capítulo siguiente, así que, sean pacientes :D.**

 **Saludos para Shadowkitty Moon1999, Slash Torrance, Cherry Express, AkumuHoshi y Jorge Armando, dejen reviews, comenten, compartan, etc; etc;.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Mientras tanto, en Asgard, bajo las heladas ventiscas y las nevadas, Hilda y Fraye estaban de pie frente a las escaleras, después del rapto de Athena por aquel misterioso enemigo, recién terminada la Guerra Santa en Asgard, ahora parecía que habría otra más en el camino, esta vez, para empeorar las cosas, muchos de los chicos estaban heridos y no podrían combatir hasta que sus heridas sanaran.

\- Seiya. Reconoció Fraye al ver a Seiya, Shun y Bart venir hacia las escaleras de piedra de nuevo, tras haber estado buscando a Saori. Por su parte, lo mismo habían hecho Bob Patiño, el Director Skinner y Jimbo Jones.

Al llegar Seiya y Shun con Bart de su búsqueda, el castaño hizo una seña negativa al no obtener resultados en el rastreo.

\- Fraye, ¿Ya se comunicaron contigo Hyoga y Shiryu? Preguntó Seiya.

\- No, todavía no. -Negó la rubia- Seiya, tal vez Athena fue atacada por... Iba a decir Fraye, pero el castaño se adelantó.

\- Lo sé, sentí el Cosmos más fuerte cuando llegó la marejada. Respondió el Caballero.

El silencio tomó el lugar por sorpresa, cuando en ese momento, Seiya recordó a aquel misterioso General Marino.

\- _"Además está Sorrento"_ Recordó.

 **Flashback:** \- _"Poseidon ha vuelto de entre los muertos para gobernar a la Tierra como los Océanos. Por lo tanto, debe destruir a Athena, quien protege la Tierra"_ Recordó esas palabras amenazadoras.

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Reunidos en el Palacio, Hilda se encontraba sentada en su trono, mientras que se recuperaban los heridos, ya que Allison y Rafa los curaban, ya que debían prepararse para ir a la nueva Guerra Santa.

\- Athena fue llevada por Poseidon. Le contó Hilda, ya que con sus poderes, pudo localizar el Santuario del Emperador de los mares.

\- Quisiera saber dónde está ese Santuario. Deseó saber Seiya.

Fraye se le acercó a Seiya, quien seguía bastante pensativo y preocupado.

\- Estoy segura de que Hyoga encontrará algún indicio, ¿verdad que sí? Le dijo ella.

El Caballero de Pegaso se levantó, respiró hondo y deseó saber por la seguridad de Saori, temiendo por ella.

\- Ojala. ¿Dónde estará Poseidon?. Deseó saber Seiya y miró por la ventana, afuera, donde las ventiscas azotaban Asgard.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en California, Jeff se encontraba en su casa, trabajando en una investigación sobre el origen de esas inundaciones tan terribles que azotaban a todo el Mundo, justo estaba por llegar a una respuesta, cuando, de golpe, fue interrumpido por Sumo y Clarence.

\- ¡Ahhhh! Gritó el chico genio.

\- Oye, Jeff, ¿no quieres venir a jugar a la guerra de barro? Todos los chicos lo están haciendo. Le invitó Clarence a jugar afuera.

\- Sumo, Clarence, Dios, me asustaron, ¿por qué no tocaron...? Olvídenlo, escuchen, no es gracioso esto: Esto está empeorando. Les dijo con un tono de preocupación.

\- Vamos, Jeff, no seas así, sabes que aquí es muy divertido cuando llueve. Alegó Sumo, recostado en la cama del chico.

\- Lo será, pero cuando dicen que mejorará al día siguiente, no cuando te dicen que desde hace dos semanas no ha parado de llover y hay marejadas e inundaciones, además, nos vamos a ir de aquí. Comunicó el castaño.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Quisieron saber Clarence y Sumo.

\- Todos lo están haciendo, nos vamos a ir hacia el Norte, hacia Liberty City. Les comunicó.

Justo en ese momento, sonó el timbre de la casa de Jeff y en la puerta, estaban Mary, la madre de Clarence y Chad, el novio de la rubia.

\- Oh, Mary, justo nos estábamos por ir también, ¿Qué ocurre? Le preguntó Sue Randell a la madre del niño de cabellos rubios.

\- Hola, Sue, hola, EJ, lamento mucho interrumpir la visita de mi hijo, pero, Clarence, acércate -Le pidió su madre-.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, mama? ¿Por qué tienen tantas maletas? ¿Y por qué antes la casa estaba toda vacía? ¿Acaso nos robaron? Quiso saber el niño.

\- No, verás...Mmm, esto es muy complicado de explicar, pero. Le iba a decir su madre, cuando el muchacho entendió.

\- Que por las inundaciones nos iremos a Liberty City, donde el Alcalde Miles O´Donovan ha instalado una defensa del futuro para evitar que se inunde la ciudad. Dijo el chico muy entusiasmado.

\- Así es. Respondió su madre.

\- Estupendo, buenos, chicos, nos veremos dentro de poco, en la fila de autos. Se despidió Clarence de sus amigos, quienes también se fueron a buscar a sus padres, ya que las inundaciones habían empeorado.

\- Él siempre ve el lado positivo, incluso en los días más malos. Le dijo al oído Chad a Mary.

\- Tú lo has dicho. Respondió la madre del chico.

* * *

En San Francisco, Pardo, Polar y Panda habían llegad a su casa, pero se toparon con que todo el bosque se estaba inundando, por lo cual, ellos tuvieron que hacer sus maletas y evacuar el lugar, ya que era imposible habitar por el elevado nivel de las aguas.

\- Polar cree que deberíamos ir hacia el Norte, para Liberty City, allí estaremos a salvo. Sugirió el oso.

\- Buena idea, hermano, vamos. Dijo Pardo y los tres hermanos se fueron de allí, cruzando San Francisco, mientras que Pardo le hacía la señal de venganza a las olas.

\- Vendetta, olas, vendetta por nuestro hogar. Mostró su venganza el oso del Noroeste.

* * *

De vuelta en Boston, Massachusets, en el Parque, Musculoso y Fantasmano habían llegado a su casa rodante o remolque donde el agua había ingresado y todo estaba flotando.

\- ¡No, viejo, no, nuestras cosas: Los videojuegos y la tele! Gritaron los dos amigos y salvaron lo que pudieron.

Musculoso se dirigió, con el puño cerrado y mostrándolo de forma amenazante a las lluvias.

\- ¡Oye, no sé quién eres ni sé por qué nos vienes a molestar, pero si te llamas Poseidon, te tengo algo para ti: ¿Sabes quién más te odia? ¡Mi Mami!? Jajajajaja! Hizo el clásico chiste de su madre Musculoso, pero en ese momento, un rayo le impactó.

\- ¡Amigo, Musculoso, ¿estás bien?! Le preguntó Fantasmano.

\- ¿Alguien pidió pizza? Preguntó mareado por el rayo.

\- ¡Estás vivo! Festejó su amigo.

\- Sí -Se dirigió de nuevo hacia la lluvia- ¿Y sabes quién más está viva? ¡Mi Mami! ¡Jajajaja! Volvió a burlarse de Poseidon el castaño y otro rayo volvió a caerle encima.

\- Creo que deberíamos dejar de hacer eso de burlarte de Poseidon. Le sugirió Fantasmano.

\- Sí, tienes razón, amigo. Respondió Musculoso, recuperándose del segundo rayo.

Estaban por irse, cuando Musculoso decidió vengarse por última vez.

\- ¡Oye, Poseidon! ¡¿Sabes quién más te puede vencer?! ¡Mi Mami! ¡Jajajajajaja! Se burló el castaño de nuevo, pero cuando el rayo iba a impactarle otra vez, ambos cerraron la puerta.

Dentro del remolque:

\- Jajaja, se la hicimos. ¡Chócala! Dijo Musculoso pero cuando estaban festejando, algo tocó la espalda de Musculoso.

\- ¿Qué quieres? ¡No te das cuenta de que estamos de fiesta, viejo y...! Oh. Dijo el castaño y ambos vieron el rayo que se había infiltrado.

\- ¿Qué hicimos de malo? Se preguntaron ambos amigos y fueron atacados por el rayo.

Ya en la casa del parque, Mordecai había traído a CJ y Rigby a Eileen, Margarita se encontraba fuera de la ciudad, cubriendo una serie de reportajes por América Latina, por lo cual estaba a salvo del peligro.

Justo en ese momento, vieron aparecer a Musculoso y Fantasmano, totalmente quemados por los rayos.

\- ¡Musculoso, Fantasmano, ¿Qué les pasó?! Preguntaron sus amigos, mientras que Skips los ayudaba a recuperarse.

\- No me vuelvo a burlar más de Poseidon y los rayos. Juró el castaño.

\- Nos atacaron con todo. Contó Fantasmano.

Todas las miradas fueron hacia Skips, cuando en ese momento, se escuchó una voz que venía del interior del domicilio.

\- Jajaja, Skips, tanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿cómo has estado? Aún te recordamos en el Santuario del Señor Poseidon. Se escuchó esa voz.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?! Preguntó Benson.

\- Benson, déjamelo a mí. Le pidió el yeti.

\- ¡Múestrate! Le desafió CJ y en ese momento, hubo una respuesta.

\- Con gusto -Dijo la voz y apareció un misterioso joven de cabellos lilas, ojos rosa y piel morena, lucía una armadura dorada con alas del mismo color y portaba una flauta en sus manos.

\- ¡Sorrento de Sirena! Gritó Skips y todos se quedaron asombrados.

\- ¿Cómo has estado, viejo amigo? Aún se te recuerda cuando dejaste al Santuario del Señor Julian Solo, una lástima, eras el mejor General Marino. Le saludó Sorrento, mientras que los amigos de Skips querían pelear.

\- He estado bien y ya saben por qué dejé las filas de Poseidon: No pensaba formar parte de su plan de dominar al Mundo, jamás lo haría, Sorrento, mi lealtad es hacia la libertad y la Justicia, ¡CON LA HUMANIDAD*! Le recordó Skips su juramento, tras haber pasado a luchar con los Guardianes de la Eterna Juventud.

\- Tú eres un desertor pero el Emperador Julian Solo ha pedido de que vuelvas a las filas de sus fuerzas. Ofreció volver a llevarlo, pero Skips hizo un gesto de "No".

\- No lo haré, déjanos tranquilo y no lastimes a mis amigos. Le pidió el Yeti.

Sorrento de Sirena iba castigar a Skips, pero no lo hizo, ya que sus amigos iban a defenderlo.

\- Tienes amigos muy leales, Skips, te felicito por eso, pero igualmente, ustedes estarán condenados: Este Mundo quedará bajo las aguas y serán fieles Sirvientes del Señor Solo. ¡Adiós, Camarada! Les dirigió su advertencia Sorrento y se fue de allí.

Después de que todo se tranquilizara, Mordecai y Rigby, como los demás, se acercaron hacia Skips para saber lo que sobre lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Quién era ese sujeto, Skips? Preguntó Benson.

\- ¿Fuiste un militar en el pasado? Wow. Le felicitó Mordecai.

\- ¿Cómo es que te conoce? Preguntó CJ.

\- Escuche, no hay tiempo, en el camino se los contaré. Pero ahora, debemos irnos de aquí. Pidió tiempo el yeti.

\- Tiene razón, vámonos, nos vamos para Liberty City, iremos por rutas seguras, las del Noreste están bajo el agua. Ordenó Mordecai y dejaron el Parque, con destino hacia aquella ciudad en el Norte, donde podrían estar a salvo de las inundaciones.

* * *

Por su parte, en Nueva Jersey, Star miraba la lluvia caer sobre las calles del barrio, pero por dentro, la Familia Díaz discutía sobre irse hacia zonas más secas, ya que no era nada seguro estar allí.

\- Según dicen en la televisión y en Internet, como en la radio también, de que en Liberty City está segura y no hay lluvias por allí. Sugirió la Señorita Díaz de irse allí por unos días.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, hagamos las maletas y nos vamos mañana. Aprobó la decisión de su esposa, el Señor Díaz.

Marco, por su parte, estaba bastante preocupado, sus padres hablaban de ir hacia un lugar más seguro, ¿esto sería obra de magia malvada?.

\- Creo que será mejor con ir hacer las maletas. Dijo el chico y fue a ver a la rubia.

Ya en el cuarto de Star, ella ya había terminado de empacar.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Preguntó el moreno asombrado.

\- Fácil: Los estuve escuchando con la ayuda de mi varita. Respondió la chica, mientras que Marco la abrazaba, había una extraña sensación de miedo.

\- Pase lo que pase en el viaje, no dejaré de que nada ni nadie te haga daño, lo prometo. Le dio su palabra el joven.

\- Marco. Dijo Star, pero ambos no se soltaron de su abrazo.

Luego de unos minutos, tocaron a la puerta, ambos salieron de su abrazo y entonces, entraron los padres del chico.

\- Marco, Star, ¿están listos? Preguntó la madre de Marco.

\- Sí. Respondieron ambos.

\- Bien, será mejor que vayan bajando sus maletas, mañana salimos. Les anunció ella, mientras que cerraba la puerta y bajaba por las escaleras hacia la planta baja.

* * *

A su vez, por San Andreas, en Vinewood Hills, Michael De Santa se encontraba mirando una de sus películas favoritas, de las clásicas, en compañía de Amanda y sus hijos James y Tracey, habían pasado más de tres años del "Gran Golpe" que habían hecho con Trevor Phillips y Franklin Clinton con la ayuda del equipo que habían formado y con Lester Creast. Además de haber unido todos los cabos suelos, eliminando al Agente del FIB Steve Haines, la Familia Cheng de las Triadas de San Andreas, Harold "Stretch" Joseph, antiguamente OG de la banda The Families, luego había traicionado a sus camaradas uniéndose a los Ballas, los rivales a muerte de The Families y al multimillonario corrupto Devin Weston, el cual era dueño de las acciones del Merryweather, la Milicia Gubernamental más importante de todo el Estado de San Andreas y que ahora era dirigida por Don Percival. De Santa había cerrado su pasado y tras haber dejado la vida criminal, era ahora un buen ciudadano, mientras que su hijo iba a ir a la Universidad, James iba a hacer la carrera de cine y Tracey sería una gran estrella de Vinewood Hills, Michael y Amanda iban a poder seguir dirigiendo bien su matrimonio, con la ayuda del Doctor Friendlander y con la medicación, las cosas iban de maravilla.

Pero lo que le preocupaba a Michael era la situación en San Andreas, debido a que estaban con lluvias que no paraban, ya habían informes de deslizamientos y avalanchas de roca en Monte Chilliad. Justo en ese momento, recibió una llamada de alguien familiar.

\- ¿Diga? Preguntó Michael.

\- _Michael, soy yo, Dave Norton, escucha, ve al Observatorio Galileo, ya Trevor y Franklin están reunidos, tenemos que hablar sobre una situación caótica. Ven rápido._ Le pidió Norton.

\- Allí voy. Espérenme. Le dijo, mientras que colgaba.

En ese momento, entró Amanda.

\- Michael, ¿qué pasó? Le preguntó su esposa preocupada.

\- Querida, vayan preparando las maletas, debo ir a hablar con Dave, parece que algo no anda bien. Pidió su marido y ella obedeció.

\- ¿Adonde vas, pa? Preguntó su hijo.

\- Tengo que ir a hablar con el Agente Norton, ustedes esperen aquí. Pidió que se prepararan cuando él llegara.

Michael se dirigió hacia su coche y salió con rumbo al Observatorio Galileo, por las calles podía apreciarse a la Policía de Los Santos cerrar las calles que iban hacia las playas, debido a las marejadas y a las inundaciones.

\- _"Aquí hace más de dos semanas que no ha parado de llover"_ Pensó Michael, recordando la última que vieron al Sol brillar sobre Los Santos.

* * *

Justo por donde pasaba Michael, en la Playa de Santa María, llegaba la caravana de Tío Grandpa, los cuales bajaron y se dirigieron hacia las calles con su vehículo.

\- Dios, esto fue peor, menos mal que nos salvamos de milagro. Dijo Tío Grandpa, mientras que conducía el coche.

\- Es mejor salir de aquí y de dirigirnos hacia el Norte, es bastante inseguro estar en San Andreas todavía. Le recomendó el Señor Gus al hombre de bigotes.

\- Tiene razón el Señor Gus, Tío Grandpa, mira, más marejadas. Le señaló Bolso Belly cómo subían las aguas por Santa María Beach y por Del Perro.

\- Es cierto, vámonos de aquí. Dijo el hombre de bigotes y puso rumbo hacia las rutas, saliendo de Los Santos.

* * *

Por su parte, Michael llegó hacia el Observatorio Galileo, donde lo esperaban Dave, Trevor y Franklin.

\- ¿Qué hay, Mikey? Le saludó su amigo de Canadá.

\- Todo bien ¿y tú? Devolvió el saludo Michael a su amigo.

\- De maravilla, aunque con este tiempo ya ni llegan los cargamentos vía aérea. Respondió Trevor.

Justo en ese momento, les interrumpió el Agente Norton.

\- Lamento mucho interrumpirlos, Caballeros, pero tenemos una grave crisis en nuestras manos: Debemos evacuar San Andreas urgentemente. Les dio la noticia.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Preguntó Franklin.

\- La Ciudad de Los Santos está en peligro por las inundaciones y marejadas, ya hemos perdido el Noreste de la región y esto sigue empeorando. Dijo Norton.

\- Dios, entonces será mejor ya irnos, le dije a Amanda y a los chicos que hagan las valijas. Recordó Michael.

\- Salgan todos de Los Santos, pero ya, no pierdan tiempo. Pidió Dave, mientras que se retiraban después de la breve reunión.

* * *

 **Y la evacuación ha comenzado, ¿Qué pasará ahora en el camino hacia el Norte? ¿Lograrán llegar? ¿Qué pasará con los Caballeros de Athena? ¿Aparecerá Poseidon?.**

 **Todas esto será resuelto en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Saludos para Shadowkitty Moon1999, aletuki01, GT4RSR, AkumuHoshi, Jorge Armando y Mailmon :D.**

 **Que tengan un buen Sábado.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Por otra parte, en un lugar desconocido, dentro de un Santuario, rodeado de una serie de pilares misteriosos, allí dentro de una de las habitaciones, se encontraba Saori Kido, tras haber sido secuestrada por aquel misterioso personaje que la había llevado hacia aquel lugar, quien abrió los ojos, al escuchar que la puerta se abría.

\- Parce que ha recuperado la consciencia. Escuchó ella la voz de aquel misterioso invitado.

\- Ay, ¿Y tú quién eres? Preguntó ella y ante sus ojos, se topó con un joven de cabellos azul celestes y ojos azul verdosos, apuesto, joven y alto y vestía una túnica blanca con una estola índigo que colgaba de sus hombros.

Aquel misterioso personaje se arrodilló y besó como todo un Caballero la mano de la bella Saori, quien quedó confundida al no saber quién era él, hasta que pronto, los recuerdos de su mente le trajeron un encuentro del pasado.

\- _"Julián"_ Recordó ella de golpe.

 **Flashbacks:**

Era una bella noche de verano en Europa y en la Mansión de la Familia Solo se vivía un clima de fiesta y gala, donde Saori había acudido con su Mayordomo Tatsumi, ya que era el cumpleaños número 16 del joven Julian.

\- Levantemos nuestras copas por el décimo sexto cumpleaños de Julian: ¡Salud! Pidió el presentador, mientras que todos alzaban y brindaban por el muchacho.

\- ¡Salud! Respondieron los invitados.

En medio de toda la elegancia, la comida y la fiesta con charlas de miembros muy importantes que la familia conocía, allí caminaba Athena, escoltada por su Mayordomo Tatsumi.

\- Estoy sorprendido, gente importante de todo el Mundo, esto es natural porque la fiesta de cumpleaños del único hijo de la familia más acaudalada de todo el Mundo. Dijo sorprendido el hombre, mientras que probaba uno de los bollos finos que habían sido hechos y bebía del Champagne.

\- Tatsumi, ten cuidado con lo que dices -Le advirtió Athena, causando que el Mayordomo se ahogara, acto que causó la risa de la chica- Jeje, aunque Julian tenga 16 años, es ahora el Jefe de la Familia Solo, porque quedó en el lugar de su difunto padre. Comentó ella.

\- Ja, sí, también se que es una gran persona, pero hay otras cosas, Señorita. Añadió Tatsumi.

En ese momento, se escuchó la risa de aquel joven, quien los estaba escuchando, detrás de dos personas que hablaban con él.

\- Jeje, me honra que esté hablando acerca de mí, Señorita -Le agradeció el peli azul, quien se fue acercando- Yo soy Julian Solo, bienvenida a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, Señorita Saori. Se presentó el muchacho, quien en un gesto de caballerosidad, besó la mano de Saori, poniendo muy nervioso Tatsumi.

Athena se sonrojó al sentir los suaves labios del Jefe de la Familia Solo.

\- Disculpe, esta es la primera vez que la veo. -Se disculpó- Pero que sé que mi padre y Mitsumasa Kido, su honorable padre eran buenos amigos. Dijo Julian.

\- Sí, yo también he oído de historias sobre el negocio de la Familia Kido, mi abuelo me hablaba mucho de ello. Agregó la chica.

\- La invité a la fiesta esta noche porque tenía muchos deseos por conocerla, es mucho más hermosa de lo que esperaba. Le dijo el peli azul, causando más nervios al Mayordomo.

\- Quisiera que nos conociéramos mejor. Deseo ir a la terraza. Vamos.. Invitó el muchacho a Saori a pasar un tiempo con él en aquella parte de la mansión, bajo la luz de la Luna.

\- Señorita Saori, ¡No me gusta ese sujeto! Se mostró indignado Tatsumi, mientras que los veía irse hacia afuera.

Afuera, en la terraza que daba al bello y tranquilo mar con el puerto, donde estaban anclados algunos botes, allí la llevó.

\- La Familia Solo ha dominado los mares, empezando por el Mediterráneo, desde hace cientos de años y ganado mucho dinero. Mi padre con frecuencia decía _"Que aquel que dominaré el océano, dominaría el Mundo entero"_ , como sabes el 70% de la Tierra está cubierta por mar, yo gobernaré los 7 Mares y el Mundo entero algún día. Le dijo, mientras que ella lo escuchaba y se quedaba en silencio.

No hubo respuesta ni nada.

\- Saori, ¿le gustaría compartir esa gran experiencia conmigo? Le invitó él a ella.

\- ¿Qué? -Athena se quedó asombrada-.

\- Lo que voy a preguntar es si le gustaría ser la esposa de Julian Solo. Le propuso el peli azul a la chica.

\- ¿Esposa? Jejeje, ¿está bromeando?. Quiso saber.

\- No, no estoy bromeando, Señorita Saori -Respondió Julia, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de la peli lila- Quiero que sepa, que yo sentía algo muy profundo por usted desde antes de conocerla y estoy convencido de que usted y yo nos conocimos antes de nacer en esta era hace cientos de años. Habló como si ellos hubieran tenido algún encuentro en el pasado, en las polvorientas salas del tiempo perdido.

Saori no respondió ante la propuesta de Julia, pero a ella vinieron sus recuerdos que la devolvieron al Presente.

\- _"Parece que nos hemos encontrado una y otra vez, desde tiempos mitológicos, ¿Qué piensa de eso, Señorita Saori?"_ Hizo eco la voz de Julia en su mente y allí estaban los dos, uno frente al otro.

Y pronto faltaría la respuesta:

\- Bueno, ¿en qué me contesta? Preguntó Julian ante la oportunidad de contraer matrimonio.

\- Creo que es un gran honor, pero, temo de que debo rechazarlo, disculpe. Ya debo irme a dormir, volveré a Oriente mañana temprano. Buenas noches y que descanse, Señor. Agradeció ella la oferta del muchacho, pero eligió no hacerlo, lo que ella vio en su corazón no era nada bueno. Un proyecto con ideales malvados de dominar al Mundo, como única autoridad.

Pronto, Saori fue dejando la terraza, dejando a Julia completamente solo y su lado oscuro se hizo apreciar.

\- _"¡Saori, no seas tonta, no puedo creer que haya una Dama que se atreva a rechazarme. Je, siempre he conseguido lo que deseo desde que nací. Te obtendré a ti también, Saori!"_ Se dijo para sus adentros, mientras que en el futuro, él iba a cumplir su misión.

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Tú eres Poseidon ¿Verdad? Preguntó ella ante el joven.

\- Sí, cuando yo te conocí, ignoraba aún cuál sería mi destino, Saori. Pero da casualidad de que yo nací de Poseidon, como tú, naciste de Atenea. Le respondió Julian Solo a ella.

\- ¿Así que tú también controlabas a Hilda de Asgard? Preguntó la chica sobre el incidente ocurrido en el Norte.

\- Hablaremos más tarde. En fin, que duermas bien en el Santuario de Poseidon. Se negó a responder y se despidió de ella, con toda cordialidad y caballerosidad, retirándose de la habitación y cerrando las puertas de color blanco.

Pero la chica salió de la cama y mientras que Poseidon bajaba las escaleras del Santuario, Saori le detuvo.

\- Espera. Le pidió

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Quiso saber el peli azul.

\- Poseidon, si tu propósito es controlar la Tierra, entonces por qué no acabas conmigo primero. Le preguntó ella.

\- Jajaja, la muerta es violenta, seré sincero contigo. -Le respondió- Sin importar cómo usara mi poder, no era sencillo gobernar la Tierra protegida por Athena y luego en la Batalla de Asgard, yo esperaba que tu Cosmos se debilitaría, pero no sucedió. Contó Poseidon a Athena, mientras que caminaban por los pasillos del Santuario.

\- Entonces, ¿ya lo sabías? Preguntó.

\- Sí, ahora el Mundo entero está siendo destruido por fuertes lluvias e inundaciones causadas por mi poder. Respondió.

Saori se quedó aterrada.

\- Y esas lluvias e inundaciones continuarán por 30 días más hasta que toda la Humanidad desaparezca del Planeta. Pronto, la Tierra estará cubierta por agua y estará ahí por 150 días. Finalizó de relatar su cometido, Athena sentía el sufrimiento del Mundo entero por las tragedias que eran causadas por el poder de Poseidon.

\- ¡Qué cosas tan terribles! Exclamó ella.

\- Será la Era del Mundo Sagrado gobernado por mi Familia Poseidon, ostentado desde tiempos mitológicos, pero como el hombre Julian estaba enamorado de ti, Querida Saori, quería salvarte solo a ti, sin embargo el momento de la victoria ha llegado. Siguió, mientras que sus ojos resplandecían.

* * *

Fuera del Santuario.

\- Desde tiempos antiguos, el sueño de la Familia Poseidon se vio obstaculizado por Athena, pero ha llegado el momento esperado. El relato de su plan era bastante maquiavélico.

\- Eres un malvado. Le dijo Saori.

\- ¿Malvado?. Preguntó Julian.

\- Sí, no te importar herir a los demás con tal de cumplir tus propósitos más desalmados. Respondió Saori.

Poseidon se dio vuelta.

\- ¡Agh! Es lamentable que digas eso, mientras que trato de salvarte a ti. Le dijo molesto.

\- ¿Y cómo será si yo sola sobrevivo? Eres un asesino, que te hagas llamar Emperador es imperdonable. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto, Poseidon?. Preguntó Saori, mientras que se le acercaba el joven.

\- Antes, revelé mi amor por ti y ese sentimiento no ha cambiado, ¿Por qué no gobernamos la Tierra con nuestro poder? Athena, ¿Por qué no gobernamos juntos en la Era Sagrada? Serías un miembro muy importante de la Familia Poseidon. Julian Solo le estaba ofreciendo unirse a su Imperio.

\- Antes te rechacé y no he cambiado de opinión, tienes que aceptarlo, por favor. Pidió que reaccionara.

\- Entonces serás destruida con la Tierra. Amenazó el Emperador de los Mares.

\- Ya me he preparado para morir, muchas personas inocentes sufren o están muertas. Así que no puedo guardar silencio y fingir que no existen. Respondió la Diosa y el Cosmos de ella se encendió.

 _"Cuando el Mal se extiende en este Mundo, espero que aparezcan los Caballeros. Ellos se levantarán para luchar conmigo y destruir tu sueño, Poseidon, aunque no creas en mis palabras"_ Le dijo Saori a su mente.

\- Bien, Saori, si lo ha sido lo has decidido, te daré un oportunidad para salvarlos: Tendrás que sacrificarte tú misma. Le dijo.

\- ¿Sacrificarme dijiste? Quiso saber ella.

\- Sí, la lluvia que ha estado cayendo en toda la Tierra ahora caerá sobre ti. Y así podrás posponer el momento en que la Tierra quede completamente cubierta de agua. Respondió Poseidon, poniendo esa decisión en los hombros de Saori.

\- Entiendo, si puedo impedir, aunque sea por poco tiempo que el Mundo sea destruido, acepto con gusto. Aceptó ella.

Y fue entonces que Poseidon la escoltó hacia la zona donde iba a estar.

* * *

En Ciudad Playa, el Alcalde Bill Dewey estaba a cargo de la evacuación de los civiles, contando con la Policía, el Cuerpo de Bomberos, Defensa Civil y el Personal Médico, ya que los militares estaban ocupados evacuando el Sur de EEUU ante las marejadas y tsunamis, las cuales ya habían alcanzado hasta el límite con el Norte, Chicago aún resistía junto con Michigan y el Noroeste en cualquier momento quedaría bajo las aguas.

\- _"Esto no es normal, no sé por qué nos está pasando esto"_ Se preguntó Dewey, quien estaba metido en una guerra psicológica consigo mismo, ya que no quería que hayan bajas civiles, su deber era sacarlos a todos de allí.

En ese momento, desde el pasillo occidental, ingresó su hijo, Buck Dewey.

\- Papa. Le llamó su hijo.

\- Buck, pasa, por favor, cierra la puerta. Le pidió su padre y el chico cumplió con la orden.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? Todos se están yendo. Quiso saber Buck.

\- Hijo, la situación ha empeorado: Estamos a Nivel Rojo, eso quiere decir que todos los civiles como miembros de las fuerzas del orden, médicas y hasta trabajadores deben irse inmediatamente de Ciudad Playa. Como Alcalde de Ciudad Playa, no voy a permitir bajas de ciudadanos inocentes, nos iremos a Liberty City, el Alcalde O´Donovan, tu abuelo, nos está dará asilo por un tiempo. Le contó todo Bill.

\- ¿Y cuánto puede pasar para que se calmen las aguas? Preguntó Buck.

Ahí, el Mandatario no sabía qué decir.

\- No sabría decirte, no lo sabemos. Le respondió a su pregunta.

Buck se quedó en silencio, mientras que cumplía la orden de su padre, ambos volvieron al domicilio y empacaron lo necesario, para luego, irse de allí inmediatamente.

Ya reunidos a las afueras de Ciudad Playa, el Alcalde Dewey comenzó con un recuento, no tenía que faltar nadie en el lugar de reunión.

\- Un momento, ¿dónde está Ronaldo y Peridot? Preguntó el Señor Fryman, al ver que solo estaban él y su hijo menor, Peedee.

\- Juré que veían con nosotros cuando salimos. Respondió el chico.

\- Oh no, sean quedado en la ciudad, debo ir por ellos. Dijo desesperado Fryman, quien quiso ir a buscarlos.

\- Tranquilo, ellos podrán escapar, ese chico y Peridot son muy astutos, no creo que una marejada pueda con ellos. Le dio ánimos Dewey, mientras que Fryman pedía que por favor su hijo y su novia escaparan.

* * *

En Ciudad Playa:

\- ¿Qué habrá pasado? Se preguntó Ronaldo, cuando se vio que Peridot le había tomado fuerte de la mano, ya que ambos habían sido golpeados por una ola que dio contra la bahía.

\- ¿Estás bien, Ronaldo? Le preguntó Peridot y vio en la frente del joven una herida, de modo rápido, le curó esa cortada y se miraron a los ojos.

Pero no hubo tiempo para un romance, el agua había comenzado a subir por la zona costera y ambos corrieron hacia los tejados de varios edificios, donde allí esperaron a ser rescatados.

\- ¿No podemos usar tu helicóptero portátil que llevas? Sugirió utilizarlo como método de escape.

\- No podemos, con toda esta lluvia nos perderíamos o peor, nos terminaríamos estrellando. Dijo Peridot al ver que utilizar su helicóptero era arriesgado.

\- Ok, mantengamos la calma, el agua no podrá subir tanto, además, aún veo que las calles no están todas inundadas. Señaló Ronaldo.

\- Dios, espero que alguien nos vea. Dijo Peridot, ambos se acurrucaron y esperaron a ser rescatados.

Cuando pensaron que nadie los rescataría, alguien tocó bocina desde abajo, en la calle.

\- ¡Oigan, por aquí, salten, vamos! Les animó una persona joven, de cabellos negros y peinado al estilo "The Beatle", vestía una camisa blanca con botones rojos en las mangas, corbata, camisa, pantalones y zapatos color negro, además de llevar unas gafas para Sol.

\- Salvados. Dijo Ronaldo, mientras que se abrazaba con su novia y ambos bajaron del edificio hacia el coche.

Ya adentro del vehículo, era el cual era un Reno 17TL, el joven de acento inglés les dio la bienvenida.

\- Adelante, suban, suban. Les dijo, mientras que entraban y cerraban las puertas.

\- Gracias, muchas gracias. Agradeció la pareja.

\- No es nada, colegas. Soy Rodney Morash, vengo de Londres, Inglaterra, escapando de las inundaciones pero veo que aquí también están. Se presentó el británico.

\- Vino en un mal momento, Señor Morash, toda la Costa Oeste está bajo el agua, solo sabemos que San Andreas ha soportado, pero tengo gente que dice que los están evacuando. Le contó Ronaldo.

\- Bloody Hell, oigan, ¿ustedes conocen Liberty City? Les preguntó Rodney.

\- Sí, está hacia el Norte, justo estábamos yendo hacia ese lugar, puede venir con nosotros. Respondió Peridot y Ronaldo le ofreció con unirse al grupo.

\- Suena bien, gracias, vamos. Agradeció el británico y pronto se rencontraron Ronaldo con su padre y Peedee, sumado a que Peridot se unió al reencuentro familiar.

\- Gracias a Dios están todos bien y muchas gracias, Señor Morash, por haberlos rescatado. Agradeció el Señor Fryman.

\- No es nada. Respondió Rodney y de ahí, el Alcalde Dewey dirigió a la gente hacia Liberty City.

* * *

Justo en la Ruta del Oeste, estaban allí las familias de Aberdale y la caravana del Tío Grandpa, quienes también iban para el Norte.

\- Justo ahora teníamos que tener embotellamiento. Bufó el Señor Gus.

\- No se preocupe, Señor Gus, mire, justo se están moviendo. Señaló con buena onda el Tío Grandpa, mientras que los coches se movían.

\- Menos mal, porque a Pizza Steve no le gustaría ser alguien húmedo. Jeje. Río de su propia broma la rebanada de pizza.

\- Eso no tiene ninguna gracia. Le respondió el Señor Gus, mientras que se ponía los lentes negros de "Turn Down For What".

* * *

Del mismo lugar, llegaban Mordecai y sus amigos, los cuales viajaban en sus respectivos coches y más atrás, llegaron los Osos y la Familia Díaz con Star.

\- Esto es una locura, miren cuanta gente. Señaló Rigby.

\- Tranquilo, vayamos a preguntar para dónde van. Dijo Mordecai y se bajó con su amigo mapache hacia donde estaba el Alcalde Dewey.

Se fueron acercándose, mientras que el Mandatario estaba organizando el camino hacia el Norte.

\- Oiga, ¿ustedes van para Liberty City? Preguntó Mordecai.

\- Así es, ¿y ustedes? Quiso saber Dewey.

\- También, veo que somos muchos, deberían ponerse en marcha. Dijo el arrendajo azul.

\- Justo habíamos evacuado Ciudad Playa, esto es un desastre. Se lamentó el Alcalde Dewey.

\- Nosotros venimos de Boston, también fuimos azotados por las inundaciones. Compartieron ellos su momento trágico.

\- Todos vivimos esto, parece el Fin del Mundo. Dijo Rigby.

\- Nuestros hogares, nuestros trabajos y nuestros seres queridos, Dios, por favor, que mi Querida y Hermosa Crystal Gem Perla esté bien. Rezó Dewey al Cielo para que el amor platónico estuviera a salvo.

Pronto recuperó sus fuerzas y se pusieron en marcha. Había un largo camino por recorrer.

\- Andando. Dijo Dewey y todos se movilizaron hacia Liberty City, allí iban a poder estar a salvo del peligro que representaba el Emperador Poseidon y sus Generales Marinos.

* * *

 **Saludos para Shadowkitty Moon1999, AARA941, AkumuHoshi, Jorge Armando, GT4RSR, aletuki01 y Mailmon :D. Que tengan un buen comienzo de semana :D.**

 **P.S:** **Seguiré también con la Saga de Asgard, es que me tenté y mucho con poner a muchos personajes de otras series :3.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: El Mundo estaba amenazado por la terrible fuerza de Poseidon y su dominio en los mares, muchas ciudades estaban bajo el agua y millones de personas sufrían en todo el Planeta, ¿Quién podría detener esta amenaza? Saori Kido había aceptado sacrificarse para que la Humanidad no sufriera el golpe feroz del Emperador de los Mares.

Mientras tanto, los sobrevivientes de las diversas ciudades del Oeste y el Sur se dirigían hacia la seguridad del Norte: Liberty City era su destino, pero tenían que cruzar por sendos caminos inundados y muchos estaban totalmente dañados por la erosión y demás agentes externos.

El Alcalde Dewey estaba a cargo de dirigir a todos los civiles hacia la Ciudad de Liberty, donde allí podrían estar a salvo del peligro de Poseidon, según había escuchado de parte de su tío Miles O´Donovan, el lugar era seguro y el Sol brillaba, parecía un Milagro de que no les hubiera tocado todavía enfrentar el terrible poder de Julian Solo, por otra parte, Skips se preocupaba por si llegaban a ser atacados por los Generales Marinos del Dios de los Mares, esperaba que eso no se cumpliera, sino, estarían lamentando pérdidas en civiles inocentes.

\- Oye, Skips, ¿estás bien? Le preguntó Papaleta.

\- Tranquilos, estaba pensando. Les respondió, mientras que miraba hacia afuera.

\- ¿Es por el posible intento de ataque que nos intenten hacer los Generales de Poseidon? Preguntó Papaleta bastante preocupado.

El Yeti hizo un "Sí" con la cabeza y todos se sumieron en el silencio.

* * *

Por su parte, Clarence estaba ansioso por llegar hacia Liberty City, ya que Sumo decía que conocía a un famoso ladrón, era mudo, pero que era considerado como el más terrible de toda la ciudad y que te podía matar de cualquier forma.

\- ¿En serio dices que conoces a ese tal Claude Speed? Preguntó el rubio al chico calvo.

\- Por supuesto, mis hermanos y él fueron amigos en el pasado. Esta es su foto. Respondió el chico, mostrando la fotografía de aquel joven castaño y mudo.

\- Wow, ya quiero verlo. Pidió emocionado Clarence, pero Jeff tenía un poco de miedo al respecto, aunque estaba en buenas manos.

* * *

Por otra parte, el Alcalde Dewey seguía mirando los mapas que tenía en su poder, debían llegar a tierras secas de inmediato, era un Milagro, para él, como Católico Irlandés, era un Milagro de que Liberty City siguiera de pie, seca y con el Sol brillando en su Firmamento, temía lo peor, pero no podía defraudar a su pueblo, ellos lo necesitaban, lo mismo las Gems, quienes le habían pedido de que sacara a todos los habitantes de Ciudad Playa y fueran hacia el Norte.

\- No fallaré a mi promesa. Dio su palabra de lealtad el Mandatario y pusieron rumbo por los caminos dañados.

* * *

\- Oye, Mordecai, ¿cuándo llegaremos hacia esa ciudad? Preguntó Rigby.

\- Según veo, estaremos llegando entre hoy y mañana. Dio sus estimaciones el arrendajo azul.

\- Mientras no nos ataquen los Generales Marinos, estaremos bien. Pidió Eileen, ya que había visto a ese tal Sorrento de Sirena en la casa del parque.

\- ¿Cómo es que conoció Skips a Poseidon? Preguntó CJ, interesada como todos los presentes en saber la historia del Yeti y su relación con las Fuerzas Imperiales de Poseidon.

Skips guardó silencio por un buen rato, no era un buen momento, pero finalmente cedió al pedido de sus amigos.

\- Bueno, ya que ustedes lo piden, está bien, bueno, verán: Todo comenzó en el pasado, mucho antes de formar parte de los Guardianes de la Eterna Juventud, yo era un huérfano en las Montañas del Himalaya, estaba condenado a morir, cuando de golpe, vi a ese joven que se acercó hacia mí, no me lastimó ni nada, estaba completamente agotado y herido, por lo cual, me llevó hacia su Palacio, donde me dio su nombre: Julian Solo, la reencarnación de Poseidon y que ostentaba con honor y orgullo el título de "Emperador de Todos Los Mares". Acepté con formar parte de sus filas militares y con el tiempo, me fui ganando su respeto hasta convertirme en un importante General Marino...Era Skips de Atlantis, la antigua civilización que desapareció bajo las aguas. Todo iba bien, cuando de golpe, Poseidon empezó a mostrar su verdadero rostro, pude ver en su corazón ese deseo de dominar todo el Mundo. Me opuse y entonces, al ver mi actitud de rebelde, me sacaron el grado de General, la armadura y hasta me expulsaron...Hasta hoy. Les contó Skips su historia.

\- ¿Y él está molesto porque tú abandonaste su Imperio? Preguntó Musculoso.

\- No, él tiene su proyecto de conquistar todo el Mundo y si alguien no lo detiene, estaremos todos perdidos. Dijo el Yeti, mientras que un silencio sepulcral se hizo sentir en todo el coche.

\- Viejo, que miedo. Dijo Mordecai y CJ lo abrazó.

* * *

Volviendo con Clarence y Compañía, el niño se encontraba jugando con su muñeca "Amiguito", llevando la alegría a su madre y a Chad, pero por otra parte, el Personal de la escuela temía por la seguridad y la educación de los niños, ya que si la ciudad quedaba bajo el agua, tardarían en reconstruirla.

\- Jejeje, ¿no te parece lindo, Amiguito? Nos vamos a Liberty City, vamos a poder ir con los chicos al Belleville Park, conoceremos Fuerte Stauton y hasta iremos al Bosque de Cedros de la Costa Vale. Le dijo Clarence a su muñeco, mientras que Jeff dormía en el coche que compartía con sus dos madres y Sumo jugaba a las pulseadas con uno de sus parientes.

Un poco más alejado, se hallaban Pardo, Polar y Panda, los cuales iban viajando uno arriba del otro, como siempre hacían, mientras que Panda observaba el océano, en caso de que hubiera alguna marejada contra ellos.

\- ¿Algo, hermano? Preguntó Pardo.

\- Nada, todo tranquilo por suerte. Anunció Panda, observando el océano.

\- Perfecto, seguro que estaremos sin inconvenientes cuando lleguemos. Dijo Pardo.

* * *

A su vez, en Asgard, Seiya y los demás estaban aún buscando a Saori, cosa que la búsqueda no daba resultados positivos, además de que tenían todavía a varios heridos por los combates anteriores.

\- Bart, he visto la situación en todo el Mundo por las inundaciones, nuestro hogar, Springfield está bajo las aguas. Le dijo Martin y la noticia se escuchó por todo el Palacio.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! Se preguntaron todos los presentes.

\- Lamentablemente es cierto, amigos, nuestra ciudad está bajo las aguas. Dio la triste noticia el intelectual.

Bart se quedó pensativo un buen rato, cuando supo que iban a ir hacia los dominios de Poseidon, ellos también irían.

\- Es muy arriesgado, además están todavía heridos por los combates. Deben quedarse aquí. Le negó Seiya de ir con ellos a combatir a Poseidon.

\- Sí van ustedes, vamos todos, porque juntos no nos podrán vencer. Dio sus ánimos Lisa.

Shun y Hyoga se quedaron pensativos un buen rato, hasta que finalmente, junto con Seiya y los demás, decidieron de que los niños fueran.

\- Pueden venir, pero no todos, solo los que estén aptos para pelear. Dijo Seiya, mientras que Bart y Lisa revisaban a los que estaban en condiciones de pelear.

* * *

Volviendo con los refugiados, éstos estaban avanzando por caminos muy complicados, muchos estaban inundados y otros, no habían logrado sobrevivir por el azote de las aguas y estaba muy dañados.

\- Con cuidado, ya para el Atardecer estaremos en Liberty City. Pidió el Alcalde Dewey a todos los civiles y miembros de las Fuerzas de Seguridad y médicos de que tuvieran cuidado al avanzar.

\- Holly Jesus, esto va a llevar su tiempo. Dijo Rodney Morash, mientras que se bajaba del coche para revisar que su vehículo estuviera en buenas condiciones, por su parte, Peridot y Ronaldo dormían abrazados y tomados de la mano, después de una larga travesía y evacuación.

Por su parte, Clarence y sus amigos aprovecharon para salir de los coches y descansar un poco, el Cielo permanecía nublado pero no llovía, Dewey pidió un tiempo de descanso hasta que estuvieran en condiciones de avanzar.

Por ahora, Liberty City iba a esperar hasta nuevo aviso.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Las marejadas e inundaciones iban en aumento, los países costeros de África del Norte, Occidental y llegando hasta la zona de Madagascar y Sudáfrica quedaron bajo el agua, Vice City ya no existía, ésta había quedado sumergida bajo las terribles inundaciones, parecía no haber ninguna forma de detener esta catástrofe y para empeorar las cosas, San Andreas corría el riesgo de sufrir el mismo destino, pero muchos rezaban de que no pasara malo, ya que no fueron muchos los de aquel Estado que dejaron la región, muchos permanecieron en sus casas y con sus seres queridos.

\- ¿A cuánto estamos? Preguntó el padre de Ronaldo a Dewey para que llegaran a Liberty City.

\- Nos llevará hasta casi la noche llegar a la ciudad, pero descuiden, estaremos bien y a salvo... Pero en ese momento, las palabras del Mandatario de Ciudad Playa se congelaron, cuando sintieron un fuerte terremoto por la zona de sus alrededores.

\- ¿Qué habrá sido eso? Preguntó el Señor Sonrisas.

Dewey se subió a su vehículo, al capó y se dirigió hacia todos los evacuados.

\- ¡Escuchen, todos, por favor: Vayan con calma a sus vehículos y dejemos la zona pacíficamente! Pidió en orden y calma el Alcalde, cuando en ese momento, una réplica más fuerte se hizo sentir.

\- ¡Dios! ¡¿De cuánto es?! Preguntó Peedee, quien estaba abrazado a su padre.

\- ¡NO! ¡SON CASI 9.0* EN LA ESCALA DE RICHTER! Gritó aterrorizada Peridot.

\- ¡Salgamos de aquí! Ordenó Greg Universe y escaparon de allí.

Justo en ese momento...

\- ¡Esperen! ¡Los niños! Gritó alarmada Mary y con Chad fueron a buscar a Clarence y a sus amigos, los cuales estaban descansado por la zona del desierto.

Justo en ese momento, los vieron venir.

\- Hola, Mama, Hola, Chad, ¿cómo han estado? Les saludó Clarence, siempre positivo, además de que venía junto a sus amigos.

Sus padres, inmediatamente, lo abrazaron, lo mismo hicieron los otros padres con sus hijos, el miedo de perdernos era una pesadilla, no querían que eso pasara.

\- ¡Un momento! ¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?! ¡¿Dónde está Brady?! Preguntó la madre del chico rubio y de lentes.

\- ¡¿Y mi hija Mavis?! ¡¿La han visto?! Preguntó, por su parte, el padre de la chica pelirroja.

* * *

Brady se había quedado atrás, ya que en el momento del terremoto, se había formado una cantera gigante, un hoyo que empezó a llenarse de agua y que empezaba a arrastrar a la pelirroja, la cual estaba tratando de escapar de aquel destino terrible. Justo en ese momento, fue la oportunidad de aquel chico tímido en ser el héroe.

\- ¡Ayuda, por favor, que alguien me ayuda! Pidió gritando, desesperada, Mavis, quien había caído al agua.

\- ¡Aguarda, ahí voy, resiste! Pidió Brady y se lanzó hacia las aguas revoltosas.

La pelirroja se quedó asombrada de ver a ese chico tímido, quien se había lanzado para salvarle la vida, ella, al principio había sido muy tímida también, ya que pensaba que Brady era un chico raro, pero, ahí descubrió que él no lo era. Sino que era todo un valiente Caballero que daría todo por salvar al amor de su vida.

\- ¡Brady, yo te conozco: Somos compañeros en la escuela! Gritó Mavis, quien se aferró a la espalda del rubio.

\- ¡Sí, así es, Mavis: Y además, era yo el que quería hablarte aquella vez, pero fue Clarence quien me interrumpió y no me dejó confesarte de que...! Iba a decir sus más profundos deseos, pero las olas eran cada vez más repetidas y los trataban de hundir.

\- ¡Dímelo, por favor! Pidió Mavis.

\- ¡MAVIS: YO TE AMO! Gritó con todas sus fuerzas el muchacho de cabellos rubios y entonces, la chica pelirroja lo besó en los labios, dejándolo asombrado, pero aún estaban en peligro.

\- ¡YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO, BRADY Y GRACIAS POR VENIR A RESCATARME! ¡PERO QUÉ HAREMOS AHORA PARA SALIR! Le agradeció la chica, pero aún debían salir de allí.

Las corrientes los fueron arrastrando hacia mar adentro, donde el oleaje era más salvaje, Mavis temblaba de miedo pero Brady la abrazaba y no pensaba soltarla, pero tampoco ellos querían morir tan jóvenes.

\- "Dios, por favor, permítenos volver a casa con nuestras familias! Rezaron ambos chicos.

(Música Mermaid´s Calling, Saint Seiya OST 7)

Pensaban que ese sería su final, morir ahogados pero sabiendo de que en su corazón, ambos se amaban con toda pasión. Fue entonces que se abrazaron y no pensaron en soltarse, aunque el oleaje los intentara separar, Poseidon no podría hacerlo tampoco.

\- ¿Vamos a estar bien, Brady? Preguntó Mavis.

\- Shh, tranquila, no temas, todo estará bien. Le dio su palabra el chico.

Mavis hundió su cabeza en el pecho del chico y cerró los ojos, lo mismo el rubio.

Uno no sabe a qué cosas se puede enfrentar, pero algo era seguro: Ese día, cuando pensaban que sería una tragedia, Mavis y Brady tuvieron suerte, ¿Por qué?: Por aquel terrible oleaje, Mavis y Brady vieron una extraña figura dirigirse hacia ellos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que estoy viendo? Preguntó Mavis.

\- Parece, parece. Decía Brady, pero estaban ambos asombrados por lo que estaban presenciando.

De la superficie salió una bella joven de largos cabellos rubios que llegaba hasta la cintura y ojos celeste, pero lo que más les llamó la atención, era el cuerpo de aquel ser.

\- No, no. Se dijeron ambos, con la boca abierta: Estaban ante la presencia de una Sirena, una de las más bellas criaturas de la Mitología de Grecia y que era representada en el arte de todo el Mundo, como en la Literatura.

Aquella bella joven se acercó hacia los chicos, dirigiéndoles una dulce mirada, dándoles confianza y apoyando sus manos en los hombros de la pareja.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué nos va a hacer? Preguntó Mavis asustada.

\- No teman, pequeños, no les pasará nada, los voy a sacar de aquí. Respondió la chica rubia.

\- ¿Usted no forma parte del Ejército de Poseidon? Digo, del Emperador Poseidon. Preguntó Brady, nervioso, ya que temían de que fuera una trampa.

\- Tranquilos, jeje, Humanos. Todo estará bien. Yo soy Thetis de Sirena, General Marino del Emperador Poseidon. Se presentó ella.

Los dos niños siguieron sorprendidos, mientras que se sentían a salvo, a pesar de que ella era leal a aquel muchacho y sentía un gran amor hacia el Emperador Poseidon, Thetis no podía permitir que esa pequeña pareja muriera ahogada, por lo cual, los llevó hasta la orilla, en donde estarían a salvo.

\- Aquí es. Tengan cuidado, pequeños y salgan de aquí. Cuídense. Les dijo ella, tras rescatarlos y dejarlos en la orilla, donde fueron localizados por Belson y los demás.

\- Muchas gracias, Señorita Thetis de Sirena, si no hubiera aparecido, ya estaríamos muertos. Le agradeció Mavis.

\- Ha sido un placer, sigan juntos, nunca se separen. Respondió la rubia, regalándoles una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia el mar abierto de nuevo, desapareciendo en medio de aquella calma.

* * *

Belson no podía creer lo que había visto, pensó que todo era una ilusión, pero cuando llegó con Clarence y los demás, se quedaron también asombrado de lo que estaban viendo era una Sirena de verdad, la cual se perdía en el Horizonte de aquel mar, que ahora estaban tranquilo.

\- Esto nadie lo va a poder creer. Felicitaciones, chicos: ¡Ustedes han sido testigos presenciales en ver una Sirena! Les felicitó Clarence, mientras que volvían a los coches y dejaban la costa para ir hacia su ruta por el Norte.

* * *

No todo parecía marchar bien para el Noroeste de EEUU, en especial para la zona de Gravity Falls, la cual estaba bajo las terribles inundaciones y los aludes que estaban sepultando los caminos y mucha gente debía escapar de allí antes de que el último puente quedara inutilizado.

\- Esto es una locura, ¡avancen! Pidió Ford, el hermano gemelo de Stan Pines, tocando la bocina de su coche.

\- Debemos ir por otro camino: Ford, ¿lo recuerdas? Le hizo acordar del camino secreto Stan a su hermano gemelo, mientras que éste sonreía.

\- Claro que sí -Se abrocha el cinturón y enciende el coche- ¡Sujétense! Pidió y aceleró por las calles de la ciudad, escapando hacia el camino secreto que los llevaría a Stan, Ford, Wendy y Pacífica Noroeste, hacia la seguridad.

 **(Le dedico esta parte del capítulo Slash Torrance :D)**

* * *

Y mientras que el Mundo estaba a merced del devastador y terrible poder del Emperador Poseidon, en Asgard, los Caballeros del Santuario, leales Guardianes de la Diosa Athena, se dirigían hacia la región donde aquel misterioso joven de cabellos celestes gobernaba con puño de hierro, bajo la misión de salvar a la Diosa Athena de sus garras y evitar que el Mundo fuera destruido por las mareas e inundaciones.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: \- ¿Cuántos iremos? Preguntó Bob Patiño, al ver que ya se estaba preparando la misión de rescate hacia el Santuario de Poseidon.

\- Algunos como Nelson y Jessica necesitan descansar, han estado peleando mucho anteriormente. Solo iremos unos pocos de nosotros, el resto va a permanecer aquí. Dijo Bart, quien caminaba de un lugar al otro, ya que algunos debían recuperar fuerzas.

\- No será fácil, Bart, recuerda que Poseidon tiene fuerzas muy poderosas, nos estamos enfrentando al Emperador de los Océanos. Advirtió Lisa, pero el chico no se iba a rendir.

\- Hicimos un juramento hacia Saori Kido, no vamos a permitir que ella caiga en las manos equivocadas. Entonces, ¿quién está conmigo? Preguntó serio y al estilo militar, mientras que los que estaban sanos, como Martin, los Hermanos Flanders, Jimbo, Bob Patiño, Milhouse, Allison, el Director Skinner y Jessica alzaban la mano en señal de que iban a combatir.

Justo en ese momento entraron a la habitación Seiya y Shun.

\- Andando. Ordenó el castaño a su alumno y lo hizo el peli verde con los hijos de Ned.

\- ¿Solo ellos? ¿Y nosotros? Necesitarán refuerzos. Quiso saber Lisa, pero el Caballero de Pegaso le detuvo.

\- Ustedes deben permanecer aquí, pero serán llamados por Shiryu y los demás, pero por ahora, deben recuperar fuerzas. Dijo Seiya, mientras que la rubia entendía y se le acercaba a su hermano.

\- Suerte, Bart, rescaten a Athena. Pidió Lisa, abrazándolo y lo mismo hizo él.

\- Lo tendré, cuídense. Agradeció el chico, despidiéndose de sus amigos y de ahí se encaminaron hacia las afueras del Palacio.

* * *

Fueron cruzando los pasos montañosos, las tormentas de nieve y viento, el frío helado que lastimaba a los mortales y mataba silenciosamente, eso no le importaba a Seiya y sus compañeros, los cuales llegaron a los páramos helados.

\- Athena, ¿dónde estás? Se preguntó Shun y el sonido del viento helado era su única respuesta.

\- _"¿Dónde estará el Santuario de Poseidon?"_ Preguntó así mismo Seiya hasta que una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Seiya! Les llamó Hilda con Fraye, quienes se dirigían por un camino en pendiente.

\- ¡Hilda, Fraye! Gritó el castaño, mientras que se dirigían hacia ellas y se pusieron a cubierto en una pequeña cueva, en donde Hilda portaba un libro antiguo.

En el interior de la cueva, allí se dispusieron a leer el libro para ver dónde estaba el Santuario del Emperador.

\- _"El lugar prohibido entregado por Asgard"_ Leyó Shun el título del manuscrito.

\- Sí -Respondió Fraye- Mi hermana y yo buscamos algunos indicios en este antiguo escrito. Les contó la hermana menor de la Gobernante de Asgard.

\- ¿Pero saben qué es lo que dice? Quiso saber Seiya e Hilda guardó silencio por unos segundos.

\- Hay un lugar oculto desde tiempos muy remotos, que está siendo cubierto por una gruesa capa de hielo, en su interior hay un estanque oscuro con un remolino y bajo el estanque, un pasadizo que te lleva al Mundo donde vive y gobierna un Gran Rey. Leyó la peli plateada el pasaje y emprendieron el viaje hacia aquella región helada, atravesando los fuertes y terribles vientos fríos que los azotaban, pero no importaba, ¿qué podía superarlo todo esto? Era importante rescatar a Athena, ella era había sido secuestrada por Poseidon y el Mundo estaba sufriendo por las tempestades, lluvias e inundaciones.

Justo en ese momento, Shun dirigió su vista hacia lo que estaban buscando y se detuvieron: Allí estaba el remolino que los llevaría al pasadizo del Mundo de Poseidon.

\- Seiya. Dijo sorprendido el peli verde.

\- Sí, este es el oscuro estanque. Afirmó el Caballero de Pegaso al haber encontrado lo que buscaban.

\- Fraye, estamos reviviendo la leyenda de tu país, Asgard. Dirigió su mirada Shun hacia la hermana menor de Hilda.

\- No, la leyenda aún vive porque nuestros antepasados le temían a Poseidon -Negó Fraye de que todo se estuviera repitiendo y luego miró a su hermana mayor- Pero ahora...

\- Sí, estoy segura que la Armadura de Odin protegerá a nuestra tierra madre. Dio confianza y seguridad Hilda de que Asgard no iba a caer.

\- Entonces, vamos a salvar. Finalizó Fraye a los Caballeros, los cuales asintieron.

Miraron ahora el remolino, el cual los iba a llevar hacia su destino.

\- El Santuario se encuentra debajo de ese remolino. Dijo Seiya, hasta que de golpe, una fuerte correntada causó el quiebre del hielo en donde estaban de pie.

\- ¡CUIDADO! Gritó Bart, mientras que Hilda y Fraye solo podían observar y sin poder hacer nada.

\- ¡Seiya, Shun, chicos! Escucharon el grito de la hermana menor de la Gobernante de Asgard, mientras que ellos eran arrastrados por la corriente.

* * *

En las tormentosas aguas del remolino, los Caballeros eran arrastrados con una gran fuerza hacia abajo, impidiendo respirar a ellos.

\- _"No puedo respirar"_ Dijo Seiya aterrado.

\- _"Yo tampoco"._ Agregó Shun y de ahí, se dirigieron hacia lo más oscuro de ese abismo acuático.

* * *

Después de haber estado bajo la corriente, los Caballeros se encontraban en un sitio extraño y perdido, donde jamás había llegado ninguna exploración de los humanos. Shun, en ese momento, abrió los ojos, recuperando la consciencia.

\- Seiya. Le llamó el peli verde, observando el sitio con los demás que se habían despertado.

\- Shun. Respondió al llamado de su amigo.

\- Seiya, ¿dónde estamos? Preguntó Shun.

\- Es el fondo del mar. ¿Qué pasaría con el hielo? Respondió a su pregunta, pero en ese momento, el hermano de Ikki abrió la boca ante una sorpresa que estaba allí.

\- Miren, amigos, hay agua encima de nosotros. Se parece al Cielo. Remarcó Shun, dejando a todos asombrados.

\- ¿Será esto realmente el fondo del mar? Porque para mí es exactamente igual que la Tierra. Quedó en una incógnita Seiya..

\- Porque lo que veo, la leyenda es verdadera. Es el Mundo gobernado por Poseidon. Teorizó Shun, pero ese pensamiento era verdadero, ya que el castaño y Bart asintieron con la cabeza.

En ese momento, después de un breve silencio, se escuchó una canción, hermosa y dulce, la cual llamó la atención de los Caballeros de Athena.

\- Canta muy bien, es como los Ángeles. Dijo impresionado Todd.

Pero ellos fueron atraídos por el canto.

\- Esa hermosa voz que canta parece que nos llama. Dijo hipnotizado por la canción, Seiya, mientras que caminaban hacia los riscos.

Cruzaron una escalera en donde a ambos lados estaba cubierta de coral, como una especie de jardín enorme y sobre una roca, se podía apreciar la silueta de una Sirena recostada y brillante en rojo.

\- Seiya, es una Sirena: La Sirena está cantando. Dijo Shun, quien se fue acercando hacia ella.

\- Espera un momento -Le detuvo su amigo y en ese momento, se escuchó una risa que provenía de la Sirena-.

\- Jajaja, estas son las "Escamas del Mar" que corresponden a las Armaduras de sus Caballeros. Dijo la chica y de golpe, se convirtió en cientos de pequeñas luces, las cuales sobrevolaban por los alrededores de sus visitantes, hasta que volvieron a formar su cuerpo en un pequeño risco de la zona.

\- ¿Quién es ella? Se preguntó Seiya ante esa chica, la cual era de buen cuerpo, caballo largo rubio que le llegaba a la cintura y ojos celestes.

\- Jeje, soy una Sirena, Thetis, una de las Marinas que está al servicio de Poseidon. Se presentó la chica de largos cabellos rubios.

\- ¿Marinas? Se preguntó Shun.

\- Sí, así como sus Caballeros protegen a Athena, nosotros las Marinas somos las Guerreras que protegen a Poseidon. Respondió a la pregunta del peli verde.

\- Es una agradable coincidencia pero quiero que nos lleves ahora mismo con Poseidon. Le ordenó Seiya, pero sabía Bart que no era buena idea desafiar a la chica.

\- Jajaja, está bien, con gusto seré su guía. Pero, mmm... -Prometió ella llevarlos, sin embargo, algo extraño rondaba en el aire- Desde hace mucho se decidió que los que vayan guiados por una Sirena, será el Mundo de la Muerte. -Sentenció ella, quien invocó su ataque para lanzarlos contra sus oponentes-

El golpe fue esquivado.

\- ¡Prometiste llevarnos hasta Poseidon! Gritó Bart.

Cuando se dispuso a atacarla, Thetis lo evadió en un sorprendente acto de escape y de ahí, lo sorprendió por sorpresa.

\- Jaja, niño, nunca debes confiar de una Marina jamás en tu vida. Le advirtió ella, mientras que lo tomaba, Bart trataba de zafarse, pero no podía. De ahí, la rubia escapó con el chico hacia el sendero del risco.

\- ¡ALTO! Le ordenó Seiya, quien iba en su persecución con los demás.

Cada vez más, la persecución aumentaba más.

\- Shun, ella sabe dónde está Athena. No la pierdas de vista. Necesitamos a Bart con nosotros. Le pidió Seiya a su amigo.

\- ¡Entendido! -Respondió el peli verde y se preparó para atacar con sus estudiantes- ¡Vamos, Cadena! Lanzó su ataque el chico hacia Thetis, a la cual logró alcanzar y atraparla.

\- ¡La tiene, Maestro Shun! Señalaron los Hermanos Flanders, pero la chica no se iba a dejar capturar, por lo cual, evadió la Cadena de Andrómeda.

Finalmente, la persecución terminó en la parte Noreste de los riscos, donde Thetis se detuvo y contempló a sus contrincantes.

\- Je, vengan, esta será su tumba. Les desafió la rubia, quien tenía a Bart como su prisionero.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? Preguntó Seiya y miraron por todas partes.

\- Jejeje: ¡LA "TRAMPA DE CORAL"! Invocó ella su ataque, lanzándolo contra sus enemigos, donde el canto de Thetis los hipnotizó, como en los viejos tiempos de la Antigua Grecia.

\- Que hermoso coral que está apareciendo. Quedó admirado Shun, pero ellos estaban bajo una alucinación creada por la Marina.

En ese momento, Seiya bajó la mirada y el coral se estaba pegando a sus pies, impidiéndoles escapar.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! Se preguntó sorprendido Shun.

\- ¡Maestro, no puedo moverme! Gritó Rod Flanders.

\- ¡Ni yo! Agregó Todd.

El ataque de Thetis seguía cubriendo los cuerpos de sus rivales, mientras que ella disfrutaba de verlos atrapados y sin poder escapar; a su vez, aún tenía a Bart en su poder y no lo dejaría, ya que tenía algo más especial para él.

\- Jajaja, es el "Coral de la Muerte" reservado para ustedes. Quedarán sepultados para siempre bajo ese hermoso coral. Sentenció ella.

\- Agh, Seiya. Dijo Shun, al no poder moverse como sus estudiantes.

\- Esto no es una broma: ¡Yo no quiero morir aquí! ¡No me va a engañar el fantasma de una Sirena! ¡Aléjate de mí, Coral de la Muerte! -Exclamó el castaño, incrementando su Cosmos y destruyendo la trampa que los tenía atrapados- ¡"Puño de Pegaso"! ¡Dame tu fuerza, Pegaso! -Atacó y provocó una explosión en el lugar, destruyendo el camuflaje de Thetis, la cual quedó a la vista y asombrada- ¿Se encuentran bien, Shun, Rod, Todd? Preguntó a sus amigos.

\- Sí. Respondieron los tres.

Thetis estaba cercada.

\- Bien, ahora quiero que nos lleves ante Athena. Le ordenó Seiya.

En ese momento, una risa se escuchó en el arrecife.

\- Jajaja, Thetis, no subestimes a los Caballeros de Athena. ¡Lo lamentarás si lo haces! Le advirtió un General Marino que venía avanzando desde el lado oriental de las montañas del mar.

\- Dragón Marino -Dijo ella, tras darse la vuelta-.

\- ¿Qué? Se preguntó Seiya.

\- Caballeros de Athena, observen muy bien esto. -Les pidió su atención aquel joven, mientras que los guerreros de Athena se ponían en guardia- ¡Este es el Poder General, el más fuerte de todas las Marinas! Dijo Dragón Marino y les lanzó su golpe contra los cuatro Caballeros de la Diosa, los cuales impactaron contra las laderas de los riscos y de ahí, cayeron al suelo, inconscientes.

Thetis lanzó una risa de burla, mientras que Bart trataba de zafarse de su poder, a su Dragón Marino aún tenía la mano apuntando hacia sus enemigos.

\- ¡NO, MAESTRO SEIYA, SHUN, NO, AMIGOS, ROD, TODD, VAMOS, DESPIERTEN! Les llamó Bart, sin poder hacer nada.

\- Es inútil, niño. Mi golpe los ha acabado. Respondió Dragón Marino.

\- ¡No trates de hacerme enojar, porque elevaré mi Cosmos y mi nombre es Bart de Tigre! Gritó el chico, pero en ese momento, el rival se retiró del lugar, dejándolo a merced de Thetis.

\- Jeje, Pequeño Caballero de Athena, ¿así que te llamas Bart de Tigre? Han contado historias sobre ti aquí en el Reino de Poseidon, sobre tus hazañas en las 12 Casas y en Asgard, pero aquí es donde encontrarás la muerte, bajo este Cielo azul marino, es donde tú serás enterrado. Le dijo Thetis, la cual no lo pensaba soltar, en ese momento, comenzó a acercarse hacia los labios del joven.

\- ¡Alto! ¡¿Qué haces?! Le preguntó asustado.

\- En la Antigua Grecia, el canto de las Sirenas representaba la muerte para los viajeros que se quedaban hipnotizados por ellas, guiándolos hacia su trágica muerte en las rocas de la costa.

\- ¡NO! ¡NO VOY A CAER, NO LO HARÉ! Trató de defenderse, pero resistirse era inútil.

\- Yo creo que sí lo harás. Finalizó Thetis, besando en los labios a Bart, haciéndolo caer, tras haber empezado a cantar anteriormente, hipnotizando al rubio y llevándolo hacia un profundo sueño.

\- No, yo...No...puedo...caer. Dijo el chico, quien finalmente cedió ante el canto y el beso de la Marina, quedando dormido, luego de cumplir con su misión, Thetis lo dejó junto a sus amigos caídos.

\- Nos volveremos a ver, Caballero de Tigre. Se despidió la rubia, dejando ese sitio en silencio.

* * *

A su vez, el grupo de evacuados había llegado finalmente a Liberty City, la cual se erguía en el horizonte y el Puente Callahan en perfectas condiciones, allí en esa ciudad, los esperaría el Alcalde Miles O´Donovan.

\- Hemos llegado finalmente, ahora, a hablar con él. Dijo el Alcalde Dewey, quien a su vez, esperaba volver a ver a su querida Perla.

\- Tranquilo, papa, ella estará bien. Ten Fe. Recuerda, los Dewey jamás perdemos las esperanzas. Le tranquilizó su hijo Buck, cuando justo en ese momento, vieron en el Cielo despejado y en donde el Sol brillaba, a helicópteros militares, los cuales provenían de Vice City y San Andreas.

\- Allí deben estar. Señaló Bill, mientras que ingresaban a la ciudad.

Pronto cruzaron todos los vehículos por el Puente Callahan y se internaron en Liberty City, ahora era momento de acomodar a los evacuados y esperar que la ira de Poseidon no llegara hacia el Norte.

* * *

Por su parte, Toni Cipriani junto con Mike, Johnny Klebytz, Luís Fernando López y Claude Speed observaban el panorama de la llegada de los refugiados hacia Liberty City.

\- Rezo de que no lleguen hasta aquí las mareas. Pidió el Capo de los Leone.

\- Yo también. Rezó su amigo Speed.

Y de ahí, se retiraron a sus respectivos vehículos.

* * *

 **Aquí estoy de regreso, espero que me hayan extrañado, porque aquí comienza esta continuación de la Saga de Poseidon, la cual pienso terminarla antes de Junio-Julio, ya que ahí estaré ocupado con los finales de la Universidad, pero no se preocupen, que haré las otras Sagas (Hades, Cielo, The Lost Canvas, Omega y Soul of God)**

 **Así que vamos con los saludos: aletuki01, AkumuHoshi, Slash Torrance, Cosmo, Guest, Shadowkitty Moon1999, entre otros tantos :D. Cuídense y que tengan un buen Sábado, nos vemos :D.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: La respiración de Bart se detuvo tras el beso de Thetis de Sirena, el joven había caído bajo su poder, ahora no despertaría, literalmente era como el veneno de la perdición que tanto temía que le llegara. Por su parte, sus amigos yacían inconscientes en el piso y sin poder moverse, tras haber sido atacados por el poder de Dragón Marino.

Pero en ese momento, cuando pensó el antagonista que había cumplido su misión, Seiya y los demás se levantaron del suelo, aunque estaban mal heridos.

\- Escúchame bien, Dragón Marino -Se le dirigió Seiya hacia el enemigo que los había atacado- Quienquiera que tú seas, ahora que hemos llegado, no te saldrás con la tuya: Rescataremos a Saori y restauremos la paz en la Tierra. Le advirtió el Caballero de Pegaso a Dragón Marino, pero esas palabras de amenaza no hacían efecto sobre esa persona fría y despiadada. Por su parte, Rod y Todd observaron que Bart aún seguía en poder de Thetis, la cual lo tenía en sus manos.

\- _Rod, Bart está aún en poder de Thetis de Sirena, debemos salvarlo._ Le pidió a su hermano de que formularan un plan de rescate.

\- _Por ahora no podremos, mientras que Dragón Marino siga allí, nuestros ataques serían en vano y Bart podría morir por un fallo._ Advirtió Todd, mientras que el antagonista se dirigía hacia ellos.

\- Ustedes, los Caballeros de más baja categoría, no son un reto para nosotros -Se burló Dragón Marino de los Guardianes de Saori-.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! Le preguntó Seiya muy serio y sus ojos se posaron en su alumno Bart, quien estaba aún bajo el poder de Thetis.

\- Si desean salvar a Athena, será mejor que llamen a los Caballeros Dorados. Volvió a burlarse el General Marino, despertando aún más la furia, incluyendo en Shun.

\- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! Preguntó el hermano menor de Ikki y Seiya dirigió su vista hacia el oriente.

Sobre las formaciones rocosas, aparecieron varios Soldados pertenecientes a las tropas de Poseidon, los cuales les cerraron el paso.

\- ¿En dónde creen que están? ¡Este es el Templo de Poseidon! ¡El Santuario del Reino Marino! Les dijo en modo de burla y desprecio, uno de los Soldados de aquel escuadrón, el cual estaba listo para atacar.

\- ¿Eh? Se sorprendió Seiya y volvió la vista hacia Dragón Marino.

\- Que oportuno que tú llegaras, Súbdito, encárgate de estos don nadie. Les ordenó el General Marino, quien se retiró del lugar.

\- ¡Espera! ¡¿Estás huyendo de nosotros?! Le preguntó Seiya y el rival no se dio la vuelta.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Mis Vasallos son más fuertes para acabar con ustedes! Sentenció Dragón Marino y los Soldados se lanzaron al ataque.

\- ¡Acabemos con las ratas! Gritó uno de los guerreros y les cerraron el paso a los Caballeros de Athena.

Pero fue una mala idea el plan de cercarlos, ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Seiya, Shun y los Hermanos Flanders empezaron a derribar a uno por uno a los Soldados de Poseidon, mientras que Thetis los observaba desde el centro de la formación rocosa.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Se quedó ella sorprendida de ver cómo los Caballeros de Athena barrían a todo ese escuadrón enemigo y al parecer, a Dragón Marino no le importaba si sus Súbditos eran derrotados. Aunque al final giró la vista y vio a Thetis contemplando con horror la derrota de los Soldados y a los Caballeros de Athena estar de pie y sin un solo rasguño.

\- Lo siento, Dragón Marino, pero tus Marinos son Soldados inútiles, ni cien de ellos podrían derrotarnos -Le dijo Seiya y se dirigió hacia él- Te aconsejo que seas más listo y llames a Sorrento y a los demás Generales. Le desafió pero al joven de la armadura Marina no le daba miedo las palabras del Caballero de Pegaso.

\- Hum, déjate de eso, tú poder es insignificante. Se burló de Seiya.

\- Llévanos donde está Athena en este mismo instante y liberen a Bart de Tigre en este instante. Ordenó el castaño a Dragón Marino.

El antagonista no respondió, simplemente no dijo más y un silencio sepulcral con un viento misterioso se hizo sentir en aquella parte del fondo del mar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Templo de Poseidon, en la gran explanada que llevaba hacia las puertas de ingreso, Saori seguía a Poseidon por aquella zona; el Emperador de los Océanos permanecía en silencio, mientras que la Diosa pensaba en el sufrimiento que ahora estaban sufriendo los Humanos por las lluvias torrenciales y las marejadas que afectaban a muchísimas ciudades de todo el Mundo, en ese momento, ella se detuvo y Poseidon hizo lo mismo.

\- Poseidon, prometiste darme una oportunidad para salvar a los habitantes del Planeta Tierra, que esa oportunidad sea ahora. Le pidió ella, pero el Emperador no le concedería en ese momento lo que ella pedía.

\- No te apresures, Saori. Le dijo en un tono calmado el joven de cabellos azules.

\- Debo hacerlo, pues no me queda mucho tiempo. Volvió a rogarle.

\- Es un hecho de que perderás la vida -Reconoció las consecuencias Poseidon sobre Athena- ¿No crees que algún día llegarás a lamentarlo, Athena? Le preguntó, dándose la vuelta y mirándola a los ojos.

\- No -Negó ella- Ese es el destino de Athena. Le hizo reconocer lo que ella debía hacer, aunque las consecuencias sean fatales.

\- Que tonta eres -Le dijo pero todavía conservando, Julian, ese tono de calma, cerrando los ojos tras mirarla- Si hubieses escuchado mis palabras, ahora podrías vivir sin ningún tipo de preocupaciones. Finalizó el Emperador.

\- Eso nunca, Julian, ¿cómo podría ser feliz si hay tanta gente que sufre? Yo soy Athena y detendré tu perversa ambición a cualquier costo, aún cuando eso signifique perder la vida. Ella había decidido que su decisión iba a ser salvar a la Tierra, por lo cual, llevó al joven de cabellos azules a tomar su veredicto.

\- Pues si tanto insistes, dejaré que te sacrifiques tú misma: En el "Gran Soporte Principal". Dio la sentencia de donde ella iba a sacrificarse.

\- ¿"El Gran Soporte Principal"? Preguntó ella y el joven asintió con la cabeza.

\- Existen Siete Cielos que podrían llamarse los "Cielos del Templo de Poseidon" -Alzó su mano, apuntando hacia arriba- El Mar fue dividido en Siete Océanos en la Era Arcaica y son el Pacífico Norte, el Pacífico Sur, el Atlántico Norte, el Atlántico Sur, el Océano Índico, el Océano Ártico y el Océano Antártico -Contó sobre aquella historia, mientras que se podían apreciar el mapa del Mundo con sus océanos- En este Templo, hay Siete enormes Pilares, los cuales sostienen a los Siete Mares. El Pilar más importante de todos, nuestro principal sustento: El "Pilar Central" del Templo de Poseidon es...ese -Señaló, dándose la vuelta y dejando asombrad a Athena- Lo llamamos el "Gran Soporte Principal". -Le mostró aquel gigantesco pilar que estaba en el centro del Templo, erguido como un eterno guardián y en su centro, se encontraba la puerta donde arriba, en el tímpano, estaba tallado en la piedra y mármol, el Tridente de Poseidon, símbolo de su poder y autoridad sobre los mares y océanos-. Ese Pilar Central es el punto vital del Templo de Poseidon, si alguna vez es destruido, es seguro que la Dinastía de Poseidon dejará de existir. Reconoció el joven Julian sobre los peligros de que si cayera su Imperio, todo quedaría en el olvido.

Saori se sorprendió al ver que la puerta del Gran Soporte se abrió.

\- Pero tenemos por qué preocuparnos más por el peligro, Athena. Le dijo el Emperador.

\- ¿Perdón? Preguntó ella.

\- Ahora, Athena, entra ahí, arriesga tu vida y sumerge tu cuerpo en esa lluvia que ha caído por tanto tiempo en todo el Mundo. Le desafió Poseidon, mientras que observaba la penetrante oscuridad del hall del Gran Soporte y luego volvió la mirada hacia el joven Julian, finalmente accedió a lo que ella iba a hacer.

\- De acuerdo, si en mis manos está por posponer ese día fatal, ese instante en que el Mundo se inunde y tú destruyas el Planeta Tierra, aceptaré gustosa, Poseidon. Dijo ella e ingresó en el Gran Soporte, donde Julian la siguió con la mirada, viendo a aquella bella chica que una vez él había extendido su mano para contraer matrimonio y gobernar juntos el Mundo, ahora, con una sonrisa en sus labios, la veía dirigirse hacia su muerte.

La puerta se cerró.

\- ¡Poseidon! -Gritó ella y su voz fue bajando- Poseidon, Poseidon. -Dijo ella, observando cada parte del Templo y las estatuas de dragones en los cuatro puntos cardinales junto con el altar en su centro- No imaginaba una cámara así dentro del "Gran Soporte Principal". Reconoció ella el aspecto del interior y de ahí fue hacia el altar.

\- Jajaja, -Se escuchó una risa y ella alzó la mirada hacia una de las ventanas elevadas, donde allí estaba Poseidon- ¿Lo estás disfrutando, Athena?. Preguntó.

\- ¡Poseidon! Le llamó ella.

\- Athena, ¿sabes lo que significan los Pilares Humanos? -Le preguntó él a ella-.

\- ¿Pilares Humanos? Preguntó la chica.

\- En la Antigüedad, se enterraban gentes vivas esperando con esto la Eternidad de la fortaleza, se les llama Pilares Humanos, se dice que el mejor Pilar Humano es una bella mujer. Athena, tú serás el mejor Pilar Humano, jajajaja, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Athena sería la principal víctima del Soporte Principal? Aún cuando llegue el Fin del Universo, este Templo estará a salvo. ¡Jajajajajaja!. Le contó toda la historia y luego lanzó una risa malvada, reconociendo que él estaba en lo cierto, por esos momentos, de que Athena moriría en aquella estructura.

\- Po...Poseidon. Dijo ella, tras haberse cerrado todas las puertas.

De golpe, comenzó a salir agua de las gárgolas negras.

\- Ese líquido debía haber caído en todo el Planeta Tierra, pero ahora caerá sobre tu cuerpo. Poco a poco este lugar quedará inundado y ese será el instante en que tú te convertirás en el cimiento del "Gran Soporte Principal". -Le dijo Poseidon, mientras que ella veía todo el sufrimiento del Mundo a costa del poder del Emperador, inmediatamente, su Cosmos comenzó a irradiar en todo el sitio, dejando sorprendido a Poseidon. Esta vez no tengo ninguna duda de que tus Caballeros podrán salvarte de una muerte segura. Negó el peli azul de que los Caballeros de ella vendrían a salvarla.

\- Yo confío y creo en los Caballeros. Dio ella sus esperanzas.

\- Los Siete Pilares que sostienen el Templo de Poseidon, son protegidos por Marinos, mis mejores Súbditos conocidos como los Siete Generales, ellos son mucho más fuertes y poderosos que los que tú llamas Caballeros Dorados. Para ellos será imposible salvarte, a menos que destruyan los Siete Pilares. Mostró él la forma en la que ellos podrían salvar a la Diosa.

\- Poseidon -Le llamó la peli lila-.

\- Tú así lo quisiste, Athena. Si hubieras cambiado tu forma de pensar y hubieses aceptado gobernar la Tierra conmigo... Le trató de hacer entrar en razón, pero ella se negó.

\- Te lo repetiré una vez más: Los Caballeros de Athena lucharan por acabar con tu malvada ambición, Poseidon, juro que nunca te saldrás con tuya. Dijo Saori, llena de confianza, de que sus Guardianes iban a destruir los planes del Emperador.

\- Pues yo no estaría tan seguro. ¡Jajaja! Negó él, mientras que cerraba la ventana y se retiraba con una risa burlona, dejando a Saori a merced del agua que poco a poco iba a subir su nivel.

* * *

A su vez, volviendo con Seiya y los demás, se vio la llegada de un Soldado del Templo de Poseidon, el cual se dirigió hacia Dragón Marino y Thetis, la cual seguían manteniendo bajo su poder a Bart. El Vasallo se le acercó al oído a Dragón Marino y le susurró algo muy importante.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó el villano y se dirigió hacia Thetis- Jeje ¡Que mujer más tonta es Athena! Thetis, me acaban de informar que Athena está dentro del "Gran Soporte Principal". Le comunicó el mensaje a la rubia de Dinamarca.

\- ¿Athena dentro del "Gran Soporte Principal? Preguntó sorprendida la General Marino, lo llevó a que lo escucharan Seiya y Shun.

\- ¿El "Gran Soporte Principal"? Preguntó Seiya.

\- Seiya. Dijo Shun.

\- Hum, Thetis, diles cómo pueden salvar el Planeta Tierra y a su bellísima Athena. Le ordenó Dragón Marino.

\- Pero...Mi Señor...yo. Dijo ella, dudando.

\- Estaré esperándolos en mi propio Pilar. Claro, solamente si es que los Caballeros inútiles logran llegar hasta él. Finalizó el villano, quien emprendió la retirada junto con el Soldado informante.

\- Espera. -Le detuvo Seiya- ¿Cómo podemos salvar a Athena? ¿Y a qué te refieres con esos Pilares? Quiso saber el castaño.

\- ¡Dragón Marino, ¿acaso huyes de nosotros?! Le preguntó Shun y Seiya dio unos pasos hacia la roca donde estaban los adversarios.

\- ¡Espera! Le detuvo el Caballero de Pegaso, pero Thetis le bloqueó el paso.

\- Yo les diré qué hacer. -Les prometió la danesa rubia sobre lo que deberían hacer, mientras que les entregaba a Bart, llevando a la cancelación del ataque que tenían planeado Rod y Todd-.

Algo podía apreciarse en la mirada de Thetis de Sirena, una extraña desconfianza, la cual permanecía secreta, hacia Dragón Marino, le llenaba de sospechas; pero para Seiya y los demás, ¿era confiable ella? ¿No sería una trampa para destruirlos?.

* * *

Volviendo al "Gran Soporte Principal", las aguas seguían fluyendo de las gárgolas dragones y Athena en el altar resistía con su Cosmos.

* * *

\- _A_ thena morirá en el instante en el instante en el que la cámara del "Gran Soporte Principal" se llena de agua. Deben destruir el "Gran Soporte Principal" y sacar a Athena antes que eso pase y sea demasiado tarde. -Les contó Thetis, quien luego de revelar cómo debían salvar a la Diosa, lanzó una pequeña risa, mientras que acariciaba los cabellos de Bart, quien permaneció un tiempo más en su poder- Jeje, pero creo que nunca podrán rescatar a su Querida Athena. Mencionó ella la imposibilidad del rescate.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! Preguntaron Seiya, Shun y los Hermanos Flanders.

\- Es imposible destruir el "Gran Soporte Principal", no importa lo que suceda a su alrededor. Advirtió la rubia.

\- ¡¿Imposible?! Preguntó Seiya furioso y Thetis respondió a su pregunta.

\- Les diré por qué: Alrededor del Templo de Poseidon hay Siete Pilares que sostienen los Siete Mares del Mundo, a menos que los destruyan todos, el punto vital del Templo, el "Gran Soporte Principal", será indestructible; esto es porque cada Pilar, los Siete Generales, las Marinas más fuertes de Poseidon vigilan cada uno de los Pilares. Solo venciendo a todos los Generales, podrían destruir los Pilares, pero les aseguro que nunca llegarán a demoler el "Gran Soporte Principal". Contó Thetis sobre la situación para vencer al Emperador y rescatar a Athena.

\- Oh, rayos. Se mostró molesto Seiya.

\- Saori. Se lamentó Shun.

\- Pienso que Athena no saldrá del "Gran Soporte Principal" con vida, supongo que en estos momentos el agua alcanza sus rodillas. Dio su idea ella sobre el destino de la Diosa.

\- Con que eso es: Debemos destruir los Siete Pilares. Dijo Seiya.

\- Y los Siete Generales. Añadió Shun.

\- ¡Dinos! ¿Dónde se encuentran los Siete Pilares? Le ordenó el castaño sobre la ubicación de los objetivos.

\- Averiguenlo ustedes mismo. Les desafió Thetis, señalando con su mano izquierda hacia el Norte.

Hacia el horizonte podían verse las sombras de los Pilares.

\- Shun, debemos separarnos. Ordenó Seiya, mientras que recuperaba a Bart.

\- Debemos destruir a los Siete Pilares lo antes posible y encontrarnos en el "Gran Soporte Principal". Respondió a la orden de su amigo el peli verde.

\- Yo mismo destruiré a esos Siete Generales. Prometió Seiya de encargarse de los Lugartenientes de Poseidon.

\- Ojala Ikki y los demás pudieran estar aquí. Pidió el peli verde de que vinieran los demás.

\- Tranquilízate, Shun, estoy seguro que Ikki, Hyoga y los demás llegarán aquí para ayudarnos. Prometió Seiya de que la ayuda vendría en camino.

\- Claro, tienes razón -Le dijo Shun y miró a sus alumnos- ¿Listos, chicos? Les preguntó su Maestro.

\- ¡Sí, Maestro Shun! Respondieron los hijos de Ned.

\- ¡Perfecto, es tiempo de partir! Ordenó Seiya, poniendo rumbo hacia los Pilares.

Al dejar la montaña, Thetis los miró alejarse, mientras que en su interior se reía del destino que podrían llegar a tener.

\- _"Jaja, qué tontos son, muy pronto caerán bajo la maldad de los Siete Generales"_ Se burló ella de los Caballeros, mientras que los veía desaparecer.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Siete Picos, en la zona de la cascada, el Maestro Dohko se encontraba allí junto con Shiryu de Dragón y Shunrei, mientras que Martin esperaba a las afueras de la zona a su Maestro. Allí el tiempo era igual que en muchas partes del Mundo, lluvioso y sin que parara.

\- Maestro, ¿te refieres a...? Preguntó Shiryu pero Dohko asintió a la pregunta que le estaba haciendo.

\- Correcto -Respondió- No funcionó esta vez, Shiryu. No sé dónde se encuentra el Templo. Le dijo al desconocer del paradero del sitio.

\- No te preocupes, seguramente Seiya, Shun, Bart y los Hermanos Flanders habrán encontrado el camino. Ahora regresaré a Asgard. Se estaba despidiendo el oriental, poniendo rumbo hacia Asgard con su estudiante.

\- Shiryu, salva a Athena -Pidió su Maestro y su estudiante asintió con la cabeza, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia atrás, donde apareció Kiki- Kiki. Dijo su nombre.

\- Shiryu, ya pude encontrar la entrada al Templo. Le informó el pelirrojo.

\- ¿De veras? ¿Dónde está? Preguntó el Caballero de Dragón.

\- Está en Asgard. Respondió a su pregunta Kiki.

\- ¿Está en Asgard? Preguntó sorprendido Shiryu y Martin lo escuchó.

\- ¿Asgard? Preguntó, por su parte, Dohko.

Kiki asintió afirmativamente.

\- Bueno, llévanos ahí, Kiki. Le pidió Shiryu, mientras que llegaba Martin.

\- Será un honor. Respondió al pedido del oriental el pelirrojo.

\- Hasta luego, Maestro. Se despidió Shiryu del Maestro Dohko.

\- Tengan cuidado. Pidió el anciano a su estudiante.

Shiryu al voltearse, vio a su Shunrei, cuya mirada de preocupación podía evidenciarse.

\- _Tómese su tiempo, Maestro Shiryu._ Le dijo Martin en voz baja, ya que él sabía de lo que pasaba ahora, mientras que se alejaba con Kiki, para que Shiryu pudiera estar con la chica.

El lugar quedó en silencio, donde solo podían escucharse los sonidos de la cascada y la lluvia torrencial, Shunrei bajó la mirada, en un acto pensativo y pidiendo a Shiryu de que tuviera cuidado.

\- Kiki, Martin, vámonos. Ordenó el Oriental, mientras que se iban de la cascada.

Al irse los tres de allí, Shunrei habló.

\- ¡Maestro! Lloró ella, mientras que corría hacia Dohko.

\- Shunrei. Le dijo sorprendido el Maestro de Shiryu.

\- Shiryu no es una máquina bélica. Me da miedo de que vaya a pelear a otras tierras -Ese era su máximo temor, el miedo a perder al joven oriental en la nueva Guerra Santa-.

\- Pero alguien tiene que enfrentarse a esta batalla y Shiryu y los demás Caballeros están ahí, listos para pelear por todos nosotros. Esa es la prueba que el Cosmos les ha dado y serán mucho más valientes cuando pasen esa dura prueba y la gente en la Tierra no ha tenido la oportunidad de ver el Sol desde hace muchos días. Ellos permitirán de que puedan verlo de nuevo, se encargarán de hacer desaparecer a esas oscuras nubes, el Sol volverá a brillar y tendremos esperanza en el Futuro. -Le dijo Dohko, mostrando el heroísmo de Shiryu y los demás Caballeros, calmando los miedos de Shunrei ante el temor de que él llegara a perder la vida. En ese momento, un halo de luz dorado se pudo ver en la región- Está dejando de llover, Athena. Dijo Dohko, mientras que volviendo al Templo de Poseidon, la Diosa se mantenía firme en el altar.

* * *

Bart estaba en los brazos de Seiya, mientras que iba cruzando un sendero de piedras hacia el primer Pilar.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Dónde...? Preguntó el americano, cuando en ese momento, su Maestro se alegró de verlo despierto.

\- ¡Bart! Por fin recuperaste el conocimiento. Le dijo alegre el castaño.

\- Maestro Seiya, ¿qué me pasó? ¿Dónde está Thetis de Sirena y los demás? Preguntó Bart un poco mareado.

\- Tranquilo -Lo baja y ambos se quedan mirando, ya que Seiya tenía que explicarle lo que iban a hacer- Para salvar a Athena, debemos destruir los Siete Pilares y después, iremos al "Gran Soporte Principal", es allí donde tienen a Athena. Le dijo todo al respecto.

\- Perfecto, ya me siento listo, vamos, Maestro. Pidió Bart.

\- ¡Así se habla, andando! Ordenó el castaño y los demás pusieron rumbo por el sendero. Pero cuando prosiguieron con la marcha, una gigantesca ancla negra cayó en el medio del camino, logrando ser evadida por Seiya y Bart.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! Preguntó el americano rubio, pero su respuesta fue resuelta al instante, ya que dos gigantescos Soldados de Poseidon les estaban impidiendo el paso.

\- ¿Adónde creen que van? A partir de este punto, es territorio de la Villa de Caballo Marino, Guardián del Pacífico Norte. Les advirtió el Capitán de aquel grupo.

\- Quien pase por aquí, pagará con su vida. Agregó otra advertencia uno de los Soldados de la tropa.

\- Entiendo, el Pilar del Pacífico Norte se encuentra aquí, ¡Entonces quítense de mi camino o no respondo! Les ordenó Seiya.

Los dos Caballeros se lanzaron, desobedeciendo las advertencias de aquel grupo de Soldados, los cuales junto a su Capitán, se lanzaron a la ofensiva contra los intrusos, pero fueron derribados por completo por Seiya y Bart.

Sin embargo, una nueva ancla atacó y atrapó a los dos Caballeros, arrojándolos contra las escaleras.

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¡¿Qué les pareció, jovencitos!? Se burló el Capitán, mientras que sostenía su arma, burlándose y arrastrando a ambos por arriba de las escaleras.

\- Ya basta. Dijo Seiya, aferrándose a la cadena del ancla, pero el Capitán seguía arrastrándola con ellos.

Acto seguido, el Caballero de Pegaso con su estudiante jalaron la cadena y con ella al Capitán, quien salió disparado hacia ellos, para luego ser golpeado en el estómago por Seiya, dejándolo fuera de combate junto con sus Soldados.

\- No perderemos el tiempo con ustedes. -Dijo Seiya-. ¡Adiós! Se despidió de ellos, subiendo con Bart por las escaleras.

* * *

A su vez, Shun y los Hermanos Flanders se encontraban en dirección hacia el otro Pilar, pidiendo que Saori resistiera el mayor tiempo posible.

* * *

\- _"Saori"_ Pensó Seiya ella.

\- ¡Mire, Maestro! Señaló Bart y al fondo se podía ver el Pilar del Pacífico Norte.

\- ¡Ahí está, ese el Pilar que sostiene al Pacífico Norte! Exclamó Seiya.

\- ¡Destruyamos el Pilar! Gritó Bart, el castaño sabía que había entrado muy bien a su estudiante.

Allí estaban, a los pies de las escaleras que llevaban hacia el Pilar, el cual se erguía majestuosamente y con un Águila en el centro.

\- En verdad, parece que soporta una parte del Cielo por encima del Templo de Poseidon. Pero creo que podremos destruirlo fácilmente con el "Cometa Pegaso". -Dijo Seiya, mientras que preparaban el ataque- Ahora verá: ¡"COMETA PEGASO"! Exclamó el castaño junto con el rubio, lanzando el ataque peor justo cuando iba a cumplir su objetivo, una mano freno el golpe.

\- ¡No puede ser, alguien detuvo el ataque! Gritó Bart.

\- ¡Tienes razón! ¡¿Qué pasó?! Se quedó Seiya sorprendido junto a su estudiante.

A los pies de las escaleras, un General Marino se encontraba de piel y con su mano izquierda extendida, bloqueando el ataque.

\- Ja, no se pasen de listos, muchachitos. -Les advirtió el General Marino- Si alguna vez rasgaras este Pilar, perderían la vida, ¿lo sabían?. Dijo.

\- No puedo creerlo, ese Caballero bloqueó nuestro "Cometa Pegaso" con una sola mano. Se quedó sorprendido Seiya.

\- ¡¿Quién eres tú?! Pidió Bart saber el nombre del rival.

\- Soy el Guardián que sostiene el Pilar del Pacífico Norte, uno de los Siete Generales de Poseidon: ¡Bian de Caballo Marino! Respondió a la pregunta de Bart y dio su nombre.

\- ¿Bian de Caballo Marino? -Se preguntó Seiya- Yo soy Pegaso, el Caballero del Zodiaco. Se presentó Seiya.

\- Y yo soy Bart, Caballero de Tigre y Aprendiz de Seiya de Pegaso. Añadió Bart, listo para combatir junto a su Maestro.

\- Caballero Pegaso y Caballero de Tigre, si desean destruir el Pilar del Pacífico Norte...Les iba a desafiar, pero el castaño se adelanto.

\- Entonces tendremos que liquidarte a ti primero, ¿no es así? Dijo Seiya.

\- Correcto, pueden hacerlo -Respondió el Caballero de ojos verdes-.

\- Pues no tenemos alternativas, General Bian. -Respondió Seiya, aceptando junto a su Estudiante, el desafío- ¡Por la gente de la Tierra y por Athena! Dijeron ambos y se prepararon para pelear.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Asgard, bajo la nieve y el frío, se encontraban en la zona del remolino, Hyoga, Allison, Hilda y Fraye.

\- Seiya y los demás están ahí. Dijo el rubio.

\- Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que entraron y para mi sorpresa, aún puedo sentir muy fuerte la Cosmo-Energía de Seiya, Shun, Bart y los Hermanos Flanders. Dijo, a su vez, Hilda.

A su vez, Hyoga se dirigió hacia ella.

\- Cuando Shiryu llegue hasta allá, dile que me siga, por favor, Hilda. Pidió Hyoga a la Gobernante de Asgard.

\- Sí, por favor, debes salvar a Athena. Prometió ella hacerle saber al oriental y a su estudiante de que ellos también iban a ir en ayuda y le pidió de que ellos salvaran a la Diosa.

Hyoga asintió.

\- Hyoga, Allison, cuídense mucho. Pidió Fraye por ellos.

\- Tendremos cuidado. Prometió Allison, mientras que seguía a su Maestro.

E inmediatamente, tanto Hyoga como Allison saltaron hacia las aguas arremolinadas.

* * *

A su vez, volviendo al Pilar del Pacífico Norte:

\- ¿Estás listo, Caballero Marino? Le preguntó Seiya, antes de iniciar el combate.

\- Soy todo tuyo. Respondió el Caballero.

\- ¡TOMA ESTO: "METEORO PEGASO"! Atacaron Seiya y Bart primero, pero el ataque no parecía afectar en nada al General Marino.

\- _"Pero, ¿cómo? El "Meteoro Pegaso" fue bloqueado por Caballero Marino como si hubieran ondas invisibles protegiéndolo"_ Se quedó sorprendido Bart, cuando en ese momento, el rival desapareció.

\- ¡Caballo Marino! Exclamaron ambos, pero en ese momento, una fuerte descarga proveniente de atrás, los había inmovilizado y el responsable era el General Marino.

\- ¡Maestro, aghhhh! Gritó Bart, mientras que quedaban inmovilizados.

\- ¿Todavía no comprenden? Su golpe es totalmente inofensivo para mí -Les dijo, mientras que proseguía con su ataque- Y por lo tanto, es inútil cualquier esfuerzo, Seiya y Bart. -Advirtió, mientras que se iba preparando-

Las ondas azules lanzadas por Caballo Marino atacaban a los dos personajes.

\- ¡"VIENTOS HURACANADOS"! Lanzó su ataque y el feroz viento los lanzó por los aires hasta estrellarlos contra uno de los muros.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? Se preguntó Seiya, tras haber impactado contra el nombrado sitio.

\- ¡Un soplo! ¡¿Cómo pudo un simple soplo lanzarnos hasta acá?! Dijo Bart, mientras que trataba de lanzar su ataque de contra-ofensiva.

Inmediatamente, Seiya cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Maestro! Gritó Bart, mientras que se lanzaba hacia el sitio donde había caído el castaño.

\- Jajaja, no malgasten su energía, si soplo una vez más, sus cuerpos volarán por los aires. Les advirtió el General Marino.

Pero en ese momento, Seiya se levantó.

\- Pero aún tengo fuerzas para estar en pie. ¡¿Estás listo, Bian?! Le preguntó Seiya, preparando otro golpe.

\- ¿No te das por vencido? ¿No entiendes el mensaje?. Les preguntó el rival, burlándose de sus rivales.

\- ¡"Meteoro Pegaso"! Volvieron a atacar ambos protagonistas.

Pero de vuelta el ataque fue un fracaso.

\- ¡Oh no, otra vez! Dijo Seiya, al ver que el enemigo había evadido de vuelta el ataque.

\- ¡Tomen esto: "Vientos Huracanados"! Volvió a atacarlos el Guardián del Pacífico Norte, volviendo a lanzar su golpe feroz.

\- ¡NO! Gritaron Seiya y Bart, al ser lanzados por los aires.

* * *

A su vez, Poseidon había regresado a su Templo, donde lo estaban esperando uno de sus Generales.

\- Sorrento, ¿qué noticias me traes del exterior? Pidió un reporte de lo que estaba pasando en la superficie y el General se arrodilló ante su Señor.

\- Mi Señor, le traigo noticias sobre las inundaciones y marejadas que siguen cubriendo el Mundo bajo las aguas. Le dio el primer comunicado.

\- Excelente. Respondió.

\- Pero hay más: He encontrado al desertor de Skips, quien solía estar en nuestras filas, se encuentra con un gran número de evacuados en una Ciudad del Norte de los EEUU, llamada Liberty City. Traté de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero se negó, tiene unos amigos bastante protectores y es algo que admiro, pero a los traidores hay que castigarlos por sus crímenes. Dio la demás información que tenía, pero el Emperador hizo una seña de alto.

\- No importa, dentro de poco mi poder llegará a esa ciudad con lluvias y marejadas, no se salvarán esos miserables. Dijo Poseidon, mientras que Sorrento hacía una reverencia y se retiraba del Templo.

* * *

Y mientras tanto, en Liberty City, los Cielos permanecían limpios en la zona, donde los últimos refugiados que venían de Gravity Falls habían viajado desde tan lejos para poder encontrar la seguridad de esa ciudad protegida por aquellos gigantescos muros de contención.

\- Bien, ya estamos a salvo, ahora vayamos a buscar un sitio en donde alojarnos, yo iré a buscar a Dipper y a Mabel. Dijo Stan Pines, mientras que se encontraban en la Isla Stauton, cuando justo los vieron llegar a los gemelos.

\- ¡Tío Stan! Gritaron Dipper y Mabel, lanzándose hacia el hombre del fez.

\- ¡Niños! Gracias a Dios están vivos. Agradeció Stan, mientras que los abrazaba en ese reencuentro.

Por su parte, desde la otra vereda, ellos eran observados por Claude Speed y Carl Johnson (CJ).

\- Por suerte pudimos salvar a una buena cantidad de gente del Oeste y del Noroeste. Dijo Claude Speed.

\- Tú lo has dicho, pero estoy seguro que la ira de Poseidon llegará aquí también y deberemos estar atentos. Pidió CJ, cuando en ese momento, comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia sobre Liberty City.

Algo no estaba yendo bien en esos momentos por la ciudad.

* * *

 **Ok, aquí llegamos al capítulo de hoy. En el próximo veremos los combates contra el General Marino Bian de Caballo Marino en el Pilar del Pacífico Norte, mientras que a su vez, tendremos en Liberty City la preocupación por las lluvias y el poder de Poseidon que podría llegar hasta allí, además de que los protagonistas en la ciudad, tratarán de conocer más sobre los Caballeros de Athena y la Guerra Santa que se está desarrollando.**

 **Un saludo para aletuki01, Shadowkitty Moon1999, AkumuHoshi y Cosmo, a quien seguiré la idea que me propuso de que los personajes de las series como Steven Universe, Clarence, entre otros, sean también Soldados de Athena. Muchas gracias por tu aporte, amigo.**

 **Así que nos estamos viendo en el próximo capítulo, cuídense y que tengan un buen Sábado :).**

 **Se despide MontanaHatsune92.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8:  \- No ha parado de llover desde que llegamos. Dijo Pardo al mirar por la ventana del nuevo hogar que habían conseguido en Liberty City, ubicado en la Isla Stauton, en el barrio de Punta de Bedford.

\- A Polar le preocupa que esto sea el poder de Poseidon. Temió el oso blanco.

\- Sí, es cierto, he escuchado que este era el único seco junto con Chicago. Añadió Panda.

\- Bah, de seguro es una pequeña lluvia, para dentro de poco habrá mejorado, tranquilos, Hermanos y vayamos a mirar un poco de televisión. Sugirió Pardo a sus dos hermanos y éstos se fueron con él a ver la tv, a ver qué interesante noticia podrían toparse por algún canal.

\- _"Esto es Liberty City News, soy Alfred Jones informando junto con mi compañera Monica García sobre los últimos acontecimientos de estas semanas"_ Dijo el periodista.

\- _"Así es, Alfred, la situación no es nada prometedora en gran parte del Mundo, salvo en América Latina, México y Europa del Este, muchas ciudades que conocíamos ahora yacen bajo las aguas, tal es el caso de Londres, Inglaterra y Nueva York, EEUU. El Presidente ha sido evacuado de la Casa Blanca y llevado a un sitio seguro, mientras que Chicago sigue resistiendo al embate de las inundaciones y marejadas, el Noroeste de los EEUU, en especial el pueblo de Gravity Falls, Oregon y California, en el Oeste, ya no existen más"_ Dio la información la chica.

Esa noticia sobre lo ocurrido en el Oeste y el Noroeste puso a los supervivientes de aquellos regiones tristes.

\- Aberdale, nuestro hogar, la escuela, los vídeo-juegos, los parques, todo, todo se ha ido. Dijo Clarence con los ojos llorosos, mientras que abrazaba a su muñeca "Amiguito", Sumo y Jeff guardaron silencio, pero en sus ojos podían verse lágrimas que bajaban por aquel sitio: Todo lo que conocían ya no estaba, había sido llevado por la furia de Poseidon y no sabrían si lo volverían a ver.

* * *

A su vez, ya que todos habían escuchado la noticia, Dipper y Mabel trataban de llamar a sus padres, los cuales estaban en Piedmont, California.

\- Vamos, vamos, contesten, por favor. Pidió el castaño, pero después de un largo tiempo, lo único que respondió fue el contestador.

\- _"Hola, se ha comunicado con la residencia Pines, deje su mensaje después del tono"_ Decía el aparato.

\- Dipper. Le llamó su gemela, mientras que el chico colgaba el teléfono, se acercó hacia donde estaban todos reunidos en la sala frente a la televisión, donde estaban pasando en otro canal de noticias, la situación en el Oeste.

\- _"Lo que ven aquí es la Ciudad de Los Ángeles, California, bajo las aguas: Hace 24 horas atrás, un potente terremoto de 7* en la Escala de Richter, ubicado en el fondo del lecho marino, produjo un gran tsunami que cubrió toda la región. Vamos a otras_ imágenes..." Por cada región que pasaban, era más peor que las anteriores: San Bernandino, Orange County, entre otras.

\- _"Por favor que no haya pasado por Piedmont ni Gravity Falls"_ Pidieron los personajes de aquel pueblo, pero lamentablemente, pasó lo peor.

\- _"Nos están llegando noticias que todo el tsunami alcanzó la Ciudad de Piedmont, en donde los equipos de rescate se les dificulta llegar a la zona del desastre, debido al estado de las rutas. También nos informan que todo el Noroeste de los EEUU, en especial el pueblo de Gravity Falls, famoso por sus misterios, mitos y leyendas, ha quedado sepultado bajo las aguas del tsunami, vamos a seguir informando para aquellos que tienen gente y seres queridos en estas zonas, les dejaremos este número para que puedan comunicarse con la Oficina Centra de Emergencias"_ Dijo otro de los periodistas.

\- ¿Mabel? Preguntó Dipper.

Todos al escuchar que el chico llamaba a su gemela, éste se dirigió corriendo a la habitación donde ellos dormían.

\- ¿Mabel? Preguntó de vuelta Dipper, quien entró al lugar y se encontró a su hermana con el suéter subido hasta arriba, tapándola toda la cabeza y en el mismo podían apreciarse lágrimas que daban a entender lo que pasaba.

Dipper bajó el suéter de la cabeza de su hermana hasta acomodarlo normalmente y vio sus ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas ante la tragedia que había devastado su hogar.

\- Dipper. Fue lo único que dijo y cayó en los brazos de su gemelo, llorando a más no poder.

\- Ya ya, tranquila, yo estoy aquí, el Tío Stan y nuestros amigos también están aquí y ni yo ni nadie vamos a permitir que te hagan daño. Dio su palabra de protegerla como siempre hacía, Mabel se secó las lágrimas y volvió a abrazarlo.

\- ¿Lo prometes? Preguntó la castaña.

\- Te lo prometo. Juró él con el dedo meñique y ambos hicieron el juramento.

\- Nuestro hogar ya no existe, ¿qué haremos ahora? Hay que detener la furia de Poseidon. Pidió Mabel y de formar un plan de defensa.

Fue justo en ese momento, cuando entró Stan con su hermano Ford, ambos portaban los ya famosos Diarios y parecía que ellos si tenían un plan.

\- Chicos, vengan. Les llamó el hombre del fez granate y los siguieron hasta la sala donde aguardaban Soos, Wendy y Pacífica.

Al llegar hacia la sala, Ford les pidió que se sentara, sostenía en sus manos un libro que anteriormente fue utilizado en el pasado, sí, allí estaba lo que ellos creían que había desaparecido en las llamas del pasado.

\- Ford. Dijo Dipper con la voz un poco temblorosa.

\- Tranquilos, chicos, tranquilos, se los contaremos todo. Les pidió tranquilidad el hermano de Stanley.

Los dos niños se sentaron y Ford comenzó a relatar todo lo que decía ese libro.

\- ¿Ustedes saben por qué el Diario Número 1 está en mis manos? Preguntó Ford y ellos no sabían qué decir.

\- Pero si fue destruido por Bill en el Pasado, ¿cómo es posible? Preguntó Mabel, tras haber reconocido ese final para el libro.

\- Lo fue -Dijo Ford, mientras que se levantaba del sillón y caminaba de un lado al otro- Fue destruido, pero Bill no sabía que este era la única copia que yo tenía, porque este Diario Número 1 es el original. Dio a conocer toda la verdad.

\- Además de eso, Ford escribió en el Pasado la historia de un joven que reencarnaría y sería el Emperador de los Océanos, pero esta persona en su corazón solo tendría avaricia y deseos de poder. Añadió Stan Pines.

\- ¡Poseidon! Respondieron Dipper y Mabel, mientras que Ford y su hermano asentía con la cabeza en silencio.

\- Así es, Poseidon, el Emperador de los Océanos, él es el responsable de todo esto, verán: En este Universo hay varias Deidades o Dioses que se hacen cargo de proteger a sus respectivos territorios y son Athena en la Tierra, Hades en el Mundo de los Muertos, Poseidon en los Mares y Zeus en los Cielos. Athena misma, quien también reencarnó en una joven en estos tiempos modernos, al igual que Poseidon -Un silencio sepulcral se sintió en la sala- _"Y no sería raro que pasara lo mismo con Hades"_ _-_ Mencionó en voz baja y con un poco de miedo en ella, Ford- esta persona fue rechazada por Athena, ya que deseaba contraer matrimonio con ella y así dominar juntos la Tierra, pero falló, así que inició un plan verdaderamente maquiavélico y fue el dominio sobre la mente de Hilda de Asgard, utilizando el famoso Anillo Nibelungo, con él ya tenía dominada esa tierra, pero aún le faltaba destruir a Athena, tarea que se le encomendó a ella, teniéndola bajo su dominio y utilizando a los Siete Dioses Guerreros, pero la Diosa griega cuenta con la ayuda de estas personas -Mostró Ford las imágenes de unos jóvenes con armaduras resplandecientes-.

\- ¿Quiénes son? Preguntó Pacífica.

\- Son los Soldados de Athena: Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, Guardianes de la Diosa, los cuales en estos momentos luchan contra Poseidon, yo sabía que esto pasaría en algún tiempo. Respondió a la pregunta de la rubia millonaria de Gravity Falls, Stan.

\- ¿Cómo que temían que esto pasara? Quiso saber Wendy.

\- Lo escribí en el Pasado y temía de que alguien como Poseidon reencarnara en una persona joven de estos tiempos, sería un verdadero peligro. Respondió Ford, mientras que un rayo hizo temblar todo.

\- Wow, pero ahora, ¿qué puede llegar a pasar? Preguntó Soos ahora.

\- Solo nos queda aguardar de que los Caballeros de Athena destruyan los Siete Pilares, pero temo que eso será complicado: Cada Pilar está por protegido por las Fuerzas de Élite del Emperador; los Generales Marinos, los cuales son siete y son los más fuertes y temidos por todo el Mundo. Respondió Stan, Ford le pasó el libro a él y se lo dio a Dipper y Mabel.

De nuevo el silencio, la calma y solo se podía oír la lluvia caer y empapar todo a su paso, mientras que la tensión se mantenía nula.

\- Nosotros iremos. Dijo firme Dipper.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Se preguntaron los presentes.

\- Si ellos pueden enfrentar a Poseidon, también nosotros lo haremos: Vamos a combatirlos. Dijo también firme Mabel en su decisión.

\- ¡No, no! Es muy peligroso, si algo les llega a pasar nunca me lo perdonaría. Temió Stan por la seguridad de ellos.

\- Las marejadas e inundaciones destruyeron nuestro hogar en Piedmont, al igual que Gravity Falls, también era ese nuestro segundo hogar y no vamos a permitir que más gente sufra, vamos a ir a enfrentar a Poseidon, sea como sea. Terminó Dipper de decir y ambos se quedaron de pie, decididos a enfrentarse al Emperador.

De nuevo el silencio.

\- Pero tienen razón, sea perdido todo. Reconoció el papel que ellos iba a hacer, Pacífica.

\- Ella tiene razón, además, si pudimos derrotar a Bill en el pasado, podremos vencer a Poseidon ahora. ¡Por Gravity Falls y nuestro hogar! Dio el grito de batalla Dipper.

\- ¡Vamos! Gritaron los demás.

\- ¡Sí, vamos, Dipper, vamos a hacer nuestras armaduras! Pidió Mabel entusiasmada y comenzaron, con la ayuda de sus amigos, a prepararse para la batalla.

* * *

A su vez, volviendo al Pilar del Pacífico Norte, Seiya y Bart habían sido lanzados por los "Vientos Huracanados" del General Bian de Caballo marino, contra el arco del lugar, impactando con fuerza y produciendo un agujero en el mismo, para después caer juntos contra el suelo.

\- Jajajaja -Se escuchó la risa del General Marino, quien estaba acercándose hacia ellos, triunfante del golpe que había dado- Pegaso, Tigre. han recibido en dos ocasiones mi "Soplo Marino", ¿cómo se sienten ahora? Verdaderamente que son unos tontos. Se burló el canadiense de ellos, quienes yacían en el suelo, tratando de ponerse de pie.

\- Bian...debo admitir tu "Soplo Marino" es una técnica sobresaliente, pero para tu desgracia no pudiste dañarnos de manera letal. -Seiya se pone de pie junto con su Estudiante y se quita la sangre del labio-.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Se sorprendió Bian.

\- ¡Nunca nos daremos por vencido hasta que nos destruyas por completo! ¡Y al fina...Te aseguro que vamos a ganar esta batalla! Dio su palabra el Caballero de Pegaso, volviendo a tomar una posición de combate, listo para el enfrentamiento.

\- ¿Así que eso es lo que quieren? Un daño letal, no se preocupen, con gusto se los daré. Dijo el General, frunciendo el ceño y dirigiendo su mirada hacia sus rivales.

Seiya y Bart se prepararon.

\- ¡PRUEBEN ESTO! -Gritó Bian, mientras que un aula azul lo envolvió, elevándose en el aire- ¡EL PODER SECRETO DE CABALLO MARINO! -Apareció detrás suyo la figura de un Caballo Marino alado e inmediatamente, una especie de huracán negro se dirigió desde los Cielos marinos hacia los protagonistas-.

\- ¿Qué es eso? Se preguntó Bart.

\- ¡"VIENTOS HURACANADOS"! Atacó con todas sus fuerzas Bian, lanzando su ofensiva contra Seiya y Bart. La fuerza de aquel tornado marino dejó desconcentrados a los dos Caballeros de Athena y de golpe, Bian apareció delante de ellos, lanzándolos por los aires con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

A su vez, en el sitio donde se encontraba el remolino en los lagos de Asgard, allí estaban preparándose Shiryu y Martin, donde fueron acompañados por Hilda y Fraye hacia ese sitio tan alejado.

De golpe, el oriental sintió una fuerza provenía abajo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Maestro? Preguntó Martin.

\- Es la Cosmo-Energía de Seiya. -Respondió el peli negro a la pregunta del joven intelectual y se dirigió a ambos- De prisa, Kiki, Martin; Seiya, Shun y los Hermanos Flanders nos están esperando. Pidió el oriental de que se prepararan.

\- Vamos. Respondieron Kiki y Martin.

\- Ten cuidado, Dragón. Le pidió Hilda y Shiryu asintió con la cabeza.

Después de la despedida, Shiryu saltó hacia el remolino azul-blanco.

\- Ahora es mi turno. Dijo Kiki, preparado para saltar.

\- Kiki, por favor, mantennos informados. Pidió Fraye.

\- Claro. -Prometió el chico y se lanzó-.

Martin era el último, se aseguró bien, incluyendo a la Espada Excalibur de su Maestro Shura de Capricornio.

\- Traeremos a Athena sana y salva, es una promesa. Juró el chico.

\- Mucha suerte allí abajo, Martin. Le deseó Hilda.

\- Muchas gracias, Señorita. Respondió el chico intelectual, quien besó la mano de la peli blanca y de ahí, tras despedirse de ella y Fraye, saltó hacia el remolino.

* * *

Volviendo a Liberty City, Dipper y Mabel estaban trabajando duro en la confección de sus armaduras, por así decirlo, unas armaduras al mejor estilo del Noroeste, mientras que por su parte, los demás supervivientes estaban tratando de mejorar sus vidas después de las pérdidas sufridas por las inundaciones y tsunamis.

Star y Marco iban caminando por el Belleville Park, ubicado en Stauton Island, en donde ellos se habían instalado en las cercanías de Punta de Bedford con los padres del moreno.

\- Marco, ¿estás bien? Le preguntó Star al ver a su amigo sin hablar, hasta que...

\- Tranquila, Star, estoy bien, solo pensaba. Respondió a la preocupación de su amiga.

\- Es que no decías nada desde hace varias. Alegó ella.

\- ¿A quién engaño? Star, me preocupa que algo te pase a ti y a mis padres, no quiero perderte. Confesó él, mientras que la abrazaba con fuerza a la rubia.

\- Marco. Respondió ella y se dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Ambos comenzaron a acercarse cada vez más a sus lados, no importaba la lluvia, la cual en ese momento dejó de caer, pero ya eso no les importaba, sino de lo que vendría a continuación. Parecía un sueño, pero Marco y Star se estaban besando bajo los árboles.

Luego de aquel beso romántico, el chico pasó su mano por los cabellos de la rubia y ella se acurrucaba en su pecho, sintiendo el latido de su corazón.

\- ¿Sabes? Estar contigo es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida. Le confesó Star, cerrando los ojos y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

\- El día que llegaste a la escuela fue también el mejor día de mi vida, tú eras la luz que le quitaba lo aburrido a la vida. Dijo Marco y ella se puso feliz, besándolo de nuevo.

Pronto, ambos estaban sentados en una banca de madera y cemento, donde pudieron apreciar al Sol salir, alejando los temores de que el poder de Poseidon llegara hasta Liberty City inclusive.

\- Marco, tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos permitir que más gente siga perdiendo sus hogares y que muera por estas lluvias, es nuestro deber detener a Poseidon. Le dijo Star, quien estaba acurrucada en el pecho de su novio.

\- Tienes razón, está en nuestras manos hacerlo y lo haremos: Vamos a enfrentar al Emperador de los Mares. Dijo Marco, quien con Star se levantaron de la banca y se fueron de vuelta para el edificio de Bedford Point, en donde estaban los padres del chico, volvieron tomados de las manos y con una misión por cumplir.

* * *

Los "Vientos Huracanados" del General Bian Caballo Marino habían formado un potente tornado, el cual había lanzado a Seiya y a Bart por los aires, expulsándolos de ahí y terminaron flotando en el océano, en medio del clima de lluvias torrenciales.

\- _"No puedo creerlo, hizo volar mi cuerpo desde el fondo del mar, a través del agua hasta la superficie. Es muy fuerte. Puede ser tan fuerte y poderoso como los demás Caballeros Dorados. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"_ Reconoció Seiya el poder de su rival, para luego volver a hundirse junto a su Estudiante abajo del agua.

Inmediatamente, una luz dorada apareció en ambos protagonistas.

\- Je, me alegra de que hayas podido llegar a la superficie, porque no te resta mucho tiempo -Se burló Bian, mientras que disfrutaba su victoria- Después de sus muertes, los peces se harán cargo de sus cuerpos. No quedará ningún rastro de ustedes. Finalizó y caminó hacia las escaleras que conducían al Pilar del Pacífico Norte.

Pero en el momento en el que pensaba el General Marino que había vencido fácilmente a Seiya y Bart, una luz blanca apareció en el Firmamento, atrayendo su atención.

\- ¡¿?! ¡¿Qué es eso?! Se giró Bian para ver como la luz descendía hacia su zona, impactando contra el suelo y dejando un pequeño cráter humeante.

De allí, salieron Seiya y Bart.

\- ¡Pegaso, Tigre! ¡Es...es... es imposible! Gritó sorprendido el General Marino.

\- No olvides que somos los Caballeros de Athena y no hemos luchado en todas esas batallas mortales por nada. Inclusive regresaríamos del mismo Infierno solo para salvar a Athena. Le dijo Seiya, mostrando su espíritu de lucha.

\- Sí, ¿qué ocurre, Bian? ¿Acaso viste a un fantasma? Se burló Bart del enemigo.

\- Recibieron mis poderosos "Vientos" y aún siguen con vida -Reconoció el valor y la fuerza, Bian, de sus enemigos- Pero, ¿por qué?. Preguntó sorprendido y Seiya y Bart lanzaron su ataque.

\- ¡Recibirás el "Meteoro Pegaso" una vez más! -Gritó el castaño y con el rubio lo atacaron de nuevo, pero el ataque fue repelido-

\- ¡Tontos, ¿cuántas veces tendrán que aprender esta lección?! -Les dijo en tono de burla Bian, viendo que no recibía ningún daño de los ataques de los dos Caballeros, hasta que ambos rivales lo atravesaron como un rayo, provocando un daño a su enemigo- ¡No puede ser, su "Meteoro" me tocó! ¿Por qué me alcanzó esta vez? Se preguntó el canadiense, viendo que había recibido un golpe certero.

\- Bian, te voy a decir una cosa -Le dijo Seiya, dándose la vuelta, tras el impacto de su ataque- Eres mucho más inferior que todos los Caballeros Dorados que he conocido, por eso te venceremos. Dio su explicación el castaño, pero eso hizo enojar al Guardián.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Se preguntó, tras darse la vuelta y vio que sus enemigos se preparaban de nuevo.

\- Ahora te demostraremos el por qué. Le respondió Bart, ante la mirada de asombro del General Marino.

\- ¿Cómo pudo dañarme el poder de un ser tan insignificante? Bian veía que todo estaba ahora en un serio compromiso, Seiya y Bart volvieron a la carga.

\- ¡Probarás mi "Meteoro" una vez más! ¡Prepárate! Gritó el Caballero de Pegaso con su estudiante, yendo hacia Bian, quien se estaba tratando de defender.

\- ¡"METEORO PEGASO"! Lanzó Bart el ataque junto con Seiya, pero la defensa del oponente evitó que recibiera el golpe.

Por desgracia no duró su tiempo, ya que aquel muro invisible comenzó a destruirse de a poco.

\- ¡Imposible! Gritó Bian, viendo como colapsaba su defensa y Seiya con Bart lanzaron una última vez más el asalto, el cual dio en el blanco, destruyendo el muro defensivo del General Marino y arrojándolo por los aires, quien terminó por estrellarse contra el suelo.

* * *

En las cadenas montañosas, se podía ver a Hyoga con Allison ir a toda velocidad en busca de Seiya y los demás.

\- _"¿En dónde está Seiya?"_ Se preguntó el rubio ruso.

* * *

\- Allí está. Señaló Shun el siguiente Pilar que debían destruir.

\- ¿A qué mar sostiene ese Pilar? Preguntó Rod.

En ese momento, las Cadenas de Andrómeda se elevaron y apuntaron hacia una dirección, despertando el alerta de Shun.

\- Parece que no estamos solos. Dijo Todd por su parte.

\- La Cadena se está poniendo tiesa. Observó Shun, mientras que las mismas apuntaban hacia otras direcciones.

Había un extraño silencio en la zona del Pilar, ya que no sabían de dónde vendría el próximo enemigo a vencer, era el clásico momento para una emboscada.

\- Esto no me gusta, hay mucho silencio, parece que nos estuvieran observando en las sombras. Temió Rod.

De golpe, la Cadena de Shun apuntó hacia el suelo, donde una figura femenina blanca apareció.

\- ¡Una mujer! Gritó él, llamando la atención de sus alumnos.

Inmediatamente lanzó su Cadena al ataque, pero cuando la figura se reveló en una bella joven arrodillada, rezando y con los ojos cerrados, Shun detuvo su ataque.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? Dijo muy asustado Todd.

\- No lo sé, pero mira, la figura ha desaparecido. Señaló Rod.

\- Ha desaparecido, ¿acaso fue una ilusión? Pero la Cadena sigue tensa, eso significa que hay enemigos cerca. Reconoció Shun del peligro al que estaban corriendo ellos, miró hacia la izquierda y se escucharon pasos que venían de las escaleras que daban al Pilar.

En ese momento, mientras que la Cadena seguía bastante tensa, una risa se escuchó en el silencioso sitio.

\- Jajaja, ¡Andrómeda! ¿Por qué detuviste tu ataque? Ese fue un gran error -Le dijo la voz a Shun- Ahora voy a acabar con ustedes. Dijo.

\- ¡Sal de donde estés! Le ordenaron los Hermanos Flanders y en ese momento, aquella figura de blanco que habían visto, reapareció ante sus ojos.

\- La misma mujer. -Reconoció aquella figura, la cual emanó una luz azul y cambiando el bello aspecto que tenía, pasando a ser un monstruo- ¡Es una bestia! -Gritó Shun, mientras que el viente fuerte se hacía sentir y el poder enemigo iba hacia ellos-. ¡Cadena de Andrómeda! Invocó su ataque, evitando el golpe, mientras que reconocía que no era una ilusión.

\- Sin protección de la Cadena, hubiésemos muerto, esto no me gusta para nada, Maestro Shun. Dijo Todd, quien bajó su Cadena, al igual que su hermano.

\- Estén atentos, niños, no sabemos a quién nos estamos enfrentando. Pidió sumo cuidado el peli verde.

\- Pero, ¿qué es esa extraña criatura? Preguntó Todd.

\- Jajaja, se dice que la Cadena de Andrómeda posee un defensivo tan fuerte como las paredes de hierro, ahora lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Dijo aquel personaje, quien salió del Templo que resguardaba al Pilar.

\- ¿Quién está hablando? Preguntó Shun ante la sorpresa de ver aquel hombre.

\- Soy el General que vigila el Pacífico Sur: Io de Escila. Andrómeda, en este lugar, tú y tus alumnos van a morir. Se presentó aquel joven de ojos naranjas y cabellos rosa, para después lanzar su amenaza hacia los intrusos.

\- Es Io de Escila. -Dijo sorprendido Shun de ver a aquel responsable del ataque de las bestias marinas-.

* * *

El General Bian de Caballo Marino trataba de recuperar la postura, tras haber sido alcanzado por el ataque de Seiya y Bart, para ser una broma para él que dos simples Caballeros le hubieran logrado derribar.

\- ¿Por qué? -Preguntó con la voz temblorosa y se empezó a levantar- En un principio, no me tocó pero de pronto comenzó a hacerme daño. Además, regresó sin una herida, después de haber recibido mis poderosos "Vientos". ¿Acaso serán inmortales?. -El joven de Canadá estaba sorprendido de ver como ambos rivales estaban en perfecto estado, lo mismo sus armaduras, las cuales brillaban a más no poder- ¡¿Qué?! -Al levantarse, no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, tanto Seiya como Bart empezaban a tener Armaduras Doradas- ¡Pero, ¿qué es eso?! -Se preguntó desconcentrado-

\- Mi armadura está cambiando. Dijo Seiya sorprendido.

\- La mía también. Añadió Bart.

\- Brilla como una Armadura Dorada. Mencionó Bian.

\- Lo tengo. Dijo Seiya de golpe.

* * *

A su vez, Hyoga y Allison se detuvieron en la ladera de unas montañas y fue allí donde el rubio con la intelectual sintieron un incremento de la energía de su amigo.

\- Su Cosmo-Energía está aumentando. -Dijo asombrado Hyoga- _"Seiya,_ Bart". ¡Vamos, Allison! Pidió el ruso de apresurar el paso.

 _-_ ¿Pudo ver en dónde están, Maestro? Preguntó la chica.

 _-_ Sí, no es tan lejos, vamos. Respondió y se pusieron en marcha por el camino ascendente.

* * *

El General Bian no podía creer lo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos, era imposible que la Armadura Dorada apareciera en Seiya y Bart, parecía todo un sueño y el temor a que él fuera derrotado y el Pilar del Pacífico Norte destruido, lo obligarían a tomar todas las medidas, incluso más drásticas para detener a sus rivales.

 _-_ _"No, no es otra cosa más que su Armadura de Bronce, pero por un momento brilló como si fuera dorada"_ -Se dijo para sus adentros, al ver que el brillo dorado había desaparecido- ¿Acaso solo era mi imaginación? Se preguntó así mismo, creyendo que lo que había visto era producto de su mente.

 _-_ No lo imaginabas, el brillo dorado que viste, era la sangre de los Caballeros Dorados, la cual revivió mi Armadura de Bronce. Respondió a la pregunta que se había hecho Bian.

\- ¿La sangre de los Caballeros Dorados? Preguntó Bian.

\- Así es, según el mito, la Armadura Dorada es colocada encima de las 88 Estrellas, solo los Caballeros Dorados la usan. La sangre caliente de los Caballeros Dorados revivió nuestras armaduras. A través de las batallas con los Guerreros de Asgard, que eran secundadas por Poseidon, nuestras Cosmo-Energías engrandeció al máximo. Eso ocasionó que nuestras Armaduras de Bronce sean casi tan poderosas como las Armaduras Doradas. Debemos aprovecharlo que los Caballeros Dorados pusieron en nuestras manos: ¡Por lo tanto no moriremos aquí! -Le relató todo el mito y la leyenda, mientras que se incrementaba sus energías, dejando a Bian más sorprendidos- ¡"METEORO PEGASO"! Atacaron al General Marino, el cual no pudo moverse y terminó siendo lanzados por los aires, hasta caer al suelo de nuevo.

* * *

Cruzando por otro de los lados montañosos, Shiryu con Kiki y Martin iban corriendo hasta que sintió el Cosmo de sus amigos.

\- Seiya. Dijo el oriental.

\- Y Bart también. Agregó Martin.

Sus miradas se dirigieron hacia el Pilar que se recortaba en el horizonte.

\- Por ahí. Señaló el camino Shiryu pero en el momento de moverse, una extraña energía se dirigió hacia ellos, logrando esquivarlo.

\- No tiene caso que intenten llegar hasta donde están Seiya y Bart. Les advirtió un voz familiar.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? Preguntó Shiryu, tomando una posición de ataque con Kiki y Martin.

\- Soy Thetis de Sirena -Se presentó ella, anteriormente había tenido su encuentro con Seiya, Bart, Shun y los Flanders- Seiya, Shun y sus estudiantes debieron de ser enviados al Otro Mundo por las Marinas, los Siete Generales que son el orgullo del Mundo Marino. Les comunicó ella al respecto.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! Preguntó Shiryu sobre el destino de sus amigos.

\- Shiryu, yo me encargaré de ella, tú y Martin ocúpense de encontrar a los demás. Les pidió Kiki.

\- Ten cuidado, Kiki. Aconsejó el oriental.

\- No te preocupes. Respondió el pelirrojo, quien no se dejaría intimidar por el poder de las Marinas.

\- ¡Ja! No los dejaré ir. Thetis se preparó para iniciar su ataque pero no pudo, ya que Kiki lanzó a tiempo su defensa, destruyendo la roca donde estaba observando a los intrusos y de ahí salieron volando un montón de rocas, las cuales eran esquivadas por la rubia danesa.

\- ¡Shiryu, Martin, váyanse! Les ordenó el pelirrojo, mientras que se ocupaba de Thetis.

\- ¡De acuerdo, confío en ti! Se despidió el oriental y justo cuando se retiraba con Martin, la chica apareció delante de Kiki.

\- Ese enano está usando la telekinesis. Reconoció ella el poder del rival.

\- Jejeje, bueno no seré tan bueno para ser un Caballero, pero soy el mejor alumno del Señor Mu, el Caballero Dorado de Aries y me llamaban Kiki de Apéndice. Se presentó el joven, utilizando su poder y rodeado de las rocas.

\- Tú serás el primer sacrificado por haber iniciado esta batalla. ¡Muere, tapón de alberca! . Le advirtió Thetis y con aquel sobrenombre, al pelirrojo no le gustó para nada.

\- No me llames Tapón de Alberca, tú eres mi tate, mitad humano, mitad pulpo, calamar, pecesucho. Devolvió Kiki la broma que le hice la Sirena rubia, haciéndola enojar aún más.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Cuida tu lenguaje, enano! Le dio su aviso ella a él de no enfurecerla.

\- Si te acercas un centímetro más, todas las rocas te harán pedazos, estoy seguro. Dio el pelirrojo su advertencia, pero Thetis desapareció en el acto.

Ante eso, Kiki le lanzó las rocas, pero ella las esquivó y de ahí, apareció detrás del joven.

\- Realmente eres un Apéndice, solamente eres un enano inútil. Con tu gran telekinesis no podrías atrapar a un pecesillo. Ahora te enviaré al Infierno, tapón de alberca. La Sirena tenía al pelirrojo en su poder, agarrándolo por el cuello de su remera, burlándose de él y preparando el golpe letal.

\- ¡Ah, suéltame, suéltame! ¡Bájame ya! Le ordenó Kiki, pero ella no lo iba a hacer.

* * *

Bian estaba debilitado tras el golpe recibido por Seiya, le costaba volver a levantarse, un dolor punzante atravesaba su cuerpo y lo inmovilizaba.

\- He comprendido por qué el aumento del poder de Pegaso, pero no puedo imaginarme por qué sus golpes me tocaron. Dijo el General Marino, tras lograr el control de su cuerpo.

\- En una ocasión combatí contra un Caballero de un estilo de pelea muy similar al tuyo. Relató el castaño esa pelea del pasado.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo? Preguntó sorprendido el canadiense.

\- Ese Caballero era el Lagarto Nebuloso, un Caballero de Plata, él creaba una Corriente Defensiva, estirando completamente sus dos brazos, así bloqueaba cualquier ataque, logré observar hondas cuando el "Meteoro Pegaso" fue bloqueado, por eso nos encontramos en el fondo del mar, donde la humedad es muy alta. Relató aquella pelea Seiya.

\- A pesar de que son unos Caballeros de Bronce, debo admitir que han adquirido grandes técnicas a través de tus combates. -Reconoció el poder de sus rivales, Bian de Caballo Marino, quien hizo un esfuerzo en lograr recuperar el equilibrio- Pero después de todo, no pueden terminar conmigo, Seiya y Bart. Por lo visto, son capaces de tocar mi defensa, aumentando su Cosmo-Energía al máximo, pero nunca podrán hacerme un daño letal por más que lo intenten. Advirtió Bian de que ellos no lograrían eliminarlo.

\- ¿Qué? Preguntó Seiya.

\- No mientras mi cuerpo esté cubierto por estas escamas. Señaló la protección que tenía su armadura.

\- ¿Escamas? Se preguntaron de vuelta Seiya y Bart.

\- Así es, así como tu Armadura, las Marinas protegemos nuestros cuerpos con nuestras escamas y no como otros Marinos: Los Siete Generales somos tan fuertes como las Armaduras Doradas, poseen habilidades defensivas altamente desarrolladas. Ahora comprenden, no importa cuántas veces me ataquen, nunca en la vida podrán vencer a un Caballero Marino. Bian iba en serio en su advertencia de que ellos no podrían derrotarlo fácilmente.

\- A menos que... Dijo Seiya y el General los miró serio.

\- ¿Qué dices? -Preguntó y en ese momento, se empezaron a observar grietas en la armadura de Caballo Marino- Cortaduras en mis escamas, ¿acaso es tan poderoso tu "Meteoro"? Preguntó ante el daño que había recibido su armadura.

\- Bian, ya te lo habíamos dicho antes, eres más inferior que los Caballeros Dorados y en este momento te lo vamos a demostrar. Respondió Seiya, mientras que el Cosmo comenzaba a rodear su cuerpo, al igual que su Estudiante.

\- Esperen a recibir esto, Seiya y Bart. Nunca serán capaz de ponerme fin ¡y la Armadura que tanto ciernen quedará aplastada! ¡TOMEN ESTO: "VIENTOS HURACANADOS"! Lanzó su ataque Bian, mientras que arrojaba a sus rivales pero ellos resistieron y destruyeron la ofensiva.

El General Marino quedó sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué? -Se preguntó ante el fracaso de su ataque- Aún siguen vivos después de recibir mis "Vientos Huracanados".

\- Para los Caballeros, cualquier tipo de truco es inútil por segunda ocasión. Respondió el castaño.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Gritó Bian.

Y en ese momento, ingresaron en la zona, Hyoga y Allison.

\- ¡Seiya, Bart! Gritó el ruso, mientras que aparecía con su Estudiante.

\- Hyoga, Allison, no necesitamos su ayuda. -Les dijo él- Bian, como ves, tus "Vientos Huracanados" son inservibles. Señaló Seiya el fracaso del ataque enemigo.

\- ¡CALLA, INSENSATO! ¡¿ACASO DESEAS QUE UTILICE MI PODER SECRETO?! -Ordenó de que no hablara más- ¡LOS "FUERTES VIENTOS" LOS ENVIARÁ AL OTRO MUNDO! Y de ahí comenzó a preparar para repetir su ataque utilizó anteriormente.

\- ¡No será tan fácil, Bian! ¡Tenemos la misión de salvar a Athena del "Gran Soporte Principal" lo más pronto posible! -Exclamó Seiya y con la ayuda de Bart, aumentaron su Cosmo- ¡Arde, Cosmos! ¡Aumenta tu energía como los Caballeros Dorados! Pidió el castaño.

\- ¡Es hora de terminar con este rival! ¡Vamos, Cosmos, vamos! Añadió el rubio americano.

Una fuerte luz dorada invadió el lugar, dando paso a la aparición de la Armadura Dorada en ambos protagonistas, Bian no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, sus rivales, a quienes consideró que inútiles, ahora estaban con un elevado poder sobre ellos.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? -Se preguntó- ¡Las Armaduras de Pegaso y Tigre están cambiando de nuevo! Gritó, viendo como terminaba aquel cambio.

\- ¡"COMETA PEGASO"! Atacaron juntos al General Bian Caballo Marino, el cual, al no poder moverse por el asombro, el ataque impactó contra él, destruyendo su casco y revelando sus largos cabellos.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritó horrorizado el rival.

Lanzado por los aires, Bian cayó al suelo y tratando de volver a reponerse del golpe, intentó un nuevo ataque, pero su cuerpo no pudo soportar más y finalmente cedió: El General Bian de Caballo Marino, Guardián del Pilar del Océano Pacífico Norte, había muerto en combate.

\- Seiya. Le llamó Hyoga, quien se aproximó hacia su amigo con Allison, pronto las Armaduras del castaño y del niño de EEUU volvieron a la normalidad.

\- Lo logramos. -Dijo victorioso y se volteó hacia el objetivo que debía destruir- Ahora tenemos que destruir el Pilar del Pacífico Norte. Pasó a la siguiente fase del plan.

\- El Pilar del Pacífico Norte. Dijo Hyoga, mientras que miraban en silencio aquel colosal monumento.

\- ¡Seiya! Se escuchó la voz de Shiryu, quien venía con Martin, pasando cerca del sitio donde había caído Bian de Caballo Marino.

\- ¡Shiryu! Hemos estado esperándote, quiero que nos ayudes a destruir esos Siete Pilares. Dijo Seiya al ver al orienta y a su estudiante, para luego pedirle la ayuda necesaria para cumplir la misión.

* * *

A su vez, en el "Gran Soporte Principal", las aguas seguían cayendo sobre Athena, quien seguía resistiendo con su Cosmos y teniendo Fe de que sus Caballeros la salvarían.

* * *

Volviendo hacia la zona del Pilar:

\- Ahora entiendo: Destruir los Siete Pilares. Comprendió el objetivo de la misión, Shiryu con Martin.

\- De acuerdo, Bart y yo nos encargaremos de destruir este Pilar que sostiene al Pacífico Norte. Se prepararon para cumplir el objetivo.

Ellos asintieron.

\- Shiryu, de prisa. Pidió Hyoga de que se apresuraran con la destrucción del resto de los Pilares y se fueron con sus Estudiantes, dejando a Seiya y Bart con el monumento.

\- Saori, nos encontraremos en el "Gran Soporte Principal" -Prometió el castaño de rescatar a la Diosa- Saori, te juro que destruiremos el Pilar del Pacífico Norte y luego el resto de ellos, te rescataremos de tu cautiverio; mantén tu espíritu y resiste al agua que está cayendo sobre ti. Pidió el muchacho a la chica de que resistiera, ellos nunca la iban a dejar sola, la esperanza estaba en manos de ellos.

\- _"Seiya, cuento con ustedes"_ Le habló ella, confiando en sus Guerreros.

De ahí, el Cosmo de ambos se encendió con una poderosa luz azul.

\- ¡Lo derribaré de un solo golpe! ¡¿Estás listo,Bart?! Le preguntó Seiya a su Aprendiz, listos para destruir el Pilar.

\- ¡Siempre listo, Maestro! Respondió el chico.

\- ¡Muy bien! Contestó Seiya y ambos unieron sus fuerzas para dar el golpe que destruiría al Pilar del Pacífico Norte.

* * *

En Saint Mark´s, los Leone estaban reunidos con cada uno de los miembros de las organizaciones criminales que juraron lealtad al Imperio de la Mafia, entre ellos estaban el Don Joey Leone con su esposa Misty.

\- ¿Qué sabemos de las inundaciones? Preguntó Toni Cipriani a Claude Speed, quien estaba con CJ, Niko Bellic, Víctor Vance, Tommy Vercetti y Johnny Klebytz.

\- Por ahora sigue todo jodido, recién hablé con Michael De Santa y sus amigos, son de Los Santos, no quedó nada de pie, todo está bajo el agua, hasta gran parte del Desierto de San Andreas ha quedado sumergido por los tsunamis. Relató CJ lo que había escuchado de aquellas personas.

\- Esperemos que las paredes resistan. Pidió Tommy Vercetti.

\- El Alcalde mismo dijo que tienen una fuerte resistencia, veremos si es verdad. Refutó la posibilidad de éxito, Claude Speed.

* * *

A su vez, en Bedford Point, en el edificio donde estaban los personajes de Gravity Falls, Dipper y Mabel llevaban más de 24 horas terminando de preparar sus Armaduras, estaban en la fase final, solo unos detalles a gusto y de ahí, la prueba.

\- Bueno, ya están. Dijo finalmente Dipper, viendo las Armaduras terminadas.

\- Vamos a probarlas. Sugirió Mabel y ambos cerraron la puerta de la habitación, para que luego salir de allí, ante la espera de sus amigos.

En la sala, los amigos de los gemelos estaban a la espera de que ellos salieran de allí y que pudieran ver sus armaduras, justo en ese momento, se escuchó la perilla de la puerta girar y de allí, envueltos en una luz blanca, salieron los dos hermanos gemelos.

Dipper llevaba una armadura color amarillo oro, la cual hacía recordar mucho al color que tenía Bill Cipher, además de que llevaba un Triángulo en el centro de la misma, también se había creado unas botas color negras y tenía su clásica gorra en la cabeza, en la cual la cubría un casco color plata. Mabel, por su parte, llevaba una armadura de color rosa y atrás llevaba una gran cantidad de plumas de pavo real, el dibujo en el centro de la protección era la imagen de su cerdito Pato, el casco era también de color rosa, sus botas eran de color arco-iris y tanto ella como su hermano llevaban una capa blanca, al estilo de los Generales Marinos.

\- No lo puedo creer. Dijo Stan, mientras que salían los gemelos.

\- ¡Dipper de Triángulo, listo para el combate! Exclamó el joven haciendo una pose de combate.

\- ¡Mabel de Pavo Real, lista para el combate! También dio su grito de batalla la chica castaña, imitando el mismo paso que su hermano.

Las lágrimas de Stan bajaron de sus ojos, mientras que los abrazaba.

\- Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes, pero también iremos nosotros, los vamos a ayudar. Prometió el familiar de ellos con ayudarlos.

\- No, Tío Stan, es mejor que se queden aquí, es demasiado arriesgado. Pidió Dipper.

\- ¡Esperen! -Les llamó Ford, viendo que se dirigían hacia la puerta, tras despedirse de sus seres queridos- Los llevaremos hacia donde tienen que ir. Les comunicó él la decisión y le extendió el "Diario Número 1" al niño castaño.

Salieron de allí, en silencio y mezclándose con la gente, iban en el vehículo de Soos, mientras que se dirigían hacia los Puertos de Portland, donde allí tomarían un bote para dejarlos en la posición que marcaba el "Diario".

\- Bien, he logrado hallar una lancha que nos dejará en esta zona, justo en las cercanías con la Playa de Portland, de ahí hasta la Roca de Portland para el Norte. Señaló Ford en el mapa, mientras que se iban subiendo y ponían marcha hacia la ubicación.

* * *

Pero al momento de alejarse, no vieron que Mordecai y Rigby los estaban observando.

\- Viejo, ¿adónde crees que van? Preguntó el mapache.

\- No lo sé, pero por la vestimenta de esos niños me hicieron recordar a Sorrento de Sirena. Recordó Mordecai aquella forma de vestir.

\- ¡Sí, ahora lo recuerdo! Pero esos dos niños estaban muy distintos al viejo amigo de Skips, ¿Le decimos a Benson? ¿O tal vez nos unamos para enfrentar a Poseidon? La idea de Rigby no parecía nada mala.

\- Ya lo veremos, por ahora volvamos a Isla Stauton, de allí hablaremos con Benson y los demás. Respondió Mordecai, tentado por la idea de participar.

Pronto, los Puertos de Portland quedaron en silencio, mientras que en la lejanía, un tsunami recién nacido, ponía rumbo hacia la Ciudad de Liberty.

Ese iba a ser el momento para que funcionen los muros de contención.

* * *

Por su parte, en Bedford Point, Star y Marco también estaban trabajando en su "proyecto" de hacer sus propias Armaduras, ya que también iban a enfrentar al enemigo que estaba azotando y castigando al Mundo impunemente, por lo cual, muy pronto llegarían los nuevos Guerreros al campo de batalla marino.

\- ¿Cómo me veo? Preguntó Star, quien tenía una armadura al estilo de su vestido de Princesa de Mewni junto con dos poderosas alas de hierro mágico, capaces de volar y pintadas con los colores del arco-iris.

\- Te ves preciosa, Star. Dijo Marco asombrado, respondiendo a la respuesta de la rubia. Él por su parte tenía una Armadura de negro y blanco, al estilo de su traje que había utilizado en el "Baile de la Luna Roja" junto con el yelmo o casco color rojo y con forma de sombrero, zapatos negros, corbata también roja y finalmente un antifaz de calavera, siguiendo un rico estilo de su país natal, México.

\- Jeje, gracias, tú también te ves hermoso, Mi Enmascarado Secreto. Agradeció ella, mientras que ambos se besaban bajo los rayos del Sol que ingresaban en la habitación del edificio de Isla Stauton.

* * *

 **¡Fuua! Lo que escribí desde ayer, pero bueno, me encanta este proyecto que se me ocurrió hacer :3. Antes que nada, quiero agradecerle a lady-sailor por las ideas que compartió conmigo al respecto para el armado de las armaduras de Dipper y Mabel, ella también me dio los nombres que podrían llevar, así que, muchas gracias, amiga, te mando saludos y un fuerte abrazo de mi parte :D. En el capítulo que viene, veremos a Mordecai y Rigby con los demás protagonistas como Clarence, Escandalosos, Tío Grandpa, Steven Universe y los de GTA, prepararse para el combate contra el Emperador Poseidon y sus Generales.**

 **También ya hemos visto que Star y Marco van a ir también al combate en el Imperio Marino, dedicado este capítulo a lady-sailor, Slash Torrance, aletuki01 y Shadowkitty Moon1999. Espero que les guste, comenten, compartan y dejen reviews :D.**

 **El próximo capítulo va a ser más largo y una pregunta: ¿Les gustaría ver también a las Crystal Gems combatir a las Fuerzas de Poseidon junto con Steven y Connie? A las Gems también incluyo en el equipo de ellas a Lapis Lazuli y Peridot. Por eso, mándenme su voto y con gusto pondré a los nombrados en el capítulo nuevo.**

 **Bueno, amigos, cuídense y que tengan un buen Jueves. Saludos desde Buenos Aires, Argentina.**

 **Se despide de ustedes, hasta el próximo capítulo, MontanaHatsune92.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Seiya y Bart estaban listos para destruir el Pilar del Pacífico Norte, simplemente debían lanzar su golpe que derribaría aquel colosal monumento y así dar paso hacia la siguiente parte de su misión: Destruir los demás Pilares y de ahí, ir hacia el "Gran Soporte Principal" y liberar a Saori de su cautiverio, antes de que el agua cubriera su cuerpo, terminando así el sacrificio que Poseidon le había contado.

Pero justo en el momento en el que iban a dar el golpe final contra el Pilar del Pacífico Norte, aquel Guardián que pensaba que había muerto tras recibir el golpe combinado de los dos Caballeros de Athena, el General Bian de Caballo Marino, utilizando sus últimas fuerzas, se trató de levantar, pero su cuerpo estaba muy debilitado por el ataque recibido anteriormente, pero tenía una advertencia por darles a aquellos intrusos que lo habían vencido.

\- Es imposible. Les dijo con su voz cansada y con un hilo de sangre saliendo de sus labios.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? Preguntó Seiya, al darse la vuelta para ver al rival aún vivo.

\- Aún cuando el Cosmo de ustedes dos sean tan altos como el de los Caballeros de Oro, les será prácticamente imposible derribar el Pilar que sostiene el Pacífico Norte. Respondió a su pregunta que le habían hecho anteriormente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Preguntó ahora Bart, acercándose hacia él.

\- Agh, ni siquiera todos los Caballeros de Oro podrían hacerle un solo rasguño al Pilar. Volvió a responderle el Marina.

\- Esas son tonterías -Negó Seiya la imposibilidad de que no se pudiera destruir el objetivo-.

\- Es imposible, al final venceremos. Dijo sus últimas palabras, dando una oportunidad futura de que tal vez ellos, los Marina y Poseidon, saldrían victoriosos, para luego, finalmente, el General Bian de Caballo Marino murió por las heridas recibidas y su cuerpo cayó el suelo.

\- Los Caballeros seríamos capaces de hasta despedazar el suelo -Dijo Seiya, alzando el puño, sabiendo que no se iban a rendir- Es posible que destruya ese insignificante Pilar de un solo golpe. -Se dijo así mismo, mientras que Bart llegaba hasta él e incrementaban sus Cosmo- ¡Lo haremos! ¡"COMETA PEGASO"! -Pero cuando se lanzó su ataque, nada pareció afectar al Pilar- Pero, ¿qué pasa? Preguntó Seiya, asombrado de ver intacto el objetivo.- Vaya, parece que Caballo Marino tenía razón, no tiene ninguna pequeña grita, no puede ser. -Reconoció el castaño que tenía razón el General Marino caído, acto seguido, se volteó hacia donde estaba el cuerpo del rival abatido- Oh, rayos, no puede ser verdad lo que veo. Ahora intentaremos con el "Meteoro Pegaso": ¡"Meteoro Pegaso"! -Al atacar de nuevo, no sirvió para nada- No puedo derribarlo, será inútil, aún venciendo a los Siete Generales. El Gran Soporte Principal, donde se encuentra Saori será indestructible, a menos de que destruyamos los Siete Pilares. ¡Oh! Tengo que hacer algo, sino de lo contrario, el Planeta se cubrirá de agua y Athena...Athena morirá. Temió Seiya de que no hubiera una forma de destruir los objetivos y pensó en Saori, encerrada en aquella cámara que se iba llenando de agua. No podemos permitir que eso suceda. Dijo Seiya, quien buscaba con Bart el modo de destruir el Pilar.

* * *

A su vez, Kiki estaba prisionero de Thetis, la cual estaba listo para eliminarlo, en especial por los insultos que le había dicho el pelirrojo, algo que nunca se lo iba a perdonar, pero a su vez, sobre la superficie, allí se encontraban en el bote que habían traído desde los Puertos de Portland, Dipper, Mabel, Ford, Stan, Wendy, Soos y Pacífica.

\- Bien, es aquí, justo en el Norte de las costas que dan a la Roca de Portland. Señaló Stan en el Diario que tenía en su poder.

\- ¿Seguros? Preguntó Dipper, quien no sabía si estaban en la posición correcta.

\- Sí, estamos justo en la X, niños. -Respondió Ford, mirando el mapa y luego se dirigió hacia los niños, de los cuales se iban despidiendo de su Tío Stan y de sus amigos.

\- Suerte, chicos, mucha suerte. Les deseó Pacífica, la cual se dio un fuerte abrazo con Mabel.

\- Lo mismo a ustedes, tengan cuidado, ni más bien nos hayamos sumergido en el remolino, vuelvan a Liberty City para defenderla. Les pidió Dipper, quien se acercó hacia el borde de la proa.

\- Así lo haremos, siempre estaré orgulloso de ustedes, no solo salvamos a Gravity Falls de Bill en el Pasado, ahora ustedes serán los héroes de todo el Mundo. La historia hablará de esta aventura. Dijo Wendy, quien le dio a Dipper un beso en la mejilla, dejándolo sonrojado.

\- Amen por lo que dijiste, Wendy. -Le agradeció Mabel y de ahí se acercó a su gemelo, abrazándolo con fuerza- ¡Adiós, Amigos, nos volveremos a ver! ¡Porque vamos a volver con vida! Prometieron ambos niños y se zambulleron en las aguas frías del Atlántico Norte, ingresando en el remolino, el cual se cerró.

Por su parte, Kiki estaba aún bajo el control de la Sirena, la cual estaba lista para eliminarlo.

\- ¡Ahhhh! Gritó el pelirrojo, mientras que la danesa alzaba su mano derecha, preparada para matar.

\- ¡Cállate! ¿Estás listo para morir? Le preguntó ella, pero Kiki se logró zafar de su control y huyó, llevando a Thetis a iniciar una persecución.

\- ¡Que terrible situación, realmente es una mujer brusca, es igual a Shaina! Gritó aterrado el pelirrojo, volteando la vista hacia atrás para comprobar que no lo estaba siguiendo, pero al volver la mirada al camino, Thetis apareció de golpe, causando que Kiki chocara contra ella y cayera al suelo.

\- Es mejor que te rindas y aceptes tu muerte, Tapón de Alberca. Dio ella la opción de que él se rindiera y asumiera la consecuencias.

\- ¡Ohh Ohh! Gritó Kiki, tratando de escapar, pero cuando Thetis iba a dar el golpe definitivo, alguien se interpuso, atacándola y ocasionando que ella evadiera aquellas energías, saltando por los aires hacia unas ruinas.

Detrás de una columna, una voz familiar salió a desafiar a la Sirena.

\- Será mejor que lo dejes en paz. Yo seré tu contrincante. Le ordenó aquella persona, la cual fue la responsable del ataque.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Quién eres tú? Preguntó la danesa.

\- Soy un Caballero de Plata, Shaina de Ofiuco. Se presentó ella y llevando alegría a Kiki de que alguien llegara para salvarlo.

\- ¡Es Shaina y hablando del Rey de Roma, gracias. Estoy tan contento! Se alegró el pelirrojo de verla y corrió para abrazarla.

\- Kiki, lleva este cofre a Seiya y Shun, lo manda el Maestro. Date prisa. Dio ella esa misión para el joven, mientras que se quitaba el objeto de su espalda.

\- ¡Ah! ¿El Maestro? Preguntó Kiki.

* * *

\- ¡"METEORO PEGASO"! Volvió a atacar Seiya con Bart al Pilar nombrado, pero al volver a lanzar su ofensiva contra el objetivo, éste no cedía ni nada, simplemente permanecía de pie, como un gigante imposible de derribar. Tras haber atacado varias veces y agotados, Seiya cayó al suelo.

\- ¿Por qué no se cae? Preguntó Bart, quien estaba tratando de pensar en cómo derribar el Pilar.

\- Lo hemos golpeado muchas veces pero no se mueve ni siquiera un centímetro. -Dijo Seiya a su Estudiante- Bian dijo que ni todos los Caballeros de Oro juntos podrían hacerle el mejor rasguño. Posiblemente él tenía razón -Recordó las palabras del General Bian de Caballo Marino y observaron el Pilar- Por lo tanto, tenemos que hacer algo pronto posible, sino nuestros esfuerzos serán en vano. ¡Claro! Aún tengo la última opción, es golpear mi cuerpo con ese Pilar; será la última oportunidad. Dijo Seiya, decidido en cumplir su misión.

\- Yo lo ayudaré, Maestro, necesitaré también de mi fuerza para derribar el Pilar. Se sumó el chico de EEUU.

\- Perfecto, Bart, pero aunque nuestros cuerpos queden destrozados, debemos derribar ese Pilar. Le contó Seiya, pero ambos no se iban a rendir e incrementaron su poder.

A su vez, Kiki se había teletransportado y llegó hacia una zona de rocas.

\- ¡Ah, esperen, Seiya y Bart! Pidió, ya que los había visto y volvió a tele-transportarse.

Y en un parpadeo, apareció detrás de Seiya y Bart.

\- ¡Seiya! Gritó el chico, acercándose con el cofre en su espalda.

\- Kiki. Dijo el castaño al verlo y éste depositó en el suelo el cofre.

\- Shaina dice que el Maestro te lo envía. Le comunicó el mensaje de la chica y al ver los signos, vieron que ésta era ya conocida.

\- Es la Armadura de Libra. Se sorprendió de verla.

Inmediatamente, el cofre comenzó a abrirse y una luz segadora apareció en el ambiente, revelando el contenido.

* * *

A su vez, Shaina y Thetis habían empezado el combate, con una persecución, donde la peli verde saltó en el aire contra la rubia, pero la danesa evitó el golpe de su rival.

\- _"Gracias, Maestro, con la Armadura en mi poder, podré destruir cualquier Pilar"_ Agradeció la chica, mientras que resistía a la fuerza de Thetis.

* * *

La Armadura de Libra había aparecido ahí en el patio del Pilar, donde estaban Seiya, Bart y Kiki.

\- Tienes razón, Shaina, con tu ayuda venceremos fácilmente. Le agradeció el castaño a la Guerrera de Plata.

\- Oh, ¿vas a usar la Armadura de Libra, Seiya? Preguntó asombrado Kiki.

\- No lo haré -Se negó a utilizarla- Solo hay una persona en este Mundo que merece llevar la Armadura de Libra, él es el principal personaje de los 88 Caballeros y esa persona es el Maestro. Esa Armadura puede dividirse en seis diferentes pares de armas; 12 armas en total, Athena no aprueba que usemos armas desde la Mitología, pero hay una excepción que es cuando el Caballero Libra, el Maestro, piensa que es necesario, entonces si nos permite usar armas. Solo por la Justicia. Dio a entender Seiya el motivo de por qué no usarla.

\- _"Seiya, Bart, eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por ustedes, por favor, salven a Athena. No olviden que confío en ustedes"_ Depositó Dohko sus esperanzas, mientras que permanecía en la zona de las Cascadas.

Inmediatamente, de la Armadura de Libra, una de las balanzas, la de la derecha se salió de la cadena y voló hacia Seiya, quienes atónitos junto con Bart y Kiki. El castaño logró atraparla a tiempo

\- El Escudo, eso significa que debo utilizarlo: Maestro, gracias, será un honor utilizarlo. Le agradeció el Caballero de Pegaso a Dohko.

\- Seiya. Dijo Kiki.

\- Aléjate, Kiki, puede ser peligroso -Le pidió él, quien se acercó con Bart hacia el Pilar y ellos encendieron su Cosmo para lanzar el Escudo, el cual emitió un brillo dorado- ¡PILAR DEL PACÍFICO NORTE, DESPEDÁZATE! Gritaron Seiya y Bart, lanzando el Escudo atado a una larga cadena de oro, éste atravesó el centro del mismo monumento, emitiendo un brillo enorme y de ahí vino la espera.

\- ¡Ah, Seiya, Bart, el Escudo está regresando! Alertó Kiki y lograron agarrarlo a tiempo.

\- ¿Habrá funcionado? Preguntó Bart.

\- Solo podremos esperar, pero no pierdas la Fe, Bart, ese Pilar no nos detendrá en nuestra misión para salvar a Saori. -Dio esperanza Seiya y luego, tras el impacto con el Escudo pudo ver su poder- Así que este es el poder del Escudo, es tan pesado y firme. Estoy seguro que podría destruir enormes Estrellas. Mencionó y en ese momento, las grietas comenzaron a aparecer en el Pilar del Pacífico Norte, las cuales comenzaron a expandirse por todo el monumento.

\- ¡Miren, Seiya, Bart, miren el Pilar! Señaló Kiki ante la sorpresa de como las grietas se expandían por todo el Pilar, para luego colapsar y desaparecer para siempre.

\- ¡Lo logramos! ¡El Pilar del Pacífico Norte se está derrumbando, al fin hemos destruido el primer Pilar de los Siete que hay en el Templo de Poseidon! El grito de victoria no se hizo esperar.

\- ¡Sí, Seiya, lo logramos! Festejó Kiki, mientras que veían como desaparecía el monumento, pero en ese momento, un fuerte temblor se empezó a sentir por el sitio.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? Preguntó Bart.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo? La Tierra está retumbando, ¿qué es esto? Se preguntó, por su parte, el Caballero de Pegaso.

\- Seiya. Temió Kiki, mientras que aumentaba el terremoto.

* * *

\- ¡Ahh! Gritó Shaina, saltando en el aire y quedando de nuevo cara a cara con Thetis de Sirena.

\- Después de todo no eres tan mala -Felicitó ella a su rival, pero su mirada cambió a sorpresa, ya que camino abajo, vinieron Shiryu, Hyoga, Martin y Allison-.

\- ¡Shaina! Gritó el oriental hacia ella, quien se volteó y Thetis saltó en el aire, aprovechando ese pequeño momento de distracción para atacar a la peli verde, quien evadió todos los ataques de la danesa.

Pero cuando se estaba preparando para pelear contra ellos, un eco muy fuerte se hizo sentir en todo el lugar, parecían las hondas de una explosión, todos giraron la vista hacia el Norte, el lugar de origen de aquel sonido.

\- ¿Tendrá que ver con el pilar? Preguntó Hyoga.

\- No es posible -Intentó negar Thetis las palabras dichas por el ruso-. El sonido se hacía más fuerte y parecía ahora como una tormenta feroz con vientos intensos que iban incrementando su velocidad.

\- Es como un tornado. Dijo Allison, al recordar el clásico sonido que hacen aquellos fenómenos.

\- N...No puedo creerlo, pero se escucha como si una parte del techo en el Templo de Poseidon se viniera abajo. -Dijo Thetis, escuchando y mirando hacia el Norte, donde aún podía sentirse el feroz derrumbamiento- No es posible que el Pilar del Pacífico Norte haya sido destruido. No podía dar ella crédito a aquel sonido que significaba una desgracia para el Imperio de Poseidon, simbolizaba que sus palabras que les había dado a Seiya y los demás, argumentando la futura muerte de Athena y la victoria de Poseidon, terminarían dándose vuelta los papeles, llevando ahora desgracia hacia las Marinas y el Emperador.

\- Muy pronto escucharás el sonido de otros Pilares derrumbándose, Thetis. Dijo Shiryu.

\- Serás el primer testigo. Dio Hyoga aquella "función" para la rubia danesa.

Inmediatamente, la chica de armadura roja tomó posición de combate, al escuchar esas palabras de ofensa hacia ella y los Generales.

\- Espera -Se interpuso Shaina en el camino de la pelea entre Shiryu, Hyoga, Martin y Allison- Te dije que sería tu contrincante -Dijo la peli verde, haciéndole saber que solo ellas dos pelearían- Shiryu, Hyoga, Allison y Martin, dense prisa. Les pidió ella de que se apresuraran.

\- Muy bien, Hyoga, Allison, tenemos que irnos con Seiya y Bart. Impartió la orden de la Guerrera de Plata, el oriental.

\- Shaina, ten mucho cuidado. Le pidió el ruso, quien se fue con Shiryu, Martin y Allison; dejando a la chica sola con la danesa.

Thetis trató de atacar a los que se estaban dirigiendo a los demás Pilares, pero su camino fue bloqueado por Shaina, al ver que no podría detener el avance de los Caballeros de Athena, se vio obligada a hacerle frente a la peli verde.

* * *

Yendo por un sendero plano, Shiryu y Hyoga, junto con sus estudiantes, se dirigieron hacia los respectivos Pilares que tenían que destruir. Justo en el momento en el que llegaron a un gran monolito que dividía el camino en dos, los cuatro tomaron senderos diferentes, Hyoga y Allison fueron por la derecha y Shiryu y Martin por la izquierda.

* * *

Aquel sonido de retumbe se seguía sintiendo en la zona del Pilar del Pacífico Norte, parecía ser interminable.

\- Seiya, ¿por qué retumba la tierra? Preguntó Kiki, mirando hacia arriba con los dos Caballeros.

\- No sé, probablemente se debe que el Pilar del Pacífico Norte ha desaparecido, ¿no crees? Y debe haber cambios, mira, Kiki. ¿No crees que el nivel del mar está bajando poco a poco?. Respondió a su pregunta el castaño, para luego avisarle de que mirara al Cielo

\- Así parece. También comienza a lloviznar. Notó los cambios producidos en el ambiente.

\- Kiki, no queda mucho tiempo, llévale a Shun y los Hermanos Flanders la Armadura de Libra. Bart y yo iremos a combatir al siguiente Pilar. Pidió como recado al pelirrojo de que llevara aquella Armadura hacia sus amigos.

\- Claro, Seiya. Respondió afirmativamente Kiki.

\- Y asegúrate de que llegue a manos de Shun y sus Estudiantes. Finalizó el castaño con el recado.

* * *

Cara a cara se miraron Shun y sus Estudiantes con el General del Pacífico Sur, Io de Escila, se encontraba a los pies de las escaleras que conducían al Pilar que mantenía bajo su vigilancia. Los tres llevaban sus Cadenas en sus manos, listos para el combate que se iba a desatar, pero en ese momento, sintieron aquel familiar sonido que venía desde el Norte.

\- _"Seiya y Bart lograron derribar el Pilar del Pacífico Norte. Ahora es nuestro turno"_ Pensó Shun, reconociendo el éxito de sus amigos en aquella parte de la región.

\- Jeje, los Caballeros del Zodiaco no son tan inútiles, pero tú eres desafortunado por haberte topado con Io de Escila. Se burló de Shun el peli rosa, pero no hizo lo mismo sobre los Alumnos que llevaba el peli verde con él.

\- Más respeto a nuestro Maestro, Io de Escila. Le advirtió Todd, apuntando sus Cadenas hacia él.

\- ¡Sí! Él nos ha enseñado muy bien a combatir en el campo de batalla. Detalló Rod al respecto.

\- _"Muchas gracias, niños"_ -Les agradeció él y luego observó al rival que enfrentarían- " _Io de Escila, ya he escuchado ese nombre, está en la Mitología Griega: La parte superior del cuerpo es la de una bella mujer, pero la parte inferior está formada por seis bestias; es un monstruo marino, cuando un barco navega cerca de su cueva, captura a seis marineros y rápidamente los devora. Eso es lo que está escrito de Escila en la Mitología"_ Recordó esa historia sobre el temible monstruo que llevaba a los barcos y sus tripulantes hacia la perdición.

\- Ja, así es y tú serás la presa de las Seis Bestias de Escila. Respondió de sorpresa el peli rosa y dando su amenaza hacia el peli verde.

Shun y sus Alumnos tomaron posiciones de combates.

\- Ahora van a la fuerza de las Bestias Sagradas. -Les dijo, mientras que lanzaba su ataque contra ellos-.

\- ¡Protégenos, Gran Cadena! ¡"CADENA DE ANDRÓMEDA"! Ordenó Shun y con los dos niños se defendieron del ataque de Io.

\- ¡No tiene sentido, tú defensa con la Cadena de Andrómeda no funciona en segundas ocasiones! -Advirtió seriamente el General Marino, quien volvió a atacar y éste tomó la forma de un águila negra-.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! Se preguntó horrorizado Shun.

\- ¡"Águila Poderosa"! Lanzó su ataque Io, el águila logró destruir la defensa de los tres Guerreros de Athena y hasta llegó a herirlos, para después caer al suelo.

* * *

\- ¡Ahhh! Gritó Shaina, lanzando un golpe contra Thetis, el cual esquivó.

Acto seguido atacó con una fuerte patada, el cual la rubia esquivó, no sin antes recibirlo en la pierna derecha, para luego caer al suelo y volver a levantarse, aunque un poco adolorida por el ataque recibido.

\- ¡Shaina! -Le llamó Seiya, quien iba con Kiki y Bart hacia ella y con la Armadura de Libra en su poder- Shaina, gracias, gracias a la Armadura de Libra que me enviaste, logramos vencer a ese Caballero. Agradeció el castaño por el envío.

\- No me lo agradezcas a mí, sino al Maestro. Deben rescatar a Athena lo más pronto posible. Shiryu, Hyoga y sus Alumnos están en camino hacia los Pilares Índico y Antártico, ustedes partir al siguiente Pilar en este instante. Respondió al agradecimiento ella, mientras que enfocaba la vista hacia su rival y de ahí, pidió de que se dirigieran al rescate de la Diosa. Thetis se reincorporó del golpe recibido.

\- Pero, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer? Preguntó Seiya.

\- No te preocupes por mí -Respondió ella, mientras que alzaba la mano derecha- ¡Váyanse ya! Ordenó.

Seiya asintió y partió de allí con Bart y Kiki con dirección hacia el siguiente Pilar.

Pronto volvieron a quedar ambas chicas cara a cara.

\- _"Seiya, Bart, confío en ustedes"_ Depositó la chica sus esperanzas.

* * *

\- Kiki, debes asegurarte que la Armadura de Libra llegue a manos de Shun, ¿me has entendido? Le ordenó Seiya al chico, mientras que se iba alejando con Bart hacia el siguiente objetivo.

\- Claro, no te preocupes, amigo. Dijo el pelirrojo, dándole su palabra de que le llevaría la Armadura a sus amigos.

* * *

\- No entiendo cómo se valen del poder de la Armadura de Libra. ¡Impediré que vuelvas a casa! Atacó Thetis a Kiki, para evitar que siguiera su camino.

\- ¡Kiki, cuidado! Gritó Shaina, saltando en el aire pero el chico logró evadir el golpe, tele-transportándose de allí.

La peli verde volvió a tocar el suelo.

\- ¿Es que todavía no lo comprendes? A menos que me aniquiles, no podrás salir de aquí. Dijo ella, quedando cara a cara frente a Thetis.

* * *

Por su parte, Kiki reapareció en una zona de corales, donde apareció flotando en el aire y tras caer, le cayó encima el cofre con la Armadura de Libra.

\- ¡Ah! ¿En dónde estoy? ¿En dónde se encuentra el Pilar del Pacífico Sur? La magia de Thetis me arrastró hasta este extraño lugar. Oh, no puedo confiar mucho en mi telekinesis, por lo que veo, soy un inútil tapón de alberca. Se preguntó, mirando el sitio en donde se hallaba, decidió no perder más tiempo y se colgó el cofre en la espalda, pero en sí se sentía mal consigo mismo por el fallo en su poder.

Volviendo con Shun y los Flanders, éstos se hallaban en el suelo, tras el golpe del Águila de Io de Escila.

\- Jejeje. Río burlonamente el General del Pacífico Sur, al verlos tan débiles y heridos por los golpes recibidos.

\- _"¿Cómo es logró tan fácilmente el poder de la Cadena?_ Se preguntó Shun y el rival bajó las escaleras.

\- Ja, ya te lo expliqué, el mismo tipo de defensa no funciona por segunda vez: ¡Ahora lo sentirán una vez más; "Furia del Lobo"!. Le respondió a su pregunta que se había hecho así mismo Andrómeda y de ahí, se lanzó al ataque de nuevo, convertido en un gigante lobo negro.

La criatura se abalanzó sobre Shun, mordiéndolo muy fuerte en el brazo derecho, causando una herida sangrante, mientras que gritaba de dolor tras sacarse de encima a aquel lobo.

\- ¡Maestro! Gritaron los niños Flanders y se lanzaron contra Io.

\- ¡Lo lamentarás: "Sagrada Natalicio"! Atacó Rod con Todd.

\- Jeje, son muy pequeños para ser Caballeros, pero con gusto pelearé contra ustedes: ¡Los enviaré a lo más profundo del Infierno! Respondió al golpe de los Hermanos Flanders, Io y de ahí, quebró el mismo con el mismo ataque le había hecho a Shun, arrojando a los dos hermanos al suelo.

Shun no pudo hacer nada para ayudar a sus estudiantes debido al golpe sufrido.

\- Ha mostrado a dos bestias: El Águila y el Lobo. Dijo tras el ataque.

\- ¿Qué te gustaría sentir a continuación, Andrómeda y compañía? ¿Qué tal la picadura de una Abeja Reina? ¡"AGUIJÓN DE LA ABEJA REINA"! Propuso Io, quien estiró su dedo, apuntándolo hacia Shun y los niños, para luego lanzar su ofensiva contra ellos, Shun y los suyos alzaron las Cadenas como defensa.

Pero por desgracia, fue otro fracaso.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre, Andrómeda? Preguntó burlonamente el General Marino, viendo a Shun muy herido junto con los Flanders.

\- _"La Defensa de la Cadena de Andrómeda es ahora inservible"_ Pensó Shun, al levantarse tembloroso por el golpe, Io alzó su mano derecha y de una de las escamas que formaba parte de su armadura, brilló una luz.

\- ¡"SERPIENTE ASESINA"! Invocó su ataque, el cual una gigantesca serpiente se enroscó sobre Shun y sus estudiantes, asfixiándolos.

\- _"Mis huesos se hacen añicos, no puedo permitir que mis Estudiantes mueran"_ Pensó Shun, cuando en ese momento, la Serpiente desapareció y los tres cayeron de nuevo al suelo.

Io de Escila permanecía de pie, victorioso, mientras que la sangre de sus oponentes formaba un charco debajo de ellos y empapaba el suelo.

\- Tu cuerpo como el de tus Estudiantes, están llenos de heridas, es una tontería un despilfarro que permitas que el suelo absorba tu sangre, es la sangre de un Caballero, aunque sea uno de baja categoría. -Le dijo el rival, mientras que se preparaba para dar otra ofensiva- ¡"ATAQUE VAMPIRO"! Ordenó y las dos alas que tenía detrás en su armadura se extendieron.

Un Ejército de Murciélagos se lanzaron sobre Shun y los Flanders, atacando al cuello, en busca de sangre para saciar la sed que los atormentaba.

\- ¡Vampiros, succionen la sangre de Andrómeda y sus Aprendices, no dejen ni una sola gota! Les dio la orden Io a sus bestias.

\- _"Siento que voy a desmayarme, ¿acaso este animal acabará con nosotros? Perder la vida de esta manera, ¡Todavía no he hecho_ nada!" Temió Shun en sus pensamientos, mientras que Io se preparaba de nuevo.

 _-_ El siguiente ataque acabará con ustedes: Andrómeda, Hermanos Flanders; ¡CONOCERÁN EL PODER DEL "GRAN OSO"! ¡"OSO INFERNAL"! Exclamó orgulloso el Caballero, mientras que un gigantesco Oso Pardo emergió y con sus enormes y afiladas garras, lanzó a los tres protagonistas por los aires, gritando de dolor, llegando hasta la superficie para de nuevo caer al suelo.

* * *

Por su parte, más hacia el Sur se hallaban Dipper y Mabel Pines, los cuales habían llegado a través del remolino en el Atlántico Norte, donde se arrojaron y terminaron en los dominios de Poseidon.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? Mabel, ¡Mabel, despierta! Le despertó Dipper, tras quedar ambos inconscientes por unas horas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya vamos a desayunar? Preguntó la chica un poco mareada aún.

Pero luego de eso, se quedaron asombrados al ver en donde estaban.

\- El Tío Stan y Ford tenían razón, estamos en los dominios del Emperador de los Mares. Reconoció Dipper en el "Diario Número 1"sobre la posición en donde estaban.

Justo en ese momento, vieron como tres personas eran arrojadas en el aire y luego caían como proyectiles contra el suelo.

\- ¿Qué habrá sido eso? Se preguntó Dipper.

\- No lo sé, pero...¡Vayamos a ver! Pidió Mabel y fueron corriendo, tomados de la mano, hacia el Pilar del Pacífico Sur.

* * *

\- Jajaja, Andrómeda, ¿Con cuál de mis Seis Bestias te sentiste más complacido hasta ahora? Ninguna los atacó mortalmente, cada una posee "Poderes Infernales" que podrían hacerles pedazos, pero pensé que será mejor para ti y tus Alumnos, elegir aquella que acabará con sus miserables vidas. Jejeje. -Les preguntó Io de Escila, pero en ese momento, Shun no respondió como tampoco pudieron los Flanders- Ahora elijan una, Andrómeda, lo mismo ustedes, Hermanos Flanders. ¿Cuál de mis temibles Bestias desean que acaben con ustedes? -Les preguntó, pero en ese momento, Io sintió una extraña presencia en la zona- .

\- _"Entonces no nos ha atacado con todas sus fuerzas. En verdad es un hombre malvado. Debe ser la reencarnación de Escila, que esconde a seis enormes Bestias bajo sus escamas"_ -Pensó Shun sobre el por qué no habían muerto ellos por los duros golpes recibidos- Tú poder...Dijo Shun, poniéndose de pie junto con los niños.

\- Pero qué ocurre, Andrómeda, ¿ni siquiera te quedan fuerzas para pensar? -Le preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta- No hay problema, yo elegiré por ti. Recibirán la "Picadura de la Abeja Reina" en tu corazón y se despedirán de este Mundo. -Dijo finalmente el rival, quien volvió a atacarlos con aquella bestia- ¡"AGUIJÓN DE LA ABEJA REINA"! Atacó Shun con los Flanders, en ese momento, algo salió mal en la ofensiva de Io.

\- ¡Ahhh! Gritó Shun, lanzando sus Cadenas.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! Preguntó sorprendido Io al ver como la Cadena de Andrómeda había formado una especie de telaraña, la cual atrapó a la Abeja Reina.

\- ¡"TELARAÑA DE ANDRÓMEDA"! Exclamó Shun y el lugar quedó cubierto de aquellas redes.

Ahora Io de Escila estaba atrapado en las redes de la araña.

\- ¡Sí, ahí tienes! Festejaron los Hermanos Flanders, mientras que abrazaban a su Maestro Shun por el éxito de la defensa que habían hecho.

\- ¿Qué? ¿"Telaraña de Andrómeda"? Su Cadena se transformó en una enorme telaraña que capturó a mi...Abeja Reina. Quedó sorprendido y atrapado Io, mientras que los papeles se invertían ahora.

\- Escila, tú fuiste quien me dijo que un truco no funciona por segunda ocasión, ¿cierto? -Hizo recordarle las palabras que le había dicho anteriormente al combate, pero el General no respondió- Ya he visto todos tuyos. -Le comunicó ahora el cambio en el cuadro de la pelea- Además, mi leal "Cadena" tiene varias formas de protegerme, cuando se presenta un peligro: La "Cadena de Andrómeda" se transforma de acuerdo al tipo de ataque del enemigo: La Abeja quedó atrapada en mi telaraña, ahora acabaré con ella de una vez por todas. Finalizó Shun, mientras que la "Cadena" se formaba una gran prisión sobre Io de Escila.

Y de ahí lanzó su ofensiva.

\- ¡"CADENA DE ANDRÓMEDA"! Atacaron los tres juntos.

\- ¡NO! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?! Preguntó aterrado Io de Escila, tratando de detener el avance de la "Cadena", pero sus intentos fueron en vano, ya que ésta golpeó con fuerza la protección en el brazo izquierdo, destruyendo la misma con las escamas, causando un gran dolor en él.

La Abeja Reina había sido destruida.

* * *

A su vez, en Liberty City, Mordecai y Rigby habían vuelto al hotel donde se habían alojado con los demás y fue allí donde les contaron de lo que habían hecho los Pines en los Puertos de Portland.

\- No y no. Se negó Benson con permitir que sus dos empleados fueran hasta allí.

\- Pero, Benson, es para enfrentarlo a ese tipo, nos destruyó nuestro hogar y hasta los sitios donde nos divertíamos. Trató Mordecai de hacerle entender.

\- Es cierto, hasta perdimos la casa rodante con los vídeo-juegos y Starla perdió su casa. Defendió Musculoso a sus amigos.

\- ¿Lo ves? Es necesario ir allí y enfrentarnos a Poseidon. Señaló la firme decisión del castaño, Rigby.

\- ¿Acaso se piensan que es fácil vencer al Emperador de los Mares? No, es de lo peor, ese chico que vieron, se llama Sorrento de Sirena y es uno de los Siete Generales de las Fuerzas de Élite de Poseidon, su misión es proteger, cada uno, los Siete Pilares del Templo y a su vez, el "Gran Soporte Principal" -Les trató de hacer entrar en razón Skips sobre lo que pasaría si iban allí, pero en ese momento, supo que tal vez debían ir y pelear- Aunque lo hacen ustedes por una causa y está bien. Justificó la decisión de sus amigos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó Benson alterado.

\- Iremos todos a enfrentarlo. Dijo Rigby sonriente, mientras que cerraba los puños, en busca de acción.

\- ¡Yeah, sí! Gritó Musculoso, sacándose su remera azul y agitándola como si estuviera en un partido de fútbol.

\- ¡Vamos a enseñarles quién manda! Se unió Fantasmano a los festejos y como Benson no tuvo otra opción.

\- Aunque sería una misión suicida, ¿qué más? Si no puedes con ellos, úneteles: ¡Además yo perdí mi auto nuevo por culpa de las inundaciones y tiene que pagar! Gritó el Jefe de ellos, mientras que se ponía rojo por lo ocurrido.

\- ¡Así se habla, vayamos a por él! Pidió Eileen.

\- No será fácil, pero conozco el camino por donde hay que ir, así que vayamos preparando nuestras armaduras con todo lo que tengamos y al Atardecer, nos iremos para los Puertos. Dijo Skips, cuando en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

Al abrirse, se encontraron con una sorpresa.

\- ¿Hay espacio para nosotras también? Preguntó Garnet, quien venía con las demás Crystal Gems, incluyendo a Lapis, Peridot, Steven, Connie y Ronaldo.

\- Por supuesto que sí, adelante. Les invitó a pasar Mordecai y entró aquel grupo a la habitación para discutir sobre los planes que deberían hacer y de las armaduras que iban a diseñarse.

* * *

La destrucción de la Abeja Reina fue un golpe duro para Io de Escila, quien cayó de las redes hasta el suelo y desprendiéndose de su casco, quedando sus cabellos color rosa al aire.

\- No puedo creer que sea tan fuerte, ha exterminado a mi poderosa Abeja Reina. Dijo el peli rosa, quien al principio no creyó que sus rivales fueran muy fuertes.

\- ¡Y no solo será tu Abeja! -Le gritó Shun, ahora listo para seguir con el enfrentamiento- Si insistes en impedir en que destruya el Pilar del Pacífico Sur, tendremos que destruir las Escamas en donde escondes a las cinco Bestias restante. Le advirtió Shun.

\- ¡Tonterías! -Gritó Io- ¡Inténtalo y sufrirán las consecuencias! ¡Enfrenta a mi "Gran Águila! Dio él también su advertencia.

\- ¡Te digo que tu defensa es inútil! Trató de avisarle Shun pero Io se lanzó al asalto.

\- ¡"ÁGUILA PODEROSA"! Atacó con sus fuerzas a los tres rivales.

\- ¡"RED DE ANDRÓMEDA"! Respondieron al ataque Shun y los Hermanos Flanders, lanzando sus "Cadenas".

\- ¿Qué es eso? La "Cadena" ha vuelto a cambiar. -Se preguntó Io al ver que la misma red se formaba en el aire- ¡Es increíble! Gritó, al ver como el Águila quedaba atrapada en la trampa.

Acto seguido, Shun volvió a lanzar su Cadena con los Flanders, volviendo a destruir otra de las Escamas de Io, causando un gran dolor en el General Marino y cayendo al suelo.

\- Ahora ya conocemos todas tus técnicas y poderes. A partir de este momento, mi leal Cadena elegirá la forma de defensa más adecuada y fuerte, dependiendo de la bestia que intente salir al ataque. Encontró la mejor protección al asalto de la Abeja y de tu Poderosa Águila. ¡Jamás vencerás! Pero en realidad a mí no me gusta pelear, así que si aceptas terminaremos este encuentro. Le dijo Shun, mostrando el cambio de papeles.

Io se volvió a levantar y no parecía nada feliz por los dichos de Shun.

\- ¡Vaya, ¿y qué usarás para esto?! -Le preguntó furioso, incrementando su Cosmos- ¡"SERPIENTE ASESINA"! Invocó su ataque y el temible animal cuando intentó atacarlos, fue atrapado por las Cadenas de los tres protagonistas, ahora ella era la que se estaba asfixiando.

\- ¡"ESPIRAL DE ANDRÓMEDA"! Atacaron los tres a la Serpiente y al destruirla, las Escamas de la Armadura de Io, pero esta vez en el lado derecho fueron las destruidas ahora y volvió a caer herido al suelo.

Shun se lo quedó observando junto con los dos niños.

* * *

Por su parte, Seiya iba con Bart hacia el siguiente Pilar, atravesando un sendero de las montañas que iba en ascenso, cruzaron las escaleras, internándose más en el sitio, lo mismo se podía decir de Shiryu y Martin, quienes pasaron unas pequeñas cascadas.

* * *

A su vez, en el Templo de Poseidon, el Emperador se encontraba paseando por unas escaleras en donde corrían unas cascadas, de ahí pudo sentir a la Diosa.

\- _"Athena, ¿cuándo te darás por vencida? Si lo quisieras, podrías salvar tu vida"._ Le preguntó el joven.

\- _"Ya te lo he dicho, Poseidon, no gustaría sobrevivir y ver que los Terrestres sufren tanto"_ Respondió ella a su pregunta.

\- _"¿Aún no cambias tu manera de pensar? Vaya, parece que a ti y a mí nos une un destino misterioso, ¿verdad?. Por ejemplo, comprendí que Poseidon reencarnó en mí, la primera noche en la que te conocí"_ Le hizo otra pregunta al respecto y recordando la noche de su cumpleaños, cuando apareció el Tridente de Poseidon en Cabo Surion y el encuentro con Thetis de Sirena.

 **Flashbacks:** El rechazo de Athena hacia él, tras haberle mostrado su propuesta de matrimonio y el impacto que sintió en sí por las palabras de la Diosa, fueron cambiadas cuando en esa zona de la costa apareció un brillo dorado, él fue a ver y se encontró con el Tridente de Poseidon y a Thetis arrodillada frente a él como si fuera un Monarca.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? Preguntó.

\- Soy Thetis de Sirena, Se presentó ella.

\- ¿Sirena? ¿Por qué dices que ese Tridente es mío? Le preguntó Julian sobre la procedencia de la chica rubia y el emblema de poder de los Mares.

\- Te pertenece a ti, Julian Solo, quiero decir Poseidon, Emperador del Océano. Respondió ella, hablando en un tono de respeto hacia el joven de cabellos azules, éste se dio vuelta ante las palabras que había oído.

\- ¿Poseidon? Preguntó ahora asombrado, mientras que las olas de la marea alta golpeaban suavemente las rocas.

\- Julian, Poseidon, el Emperador del Océano reencarnó en ti. Él gobierna todos los mares desde la Era Mitológica. Respondió ella.

\- ¿Poseidon reencarnó en mí? Hizo otra pregunta, aún no podía salir del asombro.

\- Así es. Ha renacido en ti en más de 200 años. -Respondió de nuevo ella- Ahora por favor, sígueme que te llevaré hasta el Templo de Poseidon. Pidió la rubia, quien se levantó de la reverencia.

\- ¿Templo de Poseidon? Dijo asombrado, no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

\- Sí, es el Santuario del Gobernante de los Océanos. Ahí te esperan todos los Marinos Guerreros, incluyendo a los Siete Generales. ¿Partimos ahora? Terminó de explicarle todo, mientras que tomaba al joven y se zambullían en las aguas.

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué intentas hacer?! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Preguntó aterrado y gritó, mientras que se hundían en las profundidades del mar.

Bajo las aguas, Poseidon era llevado por aquella rubia danesa, pero no podía respirar, temía que ese sitio fuera su tumba.

\- _"No puedo respirar, voy...a desmayarme"_ Pensó en ese momento y perdió el conocimiento.

Poco después, despertó en un sitio desconocido.

\- ¿En dónde estoy? Nos sumergimos en el agua, ¿no es así? -Preguntó con la voz debilitada y alzó la mirada, contemplando un hermoso Templo griego- Estoy en el fondo del mar, pero ¡No hay agua alrededor, el agua está arriba! -Se sorprendió de ver que estaba vivo- Entonces, es un hecho de que estoy en el fondo del mar. Reconoció el hecho que estaba viviendo.

\- Correcto, al llegar hasta el fondo del mar, te adentros en el interior del Emperador del Océano. -Respondió Thetis, mientras que él se levantaba del suelo, para luego ella señalarle el camino- Señor, ese es tu Templo. Señaló ella aquella edificación griega.

\- ¡¿Cómo es posible que este Templo tan grande se encuentre en el fondo del mar?! ¿Es este el Santuario del Templo de Poseidon? Preguntó él ante aquella hermosa obra arquitectónica.

Y algo más llamó su atención.

\- ¿Qué es eso? Preguntó al ver el Tridente con la Armadura del Dios de los Océanos a los pies de las escaleras. Inmediatamente aquel objeto emitió una fuerte presencia del poder que despertaba, un aura dorada y otra azul emergieron a ambos lados de las escaleras.

Pronto la Armadura atrajo a Julian Solo y acto seguido, se armó para que luego, las partes se unieran al cuerpo del joven, quien finalmente fue "coronado" Emperador, ahora con los símbolos del poder y las tropas arrodilladas ante su Señor, él ya era la reencarnación de Poseidon en persona.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:**

\- _"Ese fue mi destino, comprendí que vine a este Mundo para triunfar y gobernar el Mundo entero. Ahora escúchame, Athena, por decirlo de algún modo, tú y yo fuimos elegidos por un Ser Supremo; Yo diría que somos_ Dioses" -Le dijo con todo el orgullo, mientras que los relámpagos y los truenos mostraban el sufrimiento en el Mundo con las inundaciones y tsunamis- _"Los Humanos han contaminado el Planeta que se les dio, ahora están sufriendo y no es otra consecuencia de haber sido inútiles y_ desaprovechados" Habló sobre el castigo que merecían los habitantes de la Tierra por las malas acciones que habían tomado.

 _-_ _"No creer lo que estoy escuchando"_ Se negó Athena a comprender aquellas palabras llenas de odio, mientras que el agua subía.

 _-_ _"¿En verdad quieres sacrificarte por gente así? No deberías hacerlo porque no vale la pena, lo mejor es que permanezcas a mi lado y que construyamos una magnífica Era_ juntos". Le ofreció su oferta de unir fuerzas.

 _-_ _"No puede ser magnífica si la construyes a costa del sufrimiento de los demás y basándote en un poder maligno"_ Se negó la Diosa a formar parte de ese proyecto, algo que no le cayó nada bien al Emperador.

\- ¿Qué es lo que has dicho? -Preguntó el peli azul, cerrando el puño de la mano derecha- Eso significa que continúas rechazándome. Se mostró molesto por la decisión firme de Saori.

\- Confío que el Planeta entero y sus habitantes serán salvados por los valientes y poderosos Caballeros de Athena. Dio ella su confianza en sus fieles guerreros que no la dejarían morir.

\- ¡¿Qué más pueden hacer los Caballeros?! -Preguntó furioso Poseidon, mientras que su Cosmos aumentaba a un fuerte color azul y las cascadas de la sala aumentaban su fuerza- ¡El destino futuro a empezado a manifestarse!. Exclamó, mientras que se podía oír el rugir de las cascadas aumentar más su potencia.

* * *

A su vez, Shun con los Hermanos Flanders estaban listos para enfrentar a Io, tras haber destruido a dos de sus Bestias, el General Marino de cabellos rosas trataba de recuperar la delantera en la lucha y así destruir a sus rivales, antes que el Pilar del Pacífico Sur fuera destruido.

\- ¡"ATAQUE VAMPIRO"! Invocó su ataque, mientras que sus alas se extendían y las hordas de Murciélagos se abalanzaban hacia sus presas.

Shun y sus Aprendices lanzaron sus Cadenas, formando un muro de defensa contra aquellas criaturas.

\- Lamento decirles esto, pero a diferencia de las demás Bestias, los Murciélagos están equipados con radares especiales, no importa qué técnica utilicen, jamás podrán capturarlos. -Les dijo, viendo que esta vez podría ganar, Shun y los suyos seguían lanzando sus Cadenas para destruirlos- Morirán después de que ellos absorban toda su sangre, ¡SUFRE ANDRÓMEDA! Exclamó Io.

\- ¡NO MORIREMOS! Gritó Shun, haciendo un movimiento diferente con la Cadena.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué es ese movimiento? ¡Está formando círculos, es como...! Se preguntó sorprendido el peli rosa, viendo la caída de sus Murciélagos a manos de Shun y los suyos.

\- ¡"BOOMERGANG DE ANDRÓMEDA"! Gritó Shun con su ataque, destruyendo a aquellas bestias.

\- ¡Agh! -Gritó Io, cuando en ese momento, las Cadenas destruyeron las alas que tenía en su espalda, eliminando al Murciélago- ¡Pero, ¿por qué el Vampiro perdió su fuerza de ataque?! Se preguntó y volvió a desplomarse.

\- Te lo he dicho muchas veces, la Cadena de Andrómeda puede reaccionar ante cualquier técnica que utilices y ataca eficientemente: Un ataque directo de la Cadena no funciona con tantos Murciélagos volando en diferentes direcciones. Dijo Shun hacia el General Marino, el cual trataba de recuperar la posición de combate, estando en el suelo muy golpeado.

Él lo miró.

\- Por eso los movimientos circulares son los mejores, mi "Boomerang de Andrómeda" es infalible: Nuestro objetivo no es destruirte, sino demoler ese Pilar. Dejémoslo ya. Dio a conocer el objetivo por el que estaban metidos todos ellos, pero ante las palabras de que él le pedía a Io de dejar de pelar, él no iba a tirar la toalla.

\- Te has olvidado que soy Seis Bestias, aún no vences a todas. -Le hizo recordar y de su yelmo brilló un fuerte color rojo, lanzándose a la carga y convirtiéndose en un Lobo-.

\- Entonces tendré que seguir peleando contigo -Dijo Shun y de ahí, unas lágrimas pequeñas salieron de sus ojos y volvió a atacar contra Io de Escila-

\- ¿¡Ah?! ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?! ¡La Cadena se ha transformado en una especie de trampa?! " _¿Qué es eso?"_ Observó el cambio de aquella arma.

\- ¡"TRAMPA DE ANDRÓMEDA"! Invocó su ataque y la trampa capturó al Lobo Negro que se dirigía hacia ellos, lanzando un grito de dolor.

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡Nunca pensé que podrían hacerle esto a las Bestias de Escila! Se sorprendió Io al ver como su yelmo se destruía y volaba en miles de pedazos.

\- Escila, espero que ahora comprendas que cualquiera de tus malvadas técnicas son inservibles ante mi poderosa Cadena de Andrómeda. Habló Shun hacia él, quien no podía creer que tres Caballeros lo estaban venciendo al General del Pacífico Sur.

Pronto, Shun extendió su brazo donde tenía las Cadenas.

\- Por favor, quítate de mi camino -Le pidió para así destruir al Pilar- Debemos destruir el Pilar del Pacífico Sur, lo más pronto posible. Rogó él.

\- Aún me queda una fuerza y esta es la Bestia más fuerte y enérgica de todas. Mostró su última carta.

\- Entonces no aceptarás tu derrota hasta que acabe con todas las Bestias, ¿no es verdad? Alegó al ver que el rival iba a dar una última pelea.

\- ¡"OSO INFERNAL"! Atacó Io de Escila con su Bestia más fuerte, la poderosa garra de aquel animal, emitiendo una llama azul, se lanzó hacia Shun y los suyos, pero lograron evadirla y así poder contra-atacar.

Las Cadenas aprisionaron a Io como a su Oso, impidiéndoles atacar, estaban prácticamente inmovilizados.

\- ¿Qué me está pasando? Se preguntó el General Marino, al verse prisionero de las Cadenas.

\- ¡Captúralo, Cadena! Ordenaron los tres y éstas lograron dar en el blanco.

\- ¡Ahhhhh, las Escamas se han roto! ¡¿Acaso vas a estrangularlo?! Preguntó aterrado, viendo su Armadura totalmente destruida.

\- No te preocupes, no morirá. -Prometió el peli verde, mientras que tenía prisionero al que tenía- Lo dejaré ir tan pronto como destruya al Pilar del Pacífico Sur. Informó al respecto, muy calmado, después de la pelea.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? Preguntó Io pero no obtuvo respuesta, Shun y sus Aprendices contemplaron aquel colosal monumental.

\- ¡Pilar del Pacífico Sur, de inmediato desintégrate! ¡"Nebulosa de Andrómeda"! Ordenó el hermano de Ikki, lanzando sus Cadenas con las de los niños hacia el Pilar. Pero ni más bien lanzaron su ataque, la Cadena rebotó y volvió hacia ellos.

No había sido destruido el Pilar.

\- ¡¿Qué?! No puedo creerlo -Se asombró de ver el fallido ataque- ¿Cómo? Ni siquiera tiene un rasguño. ¿Cómo podremos destruirlo? Pero ¿por qué?. Dijo sorprendido Shun.

* * *

\- Ahhh, por todos los Cielos -Se dijo Kiki, quien estaba en el borde de un risco- ¿Alguien podría decirme dónde estoy? ¿En dónde está el Pilar del Pacífico Sur donde se encuentran Shun y los Hermanos Flanders? -Preguntó así mismo y puso rumbo hacia el Sur-.

Por su parte, Dipper y Mabel habían llegado al sendero que habían recorrido Seiya y los demás, cuando en ese momento, ambos niños fueron interceptados por un escuadrón de Soldados de Poseidon.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! Preguntó Dipper, mientras que las tropas imperiales les bloqueaban el paso.

\- Este lugar está prohibido el paso para los intrusos, están ingresando al territorio de Io de Escila. Les advirtió el Capitán de aquel grupo.

\- ¡A un lado, tenemos que detener a Poseidon, sus marejadas e inundaciones destruyeron nuestro hogar en California y Gravity Falls! Les ordenó Dipper de que se alejaran del camino.

\- ¡Sí, obedezcan o atacaremos: Somos los Gemelos Pines! Advirtió Mabel a las tropas.

\- ¡Jajajaja! Se rieron ellos, pero en ese momento, Dipper sacó el "Diario Número 1".

\- ¡Si no se ocurren, lo haremos nosotros! ¡"Portal Universal"! Invocó aquella puerta, en la cual ingresaron, dejando sorprendidos a los Soldados, los cuales no pudieron detenerlos.

\- ¡Búsquenlos, ahora, de prisa! Ordenó el Capitán a los suyos y éstos se dividieron para buscar a los intrusos.

* * *

\- Jejeje, ¿finalmente comprendiste? Desde la Época Mitológica, el Gran Pilar del Pacífico Sur ha sostenido al mar, ni la magnífica Cadena de Andrómeda puede hacerle daño alguno. Además serías demasiado tonto que creas que has derrotado a Io de Escila, Andrómeda. Les advirtió el rival, quien se liberó de su cautiverio.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Detuvo el poder de la Cadena, ¿cómo es que pudo desatarse de las fuertes amarradas que tenían amarrado al temible Oso Infernal? Se preguntó Shun asombrado de la liberación de Io.

\- ¡Hay que detenerlo antes de que se lance al ataque! Pidió Todd.

\- ¡Y rápido! Agregó Rod.

\- Jeje, Andrómeda, tú y tus Soldados son los primeros Guerreros que obligan a Io de Escila a llegar tan lejos. No creía necesario utilizar mi fuerza secreta en ti, pero ahora temo que debo hacerlo: Les demostraré el verdadero poder de las "Seis Bestias". Sus muertes están aseguradas. Señaló Io de Escila, felicitando a sus contrincantes por haberlo atrapado, pero que ahora iban a ver su verdadero poder oculto.

Inmediatamente se lanzó con su ofensiva.

\- ¡SENTIRÁN DESDE EL FONDO DE SUS ENTRAÑAS MI FUERZA SECRETA: "TORNADO VIOLENTO"! Exclamó Io, sus ojos resplandecieron de un fuerte color amarillo y de ahí, los atacó con una gran violencia.

Quedaron atrapados en aquel vendaval infernal.

\- ¡Siento como si mi cuerpo fuera arrastrado por una fuerza corriente! ¡Si esto continúa así, quedaremos hechos pedazos! Gritó Shun, mientras que eran arrastrados por los feroces vientos, para luego ser arrojados al aire y terminaron golpeando el piso, acto seguido, Io se acercó a ellos.

* * *

Inmediatamente, Shiryu y Martin estaban llegando hacia el siguiente Pilar que se encontraba allí en el centro de la zona.

\- Ya lo veo. Señaló Martin.

\- Perfecto, será mejor que lo destruyamos rápido, el tiempo está en nuestra contra. Y ahí está, con que ese es el Pilar que sostiene al Océano Índico. Pidió máxima rapidez Shiryu en terminar con la tarea.

Cuando estaban por subir las escaleras, un Tridente voló hacia ellos, pero lo esquivaron justo a tiempo y una voz destruyó el silencio al paso de las escaleras.

\- ¡Caballero de Atenas, me alegro de que hayas venido! Dijo aquel personaje.

\- ¿Quién eres? Preguntó Shiryu.

Una mano tomó el Tridente que les había lanzado y un joven de tez morena oscura, sus cabellos tenían una especie de cresta con la cabeza semi rapada y a su vez su cabellera larga, sus ojos eran de color blanco y pupilas azules. Un rasgo que se notaba era que no tenía cejas.

\- Soy el Guardián que defiende el Pilar del Océano Índico, me llamo Krishna de Crisaor. Se presentó el General que protegía aquel Pilar.

En ese momento, Martin sintió como una herida cortante se producía en su rostro, al igual que Shiryu.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? La lanza que nos arrojó nunca tocó mi cuerpo ni el de Martin pero siento que logró hacernos una herida muy profunda. ¿Acaso será que el aire que impulsó la lanza provocó esta lesión? Entonces es un Guardián muy poderoso. Mencionó el oriental, tras tocar su rostro, en la mejilla derecha donde se había producida aquella herida por la lanza y la sangre salía de allí. Reconocía muy bien el poder del rival al que estaban por enfrentar.

\- ¡Así es! La Lanza Dorada de Crisaor no es una lanza cualquiera -Le dijo desde lo alto de las escaleras- Desde los tiempos de la Mitología, Crisaor, hijo del Emperador Poseidon, era reconocido como un valiente guerrero. Su nombre en griego significa el "hombre con la Lanza Dorada dotado de una gran fuerza bélica". Con su Sagrado Poder, esta Lanza Dorada puede atravesar cualquier cosa; es tan fantástica y colosal que nunca nada podrá detenerla. Contó la historia de aquella arma, la cual emitía una fuerte luz dorada.

\- Sagrado Poder para hacer el Mal. ¡Estás haciendo sufrir a muchos Terrestres inocentes! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a considerarte Sagrado?! Le preguntó furioso Shiryu, tras haber dado aquellas palabras hacia Krishna, acto seguido tanto él como Martin tomaron posiciones de combate.

\- ¡Pronto dejarán de hablar tonterías! ¡Sientan el poder de mi fantástica Lanza! Exclamó el General Marino y los atacó con aquella arma, logrando los dos Caballeros de Athena evadir el poder de la misma.

Pero no resultó nada fácil, ya que con aquellos movimientos tan rápidos, Krishna produjo heridas en Shiryu y en Martin, haciéndolos sangrar.

\- ¡Ahhhh, es hora que conozcas a "Excalibur"! ¡"EXCALIBUR"! Atacó Martin, estando herido, a Krishna, pero no fue lo suficiente rápido para evadir otro certero golpe que le hirió cerca del pecho.

\- ¡Puede que esa espada que llevas, Martin de Lobo, sea la mítica Espada Excalibur de los tiempos mitológicos de Inglaterra, pero aún así, tu arma es inferior al poder de la Lanza Dorada! Le dijo el moreno, quien los siguió atacando con una gran fuerza.

Inmediatamente, lanzó otro severo golpe que dejó a los dos Caballeros tirados en el suelo y sangrando a más no poder.

* * *

\- Estamos cerca, ya casi llegamos. Dijo Dipper, mientras que podían ver el Pilar del Pacífico Sur en el Horizonte.

\- Esto va a ser divertido, jamás en mi vida había vivido una aventura así, en el fondo del mar, ¡Sí! Dijo Mabel feliz, mientras que saltaba de alegría, tomada de la mano de su hermano gemelo.

* * *

A su vez, Seiya y Bart se encontraban en el camino de ascenso por las montañas marinas, justo antes de subir unas pequeñas escaleras, el Caballero de Pegaso se detuvo.

\- Qué extraño, no hay rastro del Pilar de ni su Guardián, siento como si estuviera caminando alrededor del mismo círculo. Dijo Seiya, mientras que subían las escaleras hasta que una voz les llamó.

\- _"Seiya, ¡Seiya!"_ Le llamó aquella persona.

\- Maestro. Dijo Bart.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? Preguntó el joven castaño, dándose vuelta y en lo alto de las escaleras, una figura familiar apareció.

\- Mire, Maestro Seiya. Le señaló Bart a aquella persona.

\- ¡Es la voz de Marin! Exclamó al verla a ella.

\- Seiya. Le dijo la pelirroja.

\- Marin, ¿has venido a ayudarme? ¡Marin! ¡Marin, espera, Marin!. Respondió el muchacho al ver a la chica, pero ella no respondió, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de allí. Seiya y Bart fueron tras ella.

* * *

En Liberty City había una extraña calma, las calles estaban llenas de gente, los vehículos iban y venían, la Policía cumplía las órdenes del día, habían actividades de la Mafia y otras organizaciones criminales, pero nada más que eso. Pero si tú eras alguien que había perdido su hogar por las inundaciones y los tsunamis y buscaban venganza o tal vez, en el mejor caso, sumarse a una Guerra Santa que no conoces, pero lo haces por una causa justa, eso si puede darte sentido.

\- No puedo dejar que ellos vayan solos. Dijo Stan muy asustado por la seguridad de sus nietos.

\- Tranquilo, hermano, ellos están bien, son muy valientes, además, si pudimos derrotar a Bill en el pasado, podemos vencer a Poseidon, solo hay que tener Fe. Dijo calmando sus miedos, Ford, eso llevó a su hermano a sentarse en el sillón.

\- Deberíamos ir a verlos. Sugirió Robbie.

\- Es muy arriesgado y ese remolino ya no está más. Le detuvo Pacífica.

\- ¿Entonces? Preguntó Wendy.

\- Solo pueden producirse este tipo de "Puertas" cuando se producen tsunamis o si el poder de Poseidon está muy elevado. Mostró Stan en el "Diario Número 3".

Justo en ese momento, en el barrio de Newport, ubicado en la Isla Stauton, se encontraban subidos a una Torre de Vigilancia enorme dos Oficiales de la Policía, quienes tenían la misión de vigilar y alertar ante la presencia de marejadas.

\- Hace mucho que no vemos algo así. Dijo uno de ellos.

\- Tranquilo, hoy no pasará nada, es obra de Dios de que estemos a salvo. Respondió su compañero, cuando en ese momento, las risas y la tranquilidad se vieron sacudidas cuando el primero tomó unos binoculares y observó a lo lejos una pared de agua dirigirse hacia Liberty City, inmediatamente, su compañero tomó el teléfono para llamar a la Central de la Policía.

\- ¡Contesten, malditos! Pidió desesperado.

\- ¡Carajo! Gritó el compañero del Policía, haciendo sonar las alarmas y las campanas.

En la Central, en medio de tanto trabajo, uno de los Oficiales se dirigió con una taza de café en su mano, hacia el teléfono, mientras que en las Torres, ya comenzaban a escucharse las campanas y las alarmas para que la población fuera a los refugios.

\- _¡¿Hay alguien ahí?!_ Preguntó.

\- Sí, ¿qué ve? Preguntó el agente.

\- ¡Tsunami, al horizonte! Alertó el Policía.

\- Gracias. Agradeció el agente y el Jefe de la Sección entró corriendo a la sala.

\- ¡TSUNAMI AL FRENTE, ALERTEN A LOS MURALLISTAS! Pidió el Jefe, mientras que las alarmas se encendían en toda Liberty City.

El Jefe de la Policía se encontraba en las Murallas junto con el Alcalde Miles O´Donovan y Bill Dewey, justo en ese momento recibieron la alerta.

\- ¡VAMOS, VAMOS, POR FAVOR! Pidió pidieron varios Bomberos, mientras que los civiles iban a refugiarse.

Era todo un caos en las Murallas, mientras que llegaba la señal para que se activaran las defensas anti-marejadas.

\- ¡A TODA VELOCIDAD! Ordenó el Jefe de Máquinas a sus Ingenieros.

\- ¡ALERTA ENVIADA! Respondió un cadete de la Policía.

Parecía como si se viniera la guerra, todo parecía ir tan lento en un momento así, en donde se tenía que rezar y mucho para que no golpearan las violentas olas.

\- ¡Vamos, muchachos, demuestren de qué estamos hechos! Animó el Ingeniero Jefe de las máquinas.

\- ¡Activen las Murallas! Ordenaron los trabajadores para que se activaran los muros.

Dentro de las tres Centrales de la Policía junto con los Cuarteles de Bomberos y las Fuerzas Armadas reinaba una tensa calma.

\- ¡¿Por qué no se activaron las Murallas?! Preguntó desesperado el Jefe de la Policía.

\- ¡¿Están alertados?! Dijo por su parte uno de sus Lugartenientes.

En ese momento, cuando vieron que el tsunami iba a golpear a Liberty City, los muros se levantaron y evitaron que las olas se metieran en la Ciudad.

Esa fue también la oportunidad para las Crystal Gems junto con Mordecai y sus amigos para dirigirse hacia los dominios de Poseidon, lo mismo para el grupo del Tío Stan y Ford.

\- Bien, parece que hoy tenemos suerte. Dijo Stan al ver que el poder de Poseidon había creado un nuevo remolino.

\- Es extraño esto, no tiene sentido, pero con gusto los acompañaré. Dijo Ronaldo, mientras que Peridot y él se tomaban de la mano y no se separaban.

\- Ese tsunami pude detenerlo a tiempo, por eso no llegó hacia las Murallas, aún así, tenemos que movernos, no sé cuándo podrá Poseidon lanzar otro ataque. Pidió que se apresuraran, Lapis Lazuli.

* * *

Shun y sus Estudiantes yacían inconscientes en el piso destruido, a sus pies se encontraba Io de Escila ya sin su Armadura, él había logrado salir del control de las Cadenas de ellos tres y había atacado a sus rivales. Lo que no sabían, era que dos gemelos se encontraban dentro de aquel territorio, ya que habían logrado escaparse de Soldados de Poseidon.

\- ¡Wow! Eso si que fue un gran viaje, hagámoslo de nuevo. Pidió Mabel, pero en ese momento, cuando Dipper iba a hablar, escucharon una voz que venía abajo de las montañas y que daban a un gigantesco Templo con un Pilar colosal.

\- Andrómeda, eres sensible, demasiado sensible -Le dijo en tono de burla Io- Derrotaste a las Seis Bestias pero no me heriste mortalmente. ¿Por qué no acabaste conmigo cuando pudiste? Por haberte tocado el corazón, ahora es un hecho de que perderás tu miserable vida. Habló con un tono de victoria el rival, mientras que los dos niños Flanders trataban de atacarlo pero eran pateados por Io.

Shun movió un brazo, haciendo unos pequeños movimientos, logrando reincorporarse.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que esté en pie después de haber recibido mi "Tornado Violento"? Nunca nadie ha salido con vida. ¿Es que acaso que todavía tienen fuerzas para combatir conmigo? Le preguntó el General Marino, cuando en ese momento, Shun lanzó su Cadena hacia el Pilar pero volvió a rebotar y cayó al suelo.

\- Está moribundo y aún intenta demoler el Pilar. Y sabe que en estos momentos yo llevo la ventaja de vencr. Dijo Io y al decir eso, sus palabras llegaron hasta donde se hallaban espiando Dipper y Mabel.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Quién lo está? Preguntó Mabel.

\- Ese chico y sus dos amigos. Señaló Dipper.

Shun y sus Aprendices hicieron un máximo esfuerzo en volver a ponerse de pie, costaba, el dolor era terrible, pero sabían que no tenían todo el tiempo a su favor en esos momentos tan tensos.

\- Debemos destruir ese Pilar. Dijo muy debilitado.

\- ¡Ya basta! ¡No importa cuánto lo intentes, nunca podrás destruirlo. Date por vencido y enfrenta tu muerte: "Tornado Infernal"! Gritó Io, invocando su "Tornado" de nuevo.

Y desde los riscos.

\- ¡No podemos permitir que los lastime, debemos ayudarlo! Gritó Mabel.

\- ¡Tienes razón, vamos, al ataque! Dijo Dipper y ambos se lanzaron como aves en picada hacia Io de Escila.

El ataque arrastró por los aires a Shun y los Hermanos Flanders, gritando de dolor, fueron lanzados con fuerza contra el Pilar y luego cayeron contra el suelo una vez más.

A pesar de haberles causado heridas muy serias a sus oponentes, Io se sorprendió de la gran fortaleza que tenían ellos, ya que ellos intentaron volver a reincorporarse.

\- ¿Otra vez? -Se quedó sorprendido- No es posible, para estos momentos el "Tornado" debió de haberlos matado. -Dijo y los vio caminar, tambaleando hacia el Pilar- Están entregados en cuerpo y alma pero no para destruirme a mí, sino al Pilar del Pacífico Sur. Yo debo impedir que intenten demolerlo, pero, ¿cuál es su afán de destruirlo? ¡¿CUÁL?! Se preguntó y tras eso, lanzó una feroz bola de energía azul hacia sus oponentes, la cual dio en el blanco, arrojándolos a los pies de las escaleras.

En ese momento, Shun y los Flanders empezaron a subir escalar hacia los peldaños de las escaleras, en un intento por llegar hacia el Pilar, parecía que Io iba a lanzar otra ofensiva, pero en ese momento, para su sorpresa, dos gemelos se interpusieron frente a él, llegando hasta el peli verde y los dos niños.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Preguntó Shun.

\- Tranquilo, vinimos a ayudarlos, nosotros lo distraeremos, ustedes vayan hacia el Pilar del Pacífico Sur. Le dijo en respuesta un joven castaño.

\- ¿Cómo se llaman ustedes? Preguntó Todd.

\- Soy Dipper de Sextante. Se presentó el chico.

\- Y yo soy Mabel de Pavo Real. Se presentó la chica a ellos.

\- ¿Son Caballeros de Athena? Nunca los habíamos visto antes. Quiso saber Rod.

\- No, somos dos niños que buscan luchar contra las personas responsables de la destrucción de nuestros hogares en California y Oregon. Respondió Dipper.

\- Pero ahora no tienen tiempo, de prisa, destruyan el Pilar. Les animaron los Gemelos Pines.

\- Tienen razón, y ya te hemos dado nuestras razones, Io. Le contestó Shun, mientras que comenzaban a subir con dificultad las escaleras.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Y ustedes quiénes son?! Preguntó a ambos grupos el General de cabellos rosa.

\- ¡Háganlo, vamos, Caballeros de Athena, nosotros los cubrimos! -Les animaron los niños y entonces Dipper se dirigió hacia Io con su hermana gemela- Nosotros somos los Gemelos Pines, yo soy Dipper de Sextante. Se presentó ante el General Marino el castaño.

\- Y yo soy Mabel de Pavo Real, hermana gemela de Dipper. Añadió ella a su presentación.

Pero parecía que eso no le hacía sentir ningún temor a Io, quien simplemente se río de ellos.

\- ¡Jajajaja! Ustedes ni siquiera son Caballeros de Athena o de Plata, simplemente son unos niños intrusos, no debieron venir hasta aquí, este sitio será su tumba. Se burló y luego les advirtió de que se fueran.

\- Las inundaciones y marejadas que tu Señor Poseidon han causado, mataron a nuestros padres en Piedmont, California, destruyeron nuestro hogar allí y también nuestro segundo hogar en Gravity Falls, Oregon, en el Noroeste de EEUU. Le dijo Dipper muy serio.

\- El Emperador Poseidon tiene en mente un proyecto de dominación mundial, los Humanos como ustedes, simplemente deben morir bajo las aguas, pero veo que quieren pelea. No se las daré a ustedes, no sin mi objetivo, así que...¡ A un lado! Les ordenó Io, quien se preparó para atacar a Shun y a los Flanders.

\- Debemos tirar ese Pilar para así poder salvar a Athena y al Mundo entero. Dijo así mismo Shun, animándose junto a sus dos Estudiantes, pero Io se dirigió hacia él.

\- ¡Tontos! Por eso digo que son demasiado sensibles. Pudieron haberme matado desde hace mucho tiempo pero dejaron pasar la oportunidad, por eso, ahora sufrirán las consecuencias de su bondad. Si alguna vez tienen clemencia de tu enemigo, eso te conducirá a una muerte segura. Piensa esto, Andrómeda, si mueres, no podrás tirar el Pilar y todo habrá sido en vano, ¿verdad? . Dijo serio el peli rosa, al verlos subir los escalones que llevaban al Pilar y dándole ese consejo de nunca apiadarse de su enemigo, inmediatamente aumentó su Cosmos de nuevo.

\- ¡No te lo vamos a permitir! Gritó Dipper y entonces junto con Mabel se tomaron de las manos, listos para detener el futuro ataque de Io.

\- ¡No interfieran! -Les dijo, mientras que los arrojaba con su poderoso "Tornado" al suelo y luego se dirigió a Andrómeda y sus Estudiantes- ¡Les daré una lección aumentando mi energía a su máxima potencia! -Gritó, mientras que iba a atacar, Shun y los suyos se dieron la vuelta y se prepararon para defenderse-.

\- La hora de morir nuestra no ha llegado todavía: Athena, Caballeros de Oro, necesito fortaleza con mis Aprendices; Cosmo-Energía, danos todo nuestro poder defensivo ¡Eleva nuestro "Séptimo Sentido"! ¡Ahora! Invocó Shun y con sus Alumnos, lanzaron su ataque contra Io de Escila.

\- ¡"DESTRUCCIÓN TOTAL"! Atacó el peli rosa por su parte, mientras que Dipper y Mabel, los cuales habían sido arrojados contra los bordes de la plataforma del Pilar, sin resultar heridos, se cubrieron porque allí iba a producirse una verdadera batalla final.

El ataque del Marina no salió bien y comenzó a fragmentarse.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Se desintegró mi "Tornado"! Su gran poder lo ha dividido y y...y pasa a sus lados sin tocarlo. Exclamó Io al ver como su ataque fracasaba.

Acto seguido, las Cadenas de los tres personajes atraparon al General del Pacífico Sur, sin darle opción de contra-atacar.

\- Je, ya les dije que esa Cadena no funciona ante mi energía. -Les hizo recordar el error que habían cometido, pero esta vez no pudo salirse del control- ¡Ahh! ¿Qué? ¡No, no puedo creerlo! ¡¿Qué es esto?! Pero ¿qué pasa con la Cadena? Se ha vuelto de oro y...y no solo la Cadena. No es posible: La Sagrada Armadura de Andrómeda y de sus Aprendices brillan como si fueran de oro. Preguntó, observando el cambio de color de las Cadenas, que ahora resplandecían en oro y lo mismo pasó con las Armaduras de Shun, Rod y Todd.

* * *

\- Bien, todos permanezcan juntos, este remolino tiene una corriente muy fuerte. Pidió extremada precaución Garnet.

\- Deberemos también cuidarnos de cuando lleguemos a los dominios de Poseidon. Añadió Steven, quien iba con Connie.

\- Sí, no sabemos con qué clase de criaturas marinas o enemigos poderosos podremos toparnos. Dijo la novia de Steven, sabiendo que se estaban por adentrar en la aventura más peligrosa y fascinante de sus vidas.

\- Pase lo que pase, no confíen en los Generales Marinas de Poseidon. Pidió Skips y cuando estaban por saltar hacia el remolino, vieron que de un auto bajaba el Alcalde Dewey junto con Claude Speed y CJ.

\- ¡Esperen! Les pidió Bill Dewey, quien fue hacia ellos, en especial hacia una cierta Crystal Gem que él amaba.

Se acercó a Perla, él había temido muchísimo desde que habían empezado las evacuaciones en Ciudad Playa de que algo le hubiera pasado a ella, por lo cual, la abrazó con fuerza, mientras que las lágrimas humedecían sus ojos y hacían un efecto en ella.

\- Cuídate mucho, lo mismo ustedes, ¿sí? Ustedes son los grandes héroes de Ciudad Playa. Les pidió el Mandatario, quien se secó las lágrimas y Steven se acercó a él, devolviéndole el abrazo.

\- Muchas gracias, Señor Alcalde, prometo que volveremos después de derrotar a Poseidon. Le dio su palabra el hijo de Rose Cuarzo.

\- Así será, en marcha. Ordenó Garnet, cuando en ese momento, Perla se fue corriendo hacia Dewey, llorando por la despedida.

\- ¿Así que eras tú la persona que siempre estuvo preocupada por mí cuando empezaron las evacuaciones? ¡Eso es lo más dulce y bueno de usted, Señor Alcalde! ¡Gracias! ¡Prometo, como dijo Steven, que volveremos a la superficie! Juró ella, en medio de las lágrimas y la emoción, fue entonces en la que ambos compartieron un beso, un poco largo, algo que deseaba extender tanto el Alcalde Dewey como Perla, pero fue entonces que ella debió partir hacia el remolino.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, Señorita Perla! ¡Suerte, amigos, contamos con ustedes! Les deseó el castaño y fue entonces que ellos ingresaron en aquel torbellino marino, Perla fue la última en saltar y antes de hacerlo, le mandó un beso volador al Mandatario, cosa que también imitó él, para luego saltar hacia el sitio. También ingresaron en el remolino Mordecai, Rigby y sus amigos, todos con las Armaduras que se habían fabricado.

Pero cuando justo estaban por cerrar el remolino, dos personas más se metieron.

\- ¡Abran cancha! Pidió Star, quien venía con Marco.

\- ¡Sí! Gritaron ambos, mientras que iban descendiendo por las corrientes marinas hacia los dominios del Emperador de los Mares.

Y por último, también se lanzaron el grupo conformado por Stan, Ford, Wendy, Soos, Pacífica, Robbie y hasta Gideon, quien había llegado a Liberty City días antes que ellos, debido a las inundaciones en el Noroeste.

\- Aquí vamos, Dipper, Mabel, vamos a ayudar también. Dio Stan su palabra, mientras que los citados personajes, en sus respectivos grupos y los que se quedaron en Liberty City, se prepararon, tanto para combatir a Poseidon y sus Fuerzas de Élite, como también para defender la ciudad del Norte de los EEUU de las marejadas e inundaciones.

Ahora las cosas sí se habían puesto muy serias.

* * *

 **¡Fuuuuuua! Creo que batí récord por la gran cantidad de palabras escritas en este capítulo XD. Perdón si me demoré unos días en subirlo, pero el Viernes a la madrugada, cerca de las 1:12 AM, hubo un corte de luz o apagón, como quieran llamarlo, en mi casa, no podía subirlo ni nada el capítulo nuevo, así que tuve que esperar para que volviera, la cual regresó a las 2:00 AM la luz, pero quería también extender la participación de los otros personajes, así que aquí tienen :D.**

 **Muchas gracias a Shadowkitty Moon1999 y a lady-sailor por sus votos, ya que había preguntado si les gustaría ver combatir a las Crystal Gems junto con Connie, Steven y otros grupos que ingresaron en los dominios de Poseidon, de enfrentarse a los Generales Marinas, por lo tanto, les dedico este capítulo a ambas seguidoras. :D. Muchas gracias por sus aportes :D, les mando un saludo y un fuerte abrazo de mi parte desde Buenos Aires, Argentina.**

 **Y a no desesperarse, que también Clarence y los demás también participarán en esta Guerra Santa. También verán en las futuras peleas a Mordecai y Rigby enfrentarse a Sorrento de Sirena en una batalla musical, a Star y Marco luchar contra poderosos enemigos, lo mismo las Crystal Gems, jeje, pero no nos apresuremos, todo a su tiempo.**

 **Bien, en la semana comenzaré con el nuevo capítulo. Comenten, agreguen a favoritos y dejen reviews.**

 **Saludos para Shadowkitty Moon1999, aletuki01, lady-sailor, y Slash Torrance.**

 **Que tengan un buen Domingo, se despide de ustedes, su amigo y Camarada, MontanaHatsune92.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Parecía ser un sueño, pero cuando abrieron los ojos, los grupos que habían tomado diversos caminos, los de las Crystal Gems, el de Gravity Falls y Mordecai con sus amigos, los tres terminaron en distintas zonas, rodeados de un extraño ambiente, no parecía ser el fondo del mar donde solo la muerte los estaría esperando al sumergirse, sino todo lo contrario, había aire allí para respirar y no había presencia enemiga en la zona.

\- Ohhh, mi cabeza. Dijo Mordecai, quien se levantó y vio a sus amigos mirar hacia los alrededores.

\- Ahh, Mordecai, al fin despiertas, pensábamos que te habías golpeado duro en la cabeza. Le dijo Rigby, quien se acercó a su amigo.

\- No, fue que me arrojé bastante rápido al torbellino, pero este lugar tiene aire, es bastante extraño. Añadió el arrendajo azul.

\- Y que lo digas, pero no hemos visto nada por esta zona, ¿dónde crees que están los Pilares, Skips? Le preguntó Benson al Yeti.

\- Estamos cerca del Pilar del Pacífico Norte, a unos pocos metros, si avanzamos hasta allí, podremos destruirlo. Esa es la manera que podremos salvar a la Tierra. Les contó Skips sobre el plan para acabar con el malvado plan de Poseidon.

\- Genial, entonces vamos, en marcha. Pidió CJ (Nube).

\- No esperen -Les detuvo Skips el paso- No es seguro, estos caminos están vigilados por... Oh, no, hablé demasiado. Dijo Skips, volteando la mirada y se vieron rodeados de varios escuadrones de Soldados Marinos.

\- ¡Intrusos! ¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?! Preguntó uno de los Marinos, el cual llevaba una lanza afilada.

\- Vinimos a salvar a nuestro Mundo de las inundaciones y tsunamis que su malvado Emperador nos ha arrojado. Les desafió Musculoso con Fantasmano y Starla.

\- ¡Jaja! ¿Y se piensan que podrán llegar hasta los Pilares? ¡Jamás! Les negó el paso uno de los Capitanes, el cual arrojó su ancla contra los protagonistas.

\- Oigan, yo reconozco a ese de ahí: ¡Es el traidor y desertor de Skips! Señaló uno de los Soldados con su dedo hacia el Yeti.

\- El Emperador Poseidon estará muy complacido de que hayamos eliminado a esta basura traidora a la causa. ¡Vamos, Camaradas! Ordenó otro de los Capitanes y las tropas imperiales se lanzaron al ataque contra ellos.

\- ¡Eso jamás, hermano! Gritó Musculoso y con su novia y Fantasmano, empezaron a repartir golpes a los enemigos de Armaduras negras.

\- ¡Vamos, hay que darles con todo! Respondió Eileen, quien evadía junto con Rigby, las lanzas enemigas.

\- ¡No los pierdan de vista, muchachos, háganlos sufrir! Ordenó uno de los Capitanes, quien atacaba con su espada.

(Música G.C.P.D., OST de Batman: Arkham Origins)

Mordecai evadía los golpes de uno de los Soldados más fuertes de aquel escuadrón, lanzando vuelos hacia las laderas de las montañas, al mejor estilo de Batman.

\- ¡Tengo una tumba reservada para ti, pajarito! Le gritó el enemigo, quien destruyó una de las laderas, no sin antes recibir un golpe en la cabeza por Mordecai, pero el rival no cayó al suelo, escapó del derrumbe y el arrendajo azul se posó sobre otra ladera.

\- ¿No te cansas de darle a una sombra? Le preguntó Mordecai.

\- ¡Ya te vi! Gritó el Soldado Marino, quien volvió al ataque, pero el arrendajo azul se lanzó sobre él, tapando su vista, mientras que lo golpeaba y el otro intentaba sacárselo de encima.

\- ¡Sal de mi cara, bestia inmunda! Le ordenó el enemigo.

\- ¡Jamás! Se negó Mordecai y tomando el control de su rival, lo hizo estrellarse contra otro Soldado, dejándolos desmayados por el golpe.

Pronto, el ave volvió hacia donde estaban sus compañeros aún luchando, Benson utilizaba los golpes de Tai-Chi aprendidos en el pasado, mientras que Thomas atacaba con una poderosa vara de bambú, siendo un gran experto en artes marciales.

\- Asombroso, Mordecai, ¿dónde aprendiste a dar unos golpes tan fuertes? Preguntó Rigby asombrado, tras haber noqueado a tres enemigos junto con Eileen.

\- Jugando al "Batman: Arkham Origins". Respondió su amigo.

\- Debo jugarlo con Eileen. Recordó su amigo, pero en ese momento.

\- ¡No hay tiempo, miren! Les señaló Skips y desde abajo llegaban más Soldados.

\- ¡Allí están, maten a los intrusos! Ordenó un Capitán que venía al mando de aquellas tropas.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es que acaso son infinitos?! Gritó Rigby.

\- Escapemos de aquí, yo los frenaré. Pidió Nube de que se apresuraran a escapar y entonces entró en furia, lanzando una feroz tormenta sobre los enemigos y destruyendo el camino de ascenso hacia las montañas, cortandoles el paso, para luego escapar con sus amigos.

Al escapar sendero abajo, el grupo del Parque no vio que las tropas imperiales iban detrás de ellos.

\- ¡Agh, genial! Gritó Rigby, pero en ese momento, recordó que tenía fuegos artificiales, así que los encendió y los arrojó al paso de los enemigos, causando una verdadera explosión, acompañada de una cortina de humo.

\- ¡Buen truco, Rigby! Le felicitó Benson.

\- Muchas gracias, amigo. Agradeció el Mapache a su jefe.

* * *

Los Soldados al ver que los habían perdido, entraron en duda por qué camino tomar.

\- Están usando trucos baratos, sepárense. Ordenó el Capitán y sus subordinados asintieron con la cabeza, tomando diversos caminos.

\- ¡Busquen cuadrantes desde mi posición! Pidió uno de los Soldados.

\- ¡Van a pagar con sangre lo que han hecho, malditos! Gritó otro de los Marinos, cuando en ese momento, les cayeron una lluvia de fuegos artificiales.

\- ¡Nos atacan, respondan! Ordenó el Capitán de aquel escuadrón, mientras que subían hacia las cimas montañosas, pero no los encontraban.

* * *

\- ¿Escuchan eso? Preguntó Steven y todos guardaron silencio.

\- Viene de allí, hacia el Oeste. Señaló Amatista.

\- Parecen ser fuegos artificiales. Dijo Peridot, quien vio hacia el camino para abajo una nube de polvo.

\- Estén atentos. Pidió Garnet y tomaron posiciones de defensa.

Pero lo que ellos pensaron que era un horda de enemigos, resultó ser el escape de un grupo de amigos que venían siendo perseguidos por las fuerzas militares de Poseidon.

\- ¡Corran, corran! Les pidió a los gritos Rigby.

\- ¿Qué dicen? Preguntó Connie, hasta que el grupo de Mordecai chocó con el de las Crystal Gems.

\- Auch, mi cabeza. Dijo adolorido Ronaldo, mientras que Peridot lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Parecía que los había pasado por encima una manada de elefantes, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de aquel grupo era uno de los tantos refugiados que venían de las zonas inundadas, decidieron unir sus fuerzas.

\- Entonces, usted, Señor Skips, dice que fue un General Marina, ¿no? Preguntó Perla.

\- Así es, lo fui, hasta que vi en el corazón de Poseidon ese malvado deseo de dominar el Mundo y abandone las filas suyas. Les contó todo el Yeti.

\- Creo que sería mejor ponernos en marcha, amigos, tenemos al comité de bienvenida a las tres. Observó Rigby el avance rápido de los enemigos.

\- Vamos a defendernos hasta limpiar el camino, no se dejen intimidar por esos malvados. Ordenó Garnet, mientras que tomaban posiciones de combate y de ahí, en un parpadeo, fueron rodeados por los refuerzos de las tropas imperiales.

No podían moverse, ante el mínimo movimiento se verían atrapados por las fuerzas enemigas, así que debieron permanecer quietos, ante la mirada severa de los Soldados de Poseidon.

\- Al Emperador Poseidon no le va a agradar que escorias como ustedes ingresen a sus territorios, ahora es tiempo de pagar. Les dijo uno de los Soldados, blandiendo una lanza cerca del rostro de Connie.

\- ¿Se piensa que les vamos a tener miedo a y suplicarles clemencia? ¡Jamás! Respondió Connie a las amenazas de los Soldados.

\- ¡Silencio, mocosa! Le ordenó el Capitán, arrojándola al suelo, eso hizo despertar la furia de Steven.

\- ¡Debería darle vergüenza con golpear a una chica! ¡¿Acaso lo hace eso valiente?! Le preguntó furioso el hijo de Rose Cuarzo, mientras que comenzaba a aparecer su Escudo.

\- ¡He dicho que se callen! Ordenó de vuelta el líder del grupo y golpeó al joven con su ancla, pero inmediatamente, al golpear el arma contra aquella defensa, ésta se quebró en miles de pedazos.

\- ¡Steven! Gritó Perla, pero el peli negro estaba bien, sin ningún rasguño.

\- Pero, pero, ¿cómo es posible esto? Se preguntó aterrado el Capitán al ver su ancla destruida, para luego recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de parte de Steven con el Escudo de Rose, dejándolo inconsciente.

\- ¡Malditos, ataquen, Soldados! Ordenó el Lugarteniente del Capitán e inmediatamente se lanzaron al asalto, dando por comenzada otra pelea.

Amatista con su látigo atrapó a dos atacantes, los cuales intentaron atacar por sorpresa a Peridot, quien utilizaba su cañón láser contra los enemigos y Ronaldo la cubría utilizando golpes de artes marciales.

\- ¡Hay que trabajar juntos en esto! Gritó Perla, mientras que agarraba a dos Soldados Imperiales y los dejaba inconscientes, tras hacerlos chocar las cabezas el uno contra el otro.

\- ¡¿Te gusta golpear a una chica?! ¡¿No?! Preguntó Connie al Capitán, el cual había tomado una espada, pero la chica recibió el apoyo de Steven y ambos le hicieron frente.

\- ¡Eh, por aquí! Pidió uno de los Lugartenientes a sus tropas, pero Mordecai encendió un poderoso fuego artificial, el cual cayó cerca de los enemigos, causando un verdadero estruendo y confusión.

\- ¡Estos tipos son fáciles de vencer! Exclamó Thomas, el cual arrojó contra las paredes a tres enemigos de un solo golpe.

Musculoso con Starla y Fantasmano inmovilizaron a varios enemigos, arrojándolos al piso y con la ayuda de Amatista, los dejaron amarrados con sogas.

\- ¡Para que aprendan que con nosotros no nos pueden detener! Les dijo esas palabras, Mitch, a los Soldados Imperiales tumbados en el suelo.

Pronto todo el sitio quedó cubierto de tropas imperiales inconscientes, mientras que los dos grupos atacaban en coordinación al Capitán, aunque Steven y Connie lograron vencerlo.

\- ¡Esto es por empujarme! Gritó la chica de cabellos castaños y con la espada, con la cual había sido entrenada por Perla, destruyó la del Capitán, para que luego, juntos, dejaran al líder de aquella tropa, inconsciente en el piso.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡¿Quién más quiere comer polvo?! Desafió Amatista.

\- Será mejor irnos de aquí e ir hacia los Pilares, nosotros iremos para el del Pacífico Norte. Sugirió Mordecai.

\- Perfecto, nosotras iremos hacia el Pilar del Atlántico Norte. Respondió Garnet e inmediatamente tomaron caminos diferentes.

\- ¡Nos reuniremos en el "Gran Soporte Principal", si ven a los Caballeros de Athena, seremos de buena ayuda! Gritó Skips y el grupo de Steven recibió el aviso.

* * *

El cambio producido en Shun y en los Hermanos Flanders había dejado con la boca abierta a Io de Escila, el cual, ya sin sus Bestias ni la Armadura suya, la cual había sido destruida, era testigo, contando a los Gemelos Pines, del surgimiento de la Armadura Dorada en aquellas personas.

\- _"Agh, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?"_ Se preguntó Shun, al ver el brillo dorado de la Armadura en él y sus Estudiantes.

\- No es posible: La Armadura de Andrómeda y sus Estudiantes se han vuelto de oro. Dijo asombrado Io.

\- _"La sangre de los Caballeros de Oro nos ha dado nuevos bríos a las Armaduras. Eso significa que mi Cosmo-Energía reaccionará a máxima potencia"_ Reconoció Shun aquel "regalo" que había recibido.

Inmediatamente, ante la sorpresa del peli rosa, las Armaduras de sus rivales volvieron a las anteriores formas.

\- Es de Bronce, pero ahora es tan poderosa como una Armadura Dorada. Dijo Shun hacia el enemigo encadenado.

\- Ahora comprendo, ¿así que ese es el gran secreto? Pero no crean que pueden cantar victoria, nunca conseguirán aniquilarme. Ni el más grande poder de tu Cosmo o de tu Cadena no podrán destruir este inmenso Pilar. Les advirtió Io, dando una muestra de superioridad y haciendo ver a Shun la imposibilidad de derrotarlo sin que terminara en muerte.

Alzó la mirada hacia Shun.

\- En una ocasión, cien Caballeros Dorados unieron sus fuerzas y lo intentaron miles de veces. Pero nunca pudieron hacerle un rasguño al Pilar del Pacífico Sur. Les dijo Io de Escila, acto seguido, Shun alzó la mirada al monumento y de ahí, se dirigió al General Marino.

\- Pero nosotros debemos destruirlo, pase lo que pase. Daría mi vida por derribar ese Pilar. Dijo hacia Io, dejándolo más sorprendido.

\- ¿Tu vida? Preguntó serio el peli rosa.

\- Probablemente consiga hacerle una cortadura, pero después de mi muerte, Seiya y Bart vendrán y terminarán por destruirlo. Muchas personas enfrentan un gran peligro. -Le dijo, decidido a todo, para luego alzar la mirada hacia el Cielo- _"Y la Gran Athena, Saori"_ -Pensó- La Princesa Athena está intentando evitarlo, arriesgando su valiosa vida. Nuestra misión es salvarla a ella y a la Tierra, por eso que mi objetivo es vencerte. Dijo firme el Caballero de Andrómeda, pero eso hizo enojar a Io.

Dándose la vuelta, se prepararon para derribar al Pilar del Pacífico Sur y el Cosmo de los tres empezó a aumentar.

\- Aumentaremos el Cosmos a su máxima potencia, aún cuando eso implique perder la vida. Dijo Shun, mientras que la energía de ellos aumentaba.

\- ¡En verdad son unos tontos! ¡¿Qué intentan hacer?! Les preguntó Io a ellos.

\- No me importa lo que pase conmigo: ¡Mi único interés es demoler ese Pilar! Respondió a su pregunta, dando a entender que hasta se sacrificarían para cumplir su misión, rodeados de sus Cosmos, se dirigieron hacia el Pilar.

\- Que valientes, está aumentando su Cosmos más de lo que su cuerpo resiste hasta el Punto de Explosión. Y azotará su cuerpo contra el Pilar del Pacífico. -Reconoció Io la valentía de Shun y los Hermanos Flanders, éstos subieron por las escaleras e inmediatamente se prepararon para ejecutar el golpe.

\- ¡DAME FUERZA! Pidió Shun.

\- ¡NO LO HAGAN, ES INÚTIL! Trató de detenerlos Io de Escila.

* * *

A su vez, subiendo los peldaños de las escaleras en las montañas más alejadas, Seiya y Bart se encontraban siguiendo a Marin de Águila, la cual se le había aparecido ante el castaño, pero inmediatamente emprendió la huida hacia una dirección desconocida, quedando atrás su paso por la niebla.

\- _"¿Adónde habrá ido Marin? Esto es muy extraño, sigo sintiendo que estamos caminando por el mismo lugar. Debemos destruir el Pilar del Atlántico en lo posible"_ Preguntó para sus adentros Seiya, a su vez tenía la rara sensación de que estaban rondando en círculos y que podría ser un lugar ideal para alguna emboscada, pero decidieron no perder más tiempo y se pusieron en marcha, subiendo hacia lo más alto.

* * *

Por su parte, Hyoga y Allison iban cruzando el camino que ellos habían tomado, tras separarse de Shun y los Hermanos Flanders.

\- _"¿En dónde se encuentra el Pilar del Océano Atlántico?"_ Pensó Hyoga bastante serio, buscando aquel Pilar para demolerlo junto con Allison, pronto dejaron ese sendero.

* * *

Shun y los suyos estaban aumentando su Cosmo hasta niveles insuperables, llamando la atención de Io de Escila, el cual no podía salir de su asombro y lo mismo se podía decir de Dipper y Mabel, los cuales habían evitado daños graves cuando el General de cabellos rosa les atacó con el "Tornado Infernal".

\- ¡Te he dicho que no tiene caso, ¿no me escuchas, Andrómeda?! Le habló el joven, quien trataba de detenerlo, por su parte, Kiki había llegado hasta la zona del Pilar finalmente junto con la Armadura de Libra.

\- ¡Ahh! ¡Shun, Hermanos Flanders, no lo hagan, deténganse! Pidió el pelirrojo, sacando por las laderas hacia ellos.

El peli verde y los suyos se dieron la vuelta al ver a Kiki portando aquel gigantesco cofre.

\- ¡Shun!. Gritó el chico, quien tropezó y el cofre cayó a los pies del peli verde y sus Aprendices.

\- ¡Kiki! Reconoció el hermano de Ikki a aquel joven.

\- ¡Que suerte! Si hubiera llegado dos minutos más tarde, entonces... Iba a terminar su oración, pero el peli verde lo frenó.

\- Kiki. Dijo él, deteniéndolo, ante la sorpresa de verlo allí.

\- No se arriesguen en demoler ese Pilar con sus propias fuerzas, solo puede ser destruido por... -Les dijo, mientras que les acercaba el cofre dorado hacia ellos-.

\- Esta debe ser... ¡La Armadura de Libra!. Dijo Shun, contemplando aquel gigantesco objeto, para luego reconocer aquella Armadura que aparecía ante ellos.

\- La envía el Maestro, con la ayuda de una de sus poderosas armas, Seiya y Bart destruyeron el Pilar del Pacífico Norte. Les comunicó el pelirrojo sobre el éxito que habían tenido en aquel sitio, el brillo de la Armadura era deslumbrante y atraía a los Gemelos Pines y hasta el propio General Io de Escila para contemplarla.

\- ¿Ya no existe el Pilar? Preguntó sin dar crédito a lo que había oído.

\- Ya entiendo -Reconoció Shun- Gracias, Kiki, has salvado nuestras vidas. Le agradeció el peli verde.

Io trataba de salirse del control de las Cadenas, pero se le hacía imposible, a su vez, la Armadura de Libra apareció ante ellos y las armas que ésta poseía también, era el momento de demoler el Pilar del Pacífico Sur.

\- ¡Shun, niños, utilices esos chacos! Les sugirió Kiki, mientras que aquellas armas iban hacia ellos.

\- Wow, ¿de dónde sacaron eso? Preguntó Dipper a Kiki, dejándolo sorprendido.

\- ¡Waa, ¿quiénes son ustedes?! Preguntó, recuperándose del susto.

\- Somos los Gemelos Pines: ¡Dipper de Triángulo! Se presentó el chico.

\- ¡Mabel de Pavo Real! Se presentó también la chica ante el pelirrojo.

\- Pero, ¿ustedes no son Caballeros? Son civiles, ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que llegaron hasta aquí? Preguntó sorprendido Kiki.

\- Llegamos aquí para detener los planes de Poseidon, las marejadas e inundaciones destruyeron nuestro hogar en California, allí murieron nuestros padres y también destruyeron Gravity Falls, nuestro segundo hogar. Le contaron los Gemelos al pelirrojo.

\- Lamento mucho lo de su hogar, pero deben tener cuidado si quieren ayudar, Poseidon es muy peligroso, en especial sus Generales. Les pidió Kiki sumo cuidado con respecto a los enemigos que iban a enfrentar.

\- Cualquiera que trate de detenernos, se las verá con nosotros. Dijo Mabel, quien iba a dar pelea junto con Dipper.

En ese momento, los chacos llegaron a las manos de Shun, quien los tomó y se preparó para dar el golpe demoledor.

\- ¡Maestro, muchas gracias! Agració el peli verde.

\- ¡Maravilloso, al moverlos lanzan luces y chispas que parecen estrellas! Exclamó maravillado Kiki, lo mismo se podía decir de Mabel, quien disfrutaba muchísimo de aquel espectáculo, pero no para Io, quien trataba de zafarse de las Cadenas.

\- Ni lo intentes. Le advirtió Dipper, quien se hizo cargo de asegurar las mismas para evitar que se escapara.

\- Maestro, pondré todo lo que está en mí. Dio su palabra Shun.

\- ¡No lo hagas! Le pidió Io.

\- ¡Por Athena! Se preparó para atacar Shun con los suyos.

\- ¡Detente! Volvió a pedirle que no lo hiciera.

Inmediatamente y sin escuchar las palabras de Io de Escila, Shun y los Hermanos Flanders se lanzaron a la ofensiva contra el Pilar del Pacífico Sur, yendo a toda velocidad fueron a destruirlo, pero a su vez, se lanzó el General que custodiaba el Pilar, Io, quien se llevó consigo, a toda velocidad, a Dipper.

\- ¡Oye, ¿acaso no me oíste?! ¡Detente! Le ordenó el castaño que se detuviera.

\- ¡Dipper! Gritó Mabel y lo agarró por detrás a su hermano gemelo, sacándolo de allí y dejando a Io que fuera hacia su meta.

El peli rosa pegó un salto en el aire, justo en el momento en el que Shun lanzaba el ataque de los chacos contra el Pilar, pero en ese momento Io se interpuso cuando saltó, recibiendo el golpe contra su pecho.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?! -Preguntó sorprendido Shun- ¡Escila! Gritó el nombre del General Marino, quien fue lanzado contra el Pilar, para luego caer al suelo, mientras que el golpe de Shun y los Hermanos Flanders daba en el blanco.

Al mismo tiempo que caía el cuerpo de Io de Escila a los pies de las escaleras, el Pilar del Pacífico Sur emitió una fuerte luz al recibir el impacto de los chacos contra el centro del mismo, provocando su destrucción inmediata.

Al ver la caída del Pilar del Pacífico Sur, pudieron darse un respiro, pero no para Shun.

\- ¡Lo logramos! ¡Destruimos el Pilar del Pacífico del Sur, Shun! Dio el grito de victoria Kiki.

\- _"Gracias, Shun, niños, yo tampoco me daré por vencida. No descansaré hasta que la paz se restablezca en la Tierra y detengamos la malvada ambición de Poseidon"_ Agradeció Athena a sus Caballeros, mientras que el agua ya le llegaba a la mitad del cuerpo.

Shun junto con los Hermanos Flanders, Kiki y los Gemelos Pines se acercaron a las ruinas del Pilar, en donde se hallaba el cuerpo del General Io de Escila.

\- ¿Estará...? Preguntó Rod, pero vieron que el rival seguía vivo, pero herido de gravedad.

\- Escila, ¿por qué lo hiciste? Preguntó Shun, arrodillándose ante él y puso su mano sobre el hombro del joven.

\- Soy igual a ustedes tres. Respondió a su pregunta.

\- ¿Igual a nosotros? Preguntó Shun ante la incertidumbre.

\- Intentaste destruir el Pilar...arriesgando sus vidas y yo, intenté protegerlo...exponiendo la mía. -Les aclaró la pregunta- Escúchenme bien, Andrómeda, niños, lo mismo ustedes Gemelos Pines, si no se vuelven lo suficientemente frío para acabar con sus enemigos...algún día morirán, no lo olviden. Les dio ese consejo, Shun lo levantó del suelo al herido.

\- Escila. Le llamó, pero ya estaba en las últimas de su vida, abrió los ojos de nuevo ante el llamado de Shun, para luego mirarlo por última vez, luego de eso, el brillo de sus ojos se apagó, para siempre.

Un triste silencio envolvió el sitio de donde estaba el Pilar del Pacífico Sur, había sido una victoria, pero con sabor amargo, Shun trataba de evitar que el peli rosa no muriera, pero él arriesgó su vida para defender el objetivo que tenía encargado. Finalmente, el General Io de Escila, Guardián del Pilar del Pacífico Sur, murió en los brazos de Shun de Andrómeda y rodeado de sus dos Estudiantes, Kiki y los Gemelos Pines.

Pronto, una lluvia de polvo comenzó a verse de las ruinas del Pilar.

* * *

Y aquella lluvia mencionada, la cual emitía una luz blanca en ascenso, fue observada por Seiya y Bart desde las montañas.

\- Shun, niños, lo han logrado -Les felicitó Seiya- Solo quedan cinco Pilares por destruir. Dijo el castaño.

\- Shun, niños, ahora es mi turno, lo conseguiremos. Dijo, por su parte, Hyoga con Allison, quienes estaban observando también aquel espectáculo, el cual poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer.

* * *

Unos fuertes destellos de rayos se podían apreciar en el Pilar del Océano Índico, donde Shiryu y Martin se estaban defendiendo de los ataques del General Krishna de Crisaor.

\- ¡No puede ser, es como si leyera mis movimientos! Gritó Martin, quien trataba de destruir aquella Lanza con Excalibur.

\- Je, nunca pensé que pudieran evitarla -Reconoció el valor que ellos tenían al enfrentar a su Lanza- Esto aún no termina, la mejor parte está por venir. -Les dijo, sonriendo- ¿Cómo se han atrevido a enfrentar al Gran Emperador Poseidon?, recibirán su castigo por haberse atrevido a desafiarme, Caballeros debiluchos. Alegó el moreno, quien se preparaba de nuevo para atacarlos.

\- Por favor, no creas que me asustas. Respondió firme Shiryu.

\- ¡Sí! No tememos. Añadió Martin.

Eso puso muy serio a Krishna, quien se lanzó al asalto de nuevo.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Gritó el General del Océano Índico, mientras que los atacaba con una gran violencia y ellos evadían sus golpes con la lanza.

Saltando en el aire, Shiryu evadió uno de los golpes más letales, pero Martin se alejó unos pocos metros de su posición y entonces, la punta del arma de Krishna llegó hasta casi tocar su cuello.

\- ¡Maestro! Gritó Martin aterrado.

\- Jejeje -Río el moreno, quien fue caminando con su Lanza, apuntando a la garganta del Oriental, el cual retrocedía-.

\- ¡No, déjelo! Gritó Martin y en ese momento, atacó a Krishna de frente con Excalibur, golpeando el frío y duro metal de la Lanza, la cual emitió un ruido desgarrador.

\- No debiste hacer eso, Martin de Lobo. -Le advirtió el moreno, quien siguió avanzando hasta cerrarle el paso a Shiryu contra una de las columnas- Eviten fatigarse, cobardes. No hay modo de que escapen al poder de mi Sagrada Lanza. -Advirtió Krishna a ellos, pero dejó de apuntarles a ellos y volvió a ponerse firme y dio unos pasos hacia atrás con la Lanza, la cual la tenía ahora detrás suyo en la espalda.

\- _"Es cierto, no tiene caso evitarla, debemos encontrar la manera de parar sus movimientos. Es un guerrero muy fuerte pero si logramos detener la Lanza, solo por unos instantes, podré acercarme a Crisaor y tratar de apoderarnos de esa Sagrada Lanza"_ Pensó Shiryu un plan de detener a su rival.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

\- ¡Krishna, dices que tu Lanza puede atravesar cualquier cosa, inténtalo con mi escudo, tiene la mejor fuerza defensa de todas las Constelaciones! Le desafió Shiryu, alzando su escudo.

\- Ja, esta vez les provocaré algo más que un rasguño, si no pueden detener su trayectoria, mi Lanza perforará el Escudo que te orgullese y morirás junto con tu Aprendiz. Le dijo en un tono de risa y burla a ellos.

\- ¿Morir? -Preguntó serio Shiryu, mientras que encendía con Martin su Cosmo- Estoy preparado para morir desde hace tiempo. Le dijo.

\- Está bien, si tanto ansían la muerte, ¡Haré que sus deseos se hagan realidad! -Aceptó el desafío Krishna, quien encendió su Cosmo y preparó su Lanza, lista para arrojarla sobre sus enemigos- ¡Acabaré contigo, Dragón y Lobo: "Lanza Dorada"! Lanzó su ofensiva.

\- ¡Protección, nivela mi Escudo! Ordenó Shiryu en el momento en el que su rival los atacaba.

Inmediatamente se produjo un nuevo resplandor, el cual aumentó cada vez más su intensidad, pero por desgracia, el escudo de Shiryu no resistió al embate de la Lanza Sagrada, la cual logró traspasarlo a éste y al Oriental, ante la mirada de terror de Martin, viendo como el arma dorada de Krishna atravesaba la región abdominal de su Maestro, haciéndole sangrar y quedando temblando él

\- _"En verdad es más poderoso de lo que pensé, no solo atravesó mi escudo como si fuera de papel, también mi cuerpo. Es más fuerte que el propio Crisaor, valiente guerrero de la Mitología griega, su Lanza es indestructible"_ Recoció Shiryu el gran poder de su rival.

\- Finalmente lo comprendiste, ahora ríndete y duerme por siempre. Dijo serio el moreno, mientras que retiraba la Lanza del abdomen de Shiryu.

Pero él no pensaba rendirse, seguía dando resistencia a la Lanza.

\- Dime por qué intentas dejar mi Gran Lanza Dorada en tu escudo y en tu cuerpo malherido? Preguntó serio el moreno.

\- No olvides que somos Caballeros de Athena, ¡Nuestra muerte no será en vano! A cambio de mi vida, me aseguraré de romper tu poderosa Lanza Dorada. Le dijo Shiryu, quien no iba a dejarse vencer por su enemigo, mientras que atacaba con la fuerza en su brazo izquierdo al arma de Krishna, pero no sirvió, no se destruyó, simplemente el golpe que le asintió no hizo efecto y solo causó dolor en Shiryu y haciéndolo sangrar.

\- Que hombre tan ingenuo, ¿cómo te atreves a intentar quebrar la Lanza Dorada de un solo golpe? ¿Es que todavía no lo entiendes? ¡Nunca podrás destruir la magnífica Lanza de Crisaor! -Le preguntó burlonamente Krishna, para luego advertirle sobre la imposibilidad de destruir su arma-.

Acto seguido, atravesó la luz a Shiryu, haciéndolo caer al piso, herido, mientras que Martin iba a verlo y tratar de auxiliarlo.

\- Tu nombre es Shiryu, ¿cierto? -Quiso saber Krishna, quien estaba de pie frente al caído- Bien, Shiryu, admiro tu espíritu de lucha junto con el de tu Aprendiz, recordaré tu nombre. Reconoció la valentía de ambos guerreros, para luego retirarse de allí, dejando al Oriental tirado en el piso junto a su Aprendiz.

\- _"Estoy completamente indefenso ante su poder, por primera vez en mi vida, me siento...indefenso"_ Admitió él, hasta que en un momento de sorpresa, una voz apareció y le habló.

\- _"¿Qué es lo que pasa, Shiryu? -_ Preguntó aquella voz que se materializó y resultó ser aquel Caballero de la Casa Capricornio con el que ambos habían luchado tiempo atrás- _Shiryu, Martin, ¿por qué no creen que han muerto y sus Cosmos arden?"_ Les dijo el personaje de cabellos negros.

\- _"Shura de Capricornio"_ Reconocieron ambos, en especial Martin al ver a su Maestro de Capricornio aparecer frente a ellos.

\- _"Es porque tienen una misión primordial por cumplir: Salvar a Athena, por ese motivo, yo daría todo lo que está en mí antes de dejarme morir"_ Hizo recordar él a ellos el objetivo de su misión y de que nunca debían darse por vencidos.

\- Shu...Shura. Dijo su nombre, Shiryu, estando muy mal herido y recordando el momento de cuando él junto con Shura y Martin salieron volando hacia el Espacio Exterior, utilizando el oriental su última técnica, el "Último Dragón".

 **Flashbacks:** \- _Salva a Athena, cuento contigo._ Le dijo en aquellos últimos momentos antes de desaparecer Shura junto con Martin en el Espacio, mientras que Shiryu estaba aferrado a él por la espalda.

Acto seguido, el peli negro se desprendió de su Armadura de Capricornio, dándosela a Shiryu, quien quedó inconsciente y volvió a la Tierra, mientras que él y Martin, quien lo abrazó con fuerza, sabiendo que no podría volver a la Tierra, se convirtieron en polvo de estrellas, para que luego, él fuera revivido junto con los demás Caballeros y niños caídos en los combates, por Athena.

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- _"La Lanza no es un rival para tu brazo derecho, ¿lo has olvidado? Puedes deshacer cualquier cosa"_ Dijo Shura, cuyo espíritu iba desapareciendo.

\- ¡Maestro Shura, espere! Pidió Martin, pero sabía que no tenían mucho tiempo.

\- No entiendo qué es lo que intentas decirnos, Shura. Quería saber más sobre aquel mensaje.

\- _"Shiryu, Martin, no olviden que tienen un don, mi espíritu habita en tu brazo y en la Espada Excalibur que llevaba Martin: Excalibur está dentro de ustedes"_ Respondió a la duda.

\- ¡Shura! Trató de detenerlo Shiryu.

\- _"Ahora que su Cosmo-Energía es tan poderosa como la de los Caballeros de Oro, son capaz de usar su fuerza correctamente, ¡Shiryu, Martin, deben salvar a Athena!"_ Finalizó el peli negro, para luego desaparecer tras haberles dado sus palabras de animo y esfuerzo, además de aquella técnica oculta.

Krishna frenó sus pasos y volteó para atrás, para su sorpresa, Shiryu y Martin habían vuelto a ponerse de pie.

\- Shiryu, Martin, ¿por qué no esperan tranquilamente tu muerte? Ya no sigan. Son unos Caballeros bastante insistentes. Sugirió Krishna de que no pelearan más, sabiendo que los volvería a vencer, pero ambos no pensaban rendirse.

\- Debemos acabar con tu Lanza Dorada, Krishna. Dijo decidido Shiryu.

\- No importa cuántas veces caigamos, nosotros vamos a vencer. Alegó también firme, Martin, mientras que le apuntaba con Excalibur.

\- Tonterías, jajajajaja, Shiryu, Martin, están cerca de las Puertas del Infierno y por eso pierden la noción de la realidad. Se burló el moreno de ellos.

\- El Escudo de Dragón ha recuperado su poder, gracias al sacrificio de los Caballeros de Oro, ahora te mostraré su verdadero poder: ¡La fuerza de Excalibur, el espíritu de Shura, una vida en mi brazo y en la Espada! Dijo el oriental, mientras que él y su Aprendiz encendían su Cosmo.

\- ¡Son unos Caballeros sumamente valiente, por lo mismo no dejaré que mueran sin prestigio! ¡Acabaré con ustedes inmediatamente para salvar su honor! Gritó Krishna, tomando posición de ataque con su Lanza.

\- _"Shura tenía razón, si pudimos derrotar a los Caballeros Dorados en la Batalla de las Doce Casas, debemos ser capaz de destruir esa Lanza: ¡Aumenta, Cosmo!"_ Pensó Shiryu para sus adentros, mientras que aumentaba su energía.

\- ¡Muere! Gritó Krishna.

\- _"Nunca te rindas, hazte tan fuerte como...¡Cosmo de Caballero de Oro!"_ El espíritu de Shura estaba con ellos, el General del Océano Índico se lanzó al asalto, mientras que ellos le hacían frente.

\- ¡Mueran Shiryu y Martin! Gritó con todas sus fuerzas Krishna.

Y en aquel choque, algo se produjo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó sorprendido el moreno, al ver que su Lanza no había esta vez, traspasar el cuerpo de sus rivales.

No daba crédito Krishna a lo que estaba aconteciendo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Es de Oro! ¡Su Escudo se ha vuelto de Oro pero no solo su Escudo, también sus...! Exclamó sorprendido de ver lo que estaba pasando: El Escudo del Dragón resplandecía de aquel color y lo mismo pasó con las Armaduras de ambos Caballeros.

\- En nuestras Armaduras, el espíritu de los Caballeros de Oro arde tan fuerte como el fuego. -Shiryu y Martin se prepararon, el primero tomó la Lanza de su rival- Crisaor, observa atentamente como destruyo tu Lanza -Tomó el arma de su rival- ¡Poderosa Espada Excalibur! Gritaron ambos, Shiryu alzó su brazo y Martin la Espada de Shura, golpeándola con todas sus fuerzas la Lanza, la cual emitió una fuerte luz pero no se rompió, ante la sonrisa de Krishna.

\- Sus Armaduras han vuelto a la normalidad. Les dijo.

\- ¿Qué dices? Preguntó Shiryu.

Acto seguido, Krishna atacó al Oriental con su Lanza, atravesando su pierna derecha y haciéndole sangrar, para caer al suelo herido.

\- Aunque sus Armaduras sean tan poderosas como la de los Caballeros de Oro, sus cuerpos siguen siendo de los Caballeros de Bronce: ¡Acabaré con ustedes: "Lanza Intermitente"! Se preparó Krishna para atacarlos de nuevo.

Otro golpe los lanzó a ambos contra el suelo.

\- Esto tiene que ser una broma. Pidió Martin.

\- No lo es, Martin, han cometido un gravisimo error en venir aquí. Les dijo severo el moreno.

\- Mi Armadura y la de Martin han vuelto a ser de Bronce, ¿acaso estamos dependiendo mucho de ella? No es posible. Se preguntó Shiryu al ver que no habían logrado destruir el arma de su enemigo.

\- Shiryu, ¿en qué momento terminarás con este horrible espectáculo? No dependas de tu armadura, acéptalo y recibe una muerte honorable. Le dio su oferta Krishna a ellos.

\- Está bien, ¡Me despojaré de mi Armadura! Dijo él tomando esa carta.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Le preguntó el rival.

Acto seguido, Shiryu se despojó de su Armadura.

\- ¿Por qué te desprendes de la única defensa que tienes? Serás totalmente inofensivo. Trató de hacerle entrar en razón Krishna, pero nada detendría a estos dos Caballeros.

\- Porque de otra forma no podría depender de ella. Ese es mi punto débil. Respondió a su pregunta.

Krishna no dijo nada.

\- No podemos alcanzar el más alto grado de mi Cosmo, si no me comprometo completamente de corazón. -Siguió- Es por demás decir, que tampoco podré avivar el espíritu que habita en mi brazo derecho. Ahora que me he quitado de mi defensa, moriré si no destruyo tu Lanza Dorada. -Los tres tomaron posiciones de combate- Debes afrontarlo, Krishna, estás en una batalla de vida o muerte. Le trató de advertir Shiryu, pero esas palabras no harían efecto en su rival.

\- Jajaja, yo no creería en los milagros, Valiente Shiryu. -Negó a aceptar aquellas palabras de él y blandió su Lanza- Ni el más apto y fuerte podría romper la Sagrada Lanza Dorada de Crisaor. Les advirtió para luego lanzarse al asalto una vez más.

\- ¡Arde tanto como puedas! ¡ALCANZA TU NIVEL MÁS ALTO PARA QUE EXCALIBUR EMERJA! Gritó Shiryu, mientras que iba al encuentro con Martin.

Evadiendo cada uno de los golpes, en especial uno que dio contra una de las columnas del lugar, Shiryu y Martin saltaron por las otras columnas, ante la mirada de furia de Krishna, quien derribó esas estructuras, tratando de matarlos.

Pronto ambos terminaron cara a cara, Shiryu y Martin se aferraron con fuerza a la Lanza, sin darle oportunidad al portador de recuperar su control, el Oriental alzó su brazo derecho y su Aprendiz la Espada de Shura, era éste el momento justo para destruir el arma de Krishna de una vez.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Gritaron Shiryu y Martin, golpeando con fuerza la Lanza Sagrada de Crisaor, la cual se partió a la mitad, ante la sorpresa del General de cabellos blancos, quien no podía creer lo que sus ojos habían visto.

\- No puede ser, lograron romper mi principal defensa. -Les dijo sorprendido y con solo el resto del arma, la punta había sido destruida y quedó clavada en el piso- ¡Él no tenía ni siquiera con qué defenderse, no posible! -Exclamó y acto seguido su Armadura emitió una fuerte luz, la cual partió a la mitad la parte superior y de los brazos- No puede ser, no solo acabó con mi Lanza Dorada, sino también rompió las Escamas de Crisaor. Observó atónito Krishna.

\- Shura. Dijo el nombre de aquel Caballero de la Casa de Capricornio, Shiryu.

\- Era verdad que el espíritu de Excalibur habita en su cuerpo y en la espada de su Aprendiz. Reconoció el peli blanco.

\- Crisaor -Se dirigió Shiryu a él- Ahora que hemos acabado con tu Lanza Dorada, estás completamente indefenso, no tendremos que matarte: Ahora quítate de mi camino, debemos destruir el Pilar en este instante. Le ordenó, pero una extraña calma se hizo sentir en el Pilar, unos truenos resonaron, quebrando la calma previa.

\- Esto aún no termina. -Advirtió el General Marino, quien arrojó su Lanza al suelo y se sentó, cruzando las piernas-.

\- Gracias, me alegra saber que eres un buen perdedor. -Parecía que Shiryu estaba en lo cierto, pero en ese momento, Krishna de Crisaor cerró los ojos y comenzó a rodearlo su Cosmo a él- _"¿Qué sucede? Su Cosmo está emergiendo de su cuerpo. ¡Ahhh!. No puede ser"_ Ahogó Shiryu un grito al ver que su enemigo había comenzado a levitar y a irradiar energía desde su cuerpo.

Algo no andaba bien en ese sitio.

* * *

\- Agh, me duele la cabeza. Dijo Marco, tras haberse despertado del golpe que habían recibido tras caer desde el remolino hasta aquellas tierras extranjeras.

\- Sí, pero por suerte hemos llegado a los dominios de Poseidon. Mencionó Star, siempre optimista, mientras que levantaba a su novio del piso.

Justo cuando Marco se levantó del suelo, observaron una extraña luz violeta que provenía a muy pocos metros de su posición.

\- ¿Qué será eso? Preguntó Star.

\- No lo sé, pero ¿quieres a averiguarlo? Le preguntó Marco, tomándole de la mano.

\- ¡Sí! Respondió ella emocionada y se lanzaron a la carrera.

* * *

A pesar de haber destruido la Sagrada Lanza Dorada de Krishna, éste preparó su truco bajo la manga, al sentarse y cruzarse de piernas, comenzó a levitar y a irradiar su Cosmos de una manera muy fuerte.

\- No puedo creerlo, el Cosmo de Crisaor está emergiendo de su cuerpo. Dijo Shiryu, quien recibió una potente descarga de aquel poder.

\- Es como una pared invisible. Señaló Martin.

\- Shiryu, Martin, al romper mi Lanza Dorada, han despertado a la bestia durmiente, mi Cosmo Interno surge hacia el exterior para que paguen su osadía. Les dijo Krishna y volvió a lanzar rayos a sus rivales, arrojándolos hacia atrás.

Con las descargas aún en sus cuerpos, ellos se levantaron del suelo.

\- Si se acercan un paso más, tendré que matarlos, además todos sus intentos serán en vano. Nunca podrán destruir el Pilar del Océano Índico. Dio su advertencia, mientras que levitaba hasta llegar al centro del Pilar.

\- ¡Eso está por verse! Respondió Shiryu, pero en ese instante, hondas de energía bajaron hasta el suelo y comenzaron a inmovilizar a los protagonistas, provocando que gritaran y eso fuera música para los oídos de Krishna.

\- Jajaja. Río él.

\- _"Tenía razón, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, tenemos que traspasar esa barrera y destruir el Gran Pilar. Si no lo consigo, Athena_ morirá" -Se dijo para sus adentros Shiryu y se lanzó nuevamente contra Krishna, pero volvieron fracasar cuando fueron rechazados por el poder que irradiaba el rival-.

 _-_ ¿Cuántas veces más quieren cometer el mismo error? Les preguntó Krishna a ellos.

Ambos se levantaron del piso de nuevo, en un intento desesperado por destruir el Pilar.

 _-_ La Barrera Invisible es mucho más poderosa de lo que pensaba. Dijo el oriental.

 _-_ Shiryu, ¿por qué no te das cuenta que un Nuevo Mundo comienza a manifestarse? Les preguntó el moreno.

 _-_ ¿A qué te refieres con un "Nuevo Mundo"? Preguntó el oriental, alzando la mirada.

\- Ahora estamos en la Oscuridad, los habitantes han perdido el sentido de la amabilidad y la humanidad, el Mundo está lleno de maldad y corrupción, Shiryu. Los árboles y las flores se han extinguido y la gente a olvidado el amor, es tiempo de que nuestro Emperador Poseidon cree un Nuevo Mundo, todo lo que existe sobre la faz de la Tierra, de una buena vez debe sumergirse en las profundidades del Mar, para que puedan purificarse y puedan dar surgimiento de un Nuevo Mundo. Les contó sobre los planes de Poseidon.

\- Es no es cierto, es parte de tu imaginación, no todos los Seres Humanos son corruptos, existen miles de seres humanos que son inocentes. Trató de contradecir las palabras de Krishna, Shiryu.

\- Bueno, habrá que cometer pequeños sacrificios para conseguir nuestro objetivo. Sentenció el moreno.

\- ¡Cállate, nunca permitiremos que mentes malignas controlen nuestro bello Planeta! -Ordenó Shiryu de que su rival dejara de hablar y tomó posición de combate- ¡Ustedes son los causantes de que esta sea una Era Oscura! Señaló Krishna y a todos los responsables por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Jejeje. Río el enemigo.

\- Mientras yo viva y mi Cosmo-Energía continúe ardiendo, no permitiré que sigas tus planes, ¡Te arrepentirás de tus ideales! -Gritó el peli negro y se lanzó al ataque y Krishna volvió a irradiar energía- ¡"LA FUERZA DEL DRAGÓN"! Gritó el Oriental, mientras que chocaban ambos poderes de nuevo, para volver a fallar.

\- Insensatos, les diré una cosa antes de que mueran: El Cosmo que forma esta Pared Invisible emana de una Fuente muy poderosa llamada Chacra. Les dijo su consejo.

\- ¿Chacra? Preguntó malherido Shiryu junto con Martin.

\- Chacra está en el interior del cuerpo humano, está formado por 7 Puntos Vitales que nos proporcionan energía. Solo destruyendo esos 7 Puntos podrán destruir esa Barrera Invisible que se ha formado en ti. Aconsejó seguir esos pasos, Krishna, viendo que sus enemigos volvían a reincorporarse.

\- _"Entonces Chacra es similar a nuestras Constelaciones, la energía vital, así como nosotros controlamos las Constelaciones, Crisaor está controlado por Chacra. Debo localizar esos 7 Puntos Vitales para así desaparecer esa Pared que me impide derribar al Pilar"_ Pensó Shiryu por sus adentros.

\- Admiro su espíritu de guerrero tenaz, en compasión por su valor, los mataré inmediatamente: ¡"MAHAROSHINI"! -Lanzó una feroz oleada, segando a sus rivales, pero en ese momento, los símbolos del Dragón y Capricornio aparecieron juntos- Pe...Pero, Shiryu ¡¿Qué es esa imagen que apareció detrás ustedes?! Preguntó sorprendido.

\- Cuando un enorme Dragón Naciente aparece a mi espalda, significa que mi Cosmo vital se ha elevado a su punto máximo de energía, con este gran poder, somos capaz de derrotar a cualquier tipo de enemigo, aunque eso implique perder la vida, ¡Lo conseguiremos! -Respondió a la pregunta del sorprendido General del Índico- ¡Ahora, Krishna, prepárate para recibir la energía del Dragón! ¡"EL DRAGÓN NACIENTE"! -Lanzó su ataque contra el moreno, pero fue en vano, ya que de vuelta fueron rechazados y arrojados contra una columna, la cual se destruyó al chocar ellos- _"No puede ser que mi Dragón Naciente no haya funcionado, ¿de dónde surge su_ poder?" Se preguntó así mismo.

 _-_ Ya no insistan más -Les pidió- Ya les he dicho que nadie puede acabar con la barrera formada por el poderoso Chacra, que emana de todo mi ser. Tu "Dragón Naciente" es inservible ante mi gran fuerza. Continuó hablándoles pero ambos se volvieron a reponer, a su vez, Star y Marco había llegado hacia donde estaban Shiryu, Krishna y Martin.

\- Tiene razón, debemos localizar y destruir su Punto Vital, tal vez sea la única manera de acabar con él pero, ¿dónde se encuentra? ¿Qué está pasando? Se está nublando todo, estoy viendo doble a Crisaor. Shiryu empezó a perder la visión, se estaba quedando ciego poco a poco.

\- Maestro, por favor, resista, no puede quedar ciego, por favor. Pidió Martin a él.

\- ¡Ah! Mis ojos no ven mucho, ¿qué me ocurre?. Se preguntó el oriental, mientras que se agarraba de los hombros de su Aprendiz.

\- Eres muy valiente, Shiryu, es el efecto de haber recibido mi poderoso Maharoshini, su magnífica energía hará que muy pronto pierdas la vista y todo habrá terminado para ti. Sentenció Krishna a su rival.

* * *

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡No podemos permitir que muera! Gritó Star aterrada.

\- Tienes razón, tenemos que actuar, de prisa. Reconoció Marco la decisión de su novia de ayudar los dos Caballeros.

\- ¡Sí! Por aquí, vamos. Señaló ella el camino y fueron bajando a toda velocidad por la pendiente.

* * *

\- Eso no puede ser, si pierdo la vista ahora, no podré encontré encontrar su punto vital y entonces moriré sin poder haber ayudado a Athena. ¡No puedo rendirme!. Se negó a darse por vencido.

\- Bien, Dragón, no dejo de admirar tu valor, tu muerte y la de tu Aprendiz deben ser honorables y esta vez te aseguro que si llegará -Reconoció la valentía de ellos y entonces, Krishna se preparó para dar el golpe final- Maharoshini te llevará con su poderoso golpe hasta Nirvana. Inmediatamente, las hondas de Krishna fueron lanzadas contra los intrusos.

\- _"Athena, por favor dame tu fuerza antes del final, Cosmo, no puedes fallarme. No me importa perder la vista, pero antes que eso suceda, dame un momento para localizar su Punto Vital. Déjame ver su Punto Vital. Cosmo, ¿por qué no respondes?"_ Pensó para sus adentros el Oriental, cuando creyó que no tendría ninguna respuesta, el símbolo del Dragón apareció tanto en él como en Martin, para luego ver el punto vital de Krishna.

A su vez, Star y Marco se posicionaron en los alrededores del Pilar del Índico.

\- No puedo verlo, ¿qué sucede? -Se preguntó Shiryu, cuando en ese momento, vio a Athena en su mente- Athena. Dijo el nombre de ella.

Fue en ese momento, que gracias a la aparición de Athena, el Dragón de Shiryu y el Capricornio de Martin, pudieron localizar el punto de Krishna.

\- ¡Puedo verlo! Exclamó el Oriental.

\- Demasiado tarde, su final ha llegado: ¡Al Infierno contigo! ¡"MAHAROSHINI"!Respondió, abriendo sus ojos azules, el moreno y lanzó su ataque.

\- ¡AL ATAQUE! Se escuchó el grito de una rubia, se arrojó contra el poder que había invocado Krishna contra Shiryu y Martin, acto seguido, un joven castaño acompañó a aquella chica.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quiénes son ellos?! Señaló Martin sorprendido.

\- ¡DE PRISA, NO TIENEN TIEMPO, DERROTEN AL GENERAL KRISHNA DE CRISAOR! Ordenó la joven de cabellos rubios.

Aquella pareja hizo lo suficiente para contener el terrible poder del moreno, pero ambos fueron arrojados contra el suelo y a su vez, Shiryu aprovechó aquella oportunidad que le habían dado los jóvenes para atacar con Martin.

\- ¡PODER EXCALIBUR, ACABA CON ÉL! Gritó y ambos atacaron, partiéndolo a la mitad, mientras que una fuerte corriente los arrojaba por los aire y todos terminaba en el suelo.

\- Auch, esa no me la esperaba. Dijo Star, quien había caído sobre Marco, pero gracias a sus Armaduras, no sufrieron ningún golpe.

Pero cuando se levantaron los dos, vieron que Krishna había sido alcanzado.

\- Shiryu, Martin, de verdad, son...soberbios. Dijo sus últimas palabras y sin aliento el moreno, para que luego una línea violeta cruzara su cuerpo la mitad, para luego provocar una explosión y de ahí, luego de una luz segadora, quedara tendido en el suelo el General rival, sin vida.

Lo habían logrado, después de muchos intentos y fracasos, finalmente, gracias a la aparición de Athena y de aquellos dos jóvenes enamorados, Shiryu y Martin pudieron derrotar al enemigo.

El General Krishna de Crisaor, Guardián del Pilar del Océano Índico, había muerto después de una dura y larga batalla.

Con dificultad, Shiryu comenzó a levantarse, en ese momento, la mano de su Aprendiz apareció frente a él.

\- No te preocupes, Martin, gracias por tu ayuda, pero aún tengo algo de fuerzas para levantarme por mi cuenta. -Le agradeció el Oriental, pero el chico no iba a permitir que su Maestro siguiera sufriendo por el dolor de la batalla, aunque ya estaban acostumbrados, el chico intelectual le ayudó a levantarse, mientras que ambos no les quitaban la mirada a aquellas personas que habían venido de la nada.- Vencimos, ahora nuestro deber es...destruir el Pilar del Océano Índico. Dijo y observó aquel monumento.

* * *

A su vez, Hyoga y Allison seguían su camino:

\- _"¿Dónde está el Pilar que sostiene el Océano Atlántico?"_ Buscaron ambos por todas partes y siguieron subiendo las escaleras por las montañas.

En ese momento, al fondo pudo apreciarse el Pilar que tanto buscaban, recortado y ensombrecido.

\- _"Y los demás ya han hecho su parte para salvar a Saori y nosotros nos sentimos inútiles"_ Se volvió a decir así mismo, ya que aún no habían destruido ese Pilar.

Cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras, pudieron divisarlo, pero alguien los estaba esperando.

\- ¡Puedo verlo! Gritó Hyoga y se detuvo con Allison.

Pero los ojos del rubio, cuando se detuvieron, observaron a una cierta figura familiar allí.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Camus! Gritó Hyoga al ver a su antiguo Maestro allí.

\- ¡Pero no es posible, Maestro Hyoga, Camus está muerto! Exclamó Allison.

\- Hyoga, Allison. Les saludó el peli azul.

\- ¿Estaremos alucinando? Preguntó la chica intelectual.

\- No lo creo, pero tengamos cuidado, no sabemos con qué trampas nos pueden estar tendiendo los Generales Marino. Le pidió Hyoga extremo cuidado a su Aprendiz, quien asintió en silencio.

Luego de eso, se dirigieron hacia Camus de Acuario.

\- ¿Acaso se trata de una ilusión como dijo Allison? Algún tipo de broma. Preguntó bastante serio y tomando la idea de su Aprendiz.

\- Vaya, ¿Qué acaso no me reconoces, Hyoga? Le preguntó su antiguo Maestro y fue entonces que decidieron atacar.

\- ¡Muere, Impostor! Gritó Hyoga, lanzando su ataque contra Camus, pero éste lo esquivó y volvió a las escaleras.

\- ¡¿Qué pretenden hacer?! No puedes atacar a tu Gran Maestro -Le preguntó en modo de advertencia-.

\- ¡Cállate, mi Instructor Camus perdió la vida en la Casa de Acuario, su espíritu descansa en paz en el Santuario! Le ordenó de que se callara al Impostor.

\- Hyoga -Le dijo en un tono de lamento-.

\- Trates de ocultar tu malvado ser, usando la imagen de mi Maestro Camus, ¡pero yo te quitaré la máscara! Se preparó para dar el golpe.

\- No me lastimes, Hyoga. Le pidió Camus pero fue en vano.

\- ¡"POLVO DE DIAMANTES"! Atacó a aquel joven de cabellos azules, pero el golpe fue repelido.

\- ¡No puede ser! Gritó asombrada Allison.

\- Ya basta de tonterías. yo no soy tu enemigo y nunca te haría daño. Le pidió de que no lo atacara de nuevo y destruyó el ataque de su Alumno.

\- No intentes engañarnos, podrás pretender ser Camus pero nunca lo igualarás en su ser y fuerza. Dijo el ruso.

\- Está bien, aceptaré el reto: Te mostraré que soy el verdadero Camus y lamentarás no haberme creído. Aceptó ese desafío el peli azul.

\- Maestro, no es posible todo esto, nosotros lo vimos morir en la Casa de Acuario, aquí hay raro y lo puedo sentir en esta zona. Temió Allison.

\- Tranquila, mientras esté aquí contigo, nada nos va a pasar, recuerda que tú también eres una Guerrera de Athena y llevas la Armadura de Sirena, así que no temas que juntos podremos desenmascarar a ese falso impostor. -Le calmó los miedos su Maestro y ella sonrió, sabiendo que tenía confianza en él, luego se dirigió a Camus- Serás tú quien se arrepienta haberse hecho pasar por el Gran Camus: ¡Sentirás en carne propia la fuerza de mi ira! ¡VAMOS, ALLISON, ES HORA! -Ordenó él- ¡"RAYO DE AURORA, ATACA"! Y ambos lanzaron su ofensiva.

Pero de vuelta fue repelido el golpe.

\- Paralizó el "Rayo de Aurora". Dijo sorprendido Hyoga.

* * *

En las ruinas del Pilar del Pacífico Sur, Shun decidió ponerse en marcha con Kiki hacia el siguiente objetivo, pero cuando estuvo a punto de dirigirse a los Gemelos Pines, éstos estaban por emprender camino.

\- ¡Oigan, esperen! Pidió Shun con sus Aprendices y los dos niños se dieron la vuelta.

\- No hay tiempo, debemos ayudar a los demás Caballeros en destruir los Pilares. Les dijo Dipper.

\- Dipper tiene razón, sino su Diosa estará en peligro de muerte. Añadió Mabel.

\- Sí, pero...pero gracias, gracias a ustedes logramos destruir el Pilar del Pacífico Sur. Les agradeció Shun.

\- No fue nada, nosotros iremos hacia el siguiente Pilar, ya sabemos adonde ir. Respondió Mabel, mientras que se retiraban del lugar, dejando al peli verde con sus Aprendices y Kiki, los cuales también iban a emprender el camino hacia los nuevos objetivos.

* * *

\- ¿En verdad será Camus, Mi Maestro, al que estoy viendo? Se preguntó Hyoga.

\- Te enseñaré que ni el más poderoso de tus golpes podría dañar a tu Maestro y aún así gastaste tus fuerzas. Hyoga, debiste abrir tus ojos y alma y alegrarte de que Camus ha vuelto en ti. -Le dijo serio el peli azul- ¡Pero tengo que darte una lección para asegurarte que soy el verdadero Camus! Y de ahí elevó su Cosmo para lanzar su ataque.

\- ¡Ahh, no puede ser! Gritó Hyoga, mientras que Allison tomaba una postura de defensa.

\- ¡Hay que evitarlo! Ordenó ella al ver que el Cosmo de Camus iba en aumento.

\- ¡El gran poder secreto de Camus! Gritó Hyoga, cuando en ese momento, fue tarde para reaccionar.

\- ¡"EJECUCIÓN AURORA"! -Los atacó el peli azul con todas sus fuerzas, arrojándolos por los aires hasta caer al piso. Luego se dirigió, en un estado de preocupación, hacia ellos- Hyoga, Hyoga, Allison, ¿se encuentran bien? Les preguntó.

\- Ca...Camus, estas vivo. Me alegra mucho saberlo. Estas vivo. Reconoció Hyoga al ver que su Maestro había vuelto a vivir y éste asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Por su parte, Kiki había llegado hacia donde estaban Shiryu y Martin, los cuales habían logrado derrotar al General Krishna de Crisaor, pero al precio de que el Oriental quedara ciego por el enorme poder había tenido su rival. Al cruzar las escaleras, el pelirrojo vio a aquella pareja, la cual estaban junto a Martin, tratando de ayudar al Maestro de él para que recuperara la vista.

\- ¡Shiryu! -Exclamó el chico, quien subió las escaleras- _"¿Más civiles? ¿Que está pasando aquí?"_ Se preguntó sorprendido Kiki.

Al llegar a la zona del Pilar, vio el cuerpo sin vida de Krishna, tendido en el suelo.

\- ¡Dragón Shiryu! Gritó Kiki al verlo en el suelo junto con Martin y aquella pareja.

\- ¡Kiki, por aquí! Le hizo una seña Martin y el pelirrojo fue hacia ellos con el cofre.

\- Shiryu. Dijo en un tono de preocupación el chico que llevaba la Armadura de Libra, el Oriental trató de reincorporarse.

\- Kiki, estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí. Lo importante es acabar con el Pilar del Océano Índico de una buena vez. Pidió el peli negro, Kiki asintió y miró aquel colosal monumento.

* * *

Por su parte, Seiya y Bart seguían en busca del Pilar que debían destruir, el camino parecía hacerse largo e interminable, no tenía límites.

\- _Qué extraño, ¿cuándo llegaremos al Pilar del Atlántico Norte? ¿Acaso habremos tomado el camino equivocado?"_ -Se preguntó Seiya, quien después de haber estado corriendo con Bart todas esas escaleras, finalmente parecía que habían llegado al objetivo- ¡Ah, lo encontramos, no pensé que sería tan grande pero por fin está frente a nosotros! Exclamó el Caballero de Pegaso ante el hallazgo.

Justo cuando se detuvieron, escucharon una voz detrás de ellos.

\- Seiya. Dijo esa persona tan familiar para el castaño.

\- Marin! Se alegró el Caballero de Pegaso al verla.

\- Seiya. Dijo la pelirroja, mientras que el chico se acercaba con su Estudiante.

\- ¡Marin! -Exclamó y llegó hasta ella- No pude alcanzarte porque corres demasiado rápido, pero me imagino que fuiste tú quien nos guió hasta este lugar, ¿verdad? Muchas gracias. Le agradeció el castaño a ella.

\- Seiya, he venido hasta aquí para llevarte de vuelta al Santuario. Dijo ella, dándole esa noticia que impactó al castaño.

\- Marin, ¿cómo...? ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? Sabes perfectamente los problemas que estamos enfrentando, el Mundo entero corre el peligro de cubrirse de agua y Athena arriesga su propia vida para salvar a la Humanidad. Seiya no podía creer lo que ella le estaba contando, parecía ser un sueño lo que había oído.

\- Pero esta vez los Caballeros no podrán hacer nada, Poseidon es un guerrero extremadamente fuerte y poderoso. Temió ella.

\- Pero podemos vencerlo. Alegó Seiya.

\- Seiya, no quiero que mueras intentarlo derrotarlo. Trató de advertirle la chica de cabellos pelirrojos.

\- _"Cuando combatimos en las 12 Casas y en Asgard, arriesgó su vida para adentrarme al terreno de batalla, ella nunca permitiría que me diera por vencido, ¿será Marin en_ realidad?" -Dudó Seiya sobre si esa era la verdadera pelirroja-.

 _-_ Seiya, volvamos juntos a casa. Extendió ella su mano, pero el castaño la rechazó.

\- ¡Eso nunca! Se negó a aceptar la oferta de retirarse.

\- ¡¿Por qué me rehuyes?! Le preguntó Marin seria.

\- Porque...Marin nunca me ofrecería en darme la mano de la forma que tú lo has hecho. Ella no expresa sus sentimientos, lo más importante de ella es mostrarse como Instructora estricta y calculadora, ¡Tú no puedes ser mi Instructora Marin!. Respondió Seiya a ella, quien lanzó una pequeña risa.

\- Tienes razón -Afirmó- Utilicé el nombre de tu Instructora para cubrirme pero ya es tiempo de que sepas mi verdadero nombre. Reconoció ella el propio engaño que había hecho.

\- ¿Me has mentido? Le preguntó Seiya confundido.

\- Todos me llaman Seika. Respondió finalmente.

\- ¡Ya no mientas más, tú no puedes ser mi hermana, dime la verdad! Exigió Seiya de saber todo lo que estaba siendo ocultado.

\- Sabrás que no te miento en cuanto me quite la máscara que cubre mi rostro. Prometió ella debelar su verdadera personalidad.

Inmediatamente, ella se retiró la máscara blanca, revelando el rostro de una bella joven de ojos café y cabellos pelirrojos, lo que dejó sorprendidos a Seiya y Bart.

\- De verdad si queres Seika. Eres mi hermana. Afirmó él toda la verdad.

\- Seiya. -Dijo ella en un tono dulce y extendió sus brazos hacia él- Te he extrañado tanto. Dijo la chica, mientras que Bart no podía salir del asombro.

\- _"Pero...mi hermana está"_ -Recordó todos esos buenos momentos con su hermana, mientras que una luz dorada aparecía en el lugar-.

Ella se fue acercando y lo abrazó.

\- Wow, esto no me lo esperaba. Alegó Bart.

Ese abrazo de hermanos era bastante llamativo para Seiya, ya que Seika no lo soltaba.

\- _"Que cálido que es este abrazo, es frágil y suave, ¡es mi hermana, no hay duda!. La hermana que cuidó de mí como una madre"_ -Reconoció el castaño finalmente y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, mientras que la abrazaba por la espalda- Seika, si eres mi hermana, al fin te he encontrado. Dijo Seiya finalmente.

Pero en ese momento, Bart notó algo extraño en la sombra de la chica, la cual comenzó a cambiar.

* * *

\- Ahora lo comprendo. Gracias, Maestro, haré buen uso de ella. -Agradeció Shiryu a Dohko. Observando aquel colosal monumento, Shiryu tomó de las Armaduras de Libra, una espada de oro y contando con la ayuda de Martin, decidieron ya destruir el Pilar- Kiki, ¿dónde está el Pilar? Dime por favor dónde está el Pilar. Le pidió al pelirrojo que lo guiara.

\- Dragón, ¿en verdad perdiste la vista? ¡¿No puedes ver nada, Shiryu?! Le preguntó sorprendido Kiki.

\- Nada, dime dónde está el Pilar. Le volvió a pedir, tras responder a su pregunta.

\- Shiryu... -Dijo el chico, mientras que con la ayuda de Martin, Star y Marco, ayudaban al Dragón para destruir el Pilar- Esta justamente frente de ti. Le comunicó Kiki.

\- Maestro, por favor, ayúdame. -Pidió el peli negro y su Cosmo irradió con fuerza de su cuerpo, alzó la espada junto con la Excalibur de Martin y saltaron en el aire-

De un fuerte tajo con las espadas al centro del Pilar, éste comenzó a producir una fuerte grieta, mientras que se podía sentir el característico temblor en la zona, para luego ceder al derrumbe.

* * *

\- Shiryu y Hyoga debieron de tirar ese Pilar, hemos acabado con tres de ellos. Restan cuatro, nosotros nos aseguraremos que el del Atlántico Sur quede hecho añicos. Se alegró Shun de ver la caída del Pilar del Océano Índico y de ahí, emprendieron camino hacia el siguiente objetivo.

Pronto comenzaron a subir por los senderos en ascenso.

\- _"Qué extraño, tal vez me perdí"_ -Pensó Shun, cuando en ese momento su Cadena comenzó a tensarse- _"Mi Cadena vuelva a tensarse, al igual que la de los Hermanos, están indicando la presencia enemiga"_ Pronto comenzó a verse en el horizonte el siguiente Pilar. -Lo encontramos, niños: El Pilar del Océano Antártico. Dijo Shun, comunicando la noticia.

Pero cuando se detuvieron, vieron que en el suelo yacían inconscientes Seiya, Hyoga, Bart y Allison.

\- ¡Hyoga, Seiya, Hyoga, amigos, ¿qué les pasa?! Preguntó asustado Shun, al verlos recostados en el suelo.

\- No puedo creerlo, solamente los atacaron una vez, al parecer no intentaron defenderse. Observó Rod con Todd, pero había algo más.

\- Están gravemente heridos, ¿qué pudo haberles pasado? Se preguntó Shun, cuando en ese momento, detrás de ellos, una figura ensombrecida aparecía atrás a sus espaldas.

Las Cadenas reaccionaron.

\- _"El enemigo está justamente atrás a mis espaldas: La Cadena me indica que el enemigo es más poderoso"_ Reconoció pensativo el chico.

\- Ah, Shun, disculpa la tardanza. Escuchó la voz de su hermano mayor y se dio la vuelta.

\- Ah, Ikki. -Reconoció al Ave Fénix, quien venía con Nelson, pero algo no encerraba bien- La Cadena sigue tensa, hermano, cumpliste tu palabra, me alegro mucho verte... Le dijo el chico, pero los ojos de Ikki resplandecieron de un fuerte color azul.

\- ¡Cuidado! Alertó Todd, al ver que el hermano de Shun lo atacaba, ya que la Cadena había reaccionado.

\- ¡Ikki! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! Le preguntó el joven.

Ambos hermanos se encontraban resistiendo, Shun se defendía, mientras que Ikki lo atacaba.

\- _"Su intención era matarme, ¿qué le pasa a Ikki?"_ Se preguntó el peli verde por el cambio en su hermano.

\- ¡Andrómeda, tú y tus Aprendices irán directamente al Infierno! Les dijo Ikki, mientras que se preparaba para dar el golpe.

\- _"No puede ser, ¡Él no es mi hermano!"_ Reconoció Shun.

\- Jajajaja, ¡Muere! Gritó Ikki, quien se lanzó para matarlos con Nelson, pero Shun se defendió, arrojándolo por los aires y luego terminó aterrizando.

\- ¡Sí de verdad eres mi hermano, te resultaría fácil esquivar el poder de esta Cadena! Le hizo mostrar que ese "Ikki" era un impostor.

\- ¡Jajaja! Sin tu Cadena no eres más que un ratón asustado. Dijo el peli azul, pero en ese momento, éste cambió de forma, revelando su verdadero rostro.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?! Preguntó Shun ante aquella sorpresa, era otro General Marino, pero de menor estatura, sus ojos eran de color amarillo y su piel era grisácea, además de que las uñas eran largas como garras y de color rojo.

\- Soy Kasa de Lymnades, Guardián del Océano Antártico. Se presentó el rival.

\- Lo vi una vez, eres un Demonio de la Mitología griega. Recordó Shun ese nombre.

En los ojos de Kasa podía verse un destello, mientras que lanzaba una risa de burla.

\- Eso significa que Hyoga, Seiya, Bart y Allison fueron... Iba a decir, pero Kasa se le adelantó.

\- Efectivamente, jajaja. Respondió adelantado el enemigo y éste se desvaneció.

\- ¡No huyas, cobarde! Gritó Rod.

 **Flashbacks:** \- Instructor Camus. Dijo Hyoga con los ojos humedecidos de la emoción, pero en ese momento, la sonrisa del peli azul cambió y se tornó seria, para luego alzar la mano y atravesar la espalda de su Alumno.

\- ¡Maestro Hyoga! Gritó Allison, yendo a su rescate, pero "Camus" le atravesó también la espalda, al tomarla por sorpresa.

\- ¡No! ¡¿Qué has hecho?! Le preguntó Hyoga, estando herido.

\- Jajajaja. -Río Kasa, quien volvió a su forma original, mientras que con Seiya lo había atravesado en la región abdominal-

\- Seika...no. Dijo el castaño, mientras que caía.

\- ¡No! Gritó Bart, pero el enemigo logró también in-utilizarlo.

\- No son dignos de servir a Athena, ¡Nunca podrán destruir el Templo de Poseidon! Les dijo Kasa, quien los llevó a los cuatro hasta el Pilar que él mantenía bajo vigilancia.

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Jajaja, debieron ver sus caras cuando vieron la realidad, en verdad pensaban que todo era color de rosas y perdieron. Se burló el enemigo.

\- ¡Eres un ser despiadado, Lymnades! Gritó Shun.

\- Jajaja, se lo merecían por incrédulos. Agregó más burlas a sus amigos, Lymnades.

\- ¡Cállate! Gritó Shun y con los Hermanos Flanders, lanzaron su ataque de Cadenas, las cuales se enredaron en el brazo izquierdo de Lymnades.

\- Sé exactamente lo que Camus significa para Hyoga, es más que Instructor, para él es un Ser Sagrado. Debió alegrarse mucho al haberlo visto, Seiya también. Ellos debieron separarse cuando eran niños, desde entonces, Seiya la buscó por todos lados y pensó que había encontrado a su felicidad y debió haber sido completa. ¡Monstruo insensible! Heriste los sentimientos más profundos de mis amigos, ¡No puedo permitir que sigas con vida!. Dijo Shun, mientras que su enemigo jalaba de las Cadenas, a su vez, el chico de cabellos verdes comenzó a llorar al sentir que ese General había jugado con las emociones de sus amigos.

\- ¡Jajaja! Me pregunto si podrás vencerme. Le desafió con burlas Lymnades.

\- Debo hacerlo a cualquier precio. -Aceptó Shun, mientras que jalaba la Cadena que tenía prisionero a su enemigo, quien se seguía riendo- ¡"ONDA DE ANDRÓMEDA"! ó su ataque, después de haber estado caminando en círculos, el golpe lanzó por los aires al General Marino al suelo, para luego estar evadiendo los golpes de la Cadena- Es inútil, nunca podrán escapar al poder de la Cadena. -Dijo Shun, pero el enemigo desapareció- Ha desaparecido. -Se quedaron observando el desalado paisaje, donde solo se podía escuchar el viento- ¡No te escondas, cobarde, mi Cadena Nebulosa puede encontrar a enemigos que se encuentran a muchos años luz! Le ordenó que saliera, mientras que la Cadena la arrojaba por los aires para perseguirlo. - ¡Ahora verás, captúralo, Cadena!- Lanzó Shun su arma con la de sus Aprendices para detener a Kasa, logrando dar en el blanco- ¡No pienso permitir que te salgas con la tuya! Negó Shun con soltarlo.

\- Jeje, no gasten energías, todo será inútil porque yo soy un Guardián invensible. Se burló de ellos el capturado.

\- Eso está por verse: ¡Por jugar con los sentimientos de mis amigos, acabaré contigo!. Le dijo Shun, listo para ejecutar el acto.

\- Jajaja, no podrán, ustedes son más elementales que esos dos, no son lo suficientemente cruel con sus enemigos, además, ¿cómo matar una persona como yo? -Volvió a repetirse para jugar con las emociones de ellos, mientras que tomaba la forma de Ikki- Soy tu hermano mayor, no puedes matarme, Andrómeda. Le dijo "Ikki".

\- Maestro, no se deje engañar, eso es lo que quiere de usted. Le pidió Todd extremo cuidado.

\- Pero, ¿qué pasa? Ha vuelto a tomar la personalidad de mi hermano. Observó el peli verde.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a lastimarme, Shun? Quítame ahora mismo estas Cadenas. Pidió "Ikki", tratando de hacer que su hermano menor tomara una decisión al respecto.

\- ¡Tú no eres Ikki! ¡Maestro, no lo escuche! Gritó Todd de nuevo.

\- ¡Escuche a mi hermano, Maestro Shun, por favor, no lo suelte! Agregó Rod, mientras que el peli verde estaba en una encrucijada.

\- ¡NO! Prepárate para morir de una vez. Sentenció Shun.

\- Shun, ¿no te das cuenta? Soy Ikki, tu hermano. Trató de hacerle caer en la trampa, Kasa.

\- ¡NO QUIERO OÍRTE! ¡TÚ ERES EL MONSTRUO QUE ATACÓ A SEIYA, HYOGA, BART Y ALLISON! ¡YO ME ENCARGARÉ DE VENGARLOS: "CADENA DE ANDRÓMEDA"! Ordenó Shun a "Ikki" de que se callara y se preparó para atacar.

Las Cadenas de los tres se lanzaron en dirección hacia "Ikki".

\- ¡VAMOS, CADENA, DESTRUYE EL CORAZÓN DE ESE GUARDIÁN YA! Ordenó Shun a todo pulmón.

\- ¡No lo entiendo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a matar a alguien de tu propia sangre?! ¡Detén la Cadena, Shun! Le pidió su "hermano", tratando de que cayera en el engaño.

\- ¡No digas tonterías, tú no eres mi hermano! Se negó a creerle.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Se preguntó aterrado el peli azul, Shun pegó un grito entonces, ante aquel momento de tensión.

\- ¡Detén tu trayectoria, Cadena! Ordenó el peli verde, justo cuando su arma estaba por atravesar el corazón de "Ikki".

Las manos de Shun sangraron por la fuerza que había utilizado para detener su Cadena, parecía raro de lo que estaba pasando, él no debía caer en aquella trampa que Kasa le tenía tendida.

\- No puedo, lo intenté pero no pude. En verdad parece mi hermano, ¡¿Cómo puedo matar a un ser tan querido para mí?! Se negó a cumplir su misión, eso era parte del engaño, que cayera en la duda.

Acto seguido, liberó a Ikki de las Cadenas y cayó Shun al suelo, llorando, por su parte, Ikki se acercó caminando a él.

\- Después de todo, Shun, sigues siendo mi pequeño hermano. -Le dijo Ikki", pero en ese momento, su "hermano" volvió a cambiar de forma y regresando a la original, siendo el General Kasa otra vez- En compensación, ¡Les daré una muerte sin dolor! -Dijo, tras volver a ser el rival original, sacando a Shun de las lágrimas, para convertirse en un horrible monstruo- ¡"SALAMANDRA SATÁNICA"! -Atacó a los tres Guerreros de Athena, quienes cayeron al piso debido al ataque de Kasa- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡He vencido a siete Caballeros y Dragón no tiene salvación ante el poder mágico de Krishna, hemos vencido a los indefensos Caballeros del Zodiaco! -Cantó su victoria Kasa, pero en ese momento, una llama de Fénix apareció delante de él, haciéndolo retroceder y temer- ¡Ahhhh, siento un Cosmo muy poderoso que llega a mí! -Gritó y miró para todas partes, en ese momento, el General Marino del Antártico temió por la amenaza desconocida-.

* * *

Por su parte, de vuelta en el Pilar del Océano Índico, ahora destruido gracias a la ayuda de Kiki a Shiryu y Martin, los cuales lograron derribarlo, además del auxilio de Star y Marco, los cuales habían dado su granito de arena en la distracción contra Krishna, ahora el Oriental se encontraba en el suelo, tratando recuperar las fuerzas perdidas.

\- Kiki, debes continuar con tu misión de la Armadura de Libra. Le pidió Shiryu de que fuera a ayudar a los demás Caballeros.

\- ¿Ah? ¡Pero, Dragón, tú estás ciego y gravemente herido! ¡No puedo dejarte solo, de lo contrario morirás! Se negó Kiki a dejarlo solo.

\- Creo que tú no eres un Aprendiz de Caballero y deberías saber tus obligaciones, nuestra misión es mantener la paz en la Tierra y salvar a Athena, nada es más importante que eso. Le hizo recordar el juramento de los Caballeros al pelirrojo.

\- Shi...Shiryu... -Se detuvo y bajó la vista- Tienes razón, me aseguraré de llevar la Armadura a los demás Caballeros y daré mi vida si es necesario. Dijo el chico de cabellos rojos.

\- Bien. Dijo el Oriental.

* * *

\- _"¿Acaso estoy imaginando cosas? ¡Jamás en mi vida había sentido un Cosmo tan_ poderoso!" -Pensó preocupado y serio Kasa, quien se volteó y habló a Shun- ¡¿Qué te ocurre?! -Le preguntó con un tono de enojo en su voz, mientras que Shun trataba de recuperarse con sus Aprendices- ¡Imposible, ¿no estás muerto todavía?!. Preguntó de vuelta.

 _-_ Ikki, Ikki. Dijo el nombre de su hermano mayor.

\- ¡Jajaja! En su delirio llama a su hermano, es como una frágil florecita. ¡Muere como un hombre de verdad! Se burló Kasa, quien comenzó a patearlo con fuerza.

\- ¡Basta, no, no lo lastime! Le rogó Rod, quien trataba de reponerse y atacar al General Marino, pero no lo escuchó, cuando lo pateó en la cabeza, una fuerza desconocida atacó a Kasa, arrojándolo por los aires hasta estrellarlo contra el suelo.

\- ¡Oh, ¿qué fue eso?! ¡Sentí una fuerte energía ofensiva! -Se preguntó el rival, mirando por cualquier lado- ¡¿Quién lo hizo?! ¡Muéstrame tu cara, cobarde Guerrero! Pidió respuestas el rival.

\- ¡Jajaja! Tú eres el cobarde que se aprovecha de la inocencia de los demás para ganar, pero te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho. Le advirtió esa voz familiar.

\- ¡Oh, ese es el fuerte Cosmo que he estado sintiendo, ¿quién eres tú?! ¡DIME, ¿QUIÉN ERES?! Preguntó, apuntando su dedo hacia el resplandor amarillo fuego.

\- No tengo ninguna obligación de darte mi nombre, pero si hago, irás derecho al Infierno sin saber quién acabó con tu miserable vida. Eso no sería justo para mí, por eso me presentaré ante ti. Le dijo aquella persona, la cual fue apareciendo de a poco ante Kasa, siendo Ikki de Fénix quien había venido junto con Nelson de Capricornio al rescate.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Eres Ikki de Fénix! Lo reconoció el General Marino aterrado y viendo como se detenía frente a él.

Sin mediar palabra, el Ave Fénix disparó junto con su Aprendiz un rayo dorado que entró en el cerebro de Kasa.

\- ¡Jajajjaaja! ¡¿Eso fue todo?! ¡Aplicaste tu poder en mí, no me hizo cosquillas! Río Kasa del Caballero de Fénix.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Le preguntó Ikki.

\- ¡Claro que sí, les mostraré lo que es ser un verdadero Guerrero en combate! Iba a demostrar su papel el General Marino y se lanzó al asalto.

Pero en ese momento, Kasa ahogó un grito de espanto y horror al ver que su realidad se iba distorsionando y sus dos rivales se unían formando a otro General Kasa, era como verse en un espejo, pero esta ilusión puso los pelos de punta a Kasa.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! Pe...¡Pero si soy yo! Gritó aterrado al verse con su doble.

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Muéstrame tu gran fuerza! Le desafió su otro yo, pero Kasa se dio la media vuelta, aún sorprendido.

\- ¡Ah, no puedo creerlo, ¿qué está pasando?! Trató de hallar respuestas a todo ese cúmulo de misterio.

\- Trata de acabar conmigo, ¡vamos! Volvió a desafiarlo el otro General.

\- ¡NO PUEDO! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDO MATARME A MÍ MISMO?! ¡ME HAS ENGAÑADO Y NO PUEDO ACABAR CONMIGO! ¡OH, MALDITO SEAS! Gritó Kasa, agarrándose la cabeza y arrodillándose al piso.

\- ¡Jajajaja! -Río su otro yo y éste volvió a ser Ikki de Fénix junto con Nelson de Capricornio-.

\- ¡¿Qué me hiciste?! ¡¿Qué fue todo eso?! Preguntó furioso Kasa.

\- Fue mi "Poder Fantasmal" pero solo una pequeña muestra. Respondió a su pregunta, pero al oír lo de "pequeña muestra", puso más nervioso al rival.

\- ¡Ahhhhhgh! Trató de gritar pero sus gritos fueron ahogados por el miedo.

\- Ahora te enseñaré mi poder, más vale que te prepares, ¡porque será más doloroso que la ficción que le hiciste pasar a mis amigos y a mi hermano! ¡AH, ESTO ES POR SEIYA! -Gritó Ikki, lanzando el primer golpe contra Kasa, junto con la ayuda de Nelson- ¡Y ESTO ES POR HABER LASTIMADO EL ALMA DE HYOGA! -Volvió a atacarlo y cada vez más era arrojado por los aires- Este último es por mi querido hermano Shun, te aprovechaste del corazón más puro y por tu perversa osadía, irás directo a la puerta del Infierno. Dijo Ikki yendo hacia Kasa, el cual había terminado en el suelo para luego levantarse.

\- ¡Yo no he cometido ninguna osadía y serán ustedes quienes irán directo al Infierno! ¡El poder más fuerte que tengo se encargará de ti: "SALAMANDRA SATÁNICA"!Negó todos los males causado y se preparó para dar el golpe, cuando lo lanzó, Ikki y Nelson neutralizaron su ofensiva.

Kasa quedó completamente cercado.

\- ¡Oh, esto no puede ser posible! ¡Detuvieron mi ataque con una sola mano! Gritó aterrado el General Marino.

\- Es hora de que pagues por lo que les has hecho a mis amigos, ¡Adelante, Maestro Ikki! Dijo Nelson.

\- ¡Tú lo has dicho, Nelson! ¡Hasta nunca, Kasa de Lymnades! ¡Pagarás tu crueldad de la manera más dolorosa! Dijo Ikki con un tono serio, preparándose con Nelson para destruir al enemigo, el cual abrió los ojos bien grandes.

\- ¡AVE FÉNIX! Lanzaron Maestro y Aprendiz el ataque contra el General Kasa, quien gritó de horror al ver aquella ave de fuego ir hacia él.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritó Kasa, quien fue arrojado por los aires y terminó estrellándose contra el suelo de nuevo.

Luego de haberlo derrotado, Ikki fue hacia donde estaba Shun con sus Aprendices.

\- ¡Shun! ¡Shun! ¿Te encuentras bien, hermano? -Preguntó preocupado Ikki, quien ayudó al chico a levantarse, debido a las heridas- ¡Seiya, Hyoga, chicos! Trató de llamarlos el Fénix, mientras que Nelson los atendía, pero en ese momento, ambos se dieron la vuelta y vieron que Kasa aún no había sido derrotado, su Armadura estaba semi-destruida y una mirada de odio puro podía apreciarse en él.

\- ¿Aún no te das vencido de una vez? -Le preguntó Ikki- ¡Monstruo despiadado! Gritó contra Kasa.

\- ¡Cállate, insensato, por más que lo intenten, nunca podrán acabar conmigo! -Dio su grito de victoria el rival, a pesar de estar herido-. ¡Mírame fijamente, no podrás rechazar a esta persona! ¡Es la parte más importante de tu vida, darías tu vida por él! Le dijo Ikki, mientra que iba cambiando de forma de nuevo, convirtiéndose en Shun- ¿No es así? -Preguntó "Shun"- Nunca intentarías dañar a tu propio hermano menor, Ikki, ¿es que ya no recuerdas los grandes momentos que hemos pasado juntos desde niños? Le preguntó, haciendo de nuevo la trampa de guiarlo hacia él para eliminarlo.

Ikki se levantó del suelo.

\- Ikki, hermano, me alegra verte. Dijo "Shun" con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas.

\- Shun. -Dijo su nombre y miró al otro peli verde que estaba inconsciente en el piso-.

\- Ikki, debo quitarte la vida, lo entenderás y no intentarás atacar a tu hermano. -Dijo el joven, quien preparó su Cadena.- ¡No sabes cuánto me duele en hacer esto! Gritó el chico, lanzando su Cadena contra Ikki, provocando un corte en su rostro.

\- Ahora entiendo, además de tomar la personalidad de la persona a la que amas, también te adentras en la mente. Por eso Seiya y los demás cayeron tan fácilmente. Dijo, mientras que pasaba su mano por la herida que sangraba.

\- _Jajajaja, y nadie puede rechazar a su ser más querido, nos traen recuerdos y grandes alegrías, en esta ocasión, es una pena que sea tu propio hermano quien sea que tenga que quitarte la vida._ Escuchó la voz de Kasa en aquel "Shun", desde las sombras.

 _-_ ¡Lo siento mucho, Ikki, pero debes morir, hermano! Gritó el peli verde falso, quien se lanzó al ataque pero fue destruido por un golpe que el dio el propio Ikki, destruyendo aquella alucinación y volviendo a traer a Kasa a su forma original.

\- ¡MATASTE A TU PROPIO HERMANO, ERES UN DESPIADADO! Dijo con todas sus fuerzas Kasa.

\- Tonto, mi verdadero hermano yace herido a mi lado, fue muy iluso de tu parte pensar que me habías engañado fácilmente. Respondió Ikki sin soltar a su enemigo.

\- Oh, pero...sí...sí mi imagen era correcta a la de tu hermano Andrómeda, nadie puede, nadie se había atrevido a hacerme algún daño cuando personifico a personas a las que...a las que quiero de verdad. -Relató el rival, a pesar de la falta de aire y la herida- ¿Acaso no tienes corazón? ¡Ohhh! Preguntó para luego caer al piso.

\- Que absurdo, ¿cómo hablar de sentimientos cuando tus entrañas están podridas? Preguntó Ikki serio.

\- _¡Pero tú si los tienes!_ Gritó Kasa con la cara contra el suelo.

\- Tienes razón, Kasa, yo he amado y valorado a alguien, desde hace mucho pero mucho tiempo -Le dijo el peli azul, mirando hacia el Cielo y el Pilar- _"Y lo llevo muy adentro de mi corazón"_ Pensó, mientras que aún miraba al Firmamento, por su parte, Kasa comenzó a moverse desde el sitio donde había caído.

\- " _Al fin de cuentas, también es Humano, debe tener algún punto débil que yo pueda atacar y no puedo morir sin encontrarlo. ¿Qué podrá ser? Algún pensamiento o recuerdo que Ikki guarde en lo más profundo de su mente"_ -Pensó, mientras que buscaba dentro de la mente del Fénix algún punto débil que pudiera atacar- _"Debe tener otra debilidad, Oh, ¿quién es ella? ¿Quién es esa mujer que Ikki lleva en sus pensamientos?_ -Ya lo había encontrado- _"Jajaja, lo logré: Ella acabará con su_ vida"-Dijo y se levantó del suelo-.

Allí estaba esa chica, corriendo hacia Ikki por la playa, donde lo sorprendería al Ave Fénix, ella se detuvo y el peli azul se dio la vuelta, mirándose cara a cara.

 _\- ¡Ikki!_ Escuchó la voz de ella.

 _-_ ¡Es...Esmeralda! Gritó sorprendido de verla, ella sonrió y fue hacia él.

 _-_ ¡Ikki! Volvió a gritar su nombre y fue corriendo con rumbo hacia el joven.

Pero entonces, aquella realidad feliz se distorsionó en una pesadilla, Ikki abrió los ojos y la boca ante la sorpresa de ver a Esmeralda, aquella hermosa chica de cabellos rubios y bellísimos ojos, dirigirse hacia él y empuñando un puñal de hoja larga, logrando apuñalarlo en el pecho.

\- ¡ESMERALDA! Gritó el Fénix, adolorido física y emocionalmente al ser atacado por la chica que él amó con todo su corazón y alma.

Los ojos de la joven comenzaron a humedecerse y empezó puso su mano en los hombros del Fénix.

\- ¡Ikki, perdóname! Pidió ella perdón y él la abrazó.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste, Esmeralda? Amor Mío, nunca pensé que pudieras herir a alguien. Pero estoy contento, porque finalmente podré estar a tu lado para siempre, Esmeralda. Dijo Ikki, sin soltarla.

Aquella muestra de afecto hizo enojar a Kasa de Lymnades.

\- ¡Maldición, si hubiera sabido antes de la existencia de Esmeralda, pude haber terminado con Ikki El Fénix! Gritó molesto y en el suelo Kasa, ya estaba en sus últimos minutos de vida, debido a todos los golpes y heridas recibidas.

Pero algo se podía apreciar en aquel General.

\- Pero me alegro de haber conocido su debilidad antes de morir. Oh, el amor y las lágrimas nos vuelven inútiles, los sentimientos humanos son absurdos y ridículos -Reconoció aquella pequeña misión que había logrado, alzó su mano pero ésta se hizo pesada y cayó al suelo, causando un pequeño temblor alrededor suyo-.

\- _"Dice eso porque tu cuerpo está vacío por dentro, tu único interés era el de matar, pero eso ya se acabó"_ Dijo pensativo Ikki hacia Kasa, comunicándole ese mensaje, antes de que el General del Antártico muriera.

Justo en ese momento, se escuchó una voz que venía de las escalera.

\- ¡Ikki! -Escuchó la voz de aquel chico pelirrojo y se giró hacia él- ¡Ikki! Llegué demasiado tarde. Dijo el chico, disculpándose por la tardanza, tomó un respiro y luego miró al General Kasa de Lymnades, quien yacía muerto en el piso, derrotado por Ikki y Nelson y luego miró a los que habían sido víctimas de él- ¡Seiya, Hyoga, Shun, Bart, Allison y los Hermanos Flanders! Dijo sorprendido.

* * *

A su vez, en las ruinas del Pilar del Océano Índico, allí yacía Shiryu junto con Martin, Star y Marco habían ido a destruir los demás Pilares, a pedido del Dragón y su Aprendiz intelectual.

\- Confío en ti, Kiki. Depositó Shiryu sus esperanzas.

Y entonces, el Dragón que tenía a su espalda desapareció, dejándolo allí, inmóvil y bajo un charco de su propia sangre.

* * *

Volviendo con Ikki, éste había lanzado varios rayos hacia sus amigos y después eligió con Nelson una de las armas que iba en el cofre.

\- Maestro, permiteme usar el Tridente de Ikki el Ave Fénix. -Pidió y miró hacia el Pilar del Océano Antártico- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH, MUY BIEN, NELSON, ¿ESTÁS LISTO?! Preguntó Ikki a su Aprendiz, mientras que ambos encendían sus Cosmos.

\- ¡SIEMPRE LISTO, MAESTRO IKKI! Respondió el muchacho.

\- ¡Muy bien: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritaron los dos juntos, yendo a toda velocidad con el Tridente hacia su objetivo, aquel Pilar gigantesco.

Subieron las escaleras y de ahí, impactaron el Tridente contra el centro del monumento, lanzando rayos dorados y de ahí, comenzó a quebrarse, apareciendo la primera de ellas, hundieron más a fondo el Tridente sobre la base central del colosal monumento, para que luego, el Pilar del Océano Antártico cayera debido a la destrucción de sus cimientos y se partiera a la mitad. Todos estos festejos, despertó la felicidad en Kiki, quien saltaba de alegría.

\- ¡Hura, hurra, lo logramos, destruimos el cuarto Pilar! Gritó de festejos el pelirrojo.

A su vez, a pesar de haber salido victoriosos, Ikki estaba pensativo.

\- _"Lymnades dijo que los sentimientos nos hacen débiles, pero muchas veces el amor, puede volvernos muy fuertes. Yo casi lo había olvidado"_ Reflexionó sobre aquellas palabras del General Marino al que habían derrotad y de ahí, le pasó el Tridente a Kiki.

\- Pero, Ikki, Nelson, ¿adónde van? Preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- Nos dirigimos al Templo de Poseidon, yo no puedo dedicarme en destruir los Pilares, eso toma demasiado tiempo; acabaré con Poseidon junto con Nelson y salvaremos a Athena. Dijo decidido en terminar la misión.

\- Pero, ¿qué haremos con Seiya y los demás Caballeros? Preguntó Kiki preocupado.

\- Dejarlos ahí. Respondió el Ave Fénix.

\- ¿Qué? Volvió a preguntar dudoso.

\- Fueron vencidos por haber sido débiles, en el campo de batalla no debes tener compasión ni de tu ser más querido. Ellos merecen morir, no son dignos de ser llamados Caballeros. Sentenció él y se alejó con Nelson de allí.

\- Pero ¿qué dices, Ikki? Si no curamos sus heridas pronto... Trató de hacerlo entrar en razón el pelirrojo.

\- Kiki, he bloqueado sus heridas para que dejen de sangrar, no sé si morirán o lograrán sobrevivir. Le comunicó sobre la curación de los Caballeros.

\- ¡Oh, Ikki! Gritó Kiki al escuchar las palabras frías de él, Nelson estaba demasiado preocupado por sus amigos, pero no podía en arriesgarse en un momento tan difícil y tenso, por lo cual decidió guardar silencio y no decir nada al respecto.

\- Eso dependerá de la fuerza de sus respectivos Cosmos. Sentenció finalmente el Ave Fénix y de ahí, emprendieron los dos la marcha hacia el Templo del Emperador Poseidon.

* * *

\- Bien, con que esas personas también fueron a combatir a Poseidon, ¿y por qué no lo hacemos nosotros también? Sugirió Clarence y en ese momento, tuvo una gran idea.

\- ¿Qué haremos, amigo? Preguntó Sumo.

\- Reunamos a todos los chicos en el Belleville Park y también a esa gente que conoces, en especial a Claude Speed, vamos a organizar entre todos también la defensa contra Poseidon, pero aquí en Liberty City y en lo posible, también sus dominios. Dijo el chico de remera verde y fue entonces que comenzaron a llevar la noticia.

* * *

A su vez, Star y Marco estaban dirigiéndose hacia el Pilar del Océano Ártico, después de haber ayudado a Shiryu y Martin en el combate contra el General Krishna de Crisaor, aunque había sido una pequeña distracción contra el moreno, habían logrado ayudar, aunque en pequeñas porciones, a los dos Caballeros y ahora buscaban al próximo para vencerlo.

\- Es por aquí. Señaló la chica, cuando en ese momento, la emoción de la joven se detuvo, cuando vieron que una patrulla de Soldados Imperiales iba tras ellos.

\- ¡Allí, deténgalos! Ordenó uno de los Capitanes a sus efectivos.

\- ¿Quiénes serán esos tipos? Se preguntó Marco.

\- ¡¿A quién le importa?, hora de patear traseros! Gritó entusiasmada la rubia y con su novio, quien también ansiaba repartir golpes, se prepararon para enfrentar a aquel grupo enemigo.

Las tropas imperiales se lanzaron contra ellos, pero al momento de que casi atacaban a Star, ella lanzó un hechizo poderoso con su Varita Mágica.

\- ¡"TORNADO ARCO-IRIS"! Atacó ella y el primer grupo fue arrojado por los aires hasta caer en el suelo.

\- ¡No toquen a mi novia! Les advirtió Marco, quien les lanzó varios dardos que dieron en el cuello, dejándolos inconscientes, ya que éstos estaban equipados con cloroformo.

Fue fácil vencer a aquel escuadrón de Soldados, por lo cual, ambos se dieron un dulce beso de victoria.

\- Muy bien, ahora que los vencimos, vayamos por este camino que lleva al Pilar del Océano Antártico, he visto que allí hay un General muy temible y peligroso. Sugirió Star.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, vamos a vencerlo a ese General, verá de qué estamos hecho nosotros. Aprobó Marco y entonces, se tomaron de la mano la pareja y pusieron rumbo hacia el Pilar nombrado.

* * *

Por su parte, Dipper y Mabel se dirigían hacia el Pilar del Océano Atlántico Norte, donde iban a destruirlo y así darle una mano a los Caballeros, lo mismo se podía decir de las Crystal Gems, las cuales iban con Mordecai y sus amigos hacia el Pilar del Atlántico Sur.

Todo se había convertido en una auténtica carrera contra el reloj, mientras que Clarence y los demás grupos se alistaban como refuerzos para ayudar los demás protagonistas en la lucha contra Poseidon y con la misión de salvar a Athena.

\- Estamos cerca, Dipper, estemos atento, porque esos Soldados pueden estar esperándonos. Dijo Mabel.

\- Tienes razón, Mabel y...Pero justo en ese momento, el hermano de ella dio la señal para que se detuvieran, ya que los enemigos estaban bloqueando el camino hacia su objetivo.

\- Usemos el "Diario", de seguro nos dejará en el sitio indicado. Sugirió Mabel pero Dipper lo cerró el "Diario".

\- ¿Y qué tal si les damos una buena paliza al mejor estilo Pines? Sugirió el muchacho.

\- ¡Sí, vamos con todo! Eligió ella esa opción y se dirigieron hacia los enemigos en un poderoso ataque relámpago.

* * *

\- Aquí es, es aquí. Dijo Stan, mientras que miraba con Ford, Soos, Wendy, Gideon y Pacífica el sitio en donde se hallaban.

\- ¿Qué Pilar buscamos? Preguntó Soos.

\- El Pilar del Atlántico Norte, es allí donde irán Mabel y Dipper. Dijo Gideon, quien tenía una copia del "Diario".

\- Vayamos hacia esa zona, de prisa. Pidió Ford y se pusieron en marcha hacia el Pilar nombrado.

Pronto dejaron aquellas montañas y partieron a paso veloz para el sitio adonde iban a ir los gemelos.

* * *

 **¡Fuuuuua! Creo que me pasé con las palabras XD, me refiero a la cantidad XD. Pero bueno, mucha acción, emoción, romance, camaradería, aventura y amistad junto con los valores más importantes, entre ellos la lealtad y nunca rendirse, luchar por los que más amas.**

 **Bueno, amigos, Camaradas, aquí les traigo este extra extra extra extra capítulo extra large XDD, espero que les guste, comenten y dejen reviews, ya que el Viernes empezaré con el nuevo, el cual abarcará el combate de Hyoga y Allison y contando con la ayuda de Star y Marco contra el General del Pilar del Océano Antártico. No se lo vayan a perder.**

 **Y vamos con los saludos para:**

 *** lady-sailor: Tenes razón sobre el error sobre lo del nombre de Caballero de Dipper, a partir de ahora es Dipper de Triángulo :D.**

 *** Shadowkitty Moon1999: Me alegro de que haya gustado el capítulo anterior, el cual también fue muy largo.**

 *** Slash Torrance.**

 *** aletuki01.**

 *** Guest.**

 **Entre otros, también tengo otro crossover, que tal vez les guste, en especial a los fans de Gravity Falls y Saint Seiya, el cual se llama "Unas vacaciones paranormales", donde los Siete Dioses Guerreros de Asgard junto con Hilda de Polaris se toman unas vacaciones en Gravity Falls y conocen a los Gemelos Pines y a sus amigos :D.**

 **Bueno, nos estamos viendo, recuerden, el Viernes empezaré con el nuevo capítulo y si lo termino temprano, lo subiré para el Sábado o el Domingo, así que no vayan a perdérselo.**

 **Saludos y que tengan un buen día Miércoles :D.**

 **Se despide de ustedes MontanaHatsune92.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo :D.**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Dipper y Mabel empezaron a luchar contra aquella tropa que les estaba impidiendo el paso, mientras que ambos utilizaban golpes y los poderes del "Diario", Star y Marco iban dirigiéndose hacia el Pilar del Océano Ártico, donde iban a enfrentar a aquel misterioso hombre que tanto hablaban ellos y a su vez, Stan y los demás amigos de los Gemelos, los seguían buscando a los chicos.

\- Tienen que estar por aquí. Dijo Stan, pero en ese momento, cuando iban a avanzar, se vieron rodeados por sorpresa, por las tropas imperiales, las cuales les cerraban el paso en todas las direcciones.

\- ¿Y ustedes adónde creen que van, intrusos? Preguntó serio uno de los Soldados.

\- Están en las cercanías del territorio del Templo del Emperador Poseidon, será mejor que se retiren de aquí, si no es que quieren morir. Ordenó el Capitán de la tropa.

\- ¡Ja! ¿No creen que deberían guardar esos disfraces? Aún falta para Halloween. Se burló Gideon de ellos.

\- ¡Suficiente! ¡Ven aquí, ingrato! Gritó el Capitán, quien iba a tomar al chico de traje blanco, pero éste tenía un truco bajo la manga.

Acto seguido, el joven le detuvo el paso, mientras que permanecía en silencio.

\- Estoy viendo tu futuro, valiente Soldado. Le dijo, mientras que las tropas se detenían.

\- ¡¿Un Vidente?! ¡Eso es...! Iban a decir éste y varios de sus compañeros, hasta que fueron noqueados por sorpresa por el Tío Stan, quien llevaba guantes de boxeo.

\- Mi visión del futuro era que ustedes iban a ser noqueados por un sujeto viejo pero todavía fuerte, quien les iba a golpear con guantes de boxeo. Dio su visión Gideon y al abrir los ojos, observó que los atacantes yacían en el suelo.

\- ¡Buen golpe, Señor Pines! Le felicitó Soos.

\- No fue nada, pero también denle las gracias a Gideon, quien los distrajo. Agradeció Stan y le dio el crédito al chico.

\- Es cierto, pero no tenemos tiempo, de prisa, vayamos hacia el Pilar del Atlántico Norte, allí dijeron que estarían Dipper y Mabel. Pidió que se apresuraran, Ford y emprendieron el viaje hacia aquel Pilar.

* * *

A su vez, en las ruinas del que hasta hace poco era el Pilar del Océano Antártico, Ikki y Nelson estaban por partir de allí hacia el siguiente objetivo: Ir al Templo de Poseidon y eliminar al Emperador, para así rescatar a Saori, quien estaba en el "Gran Soporte Principal".

Los Caballeros que habían sido atacados por Kasa de Lymnades, aún yacían inconscientes, a pesar de que el Fénix les había curado las heridas, pero sus palabras sobre si ellos debían seguir luchando perduraban allí en el ambiente, en el especial en la mente de Kiki, hasta que en ese momento, alguien recuperó el conocimiento.

\- Ikki tiene razón -Se escuchó la voz de Hyoga, quien estaba recuperándose del golpe sufrido junto con Allison-.

\- ¡Hyoga! Exclamó el pelirrojo al verlo tratar de recuperar la posición, pero estaba bastante lastimado.

\- Yo soy el único culpable...me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos y fui engañado, Ikki, no te preocupes por nosotros, continua. Le pidió Hyoga, ante esa respuesta, Ikki se dirigió con Nelson hacia su objetivo.

\- ¡IKKI! Gritó Kiki pero éste no se volvió hacia atrás, Hyoga, a su vez, cayó de rodillas al suelo.

\- _"Muchas gracias, Ikki, tú si sabes el significado de la amistad entre hombres, ni siquiera volteaste a mirarme, porque siendo yo un perdedor, sabrías que me sentiría avergonzado._ _Además tienes razón, todavía no merezco ser considerado un Caballero, en batallas anteriores, Camus aconsejaba no dudar defenderme de un enemigo y mantener firme durante la batalla...¡Pero aún estoy lleno de sentimientos y no puedo evitarlos! ¡Debo ser capaz de evitarlos!"_ -Reconoció Hyoga su debilidad, sabía que por sus sentimientos, había sido engañado por un enemigo y hasta había puesto en peligro la vida de Allison; un par de lágrimas cayeron al piso y a sus manos, las cuales cerró con fuerza, mientras que se levantaba y rasgaba una pequeña parte de su prenda blanca y se la ataba al cuello- ¡Kiki! Vigila que Seiya, Shun y los niños estén bien. Pidió el ruso.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Pero adónde vas, Hyoga?! Preguntó el pelirrojo, quien estaba viendo a los Caballeros heridos.

\- ¡Debo destruir el Pilar del Océano Ártico, vamos, Allison! Contestó a su pregunta y de ahí salieron corriendo.

\- ¡Pero, Hyoga, estás mal herido! Trató de frenarlo Kiki, pero fue demasiado tarde, los dos se fueron de allí con rumbo al siguiente objetivo.

* * *

Ikki y Nelson iban subiendo las escaleras que le llevarían hasta Poseidon, mientras que en la seria mirada del Fénix, él sabía que sus amigos debían comprender en las palabras que había dicho a ellos.

\- _"Seiya, Hyoga, Shun, por favor, traten de comprender que no podemos permitirnos en tener compasión, ni siquiera entre nosotros mismos, mientras la causa principal de nuestra batalla sea la Justicia y la paz en el Mundo, no podemos permitirnos perder: Es nuestro deber salvar a Athena"_ Dijo, mientras que seguían en su camino de ascenso.

* * *

Lo mismo se podía decir de Hyoga y Allison.

\- _"Mantenerme firme ante el enemigo, esa fue la enseñanza de mi Instructor, aunque era una ilusión, por unos momentos era Camus en realidad, regresó de su eterno descanso para recordarme que debo dejar de lado mis sentimientos cuando se trata de acabar con el enemigo y no tener que atacarlo. Nunca debo olvidar eso, nunca" -_ Reflexionó Hyoga, mientras que iban llegando al Pilar- _"Por fin hemos llegado al Quinto Pilar"_ -Dijo, pero cuando ingresaron a las cercanías de las escaleras, todo el ambiente se puso blanco, frío y nevado, algo marcaba en ese momento que no era un buen indicio ese cambio en el tiempo.- _"Debemos destruirlo. Es el Ártico, el aire está helado pero me es familiar, ya lo había sentido en una ocasión" -_ Recordó Hyoga, viendo que alguien les estaba esperando- ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Sal y muéstrate ante mí! Exigió que apareciera el Guardián de aquel Pilar.

Inmediatamente, un aura blanca emergió en el centro de los pies del Pilar, donde una figura oscura avanzaba caminando a pasos firmes y decididos para el encuentro.

\- Jajaja, Hyoga, nunca pensé que nos volveríamos a ver las cara. Dijo la voz del General Marino que custodiaba el Pilar, éste avanzó hacia el centro del Pilar, hacia las escaleras, en donde el rubio estaba sorprendido de escuchar a aquella persona hablarle.

\- Maestro. Dijo Allison, pero el ruso le hizo una seña de que confiara en él.

\- Jajajaja, realmente te ves muy bien llevando la Armadura de Signus. Dijo el General Marino, quien se detuvo en su marcha, quedando cara a cara.

\- Esto no me gusta para nada. Temió Allison, sintiendo un gran Cosmo maligno en el corazón de aquel enemigo.

\- Ah, ¿con que ella es tu Aprendiz, no, Hyoga? Este no es tu sitio, pequeña, solo encontrarás la muerte en este desolado páramo. Le advirtió el rival a Allison, la cual temblaba al sentir el mal que tenía esa persona en su ser.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Y cómo te atreves a insultar a mi Aprendiz?! Le ordenó Hyoga que se revelara la identidad de aquel misterioso joven.

Riéndose de forma malvada, el General Marino retiró su casco, mostrando su rostro ante ellos.

\- ¡Pero si eres...! -Dijo Hyoga, pero no pudo completar la oración ante la sorpresa de toparse con esa persona que había conocido en el pasado- ¡Isacc! Gritó su nombre, viéndose cara a cara con aquel amigo que había conocido tiempo atrás.

El joven de cabellos verdes dirigió su mirada hacia Hyoga, donde Allison pudo observar una cicatriz en el ojo derecho.

\- Isacc me alegro de que todavía te encuentres con vida. -Se alegró Hyoga de verlo-.

\- Es verdad, no soy un fantasma. Dijo con un tono serio hacia él.

\- Isacc, créeme nunca dejé de pensar en ti en ningún instante, no he podido olvidar aquel día. Repuso Hyoga, abriendo esos recuerdos de cuando se conocieron.

\- ¿Cómo que "aquí día"? ¿Usted lo conoce, Maestro? Preguntó Allison confundida.

\- Adelante, Hyoga, cuéntale a tu Discípula sobre el día en el que nos conocimos en la Siberia, tal vez ella quiera saber la historia de lo que pasó. Dijo Isacc, señalando a su rival.

\- ¿Cómo disculparme por lo que ocurrió ese terrible día? Se preguntó Hyoga, sintiéndose culpable por lo sucedido.

\- ¡Hyoga! Exclamó Isacc, inclinándose y poniendo sus manos en los hombres del rubio ruso.

\- Isacc. Dirigió su mirada a su amigo pero entonces, recibió una fuerte patada en el pecho que lo mandó a volar hasta el suelo, todo visto por Allison, la cual no podía dar crédito a lo que había hecho el peli verde.

\- ¡Eres un maldito! Gritó ella a él, pero Isacc no le dio importancia.

\- No quiero que flanquees, Hyoga, no olvides que estás en el campo de batalla y te enfrentas con el Marino que resguarda el Pilar del Océano Ártico, Isacc de Kraken. Dio su advertencia y el nombre que ahora él poseía, a su vez, el rubio se volvía a levantar del suelo.

\- ¿El Guardián del Pilar?, eso no puede ser posible, Isacc. -Negó Hyoga a creer en lo que había dicho su amigo-. ¿No recuerdas que fuimos instruidos juntos en Siberia por el Caballero de Cristal? -Le preguntó el rubio, haciéndole volver al pasado y tratar de hacerle recordar quién era él de verdad- Amabas la Justicia y la pureza sobre todas las cosas, eras un joven valiente y poderoso cuyo fin era ayudar a mantener la paz en el Mundo. ¡Tú eras el que merecía llevar la Armadura de Signus! ¡¿Qué te hizo cambiar?! ¡¿Qué te hizo volverte un Marino?! ¡Dímelo!. Exigió respuestas.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** En las frías y desoladas regiones de la Siberia Rusa, donde no había rastro de vida humana, lugar de las temperaturas más bajas y que la gente no podría soportar, se hallaban dos estudiantes y su Maestro.

\- Isacc, él es Hyoga, un aprendiz de Caballero, quiero que empiecen a entrenar juntos. Presentó el Caballero de Cristal al joven Hyoga al peli verde.

\- Claro que sí, Señor. -Respondió el niño, quien en el pasado era una persona llena de esperanza y justicia- Mi nombre es Isacc, un gusto en conocerte, Hyoga. Se presetó amablemente y extendió su mano al rubio ruso, quien sentía un poco de incomodidad y nervios al estrechar la suya.

\- Igualmente. Respondió el chico, dudoso.

\- No hay de qué preocuparse -Le tranquilizó los miedos internos- Ya han venido otros chicos a Siberia y se han rendido tan fácilmente porque no pueden seguir el duro entrenamiento. Le comentó sobre los otros que habían fracasado.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó angustiado Hyoga al escuchar esas palabras.

\- Oye, Isacc, no comiences a asustarlo -Le pidió amablemente el Maestro de ellos-.

\- Solo le dije la verdad, incluso yo sería capaz de escapar de su terrible entrenamiento. -Dijo el peli verde, sincero y en ese momento, se tapó la boca por lo que había dicho de una fuga- Oh, chispas. Ahí se sintió incómodo al decir eso.

\- Jajaja. Se río Hyoga, risa que se extendió al peli blanco y a Isacc.

\- He estado entrenando por casi un año y ya empezaba a sentirme solitario, así que no se te ocurra rendirte antes de tiempo. Confío en ti, Hyoga. Depositó su Fe el peli verde en el recién llegado, dándole al rubio ahora una certera Seguridad de que no iba a darse por vencido.

\- Claro. Prometió el rubio.

Y así fue como empezaron a entrenar juntos, soportando vientos y temperaturas extremadamente bajas, la nieve, combatir en las planicies heladas, nadar bajo los lagos congelados, entre otras tantas actividades y entrenamientos que aprendían poco a poco, para luego ir fortaleciendo el cuerpo y el espíritu.

En uno de los combates de cuerpo a cuerpo, Isacc atacaba a Hyoga con su fuerza, pero en medio de un descuido del rubio, éste fue arrojado por los aires por su compañero hasta caer en la nieve.

\- ¡Hyoga! ¡Hyoga, ¿te encuentras bien?! -Le preguntó asustado, al ver que su amigo estaba bien, le extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse- Anda, toma mi mano. Le dijo el chico.

\- Muchas gracias, Isacc. Le agradeció el rubio.

Y los entrenamientos siguieron, al igual que el paso del tiempo, donde los dos había progresado bastante bien.

\- Te has convertido en un hombre bastante fuerte, Hyoga, creo que ahora eres tan fuerte y tan bueno como yo. -Reconoció Isacc a su amigo el valor que tenía-.

\- No, Isacc, no puedo compararme contigo, jamás lo haría. -Se negó el rubio a estar a la misma altura que el peli verde-.

\- Jaja, pero eso no es lo que importa, lo principal es que poco a poco comenzamos a alcanzar nuestros sueños -Señaló el objetivo principal-.

\- ¿Nuestro sueño? Preguntó Hyoga, alzando la mirada e Isacc miró al Cielo.

\- Claro que sí -Respondió a su pregunta- Tú y yo buscamos el mismo ideal: Nuestro sueño es convertirnos en Caballeros tan justos y fuertes como lo es nuestro Instructor, así podríamos luchar para proteger a este hermoso Planeta. ¿Tú no piensas así, Hyoga? Le contó, mientras que ahora él hacía su pregunta y una bandada de bellas aves blancas volaban cerca de ellos hacia el Horizonte lejano.

\- Ah, sí -Respondió, bajando la mirada-.

\- " _Amigo, tú quieres ser igual que nuestro Instructor, el Caballero de Cristal y luchar por la paz en la Tierra o ocaso has cambiado la forma de pensar"_ Pensó Isacc por sus adentros, pero el rubio podía saber lo que él decía así mismo.

 **[Se detiene el Flashback].**

* * *

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -Gritó Hyoga, tras ser golpeado por Isacc y estrellado contra el suelo, luego, estando herido, pidió respuestas a su antiguo amigo de lo que le había pasado- Por favor, Isacc, dime... -Se detuvo al preguntar y alzó la vista- ¿Qué tienes en el ojo? ¿Quién te hizo esa herida? ¿Acaso fue por ese día? Quiso saber el origen de su herida en el ojo.

\- Así es, me la hice por tratar de salvarte...Y en ese entonces hubiera muerto por ti sin dudarlo. Pero ahora me arrepiento. Respondió a su pregunta.

\- Isacc, sé que...nunca podré reparar el daño que te hice, estás en todo tu derecho, así que...Quítame la vista de un ojo y después acaba conmigo. Así podrás vengar tu dolor, amigo. Dio luz verde para que el peli verde lo atacara.

\- Lo haré con gusto, ¡Prepárate, Hyoga! Gritó Isacc, lanzándose contra el rubio y su dedo, rápido como un proyectil dio contra su objetivo, donde después de hacerlo, unas cuantas gotas de sangre empaparon el piso.

\- ¡Maestro, Maestro, resista! Gritó Allison al ir a ayudarlo por la herida sufrida.

\- Tranquila, Allison, no te preocupes -Le dijo él y se dirigió a su amigo- Isacc, solo lograste lastimar mi párpado, es todo lo que conseguiste. Mencionó el rubio.

\- Ja, eso no importa, ya que pronto acabaré contigo. Sentenció el peli verde.

\- No me interesa que me quites la vida, pero dime, ¿por qué te volviste Marino de Poseidon? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! Preguntó Hyoga.

\- ¿Es que acaso quieres saberlo antes de morir? -Isacc hizo una mueca de burla hacia él- Bien, te la contaré, ¿recuerdas aquella leyenda del Kraken que te conté cuando éramos jóvenes?. Comenzó a contarle sobre el pasado a los dos rivales.

* * *

 **Volviendo al Flashbacks:** Un barco con bandera negra, símbolo de los Piratas cruzaba las heladas aguas de Siberia, con la misión de sembrar pánico y destrucción, hasta que una misteriosa fuerza lo hundió con toda su tripulación en la tumba acuática.

\- Kraken aparecía de pronto, bloqueando la circulación de los barcos, los devoraba al instante. La gente aún teme que esa leyenda sea de verdad, pero se dice que Kraken nunca atacaba los barcos en los que viajaban personas inocentes, lo que significa que solo acaba con seres perversos y malévolos. No tenía compasión por la gente que buscaba lastimar a otros. Contó Isacc la leyenda de aquella criatura.

\- No olvidemos la lección del Caballero de Cristal: _"No dudar en atacar al enemigo",_ recuérdalo siempre. Hizo recordar esas palabras.

\- Por eso mismo yo quiero poseer la habilidad y maldad de Kraken; lucharía contra la maldad, no tendría misericordia y acabaría con ella con tal de mantener la paz en la Tierra, luchar por la paz, esa es nuestra misión como Caballeros. Dijo firme en su decisión, Isacc.

Pero Hyoga tenía otra misión que hacer.

\- Yo suponía que también ese era tu objetivo y por eso había soportado el duro entrenamiento, esa es la razón por la cual ambos competíamos por la Armadura de Signus, siempre te consideré como un Guerrero excepcional. ¡Pero tus ideales eran otros! Lo juzgó Isacc ante la mirada de Allison.

Un día, Isacc cambió esa actitud buena y se volvió frío y severo con Hyoga, dándole un golpe que lo lanzó por los aires, ya que se había enterado de lo peor que había tomado como decisión su amigo.

\- ¡Levántate, Hyoga! ¡¿Es cierto lo que acabo de escuchar?! ¡Convertirte en Caballero para rescatar de las profundidades a tu madre!. Le preguntó furioso.

\- Sí, así es, mi madre iba en el barco que naufragó en el Mar Siberiano, para poder rescatar su cuerpo, debo destruir la densa capa de hielo, me gustaría tener la fuerza para hacerlo pedazos, pero eso es prácticamente imposible. Respondió a su amigo, quien seguía mirándolo serio.

\- ¡¿Ese era tu objetivo?! ¡Convertirte en Caballero para tu propio beneficio! Se sintió desilusionado Isacc.

\- Nuestro Maestro me aconsejó no ser tan sentimental, porque eso llevaría a perder la vida. Le hizo recordar las frases de su Instructor y en entonces, Isacc saltó en el aire.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -Gritó y comenzó a golpearlo a Hyoga muchas veces- ¡Y ESTABA EN LO CIERTO! ¡LOS CABALLEROS DEBEMOS COMBATIR POR CAUSAS MUCHO MÁS PODEROSAS! -Le exclamó, mientras que lo arrojaba al suelo- Un hombre con el corazón tan blando no merece convertirse en Caballero, ¡Es mejor acabar contigo de una vez! -Le dijo y se preparó para atacar, el cual terminó por impactar contra Hyoga en una pared de hielo. ¡Levántate, Hyoga!. Le ordenó.

\- _"Isacc, los dos hemos estado trabajando duro estos últimos días, tal vez pensaste que nosotros luchábamos por el mismo ideal"_ -Trató de recuperarse el rubio y lo logró, para luego dirigirse hacia su amigo- Tienes todo el derecho de odiarme, sé que para ti mi sueño es un ideal sin importancia, pero...mi madre es el único que puede ayudarme a tener fuerzas para seguir viviendo. Aunque ella esté muerta. Trató de explicarle, pero sus palabras no sirvieron para apagar el fuego de Isacc.

\- ¡CÁLLATE! Le ordenó de que no siguiera y volvió a atacarlo con sus poderes, pero Hyoga lo esquivó y terminó destruyendo la pared de esa ladera de hielo.

\- _"Asombroso, logró romper la capa de hielo. Es mucho más poderoso que yo, pero creo que su intención no era la de herirme, ¡Quiere ayudarme a romper el hielo!"_ -Pensó y se dio la vuelta hacia el peli verde que se estaba retirando- ¡Isacc!. Le llamó y éste se detuvo.

\- Nuestro Instructor en alguna ocasión me advirtió de tener cuidado en esta zona. -Le dijo y eso dejó sorprendido a Hyoga- Ya que de pronto aparece una fuerte corriente, aunque logres romper la capa de hielo y bajar hasta el fondo, debes cuidarte de esa corriente, porque si te atrapa nunca saldrás con vida. Le advirtió en un tono más calmado pero conservando la seriedad.

\- ¡Isacc! Dijo su nombre de nuevo y detrás de él, la pared de hielo se destruyó en miles de fragmentos congelados.

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- En esos momentos, todavía tenía algunas esperanzas, esperaba que algún día abrieras los ojos y me comprendieras, pero me equivoque. Le dijo Isacc a Hyoga.

* * *

 **Flashbacks de nuevo:** \- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Gritó Hyoga, atacando la capa de hielo con el objetivo de destruirla, finalmente logró hacerlo, quebrando aquella capa gruesa y dejando en su lugar un gigantesco agujero.

\- Lo logré, han transcurrido cinco años desde que comencé mi entrenamiento, al fin podré encontrarme con mi madre. Dijo feliz por haber logrado cumplido su misión y se zambulló en las heladas aguas del Mar Siberiano.

Fue un largo viaje hasta el barco donde su madre había muerto, dando su vida para que él viviera, parecía que lograría cumplir su sueño de rescatar el cuerpo de ella y darle sepultura para así visitarla, solo esperaba que esa corriente que Isacc le había hablado no apareciera.

\- _"Ahí está"_ -Se alegró de encontrarlo- _"El barco no ha cambiado de posición desde que se hundió, mi madre está ahí"_ -Pensó cuando en ese momento, la corriente apareció con fuerza, arrastrándolo- _"¡Ah! ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?! ¡Es la corriente de la que Isacc me habló!"_ -Gritó para sus adentros, mientras que se lo llevaba la corriente.

Desde la superficie, Isacc vio todo.

\- ¡Oh, Hyoga! -Gritó su amigo, quien se zambulló en las aguas para rescatarlo- " _¡Como lo imaginé, debió haber sido atrapado por esa fuerte corriente, la corriente es más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Si me atrapa, llevará mi cuerpo adonde no puedan encontrarlo. Un momento, parece que está ahí"_ -Logró encontrarlo a Hyoga, quien estaba atrapado en las cuerdas de los mástiles, bajó hasta él para liberarlo.- _"Aunque está inconsciente, no se despega del barco, aún a punto de morir no deja de pensar en su madre. Amigo, me gustaría que usaras ese espíritu de lucha por al Justicia, serías un gran Caballero"_ -Dijo, mientras que reconocía ese amor maternal que tenía Hyoga por rescatar a su madre. Isacc logró sacarlo de las sogas y ambos partieron hacia la superficie-.

\- Madre. Dijo el rubio debilitado.

\- Ahora salgamos de aquí, la próxima vez te encontrarás con tu madre. Nuestro Instructor se pondrá triste si mueres aquí. Resiste, Hyoga. -Pidió Isacc a su amigo, pero cuando estaban por llegar a la superficie, la corriente volvió a atraparlos y con una gran violencia los arrastraba- ¡Oh no, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! -Gritó el peli verde, mientras que trataba de proteger al rubio.- ¡No puedo, lo lograría si estuviera solo pero la corriente es demasiado fuerte para que los dos podamos salir de aquí! Gritó, mientras que resistían como podían a los embates.

\- ¡Déjame aquí, Isacc, déjame! Le pidió Hyoga a su amigo, para que así él pudiera salvarse.

\- ¡No estoy loco para dejarte! ¡Resiste, Hyoga! Se negó el peli verde a dejarlo morir e hizo un gran esfuerzo por salir de allí, nadando en contra de la corriente, pero en ese momento, él se golpeó en el ojo derecho por una estalactita de hielo, la cual le penetró el mismo y sangró.

\- ¡Oh, Isacc! Gritó Hyoga al verlo herido y volvieron a ser arrastrados, hasta que el peli verde se aferró a otra estalactita.

\- Resiste, Hyoga, no podemos llegar hasta donde está el hoyo. ¡Será mejor que rompa el hielo para que podamos salir lo más pronto posible! Dijo y comenzó a golpear con fuerza la capa, para así escapar.

\- Perdóname, Isacc, yo soy el único culpable. Pidió disculpas Hyoga, pero no su amigo no se iba a rendir.

\- Resiste, amigo, resiste. Le dijo que aguantara un poco más y que no se diera por vencido, finalmente dio un gran golpe, el cual destruyó la capa de hielo y de ahí, arrojó con todas sus fuerzas a Hyoga fuera del agua.

Pero el peli verde no salió de allí.

\- Oh...Isacc. Fue lo último que dijo Hyoga antes de perder el conocimiento.

Volviendo con el peli verde, éste se encontraba siendo arrastrado por la corriente, ahora tranquila, llevándolo hacia un sitio desconocido.

\- _"¿Estoy muerto? No veo nada, ah, ¿qué es eso? Se parece a...¿Acaso es el legendario Kraken?"_ Se preguntó, cuando en ese momento, dos ojos iluminados de color blanco se fueron acercando hacia él, llevándolo hacia un sitio seco y seguro.

Allí quedó tendido, inconsciente hasta que despertó en las ruinas de lo que era ahora el Templo de Poseidon.

\- No sé si en realidad era Kraken, pero estoy seguro que la voluntad del mar era salvarme la vida y mi destino fue pertenecer al Gran Mundo Marino. Dijo, mientras que la Armadura de Poseidon irradiaba un fuerte Cosmo, llamándolo a cumplir el deber de servirle como valiente Soldado.

 **Fin del Flashbacks:**

* * *

\- La voluntad del mar te salvó la vida. Dijo Hyoga, mirando serio a Isacc.

\- El Régimen del Mar, por el cual tú debes ser mi peor enemigo, desde la Época Mitológica, por tener como misión primordial proteger a Athena. Para mí fue difícil tomar una decisión -Le dijo, mientras que recordaba cuando Hyoga recibió la Armadura del Cisne- Pero pasado un tiempo, escuché el rumor que Hyoga recibió la Armadura de Signus y combatió en la Guerra Galáctica, donde dio muerte a su propio Instructor, el Caballero de Cristal y en la Batalla de las 12 Casas, también acabaste con la vida de tu Maestro Camus de Acuario. Y no fuiste solo tú, los demás Caballeros que debían mantener la paz en la Tierra, mataban como desquiciados, fue entonces cuando comprendí mi destino: Mis peores enemigos serían los Caballeros de Athena y yo viviría para complacer al Emperador Poseidon, que había vuelto a la vida y me quería de su Marino. Relató finalmente y fue entonces que la tensión estalló.

\- Oh, Isacc. Dijo, sintiéndose furioso por la decisión que había tomado el muchacho.

\- Los Caballeros nunca debieron ser elegidos para proteger la Tierra, para salvar a este corrompido Planeta, primero debemos destruirlo todo y después forjar una Nueva Era como en la Mitología. Y el ser más apto para lograrlo, es el Gran Poseidon, ¡Solo él!. Mostró los ideales del proyecto del Emperador.

\- ¡Estás equivocado, eso no puede ser verdad! Se negó Hyoga a creerle, pero en ese momento, el Cosmo blanco de Isacc se encendió, trayendo a la nieve al sitio.

\- ¡Isacc, por favor, no lo hagas, es una locura lo que tú sigues, muchos han muerto y van a morir con lo que Poseidon está causando, por favor, reacciona! Pidió Allison desesperada.

\- ¡Ella tiene razón, detente, Isacc! ¡Escúchame a mí y a ella, por favor, no lo hagas! Trató el rubio de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero todo fue en vano.

\- ¡Jajaja, me estás implorando que te perdone la vida, lamento desilusionarte, pero esta vez, nada me impedirá en acabar contigo, Miserable! -Exclamó y tomó posición de combate- ¡CONTRA EL ENEMIGO, RECIBIRÁS EL PEOR GOLPE DE ISACC KRAKEN! Gritó, mientras que iba en aumento su poder.

\- ¡Por favor, ¿qué vas a hacer?! Preguntó Hyoga.

\- ¡"AURORA BOREAL"! Atacó a los dos protagonistas con su gran poder, mientras que los arrojaba hacia atrás, debido a la fuerza que tenía dicha ofensiva.

El golpe fue directo contra Hyoga, ya que Allison trató de aferrarse a él, debido a la gran fuerza que tenía la "Aurora Boreal" de Isacc, pero ella también fue arrastrada y cayó al suelo herida junto con su Maestro.

\- Esto...esto tiene que ser una broma, ¡¿Cómo puede alguien tener un corazón tan oscuro y lleno de maldad?! ¡¿Acaso no valió el sacrificio que hiciste por salvarle la vida a Hyoga en Siberia?! ¡Isacc, escúchame, tú no lo entiendes, Poseidon ha causado una gran catástrofe en todo el Mundo, muchas personas han o están muriendo! ¡TU EMPERADOR ESTÁ LLEVANDO A LA MUERTE A TODA LA VIDA QUE HAY EN EL PLANETA! Trató Allison de razonar con él, pero era inútil hacerlo con alguien que era leal a Poseidon, simplemente ellos obedecían las órdenes y daban su lealtad a él.

\- Allison, tú deberías ser una General Marina también, ¿por qué estás con estos Caballeros de Athena que solo se mataban como despiadados? Además, eres inteligente y seria, si sigues con ellos, un día pagarás las consecuencias por tu decisión. Le dijo serio Isacc.

\- Prefiero morir siendo una Guerrera de Athena antes que jurarle lealtad al monstruo que te controla. Se negó ella a ser una General Marina.

\- Entonces no me dejas otra opción: ¡¿Quieres morir como una Guerrera de Athena?! ¡Adelante, entonces cumpliré tu deseo para ti: "Aurora Boreal"! Atacó de nuevo el peli verde contra ella, Hyoga no podía moverse por las heridas sufridas, aunque hizo el mayor esfuerzo, sabía que no podía frenar el ataque de Isacc, pero en ese momento, cuando el golpe estaba a punto de llegar a la chica intelectual, alguien frenó el mismo.

\- ¡"Escudo Arco-Iris"! Se escuchó una voz y acto seguido, la defensa de esa persona bloqueó el golpe de Isacc.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! Ordenó el General Marino de que se presentaran.

\- Venimos desde muy lejos con la misión de salvar al Mundo del Emperador Poseidon, ¿quieres sabernos quiénes somos? Adelante: Yo soy Star de Unicornio. Se presentó ella, blandiendo su Varita Mágica y la armadura que se había diseñado.

\- La decisión de tu Emperador de inundar nuestro hogar nos obligó a perder todo lo que con tanto sacrificio nos había llevado conseguir, pero combatiendo y reconstruyéndolo todo, podremos renacer: Yo soy Marco de Ursa Mayor. Añadió a su presentación el castaño.

Inmediatamente, ambos tomaron posición de combate pero pronto vieron que Hyoga estaba aún en el piso, tratando de recuperarse, así que fueron a ayudarlo con Allison.

\- Muchas gracias. Les agradeció la chica a ellos.

\- No es nada, ahora veamos cómo está tu Maestro. Dijo Star y se acercaron al rubio ruso.

* * *

En las ruinas del Pilar del Océano Antártico, Kiki se encontraba atendiendo a los Caballeros que aún seguían inconscientes, los cuales eran Seiya, Bart y los Hermanos Flanders, Shun, por su parte, se había despertado.

\- Seiya. Le llamó el pelirrojo.

\- Ikki dijo que podías dejarlos ahí. Le hizo recordar el peli verde las palabras de su hermano mayor.

\- Shun. Se sorprendió de verlo de vuelta en acción junto a sus Aprendices.

\- Tienes razón, dijo eso porque mi hermano creyó en nosotros. -Mencionó aquellas palabras y se levantó del suelo- Kiki, debes seguir a Hyoga y a Allison, y yo me dirigiré al siguiente Pilar. Puso la vista al Horizonte con rumbo al siguiente rival.

\- Pero...¿Qué pasará con Seiya? Preguntó el pelirrojo.

No hubo respuesta, un viento se hizo sentir en la zona, la cual permaneció en silencio.

\- Así como mi hermano cree en nosotros, nosotros debemos creer en Seiya. Así que... Finalmente respondió a lo que le había dicho Kiki, esas fueron las palabras de Shun y el pelirrojo asintió, comprendiendo el mensaje.

\- Lo entiendo, Shun -Respondió y se dirigió al castaño y al rubio americano- Seiya, Bart, seguiré adelante. Les dijo, mientras que ellos iban a recuperarse pronto.

* * *

Volviendo con Hyoga, Allison, Star y Marco, el General Marino Isacc permanecía serio y sereno al ver a su antiguo amigo tratar de recuperarse del golpe que había dado contra él, pero la aparición de aquellas dos personas le hacía pensar que había habido un giro en la pelea.

Cuando estuvo a punto de retirarse, Hyoga mostró mostró signos de vida, lo que llamó la atención de Isacc.

\- Oh, Hyoga, no puedo creer que aún estés vivo, aún después de haber recibido mi poder más fuerte, la "Aurora Boreal". Se sorprendió el peli verde y el rubio se levantó del suelo.

Esa era la sorpresa, un golpe como ese pudo haberlo matado, pero había una gran voluntad y decisión en el rubio de salvar a Athena.

\- Nunca creí que alguien que aún esté arrastrando la memoria de su difunta madre, pudiera tener tal espíritu de lucha. -Reconoció Isacc la valentía de Hyoga-.

\- Dijiste que nosotros los Caballeros, hacíamos escenas repugnantes en nuestras batallas, estas equivocado. -Le negó todo todo lo que había dicho su antiguo amigo sobre ellos y eso lo puso serio y callado.- En la Batalla de las 12 Casas y en Asgard, nuestros enemigos tuvieron que morir a causa de su destino, pero la mayoría de ellos nos confiaron la paz en la Tierra antes de morir. No podemos despreciar sus vidas. -Recordó aquellos momentos de pelea- Es por eso que hemos estado luchando con todas nuestras fuerzas para defender a la Humanidad. Nuestro Maestro, el Caballero de Cristal y Camus también me confiaron el futuro de la Tierra. Debo entender que lo que ellos deseaban que pasara en la Tierra, era para compensarlos. -Le dijo e Isacc lanzó una pequeña risa-.

\- Hyoga, no tengo ninguna intención de culparte por matar a mi Maestro y a Camus. No tengo simpatía por ellos, porque nunca pudieron llevar a cabo lo que querían que hiciéramos. No fueron lo bastante duros en contra de sus enemigos. Mostró ese vacío de sentimientos hacia ellos, simplemente fue todo un insulto hacia su honor.

Y de ahí, siguió hablando.

\- Que estúpido fui en creer en un hombre con el corazón tan blando como él, merecía morir. Finalizó, dando por empeorar más el insulto.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué dices?! Preguntó Hyoga, indignado.

\- Adoro a Kraken, tiene una mente sin piedad y el poder de Kraken es más fuerte que cualquier cosa. El Emperador Poseidon la tiene, así que él puede ser más fuerte que todos los Humanos. Solo él puede controlar este Mundo corrupto y devolverle la paz. ¡Es por eso que me uní a él! Mostró el motivo de su alianza con Poseidon y la muestra de lealtad hacia el Kraken.

Hyoga no podía creerlo, ni tampoco Allison.

\- ¡Sacrificando a mucha gente inocente, ¿cómo podrías llamarle a eso "paz"?! Preguntó Hyoga a la vez que Allison sentía una furia incontrolable.

\- ¡La gente que yo conocía en mi pueblo natal está sufriendo como todo el Mundo, muchos han muerto y otros tantos están desaparecidos y tú...Tú simplemente apoyas al maldito que está llevando a cabo todo este sendero de destrucción y muerte! Estalló la chica contra la figura de Poseidon, al escuchar, Isacc le dirigió una mirada de profundo odio por aquel insulto hacia el Emperador.

\- Tal y como lo dices ahora, no deberíamos desperdiciar sus vidas. Jajaja. Continuó él, sin importarle las palabras de Allison.

\- Isacc. -Dijo Hyoga, mientra que bajaba la mirada-.

\- Ya hemos hablado mucho, los enviaré adonde están esperándoles el Caballero de Cristal y Camus sin ocasionarles ningún dolor. Se preparó para atacar, pero el rubio alzó su mano, deteniendo todo.

\- Perdóname por ser imprudente, pero tu sucia Cosmo-Energía jamás podrá acabar con nosotros. Le dijo el ruso.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? ¡¿Dijiste que mi Cosmo-Energía es sucia?! -Preguntó furioso al escuchar ese insulto-.

\- ¡Así es, has estado trabajando para Poseidon, quien vendió su alma a ambiciones sucias, así que tu Cosmo-Energía debe estar podrida! ¡Nunca podrás derrotar a un Caballero de Athena, jamás lo harás!. Dio su palabra el rubio, mientras que se iban preparando.

\- ¡Hyoga, maldito! Maldijo Isacc a su antiguo amigo.

\- Entiéndeme, Isacc, despierta, te lastimas a ti mismo por salvar tu vida, no me importaría perder mi vida si se compensa con la tuya. ¡Así que ahora despierta, Isacc, despierta!. Le pidió que reaccionara el rubio.

\- Hyoga, Allison, ya verán si Cosmo-Energía está podrida o no. ¡Ve si eres lo bastante fuerte para dominar, ahhhhhhhhh!. Respondió, ya harto de tanta palabrería y heroísmo. Luego se preparó para atacar.

\- Isacc. Se sintió triste Hyoga y unas lágrimas bajo por sus ojos.

\- ¡"AURORA BOREAL"! Lanzó su ofensiva, la cual los arrojó contra una pared a los dos, menos a Star y Marco, los cuales habían logrado evadir el ataque al instante.

Isacc bajó las escaleras hacia ellos.

\- _"Hyoga, como lo prometiste, no te atreviste a resistirme. Pero si a recibir la muerte. Te vengaste con tu muerte. Pero ¿era eso lo que realmente querías? "_ Pensó el peli verde, tras acercarse y arrodillarse frente a los cuerpos de los dos caídos, pero en ese momento una voz rompió el silencio que reinaba en la zona.

\- ¡Hyoga, Allison! -Se escuchó la voz de Kiki, quien iba hacia ellos, pero al ver a Hyoga y su Aprendiz en el suelo e Isacc a su lado, puso nervioso al pelirrojo-. ¡Oh, Hyoga, Allison! Gritó el chico, mientras que daba un paso atrás.

\- Acércate, pequeño, ¿eres tú el que está llevando la caja con la Armadura de Libra? ¡Que oportunidad!. Te aplastaré aquí para que nadie más pueda destruir más Pilares. Ahora dame esa caja. Le ordenó, extendiendo su mano, pero Kiki retrocedió.

\- De ningún modo. ¡Cómo crees, Isacc, que podría darte una cosa tan valiosa para ti! Se negó a obedecer la orden del peli verde.

\- Hum, te pasará si no lo haces, niño insignificante. Le advirtió.

\- ¡Ja! Te diré una cosa, a Hyoga solo lo derrotaste porque se lastimó el cuello. Si no se lo hubiera lastimado, te hubiera matado. Dijo Kiki, quien comenzó a utiliza su telekinesis.

\- Jamás muestro misericordia a mis enemigos. Sentenció Isacc, mientras que Star y Marco planeaban un ataque contra él.

\- _A la cuenta de tres lo atacamos de sorpresa._ Le dijo la rubia al castaño.

\- _Bien, estoy listo._ Respondió Marco, preparado para el ataque.

\- No me importa si son mujeres o niños, ¡Los extermino, tu telekinesis no es competencia para mí! Exclamó furioso y arrogante Isacc, mientras que las rocas que levantaba con su poder Kiki, se convertían en hielo y las cuales cayeron sobre el pelirrojo, sepultándolo.

\- ¡Ahora! Gritó Star y saltó contra Isacc, atacándolo por sorpresa.

\- ¡Eres un monstruo, ahora verás! Gritó Marco, lanzando una patada al estilo ninja.

Pero el Caballero de Kraken reaccionó rápidamente, tomó a Star del cuello y la acercó hasta sus ojos.

\- ¿Creíste que me vencerías fácilmente con tu amigo? Jaja, no son ni siquiera Caballeros de Athena, son solo niños que vinieron a una muerte segura. Se burló el joven, mientras que la chica trataba de respirar.

\- ¡Suéltala o te las verás conmigo! Le ordenó Marco, Isacc la soltó y la arrojó hacia el castaño, quien la atrapó a tiempo, luego de eso, se dirigió hacia los dos chicos.

\- ¿Así que quieres pelear tú también, Marco de Ursa Mayor? -Le preguntó Isacc-. ¡Bien, entonces los mandaré a los dos directo al Otro Mundo! ¡"AURORA BOREAL"! Y lanzó en instante su ataque.

\- ¡"ESPEJO MÁGICO"! Detuvo Star la ofensiva, desviándola de ellos.

Sin haberles dado, a Isacc no les interesaba matarlos ahora a esos dos intrusos, se volteó hacia donde había sido sepultado Kiki.

\- Ja, qué sencillo. -Dijo y tomó la correa del cofre, llevándose una sorpresa- ¿Ah? ¿Todavía vives, pequeño? Es inútil, ríndete ya. Preguntó hacia Kiki, quien había sobrevivido a los golpes.

\- ¡No, nunca, no lo haría aún si fuera a morir! Se negó el pelirrojo a soltarse del cofre, pero Isacc lo levantó en el aire y lo arrojó contra una de las laderas montañosas, golpeándose y cayendo al suelo junto con el objeto, a su vez, Hyoga y Allison comenzaron a recuperar el conocimiento.

\- Debo proteger esto, no importa contra qué. Dijo Kiki, mientras que se aferraba al cofre, donde a su Star y Marco lo defendían.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, RÍNDETE, PEQUEÑO ENANO! Ordenó Isacc, mientras que lo pateaba con fuerza y golpeaba a Star y Marco, los cuales resistían a sus ataques.

\- ¡No, es nunca! ¡Todos están luchando, arriesgando la vida! ¡¿Cómo podría escapar?! ¡El Maestro Mu nunca lo perdonaría! ¡Nunca me daré por vencido! Dio su palabra Kiki, mientras que Hyoga escuchaba todo lo ocurrido y se levantaba.

\- ¡Basta, déjalo, déjalo! Trataron Star y Marco de detenerlo a Isacc pero era complicado.

\- ¡SE RESTABLECERÁ LA PAZ Y ASÍ LLEGARÉ A SER TAMBIÉN UN CABALLERO DE ATHENA! -Isacc presionó con fuerza sobre la espalda de Kiki- ¡ESTOY PELEANDO CON LOS CABALLEROS POR LA PAZ, HACIENDO LO QUE PUEDA!. Juró Kiki no soltarse del cofre.

\- Hum, entiendo, serás premiado pero en otro Mundo por no soltar la caja. Y ahora los aplastaré a ambos. Se burló el peli verde y se preparó para matar a Kiki, Star, Marco, Hyoga y Allison.

\- Sí...sí llegas a poner un dedo encima a Star, te llevaré conmigo al Mundo. Le advirtió Marco, quien también estaba algo herido y protegía a su chica del General Marino.

\- Podrás acompañarla a ella como pareja, pero en el Hades, ¡Así que prepárense! Exclamó Isacc, listo para matarlos a ellos.

Primero fue por Kiki, a quien le pisoteó la espalda, haciendo crujir sus huesos.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Gritaba de dolor el pelirrojo.

\- Ya verás, Enano Cretino. Dijo el peli verde y saltó en el aire.

\- ¡Detente, Isacc!. Le ordenó, de golpe, Hyoga, quien iba hacia él con Allison, deteniendo el ataque de Isacc.

\- ¿Qué demonios...? ¿No estás muerto, Hyoga? Hyoga. Preguntó asombrado el peli verde, el cual retrocedió, de ahí, el rubio ruso fue hasta Kiki, quien estaba protegiendo aún la caja de la Armadura de Libra y puso su mano en la espalda del joven.

\- ¿Qué?... Oh, Hyoga...nunca soltaré la Caja de Libra, la conservaré, ¿verdad, amigo? Dijo el chico, feliz de verlo, a pesar de las heridas, demostrándole al ruso de que nunca iba a darse por vencido.

\- Seguro que sí, pero tienes una importante misión en llevarla al siguiente Pilar, así que ahora debes descansar -Lo toma a Kiki y lo recuesta contra uno de los lados de la caja- Descansa, hasta que nosotros podamos derrotarlo. Le dijo, mientras que el chico obedecía.

\- Sí, Hyoga. Prometió el joven y de ahí, Hyoga se dio la vuelta hacia Isacc.

\- ¿Acaso oí que me derrotarías? Escuché bien, jajaja. Preguntó burlonamente hacia el ruso.

\- Escucha, Isacc, una vez me culpaste por reunirme con mi madre porque era un asunto personal, según tú, dijiste que los Caballeros deberían apartar sus sentimientos. Entonces, el hecho de que me salvaras debería ser lo mismo. No importa cuánto te deba, es solo un asunto personal. No podría dejar continuar a Poseidon por causa de mis sentimientos más profundos, para mucha gente en la Tierra, debo aparentar mis sentimientos personales. ¡Pero soy un Caballero de Athena y te acabaré! Juró el rubio.

No hubo respuestas de parte de Isacc, entonces tomó Hyoga con Allison posición de combate, hasta que finalmente habló el peli verde.

\- Ja, dices que me acabarás, no puedes acabarme. Le dijo en tono de burla, Isacc.

\- Esta vez lo haremos, como siempre me lo dijeron mis Maestros Cristal y Camus: _"Apartaré mis sentimientos_ " y acabaré contigo. Dijo Hyoga, preparándose con Allison para el combate.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? Que horrible aire congelado. Esta es la primera vez que veo su verdadero poder e incluso su Aprendiz está aumentando el Cosmos suyo. ¿Qué hacen? Están subiendo sus Cosmos hasta el Séptimo Sentido: ¡Con todo el poder, estoy listo para aceptar el reto! ¡Te acabaré, vamos, Hyoga! Preguntó atónito el peli verde, mientras que miraba a sus rivales, los cuales aumentaban sus Cosmos. Isacc respondió a la pelea y tomó posición de combate.

\- ¡Ahora sentirás el Viento de mi Justicia que viene para vengarse! ¡AHORA, "POLVO DE DIAMANTES"! -Atacaron los dos juntos contra Isacc, el cual salió volando por los aires tras recibir el golpe de ellos-.

\- Qué terrible es su poder, ¿es esto lo que aprendió con nuestro Maestro, el Caballero de Cristal? -Preguntó Isacc, sorprendido y reconociendo el poder de su antiguo amigo- Pero...estaba moribundo, ¿cómo pudo ser tan poderoso? ¡Que diablos! -Miró hacia Hyoga y Allison, donde vio que juntos ellos estaba su antiguo Maestro- Maestro Caballero de Cristal -Dijo sorprendido Isacc- También Camus de Acuario. No puede ser, acabo de verlos dibujo detrás de Hyoga y su Aprendiz, es increíble, están muertos, ¿cómo pueden proteger a Hyoga y Allison?. Se preguntó el peli verde.

\- Te lo dije, ellos me confiaron todo, sus almas están en mi cuerpo. Debes entender que yo soy el mejor y que el poder de nuestro Maestro, es un castigo para ti. ¡Así que te enfrentarás a la fuerza congelante de Hyoga y Allison! Dijo y exclamó el ruso, lanzándose a la ofensiva, por primera vez, Isacc temió por lo que estaba presenciando, fue entonces que fue golpeado por los dos protagonistas.

\- ¿Tu poder es un castigo de nuestro Maestro? ¿Lo has olvidado, Hyoga? Ya no son mis Maestros, fueron débiles para ser muertos por ti. Se burló.

\- Isacc, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Preguntó indignado Hyoga.

\- Hyoga, ¿qué sucede? ¿Cuándo vas a ser cruel? ¿Por qué no me haces la herida fatal? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que esto te causará la muerte? ¡Ahora vete al Infierno: "Aurora Boreal"! Se prepararon ambos para atacar.

Pero sus rivales le hicieron frente y lograron defenderse.

\- ¡Ah, detuvo el aire congelante de la "Aurora Boreal! -Se asombró Isacc- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Y la Armadura de Signus y de Sirena se han están tornando en dorada! ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!. Isacc no podía salir del asombro.

\- ¡¿Lo has olvidado, Isacc?! Estamos protegidos no solo por el Caballero de Cristal, sino también el Caballero Dorado Camus de Acuario. La Armadura de Signus fue destruida en la Batalla de las 12 Casas, pero fue revivida por la Sangre de los Caballeros Dorados. Contó todo lo sucedido en el pasado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Vueltas a la vida por la Sangre de los Caballeros Dorados? Entiendo, ahora porque no recibiste una ruptura por mi ataque poderoso y no moriste. Alegó el peli verde, cuando en ese momento, una herida se produjo en el cuello de Hyoga.

\- ¡¿Ah, qué diablos?! Exclamó al verlo sangrar.

\- La Armadura están poderosa como los Caballeros Dorados, pero lo de abajo es solo un cuerpo humano. Dijo Hyoga y el ataque se detuvo.

\- Lymnades lastimó mi cuello y ahora el golpe de la "Aurora Boreal" abrió mi herida, escucha, Isacc, puede que tengas razón, aún sigo siendo sentimental pero te lo diré una vez más, Isacc: ¡Despierta, por favor, despierta! -Pidió Hyoga a su amigo.- ¿No puedes escuchar llorar a gente inocente? Nuestro pueblo natal, al que tanto solías amar, está en peligro. No importa qué tan poderosos seamos, aún si fuera un Dios, no tiene derecho en torturar a gente inocente. Isacc, debes usar tu fuerza por la Justicia, como prometiste, ¡¿Qué le pasó al corazón puro y afectuoso que solías tener?! Trató de hacerle saber del sufrimiento que estaba pasando el Mundo por la avaricia del Emperador de los Mares.

\- Silencio, Hyoga, no es hora que tú me des una lección: Mírate a ti mismo, podrás sostenerte de pie por ti mismo por un momento, pero definitivamente vas a morir por la hemorragia, vas a desangrarte aún cuando utilices la Armadura que recibió la sangre de los Caballeros Dorados, para volver a la vida. Tú cuerpo no podrá soportar el siguiente ataque: ¡La siguiente "Aurora Boreal" los enviará al Infierno! Se negó a escuchar sus palabras.

\- _"Isacc, no forma alguna que pueda para hacerte cambiar de idea, tendremos que morir juntos"_ Pensó el rubio ruso.

* * *

A su vez, en el Santuario de Athena, el Caballero Mu se hallaba de pie en la puerta de ingreso, donde permanecía en silencio y detrás suyo llegó Aioria de Leo.

\- Mu, explícamelo, el Maestro nos dijo que nos reuniéramos aquí, en el Centro del Santuario y nos dijo que no hiciéramos ningún movimiento, ¿por qué es eso? Quiso saber el castaño.

\- Aioria. Dijo el peli lila a él.

\- La Cosmo-Energía de Athena se ha detenido por unas pocas horas y la de Seiya casi se ha ido también junto con la de Bart. Y a menos que hagamos algo, Athena y sus Caballeros seguramente morirán, ¿por qué no nos dejaría mover el Maestro? ¿Tú puedes explicarlo? Es inexplicable, ¿no crees? Quiso saber Aioria en ese momento.

\- Ahora que se ha ido el Patriarca, el Maestro es el líder de todos los Caballeros, nunca debemos desobedecer sus órdenes, ¿verdad? -Respondió Mu de Aries al castaño, mirando al Cielo, donde llovía a más no poder y los truenos retumbaban en los alrededores-.

\- ¡Es absurdo! -Negó a creerse lo dicho por Mu, Aioria- ¿Nada permitirá que mueran Athena y todos los Caballeros? Es algo incomprensible, ¿no lo crees así? Le preguntó.

\- Es muy posible -Respondió, por su parte, Mu- Mira, Aioria, posiblemente ha estado preparado para esto desde que comenzó la batalla. Señaló Mu, dirigiendo la vista hacia las lluvias que seguían cayendo y empapando todo a su paso.

* * *

A su vez, Shiryu seguía inconsciente después de la batalla contra el General Marino Krishna de Crisaor, Martin estaba de su lado, esperando a que recuperar el conocimiento, Dipper y Mabel se hallaban en camino hacia el Pilar del Atlántico Norte, mismo sitio al que iban también el grupo comandando por Stan y Ford, lo mismo podía decirse Mordecai, sus amigos y las Crystal Gems con Steven, Ronaldo y Connie, cuyo objetivo era el Pilar del Atlántico Sur.

Por su parte, Shun seguía su camino con los Hermanos Flanders hacia el siguiente Pilar que debían destruir, a pesar de estar cansados, sabían que no tenían mucho tiempo que perder, la vida de Athena estaba en riesgo y ellos debían llegar al "Gran Soporte Principal", donde las aguas ya habían llegado y sumergido a la Diosa, la cual resistía allí con su Cosmos.

\- ¿Están listos para morir, Hyoga y Allison? Con la Cosmo-Energía elevada a su máximo, les daré la última "Aurora Boreal", lo mismo va para ustedes, Star y Marco. Les advirtió Isacc, pero en ese momento se sorprendido por ver a Hyoga y Allison ponerse en posición de combate, elevando su Cosmos.

\- Jeje, parece que el gato te comió la lengua, General Isacc de Kraken. Dijo Star, mientras que se hallaba sentada en una de las columnas, contemplando junto a Marco aquel espectáculo.

\- ¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué está tratando de hacer? Ese debe ser, una vez oí al Caballero Ancestral, podría ser ese el último viento del Caballero del Hielo, el más grande viento de Camus: La "Ejecución de la Aurora". Reconoció aquel ataque estaban por lanzarle.

\- Te lo dije, Isacc, mi viento es un castigo de nuestros Maestros hacia ti. Dijo Hyoga, mientras que se incrementaba más el ataque.

\- De ningún modo puedes usar el viento de otro. -Negó los dichos por el rubio- ¡Hyoga, Allison, nunca podrán darme! ¡TENGAN ESTO: "AURORA BOREAL"! Gritó el peli verde y volvió a lanzar su ofensiva contra ellos.

\- Lo lamento, Isacc, perdóname: ¡"EJECUCIÓN DE AURORA"! Pidió que lo disculpa por lo que iba a hacer y lanzó también, junto a Allison, su ataque contra el General Marino, ambos poderes chocaron con una gran fuerza pero sin indicar, por el momento, al ganador, hasta que Hyoga y su Aprendiz incrementaron más el golpe, el cual terminó por dañar la Armadura de Isacc, para luego lanzarlo por los aires y estrellarse contra el suelo. Star y Marco se bajaron de las columnas para ver si ya habían ganado los dos Caballeros de Athena.

Acto seguido, el ruso se acercó caminando hacia su amigo.

\- Isacc. Dijo su nombre y se arrodilló frente al chico, el cual estaba ya agonizando por las heridas que recibió.

\- Hy...Hyoga, Que valiente, lo mismo tú, Allison. Les felicitó, por primera vez, el peli verde, su amigo lo levantó un poco y apoyó su cabeza sobre las piernas del ruso.

\- ¿Estará bien? Preguntó Allison, quien iba a intentar curarle las heridas.

\- Finalmente, apartaste tus sentimientos, gracias. Le agradeció por haber cumplido esa misión que tanto le había costado a Hyoga, la partida de un ser querido era lo más triste que podía pasar. Los ojos del rubio comenzaron a humedecerse, lo mismo con Allison.

\- Isacc, amigo. -Dijo Hyoga, el peli verde sonrió, para luego cerrar los ojos- ¡Isacc, no mueres! Pidió a su amigo.

Ahora con el cofre de Libra allí, el rubio tomó una de las armas que iba con aquella Armadura, con la cual iba a derribar el Pilar del Océano Ártico.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritaron Hyoga y Allison, atacando el monumento con una de las armas, una especie de espada, la cual al golpear el Pilar, éste emitió una fuerte luz dorada y desde el centro, comenzó a agrietarse, para finalmente caer destruido al suelo, justo en ese mismo momento, Ikki y Nelson con los demás escucharon el sonido que anunciaba la caída del Pilar del Ártico.

\- Viene en dirección del Ártico, esos deben ser Hyoga y Allison. Ahora solo tenemos dos Pilar: El Atlántico Norte y el Sur. Reconoció aquel momento el Fénix.

Volviendo con Hyoga, Allison y compañía, Kiki seguía dormido con la espalda contra uno de los lados del cofre, ahora había continuar con la ayuda a los demás Caballeros que estaban combatiendo en los últimos Pilares que seguían de pie.

\- Al fin, Kiki, hemos destruido el del Ártico también, ahora podemos continuar. -Le contó de las buenas noticias Hyoga al pelirrojo, quien comenzó a despertarse y sonrió al escuchar esa noticia- Lo hiciste muy bien. Lo mismo ustedes. Le felicitó el rubio a Kiki, Star y Marco, hasta que en ese momento, Isacc le habló.

\- ¡Hyoga! -Le llamó y se volteó-.

\- ¡Isacc! Dijeron el ruso y la intelectual.

\- Hyoga, escucha...quiero darte un consejo de amigo -Le pidió que se acercara para contarle lo que debía decirle y éstos se acercaron a él- La persona más horrible no es el Emperador Poseidon. Comenzó a revelar la información.

\- ¿Qué dices? Preguntó Hyoga sorprendido, Allison se acercó corriendo con Star y Marco.

\- ¿Cómo que no es Poseidon? ¿Entonces quién es? Quiso saber la rubia.

\- No, porque él aún...No, ¡Agh! -Isacc estaba en los últimos momentos de su vida, las heridas lo estaban matando y escupió sangre por la hemorragia interna que tenía dentro de su cuerpo, Hyoga lo levantó un poco para que no se ahogara y pidió que siguiera contando-.

\- Isacc, debes hablarme con la verdad acerca del Emperador Poseidon. Le pidió el rubio lo que él sabía, el peli verde lo miró a los ojos.

\- Escucha, Hyoga, lo mismo ustedes, niños, nunca descansen de ahora en adelante, el hombre que empleó y comenzó toda esta batalla es...El nombre del horrible hombre es...Tú lo conoces bien: Él es...Dijo y pronto apareció la respuesta, aquella persona responsable de toda esa guerra.

\- ¡No, no puede ser! -Gritó Hyoga horrorizado al saber la verdad, Isacc volvió a tose sangre y finalmente cerró sus ojos para siempre, muriendo en los brazos de su amigo que había conocido en los entrenamientos en la Siberia Rusa- No puedo creer que él haya manipulado todo esto. No, no lo creo. No puede ser, ¡No puede ser ese hombre!. No puedo creerlo, ¡Debemos combatirlo hasta el final!. Dijo Hyoga, mientras que recostaba el cuerpo sin vida del General Isacc de Kraken en el suelo, sus ojos estaban humedecidos por las lágrimas por la muerte de su amigo y la verdad que el propio peli verde había dado, antes de morir, los había dejado a todos helados.

* * *

\- Nuestro objetivo es el Templo Marino y su cabeza: Nuestro Cosmo está dirigido hacia ahí. Dijo Ikki a Nelson, estando a las puertas del Templo del Emperador Poseidon.

\- Tiene razón, Maestro, vayamos y...Un momento, ¡Mire! Iban a estar a punto de dirigirse hacia su objetivo, pero en lo alto de las escaleras, apareció aquel General Marino, cuyo rostro no se revelaba, protegido por su casco, él los estaba esperando.

A su vez, Dipper y Mabel estaban llegando al Pilar del Atlántico Norte, cuando de pronto, el castaño sintió una extraña presencia a su alrededor.

\- _"Dipper, ¿cómo has estado, niño?"_ Escuchó esa voz, se dio la vuelta pero solo vio a Mabel, la cual lo miraba confundido.

\- ¿Qué raro? Se preguntó Dipper.

\- ¿Qué cosa? Preguntó, por su parte, Mabel.

\- No, nada, sigamos, ya estamos a las puertas de ese Pilar. Pidió su hermano y se pusieron en marcha, hasta que de pronto, vieron a Ikki y Nelson, a los pies de las escaleras que llevaban al Templo de Poseidon y en donde en el borde de las mismas se hallaba aquel General Marino misterioso, el cual estaba esperando a aquellas dos personas para iniciar el combate.

\- No tenemos tiempo para esto, el Pilar está cerca, aprovechemos que no hay nadie. Sugirió Mabel.

\- Buen plan. Felicitó él a su gemela y ambos se dirigieron hacia su objetivo, dejando a Ikki y Nelson solos junto con el enemigo al que iban a enfrentar.

Pronto, el sitio quedó en silencio, marcando los minutos para iniciarse la batalla entre aquellas tres personas.

\- _"Bill, ¿acaso has vuelto para conquistar el Mundo?"_ Se preguntó Dipper, mientras que llegaban a las escaleras del Pilar del Atlántico Norte.

* * *

 **Saludos para lady-sailor (Gracias por mencionarme el error sobre lo de Dipper, es Dipper de Triángulo como me habías dicho :)), Shadowkitty Moon1999, Guest y aletuki01 :D. Me adelanté a este capítulo, jejeje, decía que lo iba a publicar el Sábado pero no quería hacerlos esperar :3. Espero que les guste.**

 **Ya estamos llegando al final de esta saga, en Agosto empezaré con la Saga de Hades :D, así que vayan preparando todo. No olviden comentar y dejar reviews.**

 **Saludos de MontanaHatsune92 y que tengan un buen Viernes y para los que ya están en Sábado, un buen fin de semana para ustedes también.**

 **Ahhh, antes de publicar este capítulo, esperen al Domingo-Lunes, que comenzaré con el nuevo capítulo, veremos a un personaje que ayudará a Dipper y Mabel cuando estén en el Pilar del Atlántico Norte, así que no teman, este Domingo-Lunes empiezo a escribir el capítulo 12.**

 **Ahora sí, nos vemos, Camaradas :D.**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Ante los pies de las escaleras que llevaban al Templo, aquel misterioso General, cuyo rostro no podía verse por aquel casco y la sombra que lo cubría, tenía la vista clavada en Ikki y Nelson, los cuales iban a dirigirse hasta allí para detener a Poseidon.

\- Temo de que no podrán ver al Emperador Poseidon -Les negó el General, cortándoles el paso hacia el Templo- ¡Porque Dragón del Mar no se los permitirá!.

\- Seas Dragón, deberías proteger un Pilar, ¿o no? Preguntó Ikki serio y sin perder el tiempo.

\- Ja, no tengo que protegerlo más. -Respondió el misterioso personaje-.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres decir?! Preguntó el Caballero de Fénix.

\- Porque son los únicos Caballeros que han quedado ilesos en este Templo -Respondió a su segunda pregunta y comenzó abajar las escaleras para ir hacia ellos dos- al fondo del Mar. Son una ofensa y no quiero que sigan merodeando, Fénix y Capricornio. Continuó hablando Dragón Marino, mientras que Ikki y Nelson podía ver como se incrementaba el Cosmo del rival.

\- Esta Cosmo-Energía ya la había sentido antes -Abrió el Fénix sus recuerdos de aquella fuerza, la cual resultaba tan familiar- No es la primera vez, no es la primera vez que siento esta Cosmo-Energía...horrible...poderosa. Ikki comenzó a temblar, lo mismo le pasó a Nelson, al verse cara a cara con el General Marino que ahora estaba a pocos centímetros de ellos.

\- ¿Qué clase de Cosmo es este? Se preguntó aterrado el bravucón.

\- ¿Qué sucede, _"niños"_? Parecen dos sapos sin esperanzas cuando son vistos por una serpiente -Les preguntó burlonamente Dragón Marino- Soy una persona tan compasiva que les apartará el miedo, acabaré con ustedes en un instante -Dijo, mostrando una sonrisa malvada a los dos personajes y se preparó para atacar- ¡TOMEN ESTO, FÉNIX Y CAPRICORNIO: "EXPLOSIÓN GALÁCTICA"!. Atacó a ambos con ese increíble poder, el cual destruyó con una gran fuerza, las corazas de Ikki y Nelson, para luego arrojarlos escaleras abajo hasta el suelo. Acto seguido, el General misterioso bajó las escaleras, aún con su Cosmo incrementándose.

Se detuvo a la mitad de la escalera, donde Ikki y Nelson había caído y destrozado parte de los peldaños, aún dando señales de vida, a pesar de aquel golpe tan rudo que habían recibido.

\- No puedo creerlo, esta técnica no la conocía -Reconoció el peli azul en ese momento-. Este horrible no es Dragón, ¡Dime quién eres, maldito, dímelo! Ordenó respuestas a su nombre que no conocía, pero simplemente el rival no respondió a su pregunta, permaneció en silencio y el viento movía su capa blanca, pero finalmente, entretenido por el sufrimiento que les había causado, decidió hablar y responder a la pregunta que le habían hecho.

\- Jajaja, ¿tanto quieren saberlo? -Preguntó con burla, Ikki alzó la mirada y pudo ver otra vez esa sonrisa malvada bajo la sombra del casco- Muy bien. Dijo y lentamente comenzó a retirarse su casco que le cubría la cabeza.

Una oleada de espanto y sorpresa invadió a Ikki y Nelson al ver quién era ese personaje misterioso.

\- ¡No puede ser, no! Gritó Nelson.

\- ¡Pero tú estabas muerto: El Caballero Dorado Géminis, Saga! Reconoció Ikki a aquel personaje, pero estaba equivocado, inmediatamente aquel rival de cabellos azules lanzó una risa.

\- Jajaja. Río el peli azul.

\- ¡Tú no puedes ser Saga, él está muerto! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! Preguntó Ikki, alzando la mirada y la voz.

\- ¿Saga dices? -Preguntó- ¿Cómo pudiste confundirme con mi estúpido hermano?. Preguntó irónico y burlón.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? ¡¿Tu hermano?! Preguntó, por su parte, Ikki.

* * *

A su vez, Dipper y Mabel habían visto todo, ocultos tras las rocas.

\- Dipper. Le señaló su gemela al castaño, quien tenía la mirada enamorada sobre aquel General Marino de Cabellos azules.

\- Mabel. Dijo Dipper, respondiendo al llamado de ella, viéndola totalmente hechizada de amor por ese personaje.

\- Es tan guapo. Suspiró ella, mientras que los corazones le aparecían flotando en el aire.

* * *

\- ¡¿Quieres decir que tú...?! Volvió a lanzar otra pregunta el Fénix, sorprendido, en ese "interrogatorio"; pero se le adelantó.

\- Así es, soy el hermano de Saga: Mi nombre es Kanon de Géminis. Dio finalmente su nombre, mientras que sus dos rivales se levantaban.

\- El hermano de Saga, Kanon de Géminis. Dijo el peli azul.

\- Jamás escuché que él hubiera tenido un hermano, esto es raro. Reconoció Nelson sobre ese misterio.

\- Tienes razón, Nelson y como su estrella vigilante, ¡¿en verdad son gemelos?! Exigió respuestas Ikki y Kanon se les acercó más.

\- Correcto, somos gemelos pero yo soy diferente a mi hermano -Comenzó a contarles la historia de aquellos dos hermanos- Saga siempre estuvo torturado entre dos partes, la buena y la mala, pero yo solo tengo una, la mala. Dijo, mostrando su verdadera naturaleza llena de maldad.

\- Únicamente la mala. ¡¿Por qué estás trabajando para Poseidon?! ¡¿Deseas realizar la ambición de tu hermano que nunca consiguió?! Preguntó Ikki, furioso, a Kanon.

\- ¡No más preguntas, Ave Fénix! ¡Acabaré con ustedes ahora! -Ordenó de que no hablaran más y alzó la mano izquierda, incrementando su Cosmo, ante el espanto de ambos rivales- Je, recuerdo que puedes regresar a la vida tantas veces quieras, como lo dice tu nombre, la famosa Ave Fénix. Entonces sería una pérdida de tiempo matarte ahora mismo, por lo tanto, los enviaré a otra Dimensión, Ave Fénix. Dijo Kanon.

\- ¡Eso es imposible! Gritó Ikki junto con Nelson.

\- Sí, a un lugar donde nunca podrán regresar. Mostró su poder.

\- ¿Tú también utilizas la "Otra Dimensión" como tu hermano? Preguntó el Fénix.

\- Ja, pues entiende que no intención de imitar a mi hermano. Respondió a su pregunta y comenzó a formar un Triángulo de energía ante los ojos de los dos rivales y también visto por Dipper y Mabel.

\- ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué es ese Triángulo?! Preguntó Ikki ante semejante poder.

\- ¡CAIGAN, FÉNIX Y CAPRICORNIO, LES LIBERARÉ DEL TIEMPO Y EL ESPACIO: "TRIÁNGULO DORADO"! -Exclamó Kanon, lanzando su ataque, el cual atrapó a los dos personajes, quienes gritaron de horror al caer en esa brecha de poder, todo siendo observado por Dipper y Mabel- Jajaja, hay un lugar llamado el "Triángulo Diabólico" en el Atlántico Norte, la gente le teme porque una vez que entras, no pueden salir. Se irán para siempre, Ave Fénix, ahora estás en la zona, sus cuerpos estarán vagando allí, ¡Eternamente! Dijo el peli azul y mientras que los dos desaparecían en aquel ataque, éste desapareció por completo.

Pronto, todo quedó en silencio.

\- _"Saga, no pudiste realizar nada con tu tibia actitud, ahora entenderás de lo que yo dije era correcto: Porque no solo controlaré la Tierra, sino que también regiré el Mar, jajajaja. ¡Jajajajaja!"_ Mostró sus verdaderos motivos y el proyecto de conquistar el Mundo, mientras que esa risa llena de maldad podía sentirse en el ambiente.

\- Ese sujeto está loco. Dijo Dipper aterrado.

\- Loco, pero guapo. Suspiró Mabel al verlo y tomó una fotografía de Kanon.

* * *

Por su parte, las Crystal Gems iban en camino hacia el Pilar del Océano Atlántico Sur, mientras que Shaina se encontraba enfrentando a Thetis de Sirena, en ese momento, una punzada de desaparición llamó la atención de la peli verde.

\- _"La Cosmo-Energía de alguien ha desaparecido otra vez. ¿Han muerto todos los Caballeros sin dejar destruido el Atlántico?"_ Se preguntó ella, mientras que se le acercaba la rubia danesa.

\- ¿Quiénes serán ellas de ahí? Señaló Amatista, tras ver a las dos rivales quedar cara a cara, listas para otro enfrentamiento.

\- No lo sé, pero no podemos perder tiempo, hay que ir a ese Pilar, rápido. Pidió Garnet y se pusieron en marcha.

* * *

A su vez, en las ruinas del Océano Antártico, Seiya y Bart recuperaron el conocimiento.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? Recuerdo que estaba peleando con Kasa de Lymnades. -Recordó el castaño, alzando la mirada y contemplando la destrucción del Pilar del Océano Antártico.- _"¿Ah? El Pilar ya no está, Athena_ " Se sorprendió de ver las ruinas y pronto recordó a Saori, quien seguía en el "Gran Soporte Principal", el cual ya estaba completamente tapado por las aguas y ella continuaba resistiendo con su Cosmo.

* * *

\- Je, parece que todo está terminado, ¿verdad?. Seguramente Athena debe estar muerta en el agua en estos momentos. Dijo Thetis, sonriendo burlonamente hacia Shaina, mientras que por los pasos montañosos cruzaban las Crystal Gems.

Shaina no respondió e inmediatamente salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el Oeste.

\- ¡¿Adónde vas, Shaina?! Preguntó la rubia danesa, persiguiéndola.

\- ¡Qué pregunta tan tonta, llegaré hasta Poseidon y haré que salve a Athena! Respondió a su pregunta, mientras que iba hacia su destino.

Inmediatamente, Thetis saltó en el aire, cortando el paso a la peli verde.

\- ¡Quítate de mi camino! Le ordenó ella.

Pero la rubia no obedeció, simplemente se quedó allí, bloqueando el paso.

\- ¡Ahora verás: "GARRA DE TRUENO"! ¡PRUEBA MI FUERZA! Exclamó ella, lanzando su ataque, el cual arrojó a la chica de Dinamarca por los aires, ante la mirada de asombro de las Gems, quienes no daban crédito al increíble acto de poder de Shaina. Thetis cayó al suelo tras ser arrojada por los aires y su casco rojo también golpeó la superficie, mostrando sus cabellos rubios al descubierto. Acto seguido, la peli verde volvió a la carrera.

\- Espera, Shaina -Pidió Thetis, temblando aún por el ataque recibido y la chica se detuvo- Mi Maestro, el Señor Julian ya no es más un Humano, así como Athena, él es un Dios ahora. ¿Cómo puedes pelear contra un Dios, Shaina? Que horrible debe ser recibir el castigo de un Dios. Le advirtió la rubia.

Después de escuchar las palabras de advertencia de Thetis de Sirena, Shaina ingresó en el Templo de Poseidon, a toda velocidad y con la misión de salvar a Athena.

\- _"Ahora que Seiya y los demás Caballeros están derrotados, soy la única que puede salvar a Athena. Tengo que salvarla por todos los medios o de lo contrario, no habrá esperanza para todo el Mundo"_ Pensó ella, temiendo el cruel destino que podría tener la peli violeta y lo mismo para la Humanidad. Pronto llegó a las puertas de donde estaría el Emperador de los Océanos.

Se detuvo y miró la gran entrada, en la cual podía apreciarse un gigantesco Tridente, símbolo de la autoridad del Emperador.

\- _"Al otro lado de la puerta, está el asiento de Poseidon. Poseidon fue originalmente el hijo de un Rey del negocio marino, él nunca tuvo ningún entrenamiento para combatir, podré acabar sola"_ Pensó ella e ingresó por la puerta a la Sala del Trono, la cual estaba a oscuras y comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia donde le estaba esperando el Emperador.

Pronto llegó al final de la misma y en lo alto estaba el trono, donde una figura ensombrecida permanecía sentida, para que luego se iluminara el Cosmos de ese personaje, revelando quién era.

\- Poseidon. -Dijo Shaina, al estar cara a cara con él- Su Cosmo-Energía es incomparablemente poderosa, la única persona que tiene una Energía-Cosmo poderosa es Athena. Reconoció ella el poder al que estaba por enfrentarse.

Inmediatamente, el peli azul se dirigió a ella.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? -Preguntó pero no obtuvo respuestas- ¡Contéstame! -Ordenó, elevando el tono de voz, pero Shaina no respondió. Acto seguido, un rayo azul dio contra la máscara de la peli verde, partiéndola a la mitad y revelando su rostro-

\- _"¡Agh! Siento una horrible Cosmo-Energía saliendo de su cuerpo, seguro que él es el Emperador del Mar. Julian Solo ahora es un verdadero Dios"_ Reconoció Shaina que las palabras que Thetis le había dicho eran de verdad.

\- ¡Mujer, ¿también eres uno de los que intentan salvar a Athena?! Preguntó con ese tono de autoridad y severidad, el Emperador.

\- ¡Así es, Poseidon, solo he venido hasta aquí para conseguir tu cabeza! Respondió ella a su pregunta y se lanzó al asalto.

\- ¡Tonterías, ¿cómo te atreves a pelear en contra de un Dios?! Preguntó furioso por ese acto de blasfemia y volvió a lanzar todo un conjunto de rayos azules, los cuales dieron contra ella, paralizándola en el acto.

\- No...puedo...moverme...Es una...sensación extraña. Dijo ella, sometida al poder del enemigo.

\- ¡Vete de aquí, Mujer, este es el lugar menos indicado para ti! ¡Vete ya! Le pidió, tal vez en algún modo de compasión, el peli azul, pero Shaina no iba a acatar esa orden.

\- He venido hasta aquí y no pienso irme, ¿cómo podría hacerlo sin ni siquiera regresarte un ataque? Se negó a marcharse y se preparó para lanzar su golpe.

\- Morirías si no lo hicieras de esa manera. Dijo el Emperador al ver que Shaina alzaba su brazo izquierdo, a pesar del control que ejercía sobre ella, él simplemente se limitó a sonreír y otro ataque arrojó a Shaina hacia atrás.

\- _"¿Qué hay de malo? No puedo sentir ninguna fuerza en mí. No, no solo la fuerza, sino todo, todo está siendo succionado, así que esto es...Ahh, el poder de un Dios...Seiya"_ -Reconoció ella el poder de Poseidon, mientras que caía al suelo derrotada y las lágrimas caían de sus ojos- ¡SEIYA! Gritó ella y el mensaje llegó hacia el castaño y su Aprendiz.

* * *

\- _"Ah, ah, es la Cosmo-Energía de Shaina"_ Dijo, mientras que no podía ir hacia ella, lamentablemente e inmediatamente, tuvieron que seguir su camino hacia el siguiente Pilar.

Por su parte, en el Pilar del Océano Índico, Shiryu estaba recuperándose del golpe sufrido, Martin estaba aún allí, esperando a que despertara.

\- ¡Maestro! Gritó el chico, acercándose para ayudarlo.

Shiryu se levantó y miró a ambos lados y a Martin.

\- _"Athena"_ Pensó él y se levantó.

* * *

\- _"Otra Cosmo-Energía está terminada en el Templo, hum, parece que Poseidon se logró librarse de ella está vez, jejeje. Los Caballeros de Athena están todos muertos ahora, igual que los Cinco Generales están muertos también, hasta aquí todo va como lo pensé"_ -Pensó triunfante Kanon, quien comenzó a caminar hacia el Templo, sabiendo que su plan, por el momento iba funcionando, hasta que una melodía familiar le sacó de sus pensamientos y se volteó, encontrándose al General Sorrento de Sirena, sentado en una de las rocas, tocando su bella pero letal flauta- Saren (Sorrento). Dijo él, viéndolo y el el General de cabellos lila dejó de toca su melodía.

\- Dragón del Mar, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar vigilando el Pilar del Norte. Dijo Sorrento, viendo que su compañero no estaba cumpliendo las órdenes del Emperador.

\- Dos de los Caballeros los encontré tratando de entrar en el Templo del Emperador, así que tuve que acabar con ellos. Respondió a la pregunta de Sorrento.

Sorrento cerró los ojos y permaneció en silencio.

\- Hemos acabado con todos los Caballeros que pretendían atacarnos, ahora la victoria le pertenece al Emperador Poseidon. Dijo, mostrando esa falsa victoria que le daba a su líder.

\- No estoy muy seguro. Mostró su desconfianza el austriaco.

\- ¡¿A qué te refieres?! Preguntó, cambiando de humor, Kanon.

\- Nos hemos reunido entorno a la figura del Emperador Poseidon, cuya meta es destruir la Tierra, la cual está corrupta y sin esperanzas, para poder restablecer la utopía como en la Mitología, ya que la Tierra es para gente pura de corazón. Para ese propósito, tenemos que pasar por batallas, enfrentando a Seiya y a los otros Caballeros, que insisten en proteger la paz en la Tierra. Sin embargo, me pregunto si la batalla fue realmente la voluntad del Emperador Poseidon. Le explicó el motivo de los deseos del Monarca de los Mares, reconociendo que algo extraño había allí y ponía más a Kanon contra las cuerdas.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! Preguntó furioso de nuevo.

\- Supongo que el Emperador tuviera que morir así como Athena en la batalla, el que esté conspirando para controlar a la Tierra y el Mar, mataría a dos pájaros de una pedrada, lo cual sería lo más lógico, ¿cierto?. No podemos permitirlo. Siguió explicándole todo y aumentaba más el enojo del peli azul.

\- Saren, ¿de qué estás hablando? Quiso saber Kanon, mientras que ocultaba su enojo.

\- Dragón del Mar, dime quién eres realmente. -Preguntó Sorrento pero Kanon no respondió, simplemente se escuchaba el viento en la zona- ¿Has sido el Comandante de esta batalla en nombre del Emperador?, ahora tengo esa duda. ¿No eras tú quien empezó esta batalla con la resucitación de Poseidon?. Preguntó Sorrento con un tono de duda y serenidad, Kanon se acercó a él y habló.

\- Escucha, Saren, deja de hablar ahora o esto te va a pesar. -Le ordenó bastante severo el peli azul, en la vista del General austriaco pudo verse la maldad que llevaba dentro el gemelo de Saga. En ese momento, algo extraño se sintió en el ambiente- ¿Qué será esa Cosmo-Energía?. Preguntó.

\- Una horrible Cosmo-Energía se dirige hacia los Atlánticos Norte y Sur. Detalló Sorrento y Kanon dio unos pasos hacia adelante.

\- ¡No, no puede ser, todos los Caballeros deben estar muertos ahora! Exclamó el peli azul, viendo que ahora se estaba poniendo más complicada la situación.

Dirigió su mirada hacia Sorrento.

\- Saren, hablaré contigo más tarde. Regresa a tu Pilar ahora. Le ordenó Kanon, mientras que la mirada del peli lila temblaba al escuchar las palabras del General Marino.

* * *

A su vez, el agua seguía cayendo sobre Athena, mientras que ella resistía todavía, esperando que sus Caballeros pudieran llegar y rescatarla.

* * *

Shun y los Hermanos Flanders estaban en las escaleras de ascenso hacia el siguiente Pilar, al cual llegaron rápidamente.

\- _"Este es el Pilar del Atlántico del Sur, pero...¿dónde está el General que vigila este Pilar?"_ Pensó para sus adentros Shun, cuando en ese momento, escuchó una melodía que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Detrás de las columnas, subiendo las escaleras, se hallaba tocando aquel instrumento bello pero letal, el General Sorrento de Sirena.

\- ¡Ahí está! Señaló Rod al rival, quien se dio la vuelta, observándolos con sus ojos color violeta y estando de pie a los pies de las escaleras.

\- Tú eres Sorrento de Sirena, no puedo creerlo, creí que habías muerto con Siegfried. Recordó Shun el nombre del peli lila, quien pensaron que había caído junto con el Dios Guerrero de Asgard.

\- Jejeje. Se río Sorrento y Shun hizo un viaje hacia los recuerdos suyos.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Él y sus Aprendices en Asgard, estando en el suelo tras el combate contra el Dios Guerrero Siegfried de Doble Alfa, vio cuando éste se sacrificaba, llevándose al General Marino hacia el Espacio, donde ambos morirían, pero ese sacrifico que había hecho el rubio era por la Gobernante Hilda de Polaris, a quien amaba con toda pasión y no podía permitir que ni ella ni Asgard cayeran en la desgracia.

\- _"No te culpo, los que observaron desde la Tierra, pensaron que morí"_ Le dijo Sorrento a ellos.

Desde el Espacio, ya los dos había cruzado la barrera se acercaban hacia su destino.

\- _Estoy satisfecho que de que pueda llevarte conmigo al Otro Mundo, Sorrento de Siren._ Dijo Siegfried, ejerciendo un gran control sobre su rival, sin dejarlo escapar.

\- _¡Déjate de tonterías! ¡Vámonos,_ Siegfried! Le ordenó de que lo soltara, pero el rubio no lo iba a hacer. Por desgracia, Sorrento guardaba un as bajo la manga, tomó la forma de una Sirena, mostrando su verdadera cara tras la máscara, aterrorizando a Siegfried, acto seguido liberó su mano del pecho de su rival y tomó su flauta, hipnotizando al rubio, quien finalmente lo soltó y se arrojó al Espacio, volviendo a la Tierra.

 _-_ _¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ Se escuchó el grito del Dios Guerrero, quien seguía su camino hasta el Cielo donde sus amigos lo estaban esperando.

\- _Adiós, Siegfried._ Se despidió del rubio, el General Marino, viéndolo llegar a su destino pero sin él.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashback:** \- Estoy seguro que fue una batalla de vida o muerte. Reconoció el austriaco los riesgos de aquel combate.

\- Ahora entendemos. Dijo Shun serio y con sus Aprendices listos.

\- Estoy asombrado de sus fuerzas, han venido hasta aquí con todas esas heridas, pero temo que no tendrán más energía para pelear, están casi muertos y no estoy interesado en pelear con ustedes. Reconoció Sorrento la valentía y fuerza de sus rivales, tras haber bajado las escaleras.

Shun y los suyos se prepararon.

\- Ahora, retírense. Les pidió como orden.

\- ¡No seas tonto, nuestra batalla aún no termina, mientras uno de nosotros esté vivo, pelearemos hasta que estemos muertos! -Exclamó Shun, mientras que las Cadenas se preparaban- No podemos para la pelea hasta que salvemos a Athena y a la Tierra. Dijo el peli verde.

Y de ahí, lanzaron la ofensiva.

\- ¡¿Estás listo, Saren?! ¡"CADENA DE ANDRÓMEDA"! Le gritó Shun y los tres lanzaron su ataque contra el peli lila.

Pero el General Marino formó una burbuja de bronce, la cual le protegió del ataque y devolvió el mismo a sus rivales, quienes cayeron al piso.

\- Se los diré una vez más: Ya no les queda energías, si no quieren morir, váyanse de aquí ahora. Les dio su consejo.

\- Ya te lo hemos dicho...mientras estemos vivos, no nos podemos rendir. -Le hizo recordar Shun sus palabras-.

\- Entiendo, ya que insisten tanto en morir, escucharán la "Tonada de la Muerte". -Les dijo, mientras que preparaba su flauta- La "Sinfonía de Muerte Final". Sentenció y comenzó a tocar aquella bella pero letal melodía, la cual comenzaba a entrar en la cabeza de los tres Caballeros.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, no, aléjense, aléjense! Pedía Todd, mientras que era atormentado por aquellas representaciones de Sirenas, las cuales eran horribles criaturas de pesadilla.

\- ¡Todd, hermano, resis...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Pidió Rod, pero también cayó víctima de aquella canción.

\- ¡Niños, no! ¡No deben, no deben oír esta tonada! -Gritó Shun, tratando de ayudarlos, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto-.

\- Es inútil, aunque se cubran los oídos, esta tonada llegará hasta sus cerebros y los matará. Les dijo Sorrento a ellos, quien ya estaba a punto de matarlos, pero de golpe, una bella canción, diferente y tranquilizadora, se empezó a escuchar en el ambiente, lo cual llevó al General Marino a detenerse.

* * *

Hasta el propio Sorrento se detuvo, su canción letal llevaba a que todos los que lo desafiaran, cayeran víctimas de su poder, incluso llegó su música hasta el grupo de Mordecai y Rigby, quienes habían ido a destruir el Pilar del Pacífico Norte, pero al encontrarse con que éste había sido destruido, ellos se dirigieron hacia el Pilar del Atlántico Sur, el próximo al que debían derribar en lo inmediato.

\- Dios, esa música, nos volvió locos. Dijo Rigby, levantándose del suelo junto con Eileen.

\- No cabe duda, Sorrento de Sirena se ha enfrentado a alguien, a un Guerrero de Athena, será mejor ir y ayudarlo. Pidió Skips y ellos asintieron.

\- Nosotros ya le tenemos una sorpresa a Sorrento. Dijo Mordecai, mientras que tomaba su guitarra y lo mismo hizo Rigby.

* * *

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es esa tonada? -Se preguntó el austriaco, mientras que dirigía su mirada hacia el Norte, al "Gran Soporte Principal"- Athena, Athena está cantando. Reconoció Sorrento el canto de la Diosa, mientras que era atraído por ella.

Saori estaba cantando, había abierto los ojos y su canción hipnotizaba a todos los que combatían, inclusive a los civiles que se habían unido a la Guerra Santa, todo el Cielo Marino se cubrió de un color rosa, reflejado por el canto de la Diosa.

\- Esa canción, es tan hermosa. Dijo Steven asombrado, mientras que Connie, también atraída por la misma, le tomaba de la mano al joven.

El propio Sorrento no lo podía creer, con la mirada hacia el "Gran Soporte Principal", no podía despegarse de la misma.

\- _"Athena está cantando, más que una canción, es una plegaria. Probablemente estoy escuchando su Cosmo-Energía que se ha transformado en una tonada, pero no puedo entender por qué no me hace sentir asustado o arrumado, es confortable, no es molesto y hasta siento adoración"_ -Reconoció el austriaco y se levantaron Shun y los suyos- Parece que les ha salvado la canción de Athena, pero su destino ha cambiado, debo liquidarlos, Andrómeda y compañía. Perdóname. Dijo Sorrento, mientras que se preparaba para el enfrentamiento.

\- _"Alguien ha entrado en el Templo de Poseidon otra vez. ¿Pero qué es esta Cosmo-Energía tan ofensiva? No puedo saber de quién es, pero es una Cosmo-Energía muy fuerte. Uno de los Caballeros debe de estar aquí."_ Dijo para sus adentros Kanon.

* * *

Seiya y Bart avanzaban a pasos lentos y temblorosos, pero a su vez decididos, a los pies del Trono del Emperador, quien dirigió su mirada hacia ellos, tan débiles y fatigados, pero reconocía ese espíritu de lucha de ambos.

Comenzaron a subir las escaleras y finalmente llegarán hasta él.

\- ¿Estará aquí Poseidon? -Se preguntó Seiya y con la vista nublada por momentos, pudo ver a Shaina en el suelo- ¡Oh, Shaina! -Gritó el castaño y con Bart se arrodillaron para ver cómo estaba, mientras que Poseidon los observaba desde el trono-. ¡Shaina! ¡Shaina, ¿estás bien?! Le trató de llamar pero no reaccionaba.

\- ¡Shaina, no...Por favor, no!. Pidió Bart, angustiado por ella.

\- ¡Shaina, por favor, contéstame, por favor! Le trató de reanimar Seiya pero no surtía efecto, en ese momento, una pequeña luz iluminó el sitio, para luego crecer y revelar a la figura del trono.

\- Ese es...Poseidon. Reconoció Seiya al rival.

\- Así es, Seiya y Bart, Athena está en punto esencial de la supervivencia. Les dijo el Emperador.

\- ¿La Princesa Saori? Preguntó el castaño, dirigiéndose hacia él.

\- ¡NO TE MUEVAS! -Ordenó de que se detuviera y éste acató.- Ya es muy tarde, está lleno de agua ahora; la oí cantando hace un momento, pero también se detuvo. Dijo, volteándose y mirando al "Gran Soporte Principal".

\- No digas tonterías. Dijo Seiya.

\- Probablemente fue la última plegaria de Athena, ahora, ya no tienes a nadie a quien proteger, así que, ¡retírense! Les ordenó de nuevo el Emperador.

\- No bromees, porque la Princesa Saori, quiero Athena, pasó por las penurias de las 12 Casas, Asgard y al Mundo del Hielo, ella sobrevivió a todo, estoy seguro de que ella vive y vamos a salvarla. Se negó a irse el castaño, mientras que daba unos pasos hacia él.

\- Ya lo escuchaste, así que apártate de nuestro camino, Poseidon, te lo advertimos, si no lo haces, te lo obligaremos. Amenazó Bart al Emperador y entonces incrementaron sus fuerzas.

\- No importa si tenemos que morir en el intento, vamos a acabar contigo, ¡Prepárate! Se prepararon para la batalla.

\- Es inútil, nunca podrás herirme porque soy un Dios, se los advierto. Trató de advertirles.

\- ¡Estás loco, toma esto! Gritó Seiya y lo atacaron, pero les devolvió la ofensiva.

Terminaron cayendo por las escaleras tras la explosión.

\- _"No puedo creerlo, mi "Meteoro" se está regresando en contra nuestro"_ Se dijo para sus adentros el castaño.

\- Les he dicho que soy un Dios. Volvió a decirles el Emperador.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntaron ambos, levantándose.

\- Cualquiera que se atreva a pelear en contra de un Dios, será castigado, el poder en contra un Dios, se regresará en contra suya. Señaló lo que pasaba si alguien se lo enfrentaba a Poseidon. Seiya y Bart volvieron a subir, aún con el golpe recibido, donde los estaba esperando el rival.

\- No digas eso. Se negó a creerse lo que les estaba diciendo.

\- ¡Qué mal perdedor que son! ¡¿Van a pelear conmigo otra vez?! Preguntó molesto el peli azul, cuando de golpe, la Armadura de los dos Caballeros se volvió dorada.

\- ¿Cómo podría rendirme? Ves estas Armaduras que llevamos puesta, volvió a la vida gracias con la sangre de los Caballeros Dorados, no podemos rendirnos ahora, porque sino ellos nos despreciarían. Tenemos que seguir luchando...aunque caigamos. Dijo Seiya con Bart, todavía listos para combatir y avanzaron hacia el rival.

\- Esas débiles armaduras parecen ser una obligación, ¡se las quitaré entonces! Dijo el Emperador Poseidon y con su poder destruyó las dos Armaduras de Seiya y Bart, dejándolos sin protección.

\- _"Mi Armadura ha sido tan poderosa como la de los Caballeros Dorados, nunca había tenido ni siquiera una rasgadura, sino de lo contrario, moriremos"_ Pensó el castaño y comenzó a diseñar un plan.

\- ¡Serán los siguientes, Seiya y Bart, sus cuerpos se extinguirán ahora! Proclamó Poseidon su orden y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, dando otro golpe contra ellos pero en ese momento, Shiryu y Martin aparecieron de golpe, evitando el ataque.

\- ¡¿Y ustedes, quiénes son?! Ordenó que dieran sus nombres al Dragón y al Intelectual.

\- Soy el Caballero Dragón Shiryu. Se presentó el Oriental.

\- Y yo soy el Caballero de Capricornio Martin. Añadió el chico que portaba la Excalibur, en ese momento, Seiya y Bart cayeron al piso.

\- Shiryu, Martin. Dijeron ambos.

\- Seiya, Bart, no les dejaremos morir solos. Dio su palabra de luchar contra el Emperador, quien no emitió ningún sonido pero una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

* * *

Animados por Saori, los Caballeros que aún seguían allí continuaron con su avance hacia los últimos Pilares, ya faltaba poco para rescatarla a ella de las garras de Poseidon, solo necesitaban terminar la misión que se habían encomendado.

Hyoga con Allison, después de recibir la ayuda de Star y Marco, los cuales continuaron para el Pilar del Atlántico Sur, tomaron caminos diferentes el ruso y su Aprendiz, subiendo los peldaños de las escaleras.

\- _"Seiya, Bart, allá vamos"_ Dio su palabra el rubio de ir a ayudarlos.

* * *

La lluvia seguía cayendo por todo el Mundo, en especial en Atenas, Grecia, donde Mu de Aries y Aioria de Leo, donde el primero tenía los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas, cuando en ese momento, otros tres Caballeros aparecieron en escena.

\- Milo y Aldebaran. Dijo el castaño.

\- Shaka. Señaló al Caballero de la Casa de Virgo, el peli lila.

\- Sí Aioria y yo nos unimos a su lucha, podemos derrotar a los Siete Generales fácilmente, así Seiya y los otros Caballeros no tendrán por qué morir, deberías de saber eso, Mu. -Le dijo Milo de Escorpio al Caballero de la Casa de Aries- ¿Por qué no podemos hacer eso? ¿Qué es lo que está pensando el Maestro? Dímelo. Pidió saber el Caballero pero Mu no respondió.

A su vez, en las Cascadas, el Maestro Dohko abrió los ojos.

* * *

Volviendo al Salón del Trono, Shiryu y Martin se lanzaron contra el Emperador Poseidon, pero ambos fueron rechazados en sus ataques, ya que el Monarca de los Mares era muy fuerte y con su gran poder, los arrojó con violencia contra el suelo.

\- Shiryu, Martin, han usado toda su energía y ahora están acabados. ¿Cómo se atreven a venir solos para ayudarlos?. Le preguntó Poseidon, viendo que ya los había derrotado.

\- No están solos. Nosotros también estamos aquí, Poseidon. Dijo Hyoga, quien entró en escena con Allison.

\- ¡Hyoga, Allison! Exclamaron los dos Caballeros al ver a sus amigos allí y el Emperador dobló la mirada hacia los nuevos enemigos.

Enseguida, el rubio se arrodilló en el piso donde habían caído Seiya y Bart, viendo que aún estaban vivos, se dirigió al Oriental y su Aprendiz.

\- Shiryu, Martin, si morimos, lo haremos juntos. Les dijo, mientras que incrementaban ambos sus poderes.

\- Ja, dijeron que morirían juntos, así que dejaré que ustedes que puedan partir al Otra Mundo Feliz: ¡Muy bien, dejaré que ustedes seis mueran juntos! Exclamó Poseidon y volvió a lanzar su ataque contra ellos.

\- ¡Cuidado, Hyoga, Allison! Alertó Shiryu, yendo a proteger a sus amigos con la ayuda de Martin, los cuales utilizando el Escudo del Dragón y la Espada Excalibur, detuvieron el golpe de Poseidon.

\- Shiryu, el Cosmo de Poseidon está desgarrando nuestras armaduras, siento que nuestros cuerpos se harán pedazos. Advirtió Hyoga a sus amigos.

\- Realmente es un Dios, el Escudo del Dragón, el Escudo que volvió a la vida con la Sangre de los Caballeros Dorados se esta desgarrando. Reconoció Shiryu el temible poder del adversario. Ellos trataron de mantener la defensa, pero el golpe fue tal que no solo destruyó el Escudo de Shiryu, sino que también desgarró las armaduras de aquellos Guerreros, elevándolos por los aires.

Pero en ese momento, otra vez la canción de Athena se hizo escuchar en el Templo, deteniendo al Emperador, quien se dirigió con la vista al "Gran Soporte Principal".

\- _"Athena, creo que escuché otra vez su plegaria"_ -Dijo pensativamente y caminó hacia el monumento- ¡¿ASÍ QUE TODAVÍA NO MUERES, ATHENA?! -Preguntó elevando la voz.- Te dejaré orar hasta el último momento por consideración a los moribundos de la Tierra y por los Caballeros que trataron de salvarte, arriesgando sus vidas, te dejaré dormir en paz, Athena. Dio su palabra, cuando en ese momento, Seiya y Bart, cubiertos por la energía del Cosmo, avanzaron hacia él.

\- Seiya...Bart. Dijeron Shaina, Shiryu, Hyoga y sus amigos, quienes estaban heridos, para Poseidon iba a ser un juego fácil, un golpe mortal más y los eliminaría por completo a ambos.

\- Apártate de nuestro camino, Poseidon, te dije que salvaría a Athena, no importa cómo. Le ordenó Seiya al Emperador.

\- Me ofenden -Dijo, lanzando su mirada autoritaria a ellos- Distingo el fuego de sus vidas latiendo débilmente, ustedes que están luchando contra la muerte, los desapareceré del Mundo. Ahora váyanse. Juró Poseidon en eliminarlos y volvió a ordenar a ellos que se fueran del Templo.

* * *

\- No puedo permanecer más aquí sin hacer nada. Iré y me uniré a los Caballeros. Dijo Aioria de Leo, quien bajó las escaleras, estando decidido en ayudar a sus amigos.

\- Aioria, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Si no cambias ese modo de pensar, tendré que matarte por revelarte contra Athena, serías un vil traidor. Le amenazó Mu de que volviera al puesto donde estaba.

\- ¿Escuché bien? ¿Dijiste que me matarías? -Preguntó sin importancia a las amenazas-.

\- No quiero, pero tendría que hacerlo. Reconoció las órdenes el peli lila.

\- ¡Mu! ¡Basta, Señores! ¿Qué obtendrán de pelear entre Caballeros? Tenemos la obligación de hacer algo o de lo contrario Athena y todos los Caballeros estarán muertos. Todos nos hemos reunido aquí para pelear con todo nuestro poder y salvar a Athena, ¿no es cierto, Caballeros?. Se interpuso y preguntó Milo de Escorpio, nadie respondió hasta que una luz dorada apareció en la zona, llamando su atención.

\- Pero, ¿qué?...Preguntó asombrado Aioria y vieron la dirección de aquella luz.

\- Viene de la Casa de Sagitario. Me pregunto si se dirige para salvar a los Caballeros. Dijo Mu.

\- Mu, parece que ni el Maestro con todo su increíble poder pudo detener a mi hermano Aiorios. Reconoció Aioria el poder que iba desde la Casa de Sagitario hacia el Norte.

\- _"Aiorios, gracias, por favor salva a los Caballeros que nosotros no podemos salir del refugio"_ Rezó Mu a aquella luz.

* * *

\- _"No puedo creerlo, una Cosmo-Energía se está acercando al Templo, debo detenerla, de lo contrario no podré llevar a cabo mi plan si dejo que Poseidon enloquezca más"_ -Pensó Kanon, aterrado de lo que podría pasar y se preparó para partir para detener ese Cosmo- _"Pero si abandono el Pilar del Atlántico Norte, este será destruido. Estoy seguro que el que tiene esa Cosmo-Energía lo haré. ¡¿Quién será?!"_ **.** Se preguntó sobre el responsable de ese poder, mientras que en el Templo de Poseidon se iluminaba todo con el color dorado.

En el Cielo se pudo ver aquella luz, la cual Poseidon se cubrió, ya que era muy brillante y fuerte, pero para Seiya y Bart no, era un regalo enviado para ayudarles a combatir al Emperador.

\- Ahí está. Señaló Seiya.

\- Aiorios. Dijo Shaina el nombre del Caballero.

\- Es la Armadura de Sagitario. Mencionó Shiryu.

\- El alma de Aiorios ha venido a ayudarnos. Agregó Hyoga, mientras que la Armadura descendía hacia el centro del Templo. Allí estaba la antigua Armadura de Sagitario, la que en su pasado utilizó el Caballero Aiorios, salvador de la infanta Athena, quien iba a ser asesinada cuando era una pequeña niña, a manos del traidor de Saga, quien controlaba a los Caballeros Dorados. Pero gracias al heroico sacrificio del hermano mayor de Aioria, puedo ser salvada de una horrible muerte, ahora esa Armadura venía en ayuda de ellos, desarmándose y uniéndose a Seiya y Bart, todo ante la vista de Poseidon, quien se cubría de la fuerte luz segadora, la cual comenzó a desaparecer de a poco.

* * *

A su vez, en el Pilar del Atlántico Sur, un chasquido metálico resonó en el ambiente, siendo las Cadenas de Shun y sus Aprendices, las cuales resistían al ataque de la Flauta Mágica de Sorrento.

\- A diferencia de sus miradas pura e inocente, ustedes son unos rudos, un mal perdedor. Les dijo serio el austriaco, mientras que trataba de derribar a sus enemigos.

\- Escucha, no quiero morir ni retirarme...todo lo que queremos es ¡Salvar a Athena! Exclamó Shun con los Hermanos Flanders, los tres agarraron a Sorrento de su brazo y lo lanzaron por el aire con mucha fuerza, pero antes de golpear el suelo, éste pegó un salto en el aire y voló en picada contra ellos, golpeándolos fuerte con su instrumento musical, el cual los inmovilizó y de ahí, corrió hacia ellos a toda velocidad, volviendo a utilizar su flauta, con la cual los golpeó con más fuerza en el estómago.

\- Ahora ya no tengo tiempo para seguir jugando con ustedes. ¿Por qué siento esta extraña Cosmo-Energía que está dentro del Templo de Poseidon? -Les dijo, para luego levantarse tras haberlos atacado y preguntado sobre la presencia de esa fuerza en el lugar nombrado- Algo debe de haber pasado cerca de él. Debo llegar hasta donde está el Emperador ahora mismo. Teorizó su idea y se dirigió a las escaleras que lo llevarían al Templo, para averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Pero los pasos de Sorrento se detuvieron antes de que llegara a las escaleras.

\- No debo esperar más. -Dijo y se dio la vuelta, para observar a sus tres rivales levantarse, listo para tocar su flauta de nuevo.-

\- ¡"DEFENSA RODANTE"! Exclamaron Shun y los Hermanos, mientras que las Cadenas formando un tornado de defensa.

\- Que tontos que son, las Cadenas no son rivales para mi Flauta, la "Tonada" no atacará a tu cuerpo pero si a sus mentes. Advirtió bastante tranquilo Sorrento del peligro al que estaban metidos ahora sus tres enemigos.

\- Escucho sonidos viajando por el aire, así que si las Cadenas bloquean al aire con sus giros, la "Tonada" no nos alcanzará. ¡No nos vamos a dar por vencido tan fácilmente! Respondieron a sus amenazas.

\- No sé acerca de eso. Negó conocer acerca de lo dicho, Sorrento, quien apretó los botones de su Flauta.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! Preguntaron el peli verde y los suyos.

\- Mi flauta no es así de simple, tendré que acabar con ustedes: La "Sinfonía de la Muerte Final". Dio su sentencia Sorrento y comenzó a tocar su instrumento musical.

A pesar de que habían resistido, las palabras del General Marino eran ciertas, la música logró traspasar sus defensas y los derribó fácilmente, no había forma de escapar o evadirla, era una bella melodía pero tenía su lado oscuro, el control que ejercía sobre ellos, esas escenas de terror representadas por aquellas criaturas, ahora eran de pesadilla, las cuales los atormentaban en vida y despiertos.

\- La "Tonada" que sale de mi flauta, llega a sus cerebros directamente, no a sus oídos. Les dijo Sorrento, deteniéndose por unos momentos.

\- Mi Cosmo-Energía. Dijo Shun sin fuerzas.

\- No sé cómo se atreven a conspirar contra Poseidon para establecer la utopía, es hora de que mueran. Volvió a llevarse la flauta a sus labios, volviendo a tocarla de nuevo.

\- ¡ELEVA TU PODER, COSMO-ENERGÍA! Gritó Shun, incrementando su fuerza con los Flanders.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? Se preguntó Sorrento, deteniendo su "concierto".

\- Esto es el "Vapor Nebuloso". Caballero, ahora has quedado inmovilizado. Le advirtió ahora Shun, pero eso no afectó al General Marino.

\- No digan tonterías. -Ordenó de que se callaran, pero su cuerpo no le respondía al querer volver a tocar la flauta- No puedo controlarme...No...no puedo. Reconoció de golpe Sorrento, mientras que atrás del Pilar, llegaban Mordecai y Rigby junto a sus amigos.

\- Tampoco puedes tocar al Flauta, por lo tanto, ¡acabaremos contigo! Se prepararon Shun y los demás para atacar, mientras que Sorrento trataba de volver a dominar su cuerpo y la Flauta.

\- No digan tonterías, tocaré mi flauta una vez más y su fin habrá llegado. Volvió a advertirles.

\- Detente, Sorrento de Sirena, el "Vapor" puede cambiar de acuerdo a cada uno de tus movimientos. Trató de avisarle Shun.

\- Pero...¿qué rayos es esto?. Preguntó sorprendido y totalmente inmovilizado.

\- Y al final se convertirá en una "Tormenta" y matará al enemigo. Pero mi deseo no es matarte, sino el de salvar a Athena, así que ríndete ahora, si lo haces, te perdonaremos. El peli verde trató de evitar pelear contra el General Marino, su único objetivo era destruir el Pilar del Atlántico Sur, no quería que se repitiera el mismo error con Io de Escila, pero en el corazón de Sorrento aún persistía la lucha.

\- Que tontos que son, Sorrento, el Guardián del Atlántico Sur nunca se rendiría. Mírense así mismo, son ustedes quienes están muriendo, si toco ahora, definitivamente estarán muertos, no importa por cuánto eleven el "Vapor" no me detendré en tocar hasta el fin. Volvió a negarse a rendirse y volvió a tocar su instrumento.

\- ¡No, no queremos acabar contigo, Sorrento, no eres una mala persona, créeme! Trató Shun de hacerle entrar en razón, el General Marino se detuvo unos instantes y miró a sus rivales.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Parecía que había surtido efecto sus palabras.

\- Los hombres malos nunca tocarían tan bellamente la flauta, la "Melodía" conmueve a cualquiera que la escuche, puedes hacer esos sonidos porque eres un hombre de mente realmente bella. ¡Compréndelo!. Shun le habló con razonamiento, intentando una vez más hacerlo entrar en razón, de que dejara la batalla, no merecía morir una persona así en una guerra tan injusta y maquinada por uno de los propios Generales Marinos, tal vez podría tener suerte esta vez.

\- Vaya, nunca creí que alguien dijera cosas tan bellas acerca de mi persona. Quedó sorprendido por aquellos halagos.

\- No, por favor, Saren. Rogó Shun de que se detuviera.

\- Ahora escucharás hasta el sufrir máximo y todo estará terminado. No habían logrado en convencerlo, el peli lila se llevó los labios hacia su flauta una vez más, listo para tocar su canción de la Muerte.

\- ¡Basta ya, Caballero Sorrento, estamos peleando por la Justicia, si, en realidad no me gustaría pelear por nada! Gritó Shun, mientras que el rival empezó a preparar su melodía.

\- ¡Sorrento, por favor, escucha a nuestro Maestro, te está hablando con el corazón, no queremos que mueras, trata de reaccionar, abre los ojos! Le rogaron los Hermanos Flanders.

\- "Clímax Final". Dijo, nombrando a su ataque.

\- ¡SAREN, "TORMENTA NEBULOSA"! Ya no había opción, Shun y los suyos atacaron a Sorrento, el ataque de la "Tormenta Nebulosa" envolvió al peli lila, el cual fue levantado por los aires ante su gran sorpresa.

\- ¡Agh, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Se escuchó el grito de terror de Sorrento, siendo levantado por los aires por ese tornado, mientras que a su vez, Mordecai y su banda llegaban al Pilar del Atlántico Sur.

El cuerpo del austriaco golpeó con fuerza el centro del Pilar, mientras que se deslizaba y caía hacia el suelo junto con su flauta, ambos golpearon la superficie, donde a su vez llegó Kiki con el cofre de la Armadura de Libra.

\- A...¡Andrómeda! ¡Shun, ¿qué hacemos ahora?!. Dijo el pelirrojo, dirigiéndose hacia el peli verde y sus Aprendices, los cuales yacían inconscientes, a los cuales trató de despertar hasta que lo logró.

\- Kiki...definitivamente...debemos destruir...el Pilar del Atlántico de Sur. Respondió a sus llamados y se levantaron del suelo.

\- Oh, correcto. Lo haremos. Dijo el chico y depositó el cofre.

Éste emitió una fuerte luz dorada y comenzó a abrirse.

* * *

A su vez, Sorrento había recuperado la consciencia pero se vio rodeado por Mordecai y sus amigos, quienes le cortaron el paso.

\- ¿Así que has vuelto, traidor? Le preguntó, aún estando herido y tomó la flauta.

\- Hemos venido a detener a Poseidon, ¿dónde está ese malvado? Preguntó Mordecai, pero ese insulto fue una blasfemia contra el Emperador.

\- Por esa ofensa les haré pagar. Les dijo, mientras que se preparaba para tocar su flauta.

\- Eso ya lo veremos, ¿quieres una batalla musical? Entonces te la vamos a dar. Señaló Rigby, tomando su guitarra.

\- ¡Chicos, ¿qué hacen?! ¡¿Están locos?! Preguntó aterrado Skips al ver que iban a enfrentarse al General Marino.

\- Ustedes vayan y destruyan el Pilar, nosotros lo vamos a detener todo el tiempo posible. Les ordenó Mordecai.

\- Mordecai...Se asombró Benson.

\- ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Váyanse, ya! Les pidió el Arrendajo azul.

\- Sí, tienen razón, ¡Andando! Ordenó Musculoso y se pusieron en marcha.

\- Cuídate, Mordecai. Le pidió Nube y lo besó en los labios.

\- Lo mismo tú, Rigby, pateen el trasero de Poseidon cuando hayan vencido al General Sorrento. Deseó lo mejor Eileen para su novio mapache, a quien también besó en los labios, para luego dirigirse con los demás al Pilar.

Ambos amigos quedaron solos ante el peli lila, quien tomó su Flauta, dispuesto a atacar a los que se estaban dirigiendo hacia el Pilar suyo.

\- ¡Les haré pagar caro: "Sinfonía de la Muerte"! Exclamó Sorrento, listo para tocar su instrumento letal, pero en ese momento, un fuerte acorde de guitarras llamó su atención.

\- Esto es entre tú y nosotros. Le hizo recordar Mordecai.

\- Sí, pagarán muy caro por habernos destruido nuestro hogar. Agregó Rigby.

\- Bien, ¿Quieren una batalla musical, Caballeros? Entonces así será. Aceptó la oferta de ellos y se dirigió a sus rivales.

Los dos amigos tomaron sus guitarras y se sacaron sus Armaduras negras que se habían hecho, mostrando las camisetas que decían el nombre de la banda: _"Mordecai y los Rigbys",_ los pantalones negros, zapatos del mismo color y lo mismo las chaquetas (camperas), tomaron sus púas y se prepararon.

\- ¿Listo, Sorrento de Sirena? Preguntó Mordecai al peli lila.

\- Soy todo oídos. Respondió a su pregunta y acercó sus labios a su Flauta.

\- Hoy sentirás el poder del Rock and Roll sobre tu música letal. Agregó Rigby.

\- ¡Muy bien! Admiro su valentía -Les dijo antes de empezar, halagando su forma de combatirlo- ¡COMENCEMOS! Dijeron los tres a la vez y comenzaron con la batalla musical.

* * *

\- Es aquí. Señaló Dipper al ver que estaba con Mabel llegando al Pilar del Atlántico Norte, cuando en ese momento, se encontraron con el grupo de Stan y Ford.

\- ¡Niños! Se escuchó la voz del pariente de ellos, quien fue corriendo para el encuentro.

\- ¡Tío Stan, amigos! Se alegraron ellos de verlos, pero la alegría duró poco, ya que en ese momento, se sintió la presencia del General Marino que custodiaba el Pilar.

\- ¿Quién será? Se preguntó Wendy.

\- Pase lo que pase, nosotros lo enfrentaremos, ¿sí? Les pidió Mabel a ellos, quienes, a pesar de que se negaron, tuvieron que acatar las órdenes de los Gemelos.

\- Tengan mucho cuidado. Les pidió Stan, mientras que veían bajar por las escaleras al Guardián del Pilar.

Dipper y Mabel tomaron posiciones de combate y allí estaba el responsable de ese monumento, el mismo que había enviado a Ikki y Nelson en aquel Triángulo de las Bermudas en un viaje sin retorno.

\- ¡¿Quién se atreve a venir hasta aquí e intentar destruir el Pilar del Atlántico Norte?! Se escuchó la voz seria y autoritaria del General Marino.

\- ¡Nosotros: Dipper de Triángulo! Respondió a la pregunta el castaño.

\- ¡Y yo, Mabel de Pavo Real!. Se unió ella al desafío.

Kanon de Dragón Marino, el hermano gemelo de Saga de Géminis los observó desde las escaleras, sacándose su casco, a la vez que dejó hipnotizada a Mabel por su belleza.

\- Pelearé contra ustedes y luego llevaré sus cabezas con el Emperador Poseidon. Lamentarán el día en el que se atrevieron con venir aquí. Se preparó Kanon para la batalla.

\- _"Dipper, Dipper, espero que te acuerdes que yo estoy para darte una mano en el camino oscuro de este encuentro"_ Volvió a escuchar el castaño la voz de Bill Cifra en su cabeza.

* * *

\- Es por aquí, vamos a llegar. Dijo Star, quien había ido con Marco hacia el Templo del Dios del Mar para destruirlo, tarea que no sería fácil.

\- Llegamos muy lejos pero por fin hemos encontrado el Templo. Se alegró y ambos emprendieron la subida hacia el interior del sitio.

Por otra parte, Clarence, los Osos con los demás sobrevivientes se estaban preparando para dar el gran salto e ingresar en los dominios del Imperio Marino.

\- ¡Ahora! Ordenó el chico, mientras que todos ingresaban en el remolino.

* * *

\- Muy bien, el Pilar del Atlántico Norte está aquí, vayamos a por él. Señaló Steven y con las Gems, Connie y Ronaldo se pusieron en marcha para derribar aquel Pilar, el cual se quedaba ese y el del Atlántico Sur, luego de eso, vendría el combate final contra Poseidon en el Templo.

\- Andando, pero con cuidado, todavía las tropas imperiales nos están buscando. Pidió Garnet extremo cuidado y llegaron hacia la zona asignada para terminar su misión.

* * *

 **Bueno, Camaradas, otro capítulo largo y estamos cada vez más cerca del final de esta Saga para dar comienzo, en Agosto, a la de Hades. Espero que les guste, como siempre digo, dejen reviews y comenten :3. Pero antes que me vaya, una pregunta, ¿alguien más ha estado teniendo problemas con los reviews? A mí me llegan a mi casilla de Mail pero no a mis historias, debe haber algún problema para cargarlos. Espero que se solucione este problema.**

 **Saludos para Shadowkitty Moon1999, aletuki01 y lady-sailor :D.**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Un viento frío se hizo sentir en las proximidades del Pilar del Atlántico Sur, en donde dos amigos, Mordecai y Rigby iban a enfrentarse en un duelo musical contra el General que resguardaba ese importante monumento: Sorrento de Sirena, quien había sido vencido por Shun de Andrómeda y los Hermanos Flanders, ahora teniendo la vía libre para destruir el Pilar y poder reunirse con sus amigos en el "Gran Soporte Principal".

\- Muy bien, ¿estás listo, Sorrento? Preguntó Mordecai.

\- Por supuesto, vamos, demuéstrame de qué están hechos tu amigo y tú. Respondió a su pregunta.

\- Veras que no somos gallinas. Le dijo Rigby, señalándolo.

\- No me señales, Rigby, ya que eso te pone en una posición muy arriesgada. Le advirtió Sorrento.

\- A mi amigo no lo amenaces, te vamos a vencer aunque nos cueste todo, incluyendo la vida. Dijo firme Mordecai.

\- Excelente, admiro su valentía y honor, si quieren demostrarlo de verdad, además de sus palabras, háganlo ahora, quiero verlos vencerme en una batalla musical. Pidió bastante respetuoso y serio hacia ellos, el peli lila.

Sorrento de Sirena comenzó a tocar su flauta, en el acto más veloz que un rayo, con el cual inmovilizó a sus contrincantes, sin darles la oportunidad de tocar su música.

\- ¡No te dejes caer, Rigby, podemos contra él, vamos, vamos! Animó Mordecai a su amigo y a él mismo de derrotar al rival.

\- ¡Estoy contigo, esa música no puede con nosotros, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Exclamó Rigby.

\- Ilusos, la "Sinfonía de la Muerte" los llevará a su descanso eterno, no pueden escaparse de ella, como le dije a Andrómeda, la música entra en el cerebro y los conduce a una serie de terribles alucinaciones de pesadilla. Ustedes ya están condenados. Les dijo Sorrento, mientras que proseguía con su letal "concierto".

\- ¿En serio? Pues ahora es nuestro turno. ¡Vamos, Mordecai! Gritó Rigby y entonces, ambos comenzaron con los acordes de sus guitarras.

(Música Party Tonight, Mordecai and The Rigby´s)

Ambos amigos sabían que su misión iba a ser arriesgada, debían detener a Sorrento para que no llegara hacia el Pilar del Atlántico Sur, así que tomaron sus púas y de ahí empezaron a tocar.

\- ¿Qué clase de flauta mágica es esa que tienen? Preguntó curioso y serio el peli lila.

\- Esto es lo que te va a vencer: ¡Poder del Rock and Roll all the night! Le dijo Mordecai para respuesta a la pregunta que había hecho y en la última, gritó junto con Rigby aquellas palabras de música para enfrentarlo.

\- Sus flautas no podrán contra la mía. Les dijo Sorrento y comenzó a tocar de nuevo.

\- ¡Ahora! Ordenó Mordecai y con su amigo encendieron sus guitarras, tras conectarlas a los equipos, para que luego empezaran con los primeros acordes.

La música comenzó a mezclarse con la flauta musical de Sorrento, los acordes de guitarra, unido al instrumento del General Marino era toda una extraña sensación de poder, algo que llevaba a muchos a creer que en vez de una batalla por salvar al Mundo, era más bien una guerra de bandas.

\- Ja, ¿ese es su gran poder? Preguntó Sorrento burlonamente.

\- Aún no nos has visto cantar. Le advirtió Mordecai y entonces redoblaron los acordes.

Your eyes staring into my eyes,  
Who am I but a guy with two eyes on the prize',

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? No es una música de muerte, sino al totalmente distinto. Se quedó sorprendido Sorrento, pero no podía dejarse vencer, así que volvió a tocar a su flauta.

\- ¡Lo estamos haciendo bien, Mordecai, mira, está sorprendido! Señaló Rigby, deteniendo el canto.

\- ¡No te dejes confiar, va a atacarnos, vamos, debemos resistir! Pidió Mordecai de cuidarse de Sorrento, el cual volvía a tocar su flauta para acabar con ellos.

A su vez, llegando al Pilar del Atlántico Sur, el grupo de Mordecai y Rigby habían llegado hasta allí y podía oír la canción de "Party Tonight", con la cual enfrentaban al General Marino.

\- Muy bien, amigos, lo han logrado. Les felicitó Benson, quien tenía los ojos llorosos de ver por primera vez a sus empleados no estar flojeando.

\- ¡Ese es mi novio! Felicitó, por su parte, Nube al arrendajo azul.

\- ¡Y el mío también! Se unió Eileen. También podía oírse a Mordecai y Rigby cantar en el Pilar del Atlántico Norte, donde Dipper, Mabel y su grupo habían llegado para destruir aquel monumento.

And the prize in my eyes is 10 times,

The surprise in your eyes as I kiss you goodnight.

\- ¡Mordecai, creo que lo estamos logrando! Señaló Rigby al rival, el cual parecía no moverse.

\- Espera, no vayas a caer en la trampa. Le pidió su amigo y siguieron tocando.

\- "Clímax Final". Sentenció Sorrento la condena que iban a recibir los dos amigos.

Your smile is the fire that rocks my soul  
Gonna remember it until I grow old,  
'Cause life is too short we gotta do things right,  
So baby let's just party toni-ight  
Baby let's just party toni-ight.

\- ¡Témpanos, puedo sentir el "Clímax Final"! Advirtió Skips.

\- ¿Qué es eso? Preguntó Papaleta asustado.

\- Es el ataque final de la Sinfonía de Sorrento de Sirena, si ellos no logran acabar con su música ahora, estarán fritos. Respondió Skips, pidiendo que sus amigos hicieran frente a la música de Sorrento.

Los dos amigos seguían tocando con todas sus fuerzas, pero de a poco les iba ganando el cansancio, además de que el peli lila había recuperado terreno y ahora atacaba con todo contra ellos.

\- Veo que se están agotando, ¿por qué mejor no se rinden? Tal vez tenga clemencia sobre ustedes. Dio su oferta a ambos.

\- ¡No, jamás...no, no nos vamos a rendir! Se negó Mordecai a acatar esa orden tan humillante.

\- Como ustedes quieran, su camino hacia la tumba ya está sembrado. Aceptó la negación Sorrento de ellos y comenzó a tocar de nuevo.

\- Amigo, reunión. Llamó Mordecai.

\- ¿Hora del "Plan E"? Preguntó Rigby al Arrendajo.

\- Así es: Hora de estallar todo. Respondió afirmativamente Mordecai y juntos unieron el poder de sus guitarras.

\- ¡Oye, Sorrento -Llamó Rigby al rival y éste se dirigió hacia ellos sin dejar de tocar- ¡Ten todo nuestro ataque concentrado! Señaló Rigby y ambos amigos unieron con todo sus poderes, formando una gigantesca figura de rock allí.

\- ¿Qué es eso? Se preguntó asombrado el General Marino.

\- ¡"EL PODER DEL ROCK AND ROLL"! Respondieron ambos:

Mordecai y Rigby juntos: We've come out on top, We're in front of the line,

We're here to rock out and have a good time,

'Cause the past is the past and the future is bright,

So baby let's just party toni-ight,

Baby let's just party toni-ight.

Algo parecía no estar saliendo bien a Sorrento en su plan de matar a ambos rivales, ellos habían logrado soportar su música letal, cosa que nunca le pasaba eso, todas las víctimas que se le resistían, terminaban sucumbiendo al poder de su flauta mágica.

\- _"Es extraño, no logro comprender qué es lo que pasa, ¿por qué mi música no los mató? ¿Acaso es que ellos también tienen su espíritu un Cosmo que los protege?"_ Se preguntó así mismo el peli lila.

\- Hora del toque final. Dijo Mordecai y con su amigo hicieron un poderoso golpe de música, causando todo un tornado que arrojó con violencia a Sorrento escaleras abajo de la plataforma de su Pilar.

Sorrento se levantó con dificultad del suelo, ya que había sido vencido dos veces, primero por Shun y sus Aprendices y ahora por Mordecai y Rigby, amigos del desertor de Skips a las filas imperiales.

\- El juego se acabó, General Sorrento de Sirena. Le dijo Mordecai.

El joven se levantó del suelo y miró a sus adversarios, aún tenía su flauta en sus manos, pero él decidió hacer un cambio de papeles.

\- Tengo que admitirlo, los juzgué mal, no son malos en el fondo, pelean por una causa. Les felicitó y eso los dejó sorprendidos.

\- ¿Por qué ahora ese cambio de pensamiento? Quiso saber Rigby.

Sorrento caminó pasando por delante de ellos, para luego detenerse, algo en su corazón habitaba y daba sensaciones de que, tal vez, en el fondo, ellos habían sido utilizados como marionetas por alguien que se hacía pasar por el Emperador Poseidon, alguien con el corazón y el alma oscuros, llenos de maldad, odio y pensamientos negativos.

\- Admiro su valentía, en especial su amistad y protección que ejercen los unos con los otros contra sus enemigos, pero hay algo que deben saber: Temo, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, que hemos sido engañados, todos, incluyendo todos los Generales Marinos y hasta el propio Emperador. Les contó.

\- ¿Hablas de un agente interno? Alguien metido en sus filas. Quiso saber Mordecai.

\- Sí, hay un traidor en las filas imperiales, alguien que ha estado moviendo los hilos de esta guerra y su destino desde la oscuridad. Respondió a la pregunta del Arrendajo azul.

\- Pero, ¿quién es? Preguntó ahora Rigby.

\- Es uno de los nuestros y mis temores más profundos me lo dicen. Respondió filosóficamente y sin dar un nombre.

* * *

A su vez, volviendo al Salón del Trono donde estaban Seiya y Bart portando la Armadura de Libra, delante del Emperador Poseidon, se sabía que toda esta guerra acabaría pronto, pero el peli azul no se iba a rendir fácilmente.

\- Escúchanos bien, Poseidon, fue Aiorios, el poderoso Caballero Dorado de Sagitario quien nos confió a Athena antes de morir y por eso nos pusimos esta armadura. Trató de advertirle Seiya, pero eso le hacía mucha gracia al Emperador.

\- Dices que Saori...Vaya, no me si sus Armaduras son de oro o de bronce, de todas formas, no tienen ninguna oportunidad. Se burló de ellos por el simple hecho de que él era más poderoso y todo el que el enfrentara al Dios de los Océanos, perecía de la forma más cruel y horrible por osarse a luchar contra él, en un acto de blasfemia.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! -Preguntó Seiya, cuando en ese momento, un fuerte temblor se sintió en todo el Templo- ¡La tierra está retumbando, parece que viene del Atlántico del Sur! ¡Deben ser Shun o Ikki! Señaló el castaño hacia aquella dirección y Poseidon dirigió su mirada hacia ellos.

\- ¡Poseidon, el Pilar del Atlántico del Sur ha sido destruido, ya solo queda el Pilar del Atlántico del Norte! Señaló Bart al Emperador, quien permanecía en silencio y serio.

\- Ya lo escuchaste a mi Aprendiz: Tu ambición maligna colapsará junto con el Templo si sigues interponiéndote en nuestro camino. ¡Vamos a quitarte con nuestro poder, la Cosmo-Energía de Bart y la mía se ha elevado hasta el máximo. Acabaremos contigo, Poseidon! ¡Prepárate! ¡"PODER DEL METEORO"! Exclamaron juntos y lo atacaron al Emperador, pero éste evitó el ataque, devolviéndolo hacia ellos, quienes fueron arrojados con fuerza contra las paredes del Templo, para luego caer al piso.

\- ¡Seiya! Gritaron sus amigos.

\- Se los dije, están peleando contra un Dios. Deben saber que su poder entonces su poder se regresa, entre más alta sea su Cosmo-Energía, más te lastimará y hará pedazos. Hizo recordar el Emperador sus palabras de advertencia.

\- No importa si nuestros cuerpos son cortados en pedazos, seguiremos luchando. ¡Lo vamos a seguir haciendo para atrapar al Emperador Poseidon y así salvar a la Princesa Athena! -Juró Seiya y con su Aprendiz volvieron a elevar su Cosmo-Energía al máximo, listos para otro golpe. Al volver a lanzar su ofensiva contra el enemigo, éste volvió a devolverles su ataque.

* * *

Una fuerte luz dorada se pudo ver en aquel sitio, siendo observada por todos los presentes, incluyendo el grupo de Mordecai y Rigby, quienes guiados por Benson y Skips, contemplaron la destrucción del Pilar del Atlántico Sur.

\- ¡No, Pegaso, Tigre, no provoquen más a Poseidon! Él está bajo mi control, si continúan provocandolo así, el verdadero Poseidon que está dormido en su cuerpo despertará. Si eso sucede, mi ambición será destrozada. Advirtió el General Kanon de Dragón Marino, quien estaba resguardando el Pilar del Atlántico Norte.

\- Hum, he escuchado una cosa interesante. -Escuchó una voz detrás suyo, familiar, la cual le hizo voltearse.- Dime a qué te refieres con eso de _"despedir de Poseidon"_. ¿Qué significa eso? Sea Dragón o no, Kanon de Géminis. Dijo aquella voz familiar y un fuego poderoso comenzaba a verse en la zona.

\- La Cosmo-Energía horrible y poderosa que ha llenado este lugar, es como supongo, la tuya. Dijo sorprendido y aquella figura oscura se materializó.

\- Así es, yo soy Ikki, ¡El Ave Fénix! Respondió a la duda de Kanon, el hermano de Shun había regresado de aquella dimensión junto con Nelson de Capricornio.

\- Hum, fueron enviados a Otra Dimensión por el "Triángulo Dorado", no esperaba a que regresaran. Dijo serio Kanon.

\- Saga nos envió una vez a Otra Dimensión, utilizando su "Dimensión Extra", pero también regresamos entonces. Comparada con su Dimensión Extra, tu Triángulo Dorado no es nada, aunque sean gemelos, eres menos poderoso que tu hermano Saga. Dijo Ikki, cosa que hizo enojar a Kanon.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Cómo te atreves a decir que mi hermano Saga es superior a mí! Gritó furioso por los dichos del Ave Fénix.

\- Jaja, eso es verdad, tú debes saberlo mejor que nadie, ¿no es así, Kanon? Preguntó, riéndose, el Ave Fénix a un furioso gemelo de cabellos azules.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ya basta de fanfarronear! ¡Te aseguro que esta vez acabaré con ustedes, Ave Fénix y Capricornio! ¡"EXPLOSIÓN GALÁCTICA"! Juró destruirlos a ambos y lanzó su ataque contra ellos.

El golpe no hizo efecto, ni siquiera los eliminó.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedo creerlo, no es posible! Gritó sorprendido el General Marino, sin saber que atrás de ellos, un grupo de infiltrados estaban por acercarse al Pilar para derribarlo.

\- Te lo diré otra vez, no eres tan bueno como Saga. Dijo Ikki, pero eso no le cayó nada bien al gemelo.

\- ¡Maldito seas, Ave Fénix! Lo maldijo Kanon y cuando iba a volver a atacarlos, el hermano de Shun disparó contra él aquel rayo que se metió en la cabeza de su rival.

Aquel golpe silencioso se metió en los recuerdos de Kanon, mientras que su casco salía despedido por los aires y golpeaba el suelo.

\- ¿Qué...? ¿Qué fue eso? Preguntó paralizado.

\- Es el "Viento Fantasma" del Ave Fénix, estabas diciendo que no puedes despertar a Poseidon, dime si eso es verdad, ahora quiero saber el secreto de él, porque le di tu cerebro al Dios Poseidon. Ordenó todas las respuestas junto a su Aprendiz.

Pronto, Kanon comenzó a hacer un viaje hacia el Pasado, a un recuerdo que había encerrado para siempre.

 **Flashbacks:** Allí, en las costas de Grecia, dos hermanos se hallaban allí, un recuerdo viejo del pasado, volvía a resurgir en la mente de Kanon sobre lo ocurrido.

\- Todo empezó ese día, hace 13 años. Comenzó a contar Kanon.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -Se escuchó el grito de furia de Saga, el cual había derribado a su hermano gemelo al piso con un feroz golpe, luego se calmó un poco pero resguardando su seriedad- Kanon, dímelo una vez, más, aunque seas mi hermano, tengo que aclararlo, ¿realmente estás diciendo que debíamos matar a Athena que apenas a descendido a la Tierra? Preguntó furioso por el plan de su hermano, quien se levantó.

\- Así es, Saga -Respondió con orgullo en su plan- Debemos acabar no solo con Athena, sino también con el Maestro que ha escogido al inútil de Aiorios para hacerse cargo de su lugar. Dijo, agregando más enemigos por eliminar.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! Preguntó elevando, Saga, el tono de voz.

\- Afortunadamente, nadie en el refugio sabe que somos hermanos gemelos, podría ayudarte a matarlos y juntos gobernaríamos toda la Tierra, dime, ¿Qué es lo que opinas de mi idea, hermanito? Preguntó pero en ese momento, su hermano gemelo le agarró del cuello de su camisa.

\- ¡Basta! Los Caballeros estamos aquí para proteger a Athena, esa es la misión. Así que si algo me sucede, Kanon, se supone que tú debes pelear para salvarme, por lo que no puedo creer lo que dijiste. ¡¿Has entendido?! Le preguntó, haciéndole saber del juramento que habían hecho para proteger a la Diosa, pero las palabras de su gemelo no hacían efecto en el peli azul que sostenía con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¿Por qué no eres más honesto, Gran Hermano? -Le preguntó ahora en su turno, tras haberse quitado las manos de encima, Kanon, torciendo el brazo izquierdo de Saga- Dime. Quiso saber.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! Preguntó Saga a lo dicho por Kanon.

\- Todos nuestros amigos creen que eres amable y que eres gentil como un Dios misericordioso, ¿no es verdad? -Quiso saber sobre la verdadera Naturaleza de su hermano y se volteó, mirando hacia el horizonte- Por otro lado, yo he estado haciendo un montón de cosas perversas porque así lo quería. Aunque somos gemelos, somos diferentes, igual que el Cielo y el Infierno. Pero yo sé, Saga, que tú también tienes la mente perversa como yo y que está durmiendo en tu corazón. Le señaló su herencia maldita de deseos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Preguntó Saga, serio.

\- Pareces un Ángel, pero eres malvado en tu corazón. Jajajaja, . Respondió y comenzó a reírse de él.

Ante esa burla hacia él, Saga lanzó una feroz golpiza contra Kanon, arrastrándolo por unos pocos metros.

\- En el fondo tú y yo somos iguales, hermano, no lo niegues. Trató de convertirlo y pasarlo a su bando.

\- ¡Silencio! Ordenó Saga y lo golpeó fuerte en el estómago, haciéndole dolor y cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

\- Jeje, entre más lo niegas, más puedo ver tu verdadero ser. Eres exactamente igual a mí, Saga. Dijo Kanon, antes de caer al piso de rodillas, adolorido por el golpe recibido.

\- Ya no puede dejar libre a un malvado como tú, así que yo mismo te encerraré en una cárcel, en las rocas del Cabo Sunion. Dio su sentencia final a su hermano gemelo, a quien llevó hasta ese sitio, en donde iba a permanecer allí como castigo.

Las olas golpeaban fuertemente la costa y pronto cubrían bajo las mismas la zona donde estaba encerrado Kanon.

\- ¡Sácame de aquí, Saga! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡¿Vas a matar a tu propio hermano?! ¡Sácame de aquí! Le ordenó que lo liberara de la prisión.

\- Kanon, estoy seguro que nunca podrá salir de la cárcel, a menos que un Dios te salve, así que debes permanecer ahí hasta que tu mente maligna desaparezca. Hasta que Athena te perdone. Se negó a soltarlo, sabía del peligro que sería si su hermano gemelo quedaba en libertad y la maldad en su corazón era la prueba clave ante todo esto, así que decidió dejarlo ahí hasta que cambiara de parecer y pronto emprendió la marcha de Cabo Sunion.

\- ¡Un momento, somos hermanos de sangre, si tú me llamas maligno, tú debes ser maldito porque somos de la misma familia, te estás engañando a ti mismo. Algún día tu maldad seguro te controlará, los fuertes deben tener lo que quieren! ¡¿Qué de malo en eso?! ¡Dios me dio el poder! ¡¿Por qué no puedo usarlo para mí mismo?! ¡Saga, juntos podremos dominar a toda la Tierra, compréndelo! -Le dijo, mientras que su hermano se detenía, pensativo y tal vez reconociendo que lo que estaba diciendo su gemelo podía ser verdad, ¿y si lo era él también en realidad? La sangre lo decía todo, él también algún caería bajo el dominio de su maldad, haciéndose realidad la profecía de Kanon-. ¡Saga, seguiré diciendo qué tan malvado puedes llegar a ser! ¡Lo diré siempre, muchas! Finalizó y finalmente su hermano respondió.

\- ¡Maldición, aghhhh! Gritó y pudo verse también ese espectro de maldad pura y unos ojos rojos se unieron a ese espectáculo, todo ante la vista de Kanon.

\- Je, Saga, realmente eres malvado, ¡Recuerda eso, jajajajajajjajajajajajajaja! ¡Jajajajajaja! -Reconoció la verdadera naturaleza de su hermano, pero éste emprendió la marcha, dejándolo solo- ¡Estás desperdiciando tu poder, te lo digo, te pesará, si continúas así, yo mismo mataré a Athena y tendré el control total de la Tierra! Y entonces será demasiado tarde. ¡Será demasiado tarde para cambiar de idea. ¡¿Me escuchas, Saga?! Será demasiado tarde, jaajjajajajajjajajajajaja! Continuó riéndose Kanon, mientras que los días iban pasando.

 _\- "Pronto, después de ese día, me puse en contacto con una cosa horrible en la cárcel, que podía quitar a Athena y darme a mí el poder de controlar toda la_ _Tierra_ " -Contó Kanon sobre esa fuente de poder que llegó a él.- _"En Cabo Sunion, en la punta yacen las ruinas del Templo de Poseidon, con vestigios de tiempos antiguos de cuando estaba en la Tierra. Abajo hay una cárcel en una roca, en la que en los tiempos de la Mitología, Athena confinaba a sus enemigos que capturaba durante las batallas para castigarlos, es un lugar terrible, con la marea alta, el agua cubre la cárcel, muchas veces estuve apunto de morir pero cuando estaba por rendirme, sentía una cálida Cosmo-Energía que me salvaba. La Cosmo-Energía era muy grande y muy confortable, esa Cosmo-Energía me daba fuerzas para seguir y mi odio cada día crecía más"_ Contó Kanon, mientras que una noche, estando debilitado y con la marea volviendo a inundar el sitio, él maldecía a su hermano.

\- Maldito seas, Saga, nunca moriré aquí, algún día saldré y te mataré. ¡Los mataré a ti y Athena!.- Juro vengarse, estando muy debilitado, hasta que una luz verde con unos destellos pudo verse en las paredes-. ¿Qué...? ¿Qué es esa luz? -Se preguntó y caminó hacia la pared del fondo- ¿Qué? ¿Qué será lo que hay detrás de esta roca? ¿Podré salir de aquí? ¡¿Podré salir?! ¡Podré salir...de aquí! Gritó y lanzó un ataque, el cual destruyó la pared.

Una luz segadora irrumpió en el recinto.

\- Oh, ¿qué? ¡¿Qué será esa luz?! -Se preguntó y salir de allí, encontró la fuente que emanaba esa energía- Esto es increíble, ¡no puede ser! Debe ser la legendaria Lanza del Emperador Poseidon, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está aquí escondida? -Hizo sus preguntas para sí mismo y la miró, viendo luego un pergamino sobre la Lanza con letras griegas que daban un nombre- ¡Es el Sello de Athena! Athena ganó la última batalla con Poseidon y en ese tiempo, selló la Lanza en este lugar. Si puedo sacarla, el Sello de Athena ya no será efectivo. -Trató de mover aquel símbolo de poder- Si puedo sacar la Lanza de este lugar, entonces podré utilizarla a mi favor. Debo sacarla de aquí.

Hizo todos sus esfuerzos, pero cuando seguía intentando sacarla, el suelo comenzó a temblar y se resquebrajó, llevándolo a una caída segura, pero de inmediato, despertó en aquel sitio donde los otros Generales terminarían también allí.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? Ah, el Mar, ¡El Mar está encima como si fuera el Cielo! No veo a nadie alrededor, es tan tranquilo, como si nadie se hubiera parado aquí hace miles de años. Ah, ¡Pero qué es eso! -Se sorprendió Kanon de verse en ese lugar, cuando sus ojos vieron el Templo- ¡El Templo de Poseidon en el fondo del Mar! -Camino por el interior, hasta que en un salón, encontró sobre varios pedestales las Armaduras del Emperador y la de los Siete Generales Marinos- ¡Esto no puede ser!. Exclamó ante su sorpresa.

Bajó su vista y vio que en el suelo estaba otro artefacto importante.

\- Esto también está sellado por Athena -Dijo, mientras que tomaba el ánfora, aquella vasija al ser tocada, emitió una fuerte luz en ascenso, cayendo sobre la Armadura de Poseidon y de allí, una voz apareció.-

\- ¿Eres tú quien se ha atrevido a despertarme? Preguntó.

\- _"Oh, como lo pensé, Athena encerró en este Jarrón a Poseidon"_ Pensó Kanon.

\- ¡Contéstame! ¡¿Por qué me despertaste?! Volvió a preguntar la estatua de Poseidon.

\- Porque...porque se rompió el Sello, Señor. Respondió con respeto hacia el Dios.

\- Eso no tiene importancia para mí, cuando quiera despertarme, lo haré, no necesito a nadie para hacerlo. ¡¿Entendiste?! Le ordenó de que reconociera sus actos.

\- Probablemente estarás interesado en oír esto, Emperador: Escuché que Athena ha descendido recientemente en la Tierra. Le comunicó esa noticia.

\- ¿Athena? -Preguntó- ¿Quieres decir que ella sabía que yo prontamente despertaría y por lo tanto regreso a la Tierra para preparar las batallas contra mí? Preguntó sorprendido.

\- Eso creo. Respondió Kanon a sus preguntas, estando arrodillado.

\- Es extraño, en los tiempos de la Mitología, luché contra Athena en las regiones de Ática, después de eso tuvimos varias otras batallas, pero todas fueron hechas hace muchísimo tiempo. No tenido otra pelea con esa descarada pequeña por siglos, ¿por qué revivió ahora?. Está bien, a propósito, ¿cómo te llamas? Reflexionó Poseidon de los hechos del pasado y luego preguntó al peli azul por su nombre.

\- Agh, esto...mi nombre es... -Miró hacia uno de los animales famosos- Yo soy Dragón del Mar, Señor. Respondió, dando aquel falso nombre.

\- Escúchame, Dragón del Mar. Pidió su atención.

\- ¡Sí! Kanon estaba listo para oír lo que le dijera.

\- Cada vez que revivo, tomó prestado el cuerpo de un miembro de la Familia Solo, el Rey del Comercio Marino del Mediterráneo, escuché que tiene un hijo de tres años que se llama Julian, él sucederá a la familia. Así que continuaré mi sueño en su cuerpo por un tiempo. No me despiertes hasta que Julian cumpla los 16 años. Dio sus instrucciones.

\- Pero..pero, ¿qué pasa con Athena, Mi Señor? Quiso saber Kanon.

\- Dijiste que Athena recientemente descendió en la Tierra, eso significa que aún es un bebe, no podrá hacer nada por los próximos diez años o más, y además, ahora que estoy afuera del Jarrón de Athena, estaré durmiendo en el cuerpo de Julian. La voluntad de mi cuerpo cubrirá el Templo y finalmente cubrirá los Océanos, los Marinos sentirán mi voz de mi voluntad y se reunirán aquí, entonces estaremos listos para pelear contra Athena, nunca me despiertes hasta entonces. Le dio a saber sus planes de aquel proyecto.

\- Eh, s, si, Señor. Respondió Kanon.

Y entonces, el alma de Poseidon desapareció de la estatua.

\- ¡Emperador Poseidon! -Le llamó y miró a ambos lados del Templo- Se ha ido. Se ha ido también su poderosa Cosmo-Energía. Seguramente Julian Solo se habrá ido a su casa. Reconoció el joven.

* * *

A su vez, en una bella mansión, un niño de cabellos azules, vistiendo un traje verde esmeralda elegante, pantalones cortos del mismo color y una corbata celeste con zapatos negros, salía con su pelota para divertirse bajo el Sol de un bello día, sin saber que cierta presencia celestial ingresaba en su cuerpo.

* * *

\- Jajaja, me has dado esta gran oportunidad, Poseidon, ¿no me dijiste que no te despertara? No te preocupes, no te despertaré pero tomaré ventaja de tu gran voluntad. Estarás durmiendo en el cuerpo de Julian para siempre. Yo lo manipularé como quiera, en nombre de Poseidon, controlaré todo, manipularé a los Marinos y también conquistaré la Tierra -Dijo, dando a conocer también su plan y la Armadura de Dragón Marino se iluminó- ¡La Tierra y el Mar, los dos Mundos serán míos! ¡Todos me obedecerán o de lo contrario terminaré con ellos! ¡Observame, Saga, seré el Dios de la Tierra como también el Dios del Mar, jajajajajjajajajajajjajajajajajja! Ahí fue cuando salió todo a la luz, en medio de la risa que le invadía, Kanon había logrado su plan.

Y con su armadura de General Marino, la brisa le hacía sentir bien, ahora él era alguien.

\- ¡Jajaja, soy un Dios, me apoderaré de Poseidon y también de Athena, seré un Dios y gobernaré a todo el Mundo! ¡Jajajaja! Río Kanon, ahora en la superficie, hasta que alguien intervino.

\- No, no puedes, Kanon. Le negó aquella voz familiar.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¡¿Quién eres tú para decirlo?! ¡Saga! Exigió respuestas a su hermano.

\- ¿Piensas que has engañado a Poseidon? No puedes engañar a un Dios, cometiste tan grave error al revelarte ante un Dios, ¡Nunca te perdonaré! Le dijo Saga, mostrándole el error que su hermano gemelo había cometido.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! Preguntó Kanon y en ese momento, el comenzó a llevárselo.

\- Ya lo ves, ahora empezó tu castigo: Se están comiendo tu cuerpo. Dijo ante el hecho que se estaba dando.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! -Preguntó y de golpe, comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo se derretía- ¡Siento como si mi cara se quemara, ahhhhhhhhh! Gritó para luego despertar en las afueras del Templo de Poseidon.

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Aquella visión había terminado, de vuelta estaba frente a Ikki y Nelson, mientras que se metían Dipper y su grupo para demoler el Pilar del Atlántico Norte.

\- ¿Acaso? ¿Acaso quieres decir que esto fue un engañado de Fénix? ¡¿Solo fue tu "Soplo Fantasma"?! Preguntó con la respiración entre-cortada.

\- Por supuesto que sí, Dragón del Mar, la última parte fue un pensamiento extra. Ahora lo sé todo, Kanon, ¡Hasta has estado usando a Poseidon para tu ambición de ser un Dios! Pero temo que no podrás conseguirlo. Con tu hermano Saga fracasarás en ser un Dios, ¡Es el destino de toda tu estirpe!. Le dijo Ikki, pero eso no le agradó al peli azul.

\- ¡Silencio! Ordenó y se lanzó al ataque contra ellos dos.

Pero ambos rivales evadieron sus golpes.

\- Debo admitir que no me los esperaba, Caballeros de Bronce. ¡Solo ustedes pudieron derrotar a Dioses Guerreros en Asgard, llegaron muy lejos al Mundo Marino y pelearon muy bien, ahhhh!. Les dijo, mientras que volvía a atacarlos, pero Ikki y Nelson detuvieron sus golpes.

\- Kanon, tú siempre nos despreciaste, ¿no es verdad? Preguntó Ikki a él.

\- Ja, pero también ustedes cometieron un gran error, Ave Fénix. Les dijo el peli azul.

\- ¿Qué? Preguntó Nelson.

\- Debieron haberme destruido completamente, no solo dañar mis nervios, desperdiciaron la única oportunidad de acabar conmigo. ¡Jajaja! Rapaces descarados, ¿cómo podrían destrozar mi tan abrigada misión?. Ahora voy a acabar con ustedes dos, con todo mi poder los destruiré. ¿Están listos, Caballeros Ikki de Ave Fénix y Nelson de Capricornio? ¡Voy a acabar con ustedes! Juró, mientras que ambos elevaban sus Cosmos, pero Dipper sabía que si llegaba Kanon a derrotar a aquellos dos Caballeros, tendrían problemas luego para demoler el Pilar.

\- ¿Qué haces, Dipper? Preguntó su gemela.

\- Vamos a enfrentarlo, lucharemos como refuerzos para esos Caballeros. Le dijo Dipper a la chica.

Mabel permaneció en silencio, mientras que entraba en dudas: ¿Pelear o no hacerlo?.

\- Nuestro hogar también es importante, aunque me duela pelear, lo tengo que hacer: ¡Por nuestro hogar, por Gravity Falls! Gritó ella, lanzándose contra Kanon de Dragón Marino.

* * *

Volviendo al Templo de Poseidon, una y otra vez, Seiya y Bart eran rechazados en sus ataques contra Poseidon, siendo observados por sus amigos heridos.

\- Ahora deben entenderme, no pueden cambiar el destino de Athena. No importa por cuánto luchen, no pueden salvarla. Les dijo Poseidon, ofreciéndoles la rendición ante su sorpresa, vio a Seiya y Bart volver a ponerse de pie, a pesar de los golpes recibidos.

\- ¡Seiya, Bart! Gritaron sus amigos, al verlos con el Arco de Flechas de Sagitario.

Ambos prepararon las Flechas Doradas, incrementando su Cosmo-Energía, ante la sorpresa de sus amigos y del Emperador.

\- Prepárate. Le dijeron ambos Caballeros, apuntando aquella Flecha al Emperador de los Mares.

* * *

Kanon, quien iba a destruir a sus dos rivales, no vio venir que estaba siendo atacado por sorpresa por dos gemelos, los cuales llamaron su atención, para así distraerlo y permitir que esos dos Caballeros destruyeran el Pilar del Atlántico Norte.

\- Jajaja, ¿con que de esas tenemos? Dos pequeños que juegan a ser Caballeros, sería mejor que se retiraran de aquí, este no es sitio para débiles como ustedes. Se burló el peli azul de ellos.

\- _"Awww, es tan hermoso y rudo"_ Pensó Mabel, quien seguía enamorada de aquel joven.

\- Venimos a destruirte a ti y a Poseidon, pagarán caro por lo que le hicieron a nuestro hogar. Dijo Dipper a él.

\- No digas tonterías, niño, nada podrá detenerme, mi plan de conquista sigue en pie y Poseidon muy pronto habrá despertado, para ti y todos tus amigos, están sentenciados a morir aquí. Pero no se preocupen, tendrán un buen sitio para ser enterrados. Respondió Kanon.

\- ¡Kanon! ¡Detente, no les hagas nada, pelea con nosotros! Le ordenó Ikki de que volviera a luchar contra él.

\- Acabaré con ellos primero, ya estos intrusos han colmado mi paciencia y ustedes serán testigos de sus muertes. Les dijo, yendo hacia los dos gemelos.

\- ¡No, aléjate de mis sobrinos! Gritó Stan, quien se lanzó contra el peli azul, golpeándolo en el rostro, pero sin hacerle caer ni nada. Inmediatamente, el General Marino le agarró con fuerza del brazo y comenzó a torcerlo.

\- ¡No, Tío Stan, no, suéltalo! Ordenó Mabel, quien con horror vio lo que le estaban haciendo a su familiar y trató de separarlo al rival, en ese momento, Stan se sacó de encima a Kanon, quien no llegó a romperle el brazo, ya que éste se dirigía a su nuevo enemigo: Mabel.

\- ¿Con que querías salvarlo, no? No te preocupes, porque te enviaré con todos ellos a la tumba: ¡"OTRA DIMENSIÓN"! Gritó el peli azul, quien lanzó su ataque contra ella.

\- ¡NO, MABEL, DÉJALA, DÉJALA! Gritó Dipper, quien salió corriendo y sacó a su hermana gemela de allí, pero fue alcanzado por el ataque.

Kanon lo vio tirado en el piso al gemelo, trataba de recuperarse, pero el golpe había sido muy fuerte, por lo cual quedó debilitado.

\- Niño tonto, has colmado mi paciencia, pero no te preocupes, te enviaré a un sitio del cual nunca podrás regresar: ¡"Triángulo Dorado"! Invocó su ataque contra Dipper, quien fue arrojado hacia ese lugar, quedando a la deriva, mientras que se iba cerrando aquel Portal y podía escuchar los gritos de su gemela, a quien también iba Kanon a lanzar junto a sus amigos.

No podía hacer nada, simplemente ya estaba derrotado.

\- _"¿Acaso este es el final? No pude salvar a Mabel ni a mis amigos...Nuestro hogar...Gravity Falls...Todos habrán muerto en vano y yo soy culpable de esto...Lo...Lo siento, Mabel...Lo siento, amigos..."_ Pensó Dipper para sus adentros, cuando en ese momento, en medio de aquel Triángulo, vio una extraña luz dorada familiar que se le aparecía delante de él.

-Dipper, Dipper, ¿me recuerdas? ¿Me has extrañado? Jejeje, veo que estás en aprietos. Parecía que fue ayer cuando me derrotaron y ahora te veo a ti, totalmente abatido. Dijo aquella voz familiar, la cual se materializó, siendo aquel Triángulo amarillo flúor, un ojo grande parecido al de un felino y con pestañas. Tenía piernas y manos negras con un sombrero top largo color negro y una pajarita (Corbata de moño) del mismo color.

\- ¡Bill, no, no puede ser! ¡¿Acaso tú también estás detrás de todo esto, no?! ¡¿Sigues buscando revancha porque te derrotamos en el Verano pasado?! Preguntó Dipper furioso al ver a su antiguo rival, pero este le tapó la boca.

\- ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas, mi viejo amigo? Estoy muerto, ya no existo, soy un simple recuerdo perdido en los mares de la memoria, simplemente desaparecí después de que me derrotaran. Respondió a su pregunta.

\- ¿Entonces? Preguntó de nuevo el castaño.

\- He venido a ayudarte, ¿piensas que te dejaría morir así tan simple? Cuando lo vi todo en la batalla, me dije que no podía dejar que un villano tan malvado como Kanon de Dragón Marino te derrotara a ti y a tus amigos, así que he decidido en darte una mano. Le dijo, mientras que le extendía su mano.

\- ¿A qué precio? Le interrogó el joven, sospechando de los trucos que tenía aquel Triángulo por jugarle.

\- Ninguno, tienes mi palabra y lo juro, además recuerda, estoy muerto, pero te daré la fuerza para que lo derrotes...Por el futuro de la Humanidad. Prometió en no mentirle ni hacerle ningún truco tramposo.

Dipper iba a extender su mano pero temía de que todo esto fuera parte del plan de su antiguo rival.

\- No lo sé, dudo, no podría. Dudó en hacerlo.

\- Solo confía, escucha a tu corazón, ¿qué te dice? Le preguntó Bill.

\- No lo sé, mis miedos dominan el escenario. Respondió.

\- Solo escuchalo, por favor. Trató de hacerlo entrar en razón.

(Música Frey -Hero of Love and Justice- Saint Seiya OST)

Dipper dudaba de que permitiera que su antiguo enemigo lo ayudara, que se metiera en su Armadura y la bendijera, sabía que era peligroso, pero era cierto, Bill Cifra ya no existía, simplemente era un fantasma perdido.

\- Andando. Dijo Dipper.

\- Así se habla, muchacho. Siempre estaré contigo en tu Armadura, bendeciré la tuya, la de Mabel junto con las de tus amigos, en nombre de los Dioses Guerreros de Asgard. Extendió su mano Bill.

Dipper quedó sorprendido ante aquellos nombres y los Siete Dioses Guerreros aparecieron, rodeando a aquel joven y lanzando su poder hacia él

\- La Armadura del Syd de Mizar Zeta para ti y para Mabel la Armadura de Bud de Alcor Zeta. Invocó su magia y tomó la mano de Dipper, ingresando en la Armadura suya, haciéndolo despertar.

Cuando parecía que el Portal se cerraba, una luz blanca resplandeció de aquel sitio.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Siento una fuerza bastante poderosa, pero eso no es una Cosmo-Energía, es otra fuente de poder más intensa!. Se sorprendió Kanon, cuando vieron en ese momento a Dipper salir del "Triángulo Dorado" con su Armadura, pero él resplandecía de una brillante luz dorada.

\- No lo lograste y nunca lo lograrás, Kanon de Dragón Marino, ahora, suelta a mi hermana gemela. Le ordenó Dipper, señalando a su rival.

\- ¿O si no qué harás, niño? Preguntó burlonamente.

\- Esto: ¡"La Garra del Tigre Vikingo"! Invocó su ataque y se lanzó contra su rival, atacándolo por sorpresa, congelando el aire y rescatando a Mabel de las garras de Kanon, quien por unos instantes, juró haber visto la figura de Syd de Mizar Zeta en Dipper, para luego caer el peli azul herido por el severo golpe que le dio su rival.

El enemigo quedó sorprendido de ver una técnica tan familiar, lo mismo Ikki y Nelson.

\- Maestro, esa técnica era de...Iba a decir Nelson, pero su Maestro se adelanto, también sorprendido.

\- La técnica de Syd de Mizar Zeta. Añadió.

\- _"Es extraño, juré haber visto al propio Syd de Mizar Zeta, en vez de ver a ese niño, era como si hubiera reencarnado en un Dios Guerrero de Asgard. Es imposible, ¿quién le habrá dado semejante Cosmo?"_ Se preguntó Nelson.

Dipper tenía a Mabel en sus brazos, a salvo de Kanon, pero ella aún seguía perdida en la belleza de aquel joven.

\- Dipper, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Qué es esto? Preguntó ella asombrada de verlo brillar en un extraño Cosmo.

\- ¿Pensabas que te dejaría a ti y a nuestros amigos morir? Jeje, no. Le dijo, mientras que la abrazaba y recibía también del poder de Bill, quien estaba en el Triángulo del centro de la Armadura de Dipper.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste, viejo? Eso estuvo increíble. Le preguntó asombrado Robbie, quien se acercó con los demás para verlo.

El castaño miró a su alrededor y sonrió, sabiendo que Bill estaba ahora con él, resguardado en su Armadura y con la bendición de los Dioses Guerreros de Asgard, en donde recortados en el horizonte, aparecían los hermanos gemelos Syd de Mizar y Bud de Alcor Zeta.

\- Me ayudaron. Respondió Dipper a la pregunta de Robbie y agradeciendo a Bill y a los Dioses Guerreros de Asgard.

\- Mi héroe -Le agradeció Mabel, dándole un beso a su hermano y luego se dirigió hacia Kanon, quien se levantó tras el ataque- Y mi villano. Le mandó ella un beso volador al gemelo de Saga.

Kanon no podía creerlo, pero ese niño había logrado vencerlo, ¿cómo era posible? No lo sabía, pero reconoció la valentía de aquel joven al rescatar a su hermana gemela y proteger a sus amigos.

\- _"Lo juzgue mal a ese pequeño y a su hermana, ellos también tienen la fuerza para ser Guerreros de Athena o más...Por un momento juré haber visto también a Syd de Mizar y a Bud de Alcor Zeta"_ Reconoció la valentía y el honor de Dipper, Kanon, en ese momento.

* * *

\- Deben entenderlo, Seiya y Bart, no son más que basura frente a Dios, aún están a tiempo de retirarse -Les dijo Poseidon, quien se acercó a los peldaños de la pequeña escalera del trono. Inmediatamente, Seiya y Bart se levantaron, ante la mirada de sorpresa del peli azul- ¡Están vivos!. Exclamó sorprendido.

\- Nosotros...no podemos morir hasta que hayamos salvado a la Princesa Athena. -Le hizo entender Seiya y sacó una última Flecha Dorada, la cual apuntó con Bart hacia el Emperador- ¡Esta es la última Flecha, Poseidon, apártate de mi camino o esta Flecha perforará tu pecho! Le advirtió el castaño.

\- Jeje, ¿lo han olvidado? Todos sus golpes les han regresado y atacado, ¿no es así, Pegaso y Tigre? En esa forma habrá de regresar la Flecha que lances cuanto antes, si no te importa, pueden disparar. Hizo saberles el Emperador y en ese momento de tensión, Seiya y Bart estaban listos para enfrentarlo.

\- _"No debemos perder un momento más, el Cosmo de Athena está a punto de morir, se nos acaba el tiempo, a pesar de las consecuencias, debemos hacerlo. ¡No hay nadie más!"_ ¡Recibe esto, Poseidon! Pensó el castaño, sabiendo que la Diosa estaba en peligro mortal y se prepararon para atacarlo.

\- No..no...por favor. Trató de detenerlo Shaina.

\- Él ahora es como un Dios. Mencionó Shiryu, tirado en el suelo con Martin.

\- Tú puedes morir, Seiya. Mencionó Hyoga con Allison.

\- ¿Por qué no disparan? Puedo garantizarles que la Flecha va a penetrar sus corazones. Se burló Poseidon de ellos, mientras que aún tenía la Flecha apuntándole.

\- _"¿La Flecha va a penetrar nuestros corazones? ¿O habrá de clavarse en el pecho de Poseidon?"_ ¡Vida o Muerte, Poseidon! Exclamó el castaño y disparó la Flecha, pero ésta quedó suspendida en el aire, a pocos centímetros de Poseidon, quien la regresó en el aire y quedó girando por varios momentos.

\- ¡No, no puede ser! Gritó Bart.

\- ¡Va hacia Seiya! Exclamó Shiryu.

\- ¡Esa Flecha va a perforarlo! Señaló Hyoga y en ese momento, ante sus certezas, aquel proyectil se incrustó en el pecho del castaño.

\- _"Poseidon tenía razón, al igual que mi "Meteoro", la Flecha que disparamos me hizo daño, si esto sucede, resulta que es un Dios y nadie puede vencerlo. ¿Acaso hemos venido hasta aquí para encontrar esto? No podremos salvar a Athena ni a la Tierra. Creo que voy a morir"_ Pensó para sus adentros el castaño y cayó al suelo, desplomado y ante la mirada de sus amigos y de Bart.

\- S...Seiya. Dijo Shaina.

\- No te mueras, Seiya, no te mueras. Pidió Shiryu.

\- ¡Seiya! Gritó Hyoga con Allison.

Bart se arrodilló y escuchó los débiles latidos del corazón de su Maestro, con lágrimas en los ojos, temía de que toda la misión terminara en fracaso.

\- _"Athena, por fin has muerto el medio de subsistencia, ya no puedo percibir tu Cosmos, era lo único que podía alentar a los Caballeros. Athena, a fin de cuentas, yo soy el único vencedor en esta batalla"_ -Reconoció él, pero en ese momento, escuchó pasos débiles y vio a Seiya levantarse- Ya veo, gracias a la Armadura Dorada que llevas, la Flecha no tocó tu corazón, en verdad tienes suerte, amigo. Le dijo el Emperador.

\- Por unos pocos milímetros pudo haberme matado, la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario me ha salvado la vida. Le dijo en respuesta.

\- ¿Para qué te levantas ahora? ¡¿Qué puedes hacer ya?! Le preguntó burlonamente Poseidon y Seiya se sacó la Flecha de su pecho y ante la sorpresa de Poseidon, volvió a apuntarle.

Ambos se prepararon para atacar.

\- Qué absurdo, ¿acaso quieren repetir la misma equivocación? Les preguntó el Emperador.

\- No, Seiya, ¡no! Trató de detenerla Shaina.

\- Esta vez si que va a morir. Se lamentó Shiryu.

\- ¡Seiya, Bart! Gritó Hyoga.

\- Te lo advierto, esta vez la Flecha habrá de golpear el espacio que hay entre la Armadura y perforará tu corazón sin duda alguna. Volvió a darles su advertencia Poseidon.

\- No estoy muy seguro de eso, no puede saber de qué es lo que pasará en el Futuro. Negó Seiya en creerle.

Y volvieron a apuntarle.

\- Tal vez sea tu corazón el que la Flecha deba perforar. Objetó el castaño, listo para disparar.

\- No...no...no deben morir, Seiya y Bart. Dijo Shaina, mientras que con sus fuerzas se arrastraba hacia ellos para salvarlos.

Seiya y Bart volvieron a disparar la Flecha, pero ésta volvió a fallar, dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

\- ¡No, no puede ser, este será mi fin! Temió el castaño.

\- ¡Seiya! Escuchó él la voz de Shaina, quien se interpuso en el camino de la Flecha y ésta atravesó el lado izquierdo de la espalda de la chica, quien abrazó con fuerza a Seiya y a Bart.

\- Shaina...¿Por qué? Preguntó sorprendido.

\- Seiya, Bart, no deben morir todavía...Tienen que vivir por mí y por todos en la Tierra, son la única esperanza...No debes morir porque yo te amo, Seiya. Confesó la peli verde sus sentimientos por él.

* * *

Desde una de las 12 Casas del Zodiaco, otra luz se dirigía hacia el Norte, ante la mirada de los Caballeros Dorados.

\- Otro Meteoro se dirige hacia el Mediterráneo, debemos estar alerta. Pidió Aldebaran de Tauro, quien estaba con Milo de Escorpio y Shaka de Virgo.

\- Creo que vino de la Casa de Acuario. Siguió la fuente de procedencia de aquella luz, el Caballero de Escorpio.

\- Mu, eso debe ser. Le dijo Aioria de Sagitario.

\- Sí. _"Camus de Acuario, Camus, tú también quieres salvar a los Caballeros agonizantes"_ Respondió a lo que le estaba diciendo el Caballero de Sagitario al de Aries y éste pensó sobre aquel caído y su ayuda.

* * *

\- Shaina, no lo entiendo...Dime por qué...¿Por qué siempre me estás protegiendo? No lo entiendo...Yo no sé qué puedo hacer por ti. Le preguntó el castaño con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas.

\- Debes tratar de olvidarlo, Seiya, eres nuestra única esperanza, nadie puede destruir la ambición maligna de Poseidon...pero Seiya, tú sí podrás hacerlo con la Flecha de Sagitario. Le siguió contando todo y en un esfuerzo, ella comenzó a tratar de quitarse la flecha de su espalda.

\- ¡No, no lo hagas, Shaina, si la retiras ahora, todo se complicará más! Le trató de detener el castaño con Bart, pero ella estaba decidida a hacerlo.

\- No tengo tiempo -Le dijo, sin escuchar sus pedidos de que se detuviera y se sacó la Flecha, tambaleando- Ahora, Seiya, Bart, disparen a Poseidon nuevamente...con esta Flecha y si llegara a regresar, se volverá a convertir en tu coraza...Debes...debes intentarlo, inténtalo cuantas veces sea necesario. Rogó ella, extendiendo la Flecha ensangrentada.

\- Shaina, no. Pidió él a ella de que resistiera.

\- Si hay que detener a Poseidon, este debe ser el único camino, ¡¿no lo entiendes?! Preguntó ella seria.

\- Si, lo entiendo. Acató a la orden y se prepararon para disparar, mientras que Shaina lo abrazaba al castaño.

\- Sí tú disparas, la Flecha regresara y los matará a ustedes dos y a la mujer, ¿acaso es que quieres matar a tu amigo y a tu Aprendiz? Le preguntó Poseidon.

\- Poseidon, ya lo dijo Shaina: No existe ninguna otra solución, ninguna otra, ¿oíste? Dijo Seiya y volvió a disparar.

Pero de vuelta, el Emperador volvió a bloquear el ataque, arrojándola por los aires como un proyectil mortal.

\- ¡Oh no, no dará resultado! Gritó Bart y en ese instante, Seiya se dio la vuelta, protegiendo a Shaina y Bart, para quedar en la mira de la Flecha.

\- ¡Seiya! Gritó Shaina, al verlo que iba a sacrificarse.

\- Agradezco tu bondad más grande de lo que te imaginas, pero no puedo salvar mi arriesgando otras dos, eso no lo puede hacer un Caballero del Zodiaco. Les dijo.

\- Seiya, Seiya. Lo miró la peli verde y los dos compartieron un último abrazo, pero en aquel momento fatal, alguien se interpuso en el camino de la Flecha, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Poseidon.

Shiryu se había interpuesto.

\- ¡Shiryu! Gritó Seiya.

\- ¡Maestro Shiryu! Gritó, por su parte, Martin.

La Flecha de Sagitario había atravesado justo la zona del corazón del Caballero Dragón.

\- Shiryu, pero... Dijo Seiya.

\- Shiryu. Se lamentó Shaina.

Inmediatamente, el peli negro juntó todas sus fuerzas y se sacó la Flecha del pecho.

\- Seiya, creo que tienes razón, ¿cómo pueden usar los hombres a las mujeres como escudo protector? Dímelo. Preguntó el oriental.

\- Él tiene razón. Respondió también Hyoga, quien se levantó con Allison.

\- Hyoga, Allison. Dirigieron su vista hacia ellos.

\- Seiya, nosotros vamos a ser tus escudos. Dio su palabra Shiryu.

\- Es verdad, no se preocupen por nada, disparen la Flecha cuantas veces sea necesario. Agregó Hyoga.

\- Sí, Seiya. Escuchó la voz de Shun, quien se dirigió con los Hermanos Flanders para defenderlos.

\- ¿Ustedes también? Preguntó el Caballero de Pegaso.

\- Nosotros también estamos aquí...Nosotros...Seiya, una vez más. -Dijo el peli verde- Seiya, Bart, vamos, amigos. Animó Shun y ya la defensa estaba lista.

\- Bien, ahora no deben titubear, vamos, Seiya. Le animó también Hyoga con Allison.

\- Ni los Demonios pueden hacer algo cuando la decisión es firme. Según dicen, todas las Flechas han regresado a ustedes por el Cosmo o la voluntad para vencerlo no ha sido suficientemente fuerte. En esta ocasión, depositaremos nuestro Cosmo en esa Flecha. Háganlo, Seiya, Bart. Dijo Shiryu, mientras que mostraban el plan de ataque.

\- Seiya. Contaron con el apoyo de Shun y los Hermanos.

\- Seiya, Bart, no discutan, háganlo. Se sumaron Hyoga y Allison.

\- Seiya. Unió al apoyo Shaina.

El castaño y el rubio dudaron por un momento.

\- De acuerdo, vamos a hacerlo, sus vidas nos pertenecen ahora. ¡¿Ya estás listo, Poseidon?! Aceptaron finalmente y luego le preguntaron al Emperador, quien sonrió, sabiendo que él iba a vencer.

\- Se los advierto, si vuelven a disparar, uno de ustedes ha de morir, si no les importa, pueden hacerlo. Les dijo, dando su advertencia.

\- _"Y no me importa morir, pero no puedo hacerles daño, ya están muriendo, esta será la última vez: ¡Flecha de Sagitario, no vuelvas a regresar por última vez! ¡Clávate en el corazón de Poseidon, por favor!"_ ¡Flecha de Sagitario, adelante, Aiorios, dame el poder para poder salvar a la Princesa Athena, ahora! Gritó Seiya y con Bart dispararon la Flecha, la cual se iluminó de una fuerte energía.

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡¿Cosmos?! -Se preguntó el Emperador, al ver que aparecían más de los nombrados- Son muchos los Cosmos que rodean a la Flecha con forma de flama. ¡No puedo creerlo: No logro controlar la Flecha! Se quedó helado Poseidon, cuando en ese momento, la Flecha se clavó en el casco de su cabeza, el cual salió volando por los aires.

\- ¡Lo hemos logrado, ya tenemos a Poseidon, amigos! Dio la noticia Seiya.

\- Sí, por primera vez. Dijo Shiryu.

\- La Flecha se ha clavado directo en Poseidon. Señaló Hyoga al peli azul, el cual permanecía inmóvil.

\- Miren. Señaló Rod, al ver que el Emperador temblaba y pasó su mano por la frente, donde un hilo de sangre se deslizó y unas gotas empaparon el suelo.

\- Poseidon. Dijo Seiya.

\- ¿Qué está pasándole? Preguntó Todd.

\- No lo sé, tengo un mal presentimiento. Temió Allison.

Solo podían oírse los latidos del corazón del Emperador de cabellos azules.

\- _"¿Cómo es posible que me hayan hecho algo así?"_ Se preguntaba así mismo Julian.

\- No entiendo qué ha pasado, el Cosmos de Poseidon que había estado bloqueando nuestro camino, ha desaparecido. Objetó Shiryu.

\- No puedo creerlo, ¿acaso se ha convertido el Dios Poseidon en un hombre común y corriente? Se preguntó Seiya.

\- Lo mismo digo, ya no percibo el Cosmo súper poderoso. Añadió Bart.

\- Ahora podremos traspasarlo entonces. Dijo Hyoga.

\- ¡Vamos, entonces! Ordenó Seiya y se lanzaron al ataque contra el Emperador.

Corrieron hacia él, pero en un instante, todo se congeló, parecía que el tiempo mismo se había detenido cuando iban directamente a destruir al Emperador de los Mares y poner a la Guerra Santa desatada, pero los temores de Allison podían marcar que aún no había llegado lo peor para ellos.

\- ¡Ya está, lo hemos logrado, lo hemos traspasado, el "Gran Soporte Principal" se encuentra delante de nosotros, podremos entrar! Dio Seiya el grito de Victoria y se dirigieron al rescate de Saori, pero en ese momento, aún en el Salón del Trono, Poseidon permanecía inmóvil y sin haberlos contra-atacado, algo daba a entender que estaba por llegar lo peor.

Aún podían oírse los latidos de su corazón, los cuales se aceleraron, pero en ese momento, apareció el Tridente, símbolo de su autoridad, irradiando un poderoso Cosmo.

\- _"Jajaja, esta sangre que brota es una muestra que soy humano, mi Cosmo no va disminuyendo, por el contrario se eleva más y más. Exacto, soy un Dios y un Dios jamás es vencido por un Humano, ya estoy totalmente despierto"_ ¡Soy el Emperador Poseidon! Pensó para sus adentros, no había sido vencido ni muerto, simplemente ese golpe había sido el despertador de su verdadero poder, el cual permanecía dormido en su interior y ahora estaba despierto y listo, como una feroz tormenta, la cual descargaba su furia sobre las ciudades. Poseidon se encaminó hacia su Tridente y lo tomó, haciendo conocer que él no iba a ser vencido fácilmente. Acto seguido, el Templo se iluminó de una fuerte energía y los Cielos se oscurecieron.

* * *

Ikki y Nelson tenían rodeado a Kanon, además de haber sido derrotado por Dipper Pines, quien ahora tenía a el espíritu de Bill Cifra en su Armadura bendecida, lo mismo Mabel, ahora ya las cosas se estaban poniendo más complicadas en la zona. Pero aquel despertar, el despertar del verdadero poder de Poseidon atrajo la atención de todos, incluyendo de las Crystal Gems, Star y Marco y todos los otros que habían ingresado a los dominios del Emperador Poseidon.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Pero qué es eso? Un horrible y monstruoso Cosmos está brotando del Templo de Poseidon. Jamás había percibido un Cosmo tan poderoso, ¿a quién le puede pertenecer? Preguntó Ikki, volteando la vista hacia la dirección de aquella energía.

\- ¿Así que por fin lo han conseguido? Le preguntó molesto Kanon.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Quiso saber el peli azul Fénix.

\- Han despertado totalmente a Poseidon, ahora ya nada podrá controlarlo, la Tierra quedará completamente aniquilada. Dijo desilusionado Kanon, hasta que alguien intervino.

\- Ese será el fin de tu ambición maligna. -Le dijo aquella voz familiar, quien resultó ser el General Sorrento de Sirena, el cual había llegado con Kiki y el grupo de Mordecai y Rigby- Lo he escuchado todo, Dragón del Mar, Kanon de Géminis y sé que estás mintiendo. Lo señaló el peli lila al verdadero culpable de toda esa guerra injusta.

\- ¡Saren! Gritó Kanon, al verse rodeado y sus planes habían colapsado.

\- Kiki, entrégame los "Brazos de Libra". Le pidió el lila al pelirrojo.

\- Claro -Respondió a la orden- ¡Ikki! Gritó el chico, quien le entregó el Escudo al Fénix y su Aprendiz.

\- ¡Pero! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Saren?! Le preguntó furioso Kanon.

\- Por supuesto que debemos destruir el último de los Pilares antes que nada. Remarcó el austriaco la decisión que habían tomado.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Si desaparece el Pilar, el "Sustento Principal" habrá de perder sus cimientos. ¡¿Acaso quieres destruir el Templo que está en el fondo del Mar?! ¡¿Cómo osas en ayudar a nuestros enemigos?!. Le preguntó, señalándolo como un traidor y desertor, Kanon.

\- Ahora que sé que fuiste tú quien ideó esta batalla y no la voluntad del Emperador, ya nada tiene sentido. Por lo tanto no importa quién pierda la vida. Respondió Sorrento a las acusaciones del peli azul, mientras que Ikki y Nelson se preparaban para derribar al Pilar del Atlántico Norte.

\- Bien dicho, Saren. Le felicitó por su decisión y entonces, Ikki se lanzó al ataque con Nelson hacia el objetivo.

\- ¡Detente, Ave Fénix, detente! Trató de frenarlos Kanon ante la feroz embestida que estaban por realizar.

Las palabras de Kanon no sirvieron para detener a los dos protagonistas, Maestro y Aprendiz se lanzaron a la ofensiva contra el último Pilar, arrojando con todas sus fuerzas el Escudo con cadena, el cual dio en el blanco, justo en el centro del mismo, llevando consigo y a continuación el derrumbe total del Pilar del Atlántico Norte, el cual se destruyó por completo, cayendo todos los escombros en el área de los alrededores y con ello, a la caída de ese Pilar, también se hundieron los sueños de conquista para Kanon de Dragón Marino.

\- Únicamente nos queda el "Gran Soporte Principal", solo debo preguntar a Kanon una cosa más. Dijo Ikki, tras haber cumplido su tarea y de ahí se dirigió hacia el peli azul, quien había retrocedido anteriormente a la caída del Pilar del Atlántico Norte y de ahí, sus dos rivales se le acercaron.

Ya no había más remedio.

\- Solo hay una forma de encerrar a Poseidon, ¿cuál es? Ordenó Ikki.

* * *

A su vez, en los exteriores del Templo, Seiya y Compañía se dirigían hacia el "Gran Soporte Principal", el último objetivo para así rescatar a la Princesa Athena y terminar con aquella guerra injusta, en ese momento, ellos escucharon el sonido familiar del temblor.

\- Seiya, la Tierra se estremece. Le dijo Shiryu.

\- Sí, viene del Atlántico Norte. Respondió Seiya a las palabras del oriental.

\- Eso significa que Ikki y Nelson lo han logrado. Añadió Hyoga.

\- Exacto, muy pronto habremos de salvar a la Princesa Athena, ¡Saori! Dijo el castaño, cuando en ese momento, una energía muy fuerte los sorprendió por detrás, arrojándolos al suelo.

Habían sido alcanzados y quedaron paralizados contra el piso.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué habrá sido eso? ¿De dónde vino ese rayo? Sentí un enorme Cosmos que lo cubría todo. ¿Se tratará del Cosmos de Poseidon?. Preguntó Seiya, tratando de recuperarse y de ahí, al girar la vista, vieron al Emperador de cabellos azules, cubierto de aquella energía y sosteniendo el Tridente en su mano izquierda.

\- No puedo creerlo, parece que se tratara del Cosmos de otro hombre. Este Cosmos es 100 veces superior al anterior. Remarcó Bart.

\- Tienes razón, Bart. Gracias a esta Armadura Dorada que llevamos puesta, tenemos energía para poder incorporarnos, ¿cómo nos vamos a rendir ahora?. El "Sustento Principal" está frente a nosotros. Vamos a llegar a él, aunque tengamos que arrastrarnos. Dijo Seiya, decidido a salvar a la Diosa.

En ese momento, Poseidon dio unos pasos hacia ellos y apuntó su Tridente contra Seiya, pero Hyoga y Allison se interpusieron.

\- ¡Agh! Seiya, Bart, ya se los habíamos dicho, vamos a ser su Coraza, no se preocupen por nosotros, ustedes sigan adelante y rescaten a Saori, de prisa. Les pidió Hyoga, mientras que Allison y él cubrían a los dos jóvenes del ataque del enemigo.

\- Bart, pase lo que pase, no dejes que te venza el miedo, tú puedes, lucha por los que más amas, el destino de todo el Mundo está en sus manos. Agregó la chica intelectual.

\- Hyoga, Allison. Dijeron ambos.

\- Aunque nosotros muriéramos, seguiremos sirviéndote de Escudo. ¡Adelante, Seiya y Bart, adelante! Les animaron ambos y de vuelta Poseidon volvió a apuntar contra ellos.

\- ¡Pero, Hyoga! Iba a decir Seiya.

\- ¡SALVA A ATHENA, SEIYA! Le ordenó Hyoga, cuando en ese momento, al disparar contra ellos, una luz dorada se interpuso, deteniendo el ataque y llamando la atención de Poseidon.

\- ¡Pero si son las Armaduras Doradas de Acuario, nos han salvado la vida!. Gracias, Camus, gracias por enviarla. Se quedó sorprendido Hyoga y tras agradecerle a su Maestro, la Armadura de dicha Casa del Zodiaco cubrió al ruso y a su Aprendiz.

\- Hyoga. Dijo Seiya.

\- Seiya, Bart, no solo ha sido Aiorios, también mi Maestro Camus ha venido para salvarnos, no nos dejará morir. ¡Ahora, adelante, Seiya y Bart! Les respondió Hyoga, mientras que extendía los brazos junto a su Aprendiz, listos para enfrentar al Emperador de nuevo.

\- Nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo, ustedes deben ir hacia el "Sustento Principal". Dijo Allison.

\- Hyoga. Volvió a decir el castaño, quien no podía dejarlos allí.

\- ¡Dense prisa y destruyan el "Gran Sustento Principal" y rescaten a Saori! Les ordenó Hyoga.

\- Hyoga, ¿has decidido morir? Preguntó el castaño y Poseidon volvió a atacarlos a ellos.

\- ¡¿Qué esperas, maldito?! ¡No solo has destruido hogares, sino que millones de familias, personas inocentes han muerto y están sufriendo estas penurias! ¡Pagarás caro por todo lo que has hecho, Poseidon! ¡Lo juro! Gritó Allison, desafiando al Emperador, quien iba a disparar.

\- ¡Muy bien dicho, Allison! ¡Camus, Maestro Mío, Poderosa Armadura de Acuario, por favor, danos el poder antes de que muramos! Pidió Hyoga y Poseidon volvió a atacar.

\- ¡"EJECUCIÓN DE AURORA"! Exclamaron tanto Hyoga como Allison, el ataque se lanzó contra el de Poseidon, bloqueando el del segundo.

\- Hyoga...El Aire Congelado de él detuvo el poder de la Lanza. No puede ser, la energía que despide es 100 veces poderosa, no la resistirá. Dijo Seiya al ver el choque de esos dos poderes.

\- No puede ser, mi "Ejecución de Aurora" está siendo rechazada. Dijo Hyoga, al ver el retroceso del golpe.

\- Recibir el ataque de la Lanza si la situación continúa así directa. Observó Seiya, mientras que los dos personajes resistían al ataque, pero cuando iban a ser alcanzados, Shiryu y Martin se interpusieron con el Escudo.

\- ¡Es la Armadura de Libra! ¡Shiryu tiene puesta la Armadura de Libra! Señaló Seiya y aquella Armadura cubrió a Shiryu.

\- ¡Y no está solo! Gritó Martin, quien utilizó la Espada Excalibur y en ese momento, también apareció la Armadura de Capricornio.

\- ¡Shiryu tiene puesta la Armadura de Libra y Martin la Armadura de Capricornio! Observaron Seiya y Bart aquella llegada de ayuda.

Ahora sí iba a comenzar la batalla final, los Caballeros de Athena y sus Aprendices contra el Emperador Poseidon.

* * *

\- Que extraño. Dijo Marco.

\- ¿Estás bien, Marco? Preguntó Star, al verlo detenido.

\- Sentí como si alguien me hubiera dado fuerza y bendijera mi armadura, no sé, pero decía que su nombre era Siegfried de Doble Alfa. Respondió el chico, mientras que Star se acercaba a él.

\- Yo también lo sentí, pero la mía recibió la bendición de también de un Dios Guerrero de Asgard, llamado Alberich de Megrez Delta. Añadió Star.

\- ¿Será que...? Se preguntó Marco, cuando en ese momento, vieron las luces que venían del Templo de Poseidon.

\- Será que ellos nos escogieron esta misión, ¡Vamos, Marco, vamos a derrotar a Poseidon! Le animó su novia y el chico sonrió, lanzándose a la carrera para el Templo.

* * *

\- Hemos llegado. Dijo Clarence a sus amigos y a los tres Osos, Pardo, Polar y Panda.

\- Genial, y allí está el Templo de Poseidon. Señaló Pardo.

\- Andando. Ordenó Mavis, quien iba tomada de la mano de Brady.

\- Este es el momento de la verdad, amigos, no demos un paso atrás. Pidió extremo cuidado Clarence, mientras que se dirigía también el grupo de Tío Grandpa al combate final.

* * *

A su vez, en Liberty City, las lluvias y los fuertes oleajes trataban de demoler la autoestima de los habitantes y sus fuerzas del orden, incluyendo la de los refugiados, quienes vieron como sus hijos, amigos y seres queridos iban a enfrentar a Poseidon, por lo cual decidieron montar una guardia de vigila hasta el regreso de ellos.

\- Michael, ¿adónde vas? Preguntó Amanda De Santa a su marido.

\- Creo que este es el momento de dar nuestro apoyo a los chicos que fueron a enfrentar a ese monstruo de Poseidon, ¿no lo creen? Preguntó él a todos los presentes.

No hubo respuesta, hasta que se acercó Greg Universe.

\- Él tiene razón, nuestros seres queridos fueron a enfrentarlo, es deber nuestro darles todo nuestro apoyo, también el Mundo depende de todos nosotros y de nuestros hijos. ¡Vamos, chicos, denle su merecido a Poseidon! Animó Greg y encendió aquella llama de esperanza, quienes se dirigieron hacia los bordes de la costa, con la misión de alentar y dar fuerzas a los futuros Guerreros de Athena.

* * *

 **Bueno, Camaradas, disculpen si no he subido este capítulo nuevo, pero he estado medio de mal humor estos días (Problemas míos, personales), no se preocupen, no los dejaré para nada :).**

 **Ya el capítulo que viene, es el capítulo final a esta Saga, para que luego en Agosto comience con la Saga de Hades, así que vayan preparando todo porque será el epílogo más largo, el cual trataré de hacerlo lo más largo posible.**

 **Un saludo y un fuerte abrazo para todos los que siguieron este mega-crossover:**

 *** Shadowkitty Moon1999.**

 *** aletuki01.**

 *** lady-sailor.**

 *** Ponyboy1004.**

 *** Princess andrmeda.**

 *** sshunz.**

 *** Moon Shadow Cat 1999.**

 *** Guest.**

 **Muchas gracias por seguirme y para el Sábado que viene, el 28 de Mayo del 2016, comenzaré con el capítulo final de esta gran saga.**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un buen comienzo de semana, de parte de su Camarada, MontanaHatsune92 :D.**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo Final: Se había desatado la última batalla contra Poseidon, el último objetivo por destruir era el "Gran Soporte Principal", donde Athena estaba resistiendo aún pero al borde de la muerte, aunque su Cosmo la mantenía viva. Ya las Crystal Gems habían llegado y a la vez estaban los grupos de Clarence, los Osos y Tío Grandpa, los cuales llegaron hacia las puertas del Templo del Emperador, por su parte, los grupos de Dipper y Mabel, el de Mordecai y Rigby y Star y Marco estaban también por llegar y unirse para el enfrentamiento decisivo.

Los Caballeros de Athena junto con sus Aprendices, ahora con sus Armaduras Doradas estaban listos para luchar, hasta la muerte contra el Emperador de los Mares.

\- Seiya, Bart, volvamos a unir de nuevo nuestros Cosmos. Pidió Shiryu.

\- Aún cuando no podamos matar a Poseidon, tal vez le pongamos fin. Dijo Hyoga, en ese momento, Seiya se dirigió a su amigo rubio.

\- Exacto, entonces podremos salvar a Saori. ¡Vamos, Caballeros, Shiryu, Hyoga, Bart, Allison, Martin: Danos tu fuerza, Pegaso! Gritaron Seiya y Bart.

\- ¡La Fuerza del Dragón! Exclamaron el Shiryu y Martin.

\- ¡Ejecución de Aurora ataca! Agregaron al coro de valientes voces el ruso y la chica de cabellos castaños.

En medio del combate, los tres poderes unidos se lanzaron contra Poseidon, en el intento de eliminarlo y así salvar a la Diosa, pero el Emperador de los Mares no sería vencido tan fácil, él alzó su Tridente y dio una sonrisa malvada.

\- Je, son unos estúpidos. -Se burló Poseidon de ellos, lanzó el poder de su Tridente y con ella, atacó el golpe que le habían enviado, pero nada pudo frenar la embestida- ¡¿Qué?! Gritó el Emperador, mientras que el ataque impactaba contra él y lo arrojaba al suelo.

\- ¡Lo logramos! Exclamó Seiya, dando el grito de victoria.

\- ¡Logramos atrapar a Poseidon! Dijo Hyoga, viendo que el Emperador no emitía ningún movimiento.

Pronto y delante de ellos estaban los seis estaban delante al último objetivo, el "Gran Soporte Principal", donde Athena estaba resistiendo con sus últimas fuerzas a las aguas que caían sobre ella.

\- Lo haré. Dijo Shiryu, quien se dirigió con Martin hacia el "Gran Soporte Principal". El Oriental de cabellos negros dio unos pasos con su Aprendiz y lanzaron la Coraza contra el centro del monumento, el objetivo era destruirlo y así liberar a la Diosa, pero en el momento en el que aquella arma golpeó la estructura, ésta emitió una fuerte luz dorada, fue un grave error pensar que lo habían logrado, ya que la Coraza regresó hacia donde estaban tanto el Maestro como su Aprendiz, quienes fueron golpeados y arrojados con fuerza contra el suelo.

\- ¡Shiryu, Martin! Gritaron Seiya, Hyoga, Bart y Allison, quienes fueron a ver si estaban bien.

\- No...no puedo creerlo, la Coraza de Libra fue incapaz de conseguir. Dijo el peli negro, viendo aquella arma mellada y desgatada tras el enorme y violento golpe que había dado contra el monumento, acto seguido, la luz dorada comenzó a desaparecer lentamente para volver todo a la calma.

\- Imposible, el "Sustento Principal" no sufrió ninguna rajadura. Dijo impresionado Seiya.

* * *

A su vez, el Emperador Poseidon seguía inconsciente en el sitio donde había sido alcanzado, inmóvil, paralizado como una roca, parecía que nada iba a traerlo de regreso, hasta que una lágrima apareció en sus ojos.

\- ¿Este es el Templo de Poseidon? Se escuchó la voz de Steven, quien con las Crystal Gems, Connie y Ronaldo habían logrado llegar junto con los grupos de Clarence, los Osos y Tío Grandpa.

\- Parece que sí lo es, pero mucho cuidado, no sabemos con lo que podamos toparnos. Pidió extremo cuidado Peridot, ya que estaban en el bastión principal del enemigo.

Connie y Steven miraban por todas partes, el sitio parecía intacto, no había ninguna rajadura o resquebrajamiento en sus estructuras, era como si el paso del tiempo nunca hubieran llegado hasta el mismo.

\- Todo esto me resulta tan extraño, ¿dónde estará Poseidon? Se preguntó Connie, impresionada por el estado de perfección de aquel Templo.

\- No lo sé, pero siento que estamos rodeados de una extraña fuerza y... Iba a continuar Steven, hasta que en ese momento, el hijo de Rose Cuarzo cayó al piso, inmovilizado por un poder que no conocía.

\- ¡Steven, Steven! Gritó Connie, pero cuando llegó hasta él, también colapso, abrazando a su novio.

\- ¡¿Qué les pasó?! ¡NO! Gritó Amatista, quien con Perla y Garnet trataban de reanimarlos.

 **Visión de Steven y Connie:** Parecía que ambos estaban en una extraña región donde hacía frío y nevaba, sobre unas ruinas antiguas, escucharon una bella y dulce melodía que los hipnotizaba y llegaban ella, pero al arribar, no encontraron al músico.

\- Qué raro, ¿dónde estará ese músico? Parece como si hubiéramos visto a un fantasma. Dijo con dudas Steven.

\- No lo sé, pero siento como si algo nos estuviera protegiendo. Agregó Connie.

\- Yo también lo siento y es...

 **Fin de la visión de Steven y Connie:** La pareja abrió los ojos para verse rodeados de sus amigos y seres queridos, pero cuando se levantaron, ellos se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

\- Steven, Connie, ¿qué pasó con sus Armaduras? Señaló Peridot sorprendida de verlos llevar la Armadura de un conocido Dios Guerrero de Asgard.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, Peridot? Preguntó Steven confundido y ella le pasó un pequeño espejo, donde tanto él como Connie estaban llevando consigo dos Armaduras color rojo y dos Liras.

Ambos no lo pudieron creer, en especial cuando vieron que en el reflejo del espejo, vieron a aquel joven pelirrojo que había sido el portador original.

\- ¡NO, NO PUEDE SER! Reconocieron en ese momento la bella música que habían oído en su visión cuando estaban inconscientes.

\- _"No fue un sueño, niños, sino que fue todo lo contrario: Bendije en nombre de la Señorita Hilda de Polaris, Princesa y Gobernante de Asgard, sus Armaduras y en donde mis amigos también hecho lo mismo con los otros grupos que están combatiendo contra Poseidon. Suerte, Steven y Connie de Eta, nunca se rindan y salven al Mundo"_ Les dejó ese mensaje cautivador y lleno de esperanzas, el pelirrojo, quien desapareció para siempre, dirigiéndose hacia donde su padre adoptivo, Folkell, lo estaba esperando para su reencuentro y en donde finalmente, tanto tanto él como su hijo adoptivo, volvieron a estar juntos para siempre.

De ahí, se cerró la visión del espejo de Peridot. Tanto Steven como Connie tenían lágrimas en los ojos, no por tristeza, sino por sentir ese cálido Cosmo que tenía el fallecido Dios Guerrero de Asgard.

\- Mime de Benetnasch Eta -Steven y Connie apoyaron sus manos en el lado del pecho donde latía el corazón- Juramos portar la Armadura de Eta y lucharemos por el futuro de la Humanidad, gracias, Maestro. Agradecieron ambos y dieron su juramento.

Al voltearse, las propias Gems lloraban por verlos ahora listos para combatir, Garnet se acercó a Steven y apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros del chico.

\- Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de verte tanto a ti como a Connie luchar por la Humanidad. Siempre estaremos orgullosas de ustedes dos. Dijo la Gema fusionada y ambos las abrazaron a las chicas.

Ronaldo, por su parte, permanecía viéndolos, aunque él no era digno de llevar una Armadura, en ese momento, sintió que alguien le daba su fuerza y Cosmo, para luego recibir una Armadura de un hombre alto y joven, el cual medía dos metros de altura, sus cabellos eran color verde, los cuales llegaban hasta sus hombros y tenía un par de patillas entrando en forma de punta a su igual que su barba.

\- _"Tú tampoco estarás solo, Ronaldo, también llevarás mi Armadura de Phecda-Gamma con todo el honor y la valentía de un buen Guerrero de Asgard. Confío en ti y en tus compañeros, al igual que mis amigos, que todos ustedes podrán salvar a la Princesa Athena de Poseidon y llevar la paz a la Tierra. Mucha suerte, Ronaldo de Phecda-Gamma"_ Le dijo el Dios Guerrero Thor de Phecda-Gamma, el cual entregó su Armadura al chico de cabellos rubios, llamando la atención de Peridot y los demás.

\- Ronaldo. Dijeron asombrados los presentes.

\- Ahora sí esto es muy importante. Sentenció el chico.

* * *

Ikki y Nelson habían sido atacados por Kanon de Dragón Marino, el cual estaba envuelto en furia por el fracaso de sus planes de dominar al Mundo, él los lanzó por los aires hasta que cayeron al piso, pero no tuvo en mente con atacar Dipper y Mabel en esos momentos.

\- ¡Levántense, Ave Fénix y Capricornio! -Les ordenó- Ya que Poseidon se encuentra totalmente despierto, la Tierra habrá de ser destruida, ¡Ahhhhhhhh! -Los empezó a golpear con fuerza, haciéndoles sangrar- ¡A excepción de los Elegidos, todos vamos a morir! ¡No voy a poder ver cristalizadas mis ambiciones, son ustedes los que quieren destruir mi visión, jamás voy a perdonarlos! ¡Fénix, Capricornio, no podré matarlos a todos pero a ustedes dos sí!. Gritó encolerizado Kanon, quien los siguió golpeando hasta lanzarlos por los aires y cayeron al piso, totalmente abatidos.

\- Este golpe está lleno de un odio terrible, no es menos poderoso que el de Saga. Reconoció Ikki, cuando detrás de ellos, el peli azul volvió a lanzarse a la ofensiva.

\- ¡MUERAN! Gritó Kanon, quien utilizó su brazo izquierdo, pero cuando estaba listo para ejecutar su acto y matarlos, una melodía lo detuvo y giró la vista hacia el responsable de aquella música.

Allí, sentado en medio de las ruinas del Pilar del Atlántico Norte, se encontraban Sorrento tocando su flauta, mientras que Mordecai y Rigby lo acompañaban con unos suaves acordes de guitarra.

\- ¡Saren! ¡¿Cómo es posible? Le preguntó Kanon, al verlo allí sentado, tan tranquilo, pronto dejó de tocar.

\- No me interesa salvar la vida de Fénix, pero no puedo permitir que sigas viviendo de esa manera tan cruel. Le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos y contempló la oscura naturaleza del peli azul.

\- ¡¿Qué has dicho?! Quiso saber Kanon al respecto.

\- No solo engañaste a tu Dios, sino también a tus Camaradas, ¡Ese Pecado no será reparado ni con tu propia muerte! Le advirtió Sorrento, quien volvió a poner los labios sobre la Flauta y comenzó a tocar aquella melodía de nuevo.

Aquella canción bella pero mortal comenzó a invadir el cerebro de Kanon, volviéndolo loco, mientras que trataba de cubrir sus oídos y evitar caer en la desesperación, Sorrento no iba a perdonarlo jamás por aquella vil mentira que había creado, ahora era tiempo de pagar el precio del daño causado.

\- Espera, Saren. -Le pidió Ikki, mientras que el peli azul se daba la vuelta y vio a su contrincante levantarse, aunque un poco tembloroso por los golpes recibidos, éste y su Aprendiz tenían un mensaje que dar- No mates a Kanon, te dije que tenía que hablar con él. Hizo recordarle su deber.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó furioso el gemelo.

\- ¿No lo recuerdas? Es la única manera de encerrar a Poseidon. Volvió a refrescar los recuerdos de Kanon sobre cómo vencer al Emperador de los Mares. Los ojos de Sorrento se abrieron enormes ante la sorpresa.

\- ¡Tonterías, Ave Fénix! Ahora que se ha despertado de su letargo, no habrá forma de controlarlo. ¡No podrán controlarlo nunca! Negó cualquier forma de detener a Poseidon.

\- Sí, exista una: La "Olla de Athena". Mostró la forma de vencer al rival.

\- ¡¿Qué cosa?! Preguntó Kanon ante ese nombre.

\- ¡¿La "Olla de Athena"?! Preguntó, por su parte, Sorrento.

\- Perdón, ¿Qué es eso de la "Olla de Athena"? Quiso saber Mordecai.

\- Es la única manera de acabar con esta Guerra Santa. Dijo Nelson a ellos.

\- Así es, Nelson, debemos volver a encerrar el alma de Poseidon en la "Olla de Athena". Ahora dime Kanon -Les contó Ikki y el peli azul dio un paso atrás- ¿Dónde está la "Olla de Athena"? Ordenó saber la localización de aquel artefacto.

Kanon guardó silencio en esos momentos.

* * *

Con cada una de las armas que utilizaron en su favor contra los Siete Pilares, no pudieron derribar el "Gran Soporte Principal", todas las armas habían fallado y los ataques eran inútiles, lo mismo se podía decir de la Espada Excalibur de Martin y los ataques de Allison y Bart, era todo en vano, además de que ellos ya estaban agotados y muy debilitados por las largas batallas.

\- No, ni siquiera con los Brazos de Libra vamos a poder conseguirlo. Se lamentó Shiryu.

\- No tenemos tiempo. Dijo Hyoga, tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido.

\- Pero no podemos darnos por vencidos, si Athena muere, la Tierra va a desaparecer. ¿Para qué hemos luchado tanto? Juramos que íbamos a salvar a Saori, aún a riesgo de nuestras propias vidas. ¡Por lo tanto, debemos elevar nuestra Cosmo-Energía hasta el Séptimo Sentido, Caballeros! Expuso Seiya, quien tras ponerse de pie, dio sus palabras de aliento y esperanza hacia sus amigos.

\- Seiya. Dijo Shiryu.

\- No puedes estar...Iba a decir Hyoga.

\- Ahora quiero que con el "Dragón Naciente" de Shiryu y la "Ejecución de Aurora" de Hyoga, quiero que me arrojan con Bart hasta el "Sustento Principal" y así destruirlo. Mostró su plan de cómo salvar a la Diosa.

\- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¿No te das cuenta que tu cuerpo quedaría hecho pedazos? Trató de detenerlo Shiryu, ya que era una misión suicida.

\- ¡Es cierto! Incluso los Brazos de Libra que pueden destrozar Estrellas, ya no pueden hacer nada ahora. Observó el ruso y luego las demás armas que habían quedado inservibles.

\- No tienes con qué proteger tu cuerpo y el de Bart, morirán. Trató de nuevo Shiryu en que no hicieran semejante locura, pero en Seiya y su Aprendiz estaba la llama de la esperanza y de que podrían lograrlo.

\- Los Caballeros pueden destruir cualquier cosa si elevan su Cosmos hasta el máximo sentido. Hemos logrado muchos milagros, recuérdenlo. Shiryu, Martin. Tú también debes recordarlo Hyoga, Allison. Quiero que nos den su poder, juro que destruiremos el "Sustento Principal" y salvaremos a Athena. Pidió de que hicieran ese esfuerzo, sabía lo que hacía, a pesar de las advertencias de sus compañeros.

\- Seiya. Dijo Hyoga, al ver que había tomado esa decisión final.

El corazón de Poseidon comenzó a latir con más fuerza, mientras que él yacía en el suelo inconsciente, por su parte, Shun y sus Aprendices lograron recuperarse después del golpe recibido anteriormente.

\- _"Seiya, Bart, yo también iré con ustedes, porque soy un Caballero de Athena junto con los Hermanos Flanders hasta mueran nuestros Cosmos"_ ¡Voy a levantar mi cuerpo para pelear, voy a levantarme! Exclamó, mientras que los tres encendían sus Cosmos.

* * *

\- Dime, Kanon, ¿dónde está la "Olla"? Estás obligado a decirlo, porque le debes algo más que tu vida a Athena. Le ordenó que le diera la ubicación de aquel artefacto, Ikki, quien dio varios pasos hacia el peli azul, junto con Nelson.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¡¿Qué le debo?! Preguntó el gemelo de Saga.

\- Debes haber sentido ese Cosmo muchas veces, desde que Athena fue llevada al fondo del Mar, tú debes hacerlo sentido, ¡¿No es así, Kanon?! Le volvió a interrogar Ikki, haciéndole volver a su pasado, cuando estuvo al borde de la muerte en la prisión de Cabo Sunion.

Pronto volvieron los recuerdos de Kanon a él.

\- Hace trece años en la prisión de roca en Cabo Sunion, estuviste a punto de morir muchas veces, pero en muchas de las ocasiones, fuimos salvados por el "Gran Cosmos". Le contó, mientras que en la visión del pasado se veía a Kanon iluminar su cuerpo con aquella energía.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que...? Preguntó el peli azul.

\- Exacto: Tú fuiste salvado por el "Gran Cosmos de Athena". Señaló Ikki el por qué Kanon estaba en deuda con ella, cosa que él no iba a creerse.

\- ¡Es mentira, Athena era un bebe en esos días! ¡¿Cómo crees que un bebe puede salvar la vida de alguien?! Se negó a creerse las palabras del Fénix, quien le estaba señalando con el dedo índice.

Pronto, bajó Ikki aquella acusación.

\- Hum, si están interesados, entonces te lo voy a decir, Ave Fénix: La "Olla de Athena" se encuentra en el punto más sólido del Mundo Submarino. Reveló finalmente la ubicación.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó Ikki.

\- ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Se encuentra con Athena en el "Sustento Principal"! Señaló la ubicación, en el mismo monumento donde ella estaba al borde de la muerte.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Gritó horrorizado Ikki al enterarse de eso.

Sorrento y la banda de Mordecai y Rigby abrieron muy grandes los ojos.

\- Mientras se encuentre en ese lugar, nadie podrá tocarla siquiera, se quedará escondida junto a Athena por toda la Eternidad, ¡Jajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajajaja! Le contó toda la verdad, eso fue suficiente para Ikki y Nelson, quienes partieron de allí hacia el "Sustento Principal".

\- Andando. Ordenó Mordecai al grupo y siguieron al Fénix y a Capricornio, lo mismo hicieron los del grupo de Dipper y Mabel.

\- ¡¿Adónde crees que van, Ave Fénix y Capricornio?! ¡No pueden ir a ninguna parte, por todos los Dioses! Preguntó el gemelo de Saga, quien ordenó saber hacia dónde iban.

\- Kanon, vales tan poca cosa que no mereces pelear conmigo. Respondió a su pregunta, pero eso lo hizo enojar.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? ¡Espera! Le ordenó de que le respondiera y fue tras ellos, pero Sorrento se le atravesó en su camino, bloqueándolo.

\- Al igual que tú, yo no quería creer en la Princesa Saori, Athena es la Reina de la Tierra Corrupta, yo la admiro tanto como a su poder. Kanon, el brillo de su Cosmo no ha desmerecido, a pesar de que ya está agonizando y todo se debe a su inmenso amor, a la compasión que siente hacia los habitantes de la Tierra, nadie podrá arrebartárselo a ella ni tú mismo.

Kanon permaneció en silencio, pero la furia le invadía.

\- Si no entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo, tendré que estar de acuerdo con Fénix y Capricornio. Ni siquiera vale la pena pelear contigo. Dijo Sorrento de Sirena, para luego retirarse de las ruinas del Pilar, dejando a Kanon envuelto en un estado de ira.

* * *

Justo cuando Sorrento se estaba retirando, Mordecai sintió un extraño Cosmo que cambiaba su Armadura, pasando toda una de color negro y Rigby también tuvo el mismo efecto, como los demás protagonistas.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi Armadura? Se preguntó el Arrendajo azul, al verse todo atraviado de negro, al igual que Nube, Benson, Papaleta y Fantasmano.

\- No lo sé, pero siento haber recibido la bendición de alguien llamado el Caballero de Cristal. Alegó Rigby, quien portaba la Armadura del antiguo Maestro de cierto Caballero de Athena.

\- Es hora de dar nuestro apoyo a los Caballeros de Athena, ¡vamos, amigos, por el futuro de la Humanidad! Pidió Mordecai y se pusieron todos en marcha hacia el Templo de Poseidon, donde ya los otros grupos estaban allí.

* * *

A su vez, los Caballeros de Athena estaban listos para dar el golpe decisivo, se juntaron observando el colosal monumento en donde estaba Saori, un silencio extraño rodeó el área.

\- Dense prisa. Pidió Seiya.

\- Bien. Acató la orden Hyoga.

\- Seiya. Dijo Shiryu, cuando en ese momento, una fuerte corriente de energía los sorprendió y ellos se voltearon para ver de dónde venía.

Allí, de pie, se hallaba el Emperador de los Mares, de nuevo incorporado para terminar con esta batalla de una buena vez.

\- Poseidon se ha puesto de pie. Señaló Shiryu y Martin preparó a Excalibur.

\- Su Cosmo se ha hecho mucho más fuerte que el de antes. Observó Seiya.

\- ¿Cómo pudo haber conseguido todo ese poder? Preguntó Hyoga.

El peli azul sonrió, quien lanzó una pequeña risa y se preparó para disparar con su Tridente, pero cuando iba a cometer su acto, alguien se aferró con fuerza por detrás.

\- ¡Nelson y yo nos ocuparemos de él, de prisa! Les pidió Ikki, quien había llegado para enfrentar al Emperador, quien comenzó a imponer su defensa frente a ambos.

\- ¡Ikki, Nelson! Gritaron Seiya y Bart.

\- ¡No nos molestes, busquen la "Olla de Athena" y encierren a Poseidon! Ordenó el Ave Fénix, cuando en ese momento, los ojos del Emperador brillaron de un fuerte color azul.

\- ¡Vamos, al ataque! Ordenó Steven, quien fue en auxilio de los Caballeros junto con Connie, las Gems, Peridot, Lapis y Ronaldo.

\- ¡POR CIUDAD PLAYA! Gritaron todos juntos, mientras que atacaban al peli azul.

\- ¡Vamos, amigos, por Aberdale! Ordenó Clarence con los Osos y el grupo de Tío Grandpa.

\- ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! Preguntó Nelson.

\- ¡Los refuerzos! ¡Somos los refuerzos! Respondió Clarence con Sumo, Jeff y todos los demás.

En esa oportunidad que les dieron aquellos civiles, se prepararon los Caballeros para atacar el Sustento Principal.

\- ¡Shiryu, Martin, Hyoga, Allison! Les llamó Seiya a sus amigos.

\- Listo, no se mueran. Pidió el rubio ruso.

\- Por Athena. Dijeron decididos Shiryu y Martin.

\- ¡Vamos, Pegaso y Tigre! Les animó Hyoga con Allison.

\- ¡Por Athena! Exclamaron Seiya y Bart.

\- ¡La "Fuerza del Dragón"! Invocaron el ataque el oriental y su Aprendiz.

\- ¡Ataca, "Rayo de Aurora"! Lanzaron su ofensiva Hyoga y Allison.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Seiya y Bart formaron un solo y potente ataque, combinados con los de sus amigos, fueron en dirección hacia el objetivo, en donde atacaron al centro de aquel monumento, listo para ser derribado.

\- ¡VAMOS, AMIGOS, DEBEMOS CONTENERLO, VAMOS! Animó Steven a los presentes, pero las fuerzas de Poseidon crecieron y éstas arrojaron por los aires a sus enemigos, incluyendo a Ikki y Nelson, los ojos del Emperador brillaron de un fuerte color amarillo y todos sus enemigos fueron despedidos por los aires.

\- ¡NO, NO, NO PUEDE SER, DE VUELTA, VAMOS! Ordenó Garnet.

\- ¡NO INTERFIERAN! Gritó Poseidon, lanzando otro de sus ataques, el cual detenido por cierta rubia y su novio castaño.

\- ¡"ESCUDO ARCO-IRIS"! Detuvo la ofensiva Star.

\- ¡Más Caballeros, jajaja, los enviaré a todos al Otro Mundo donde podrán descansar en paz! Exclamó Poseidon.

\- ¡Por Nueva Jersey, maldito! ¡"VENTISCA DEL DRAGÓN"! Atacó Marco a Poseidon.

\- ¡¿Quiénes son ellos?! Preguntó Hyoga al ver a más refuerzos.

\- ¡Soy Star de Megrez Delta! Se presentó la rubia.

\- ¡Y yo soy Marco de Doble Alfa! Añadió a la suya el castaño.

\- ¡Concentremos nuestro ataque juntos! Ordenó Star, quien con Marco lanzaron su ofensiva contra Poseidon.

\- ¡"VENTISCA DEL DRAGÓN"! Invocó su ataque el castaño.

\- ¡"ESPADA FLAMEANTE"! Exclamó Star y juntos fueron al ataque contra el Emperador.

\- ¡No se detengan, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible! Pidió Marco.

\- ¡Sí, vamos, amigos, al ataque! Gritó Steven y fueron todos juntos y en coordinación contra Poseidon.

\- ¡Ya es suficiente, reciben esto! -Poseidon paralizó a sus oponentes-.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡No puedo moverme! Gritó Steven, quien con Connie trataban de invocar la música de Mime.

\- Jaja, esto es el castigo que reciben los que se atreven a levantarse en contra de un Dios. Respondió Poseidon, quien los arrojó a todos por los aires, hasta que finalmente cayeron al piso, cerca de Ikki y Nelson.

Ahora sí estaban complicadas las cosas, ya que el Emperador iba a lanzar de nuevo otra ofensiva contra los Caballeros de Athena.

\- Todo es inútil. Les dijo el peli azul y disparó el poder de su Tridente contra el Fénix, Nelson y los demás personajes.

\- ¡IKKI! Se escuchó el grito de Shun, quien aterrizó a tiempo y detuvo el ataque junto con los Hermanos Flanders, Steven y Connie, los cuales invocaron una de las "Burbujas de Rose" para evitar el golpe.

\- ¡Shun! Gritó su hermano mayor.

\- ¡Ikki, ahora es mi turno, te voy a salvar! Le dio su palabra el chico, quien estaba resistiendo a la embestida de Poseidon.

Lamentablemente, el poder de Poseidon era mucho mayor y éste volvió a atacar, arrojando a Ikki, Nelson, Shun y los Hermanos Flanders por los aires, hasta incluso dio contra Hyoga, Shiryu y sus Aprendices.

\- ¡Por Athena! Dijo el rubio.

\- ¡Es hora de demostrarle de qué estamos hechos! Alegó Allison.

\- ¡La voy a dejar en tus manos! Agregó Hyoga.

\- Con el resto de mi Cosmo te ayudaremos, Seiya y Bart. Dijo Shun, mientras que todos iban incrementando sus energías.

\- ¡Seiya, Bart, acabenlo! Exclamó Ikki.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Escucharon el grito de ambos Guerreros de Athena, quienes estaban a punto de destruir el objetivo.

Pero Poseidon no se iba a dejar derrotar, inmediatamente alzó su Tridente.

\- Son una basura inmunda, no permitiré que destruyan el "Sustento Principal". Les dijo y apuntó su Lanza contra Seiya y Bart, en un intento por derribarlos.

Pero fue en vano.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso mi Lanza no funciona? Se preguntó sorprendido y ambos Guerreros se lanzaron como un Cometa contra el monumento.

Era cierto, su arma no había logrado derribarlos, todo lo contrario, aumentó su camino y como un Cometa, se estrellaron contra el centro del "Gran Soporte Principal", provocando una fuerte grieta en el mismo posicionamiento, tras emitir una fuerte luz blanca. Acto seguido, la grieta original comenzó a expandirse por todo el monumento, provocando su tan ansiada destrucción.

\- ¡Lo lograron, lo lograron! Gritó Allison.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo, miren! Señaló en ese momento Mordecai a sus amigos, quienes se unieron a aquel espectáculo, donde alzaron la vista y contemplaron la destrucción total del Sustento Principal, el cual comenzó a quebrarse y hundirse por completo ante la mirada de asombro y temor de Poseidon.

\- _"El Sustento Principal...¿Acaso ha sucedido un Milagro? ¡Pegaso y Tigre son solo unos Humanos y yo soy un Dios, sin embargo, Saori...!"_ Pensó para sus adentros el peli azul, finalmente aquella prisión que mantenía encerrada a Athena colapsó por completo, quedando solo escombros por doquier y las mareas que ahora se dirigían como poderosas olas hacia el Templo.

La furia invadió a Poseidon, el cual frunció el ceño de sus ojos azules, molesto, furioso e invadido por esa rabia al ver a Pegaso llevar a Saori en sus brazos y Bart, quien lo escoltaba. Todo su sueño de forjar un verdadero Imperio Marino en el Mundo habían sido destruidos por los Caballeros de Athena y los llamados "Refuerzos". Con todos los exteriores del Templo cubiertos de escombros y las olas en cercanías, él iba a jugar su última carta.

\- _"Pegaso"_ Miró con furia en sus ojos al castaño y a su Aprendiz.

\- Saori. Dijo Seiya, mientras que la llevaba a la inconsciente Diosa en sus brazos, hasta que de golpe, cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Son dos estúpidos sin remedio! -Les gritó y ambos Caballeros de Athena lo miraron serios- ¡El Gran Maestro estaba tratando de reorganizar a este Mundo invadido de corrupción! Exclamó aquellos motivos de salvar al Mundo, las mareas y las lluvias comenzaron a arrasar con todo a su paso, derribando cada parte del Templo, las columnas caían, los exteriores quedaban bajo las aguas que avanzaban velozmente y pronto no quedaría nada de pie.

El aura del Cosmo de Poseidon aumentaba más su color y fuerza.

\- Lo que han hecho equivale una gran profanación al Gran Maestro, jamás serán perdonados. Les advirtió Poseidon.

\- _"Su Cosmo se ha hecho más poderoso, es tan enorme que podría cubrir todo el Universo"_ Pensó Seiya.

\- El Gran Maestro habrá de castigarlos. Finalizó y sentenció Poseidon, quien apuntó su Lanza hacia ellos.

\- _"Oh, ya no tenemos más energía para defendernos"_ Temió Seiya, al ver que este podría ser el último respiro que tendrían.

Pero de golpe, el poder de la Lanza desapareció, una sorpresa bastante extraña para el Emperador de los Mares.

\- Mi Lanza ha desaparecido, ¡¿De quién puede tratarse?! Preguntó sorprendido y ordenó respuestas.

Ante la mirada de todos los presentes, una figura femenina se levantó ante la vista de todos, alguien a quien creían muerta.

\- Saori. Dijo Seiya al verla viva y de pie, enfrentándose al enemigo.

\- Poseidon, estás totalmente perdido, es preciso que lo aceptes. Le pidió que se rindiera, pero al peli azul le causó gracia.

\- ¡Ja! _"¿Qué fue eso?"!_ Se preguntó, mientras que Athena le daba el siguiente mensaje.

\- No mereces recibir el nombre de Dios, eres indigno, has estado matando a seres inocentes y a muchos has hecho padecer. Debes regresar a esta Olla con tu ambición maligna y dormir eternamente. Sentenció ella el castigo que debía recibir el Emperador de los Mares.

\- ¿Qué es eso? Preguntó Steven.

\- Es la "Olla de Athena", observen. Pidió atención Skips a todos ellos.

\- Esto se va a poner bueno. Alegó Tío Grandpa, sacando una bolsa de pop-corn y la repartió a todos los presentes.

La luz de aquel artefacto salió disparada de su interior, Poseidon retrocedió un poco pero no se iba a rendir para nada, todo esto era un acto de blasfemia hacia su persona y merecían ser castigados por cometerlo.

\- ¡Anda, vuelve, te lo ordenó! Ordenó Saori.

\- ¡Cállate, maldita, ¿cómo puedo obedecer a una chiquilla tonta como tú?! Se negó a obedecerla y lanzó una burla hacia ella.

Inmediatamente, Poseidon alzó su Lanza, la cual brilló de nuevo.

\- ¡Athena, eres tú la que debe dormir! ¡TOMA ESTO! Gritó el Emperador, quien lanzó aquella arma contra la peli violeta con la misión de matarla, pero en ese momento, cuando parecía que cumpliría su objetivo, alguien se interpuso en su camino.

Seiya había recibido el golpe de la Lanza, usando su cuerpo como escudo.

\- ¡PEGASO! Exclamó Saori.

\- ¡Maestro! Gritó Bart.

\- Aiorios...cre...creo que tu Armadura Sagrada ha protegido a Saori. Dijo el castaño al antiguo portador de la Armadura y puso su mano izquierda sobre la Lanza.

\- ¡Seiya! Gritó Saori y el joven se sacó la Lanza de Poseidon y la arrojó al suelo, quedando clavada, para luego caer.

Agradeciendo ese sacrificio que había hecho Seiya por Saori, ella miró a Poseidon.

\- Tú y yo hemos sido condenados a ser rivales desde la Era del Mito. Creo que ha llegado el momento de poner fin a este asunto. Sentenció Poseidon y comenzó a atacarla en repetidas ocasiones.

\- ¡Saori! Gritaron Seiya y los niños.

\- ¡Saori, Athena! Gritaron también Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu e Ikki, mientras que las olas e inundaciones se tragaban los antiguos Pilares, ahora destruidos y quedaban bajo el agua.

\- ¡No te lo vamos a permitir! Gritó Steven con Clarence y formaron un escudo humano para proteger a la Diosa.

\- ¡Fuera de mi camino, blasfemos! Les ordenó Poseidon, quien estaba en su punto máximo de furia.

Fue fácil derribarlos, a pesar de que volvían a reincorporarlos y seguir así atacando a Saori.

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¡¿Qué pasa, Athena?! No te culpo, ya que odias usar las armas, no debes tener más recursos para combatirme. Se burló de ella.

\- ¡Poseidon! ¡Te has olvidado de un detalla muy importante! Le hizo recordar.

\- ¡¿Cuál?! Preguntó sorprendido.

\- Yo cuento con mis Caballeros para protegerme y no existe arma alguna que pueda vencernos. Dijo ella, mientras que comenzaban a aparecer los Cosmos de ellos, incluyendo el de los "Refuerzos".

\- Ja, pero si casi ya están muertos. ¡¿Qué podrían hacerme ahora?! Se burló de ellos, el Emperador y volvió a atacarla, pero éste fue un fracaso, ya que no la golpeó.

\- ¡Les fue posible conseguir un Milagro, porque sus Cosmos están llenos de amor hacia la Tierra y la Humanidad! Respondió Saori a las burlas de él, quien seguía atacándola.

\- Ella tiene razón, todos hemos venido hasta aquí para luchar por nuestro futuro, por la Humanidad misma y no caer en la tragedia. Dijo Pardo.

\- Eso es cierto, a pesar de perder nuestros hogares, los podremos recuperar pero si nuestro Mundo desaparece, ¡¿Quién lo traerá?! Alegó también Sumo.

\- Amigos, ha llegado el momento de unirnos y luchar juntos, ¡Elevemos nuestros Cosmos también! Pidió Bart la ayuda de ellos.

\- ¡Vamos, tienen nuestro apoyo! Gritaron todos ellos, elevando sus Cosmos hasta el máximo nivel.

\- A pesar de ser un Dios, no podrás vencerlo a Poseidon, porque tu Cosmos es maligno y ahora, prepárate, Poseidon: Tu fin ha llegado. Sentenció finalmente la Diosa.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡En el nombre del Emperador Poseidon que ha de acabar contigo, Mi Cosmos aquí va! -Exclamó el Emperador, quien volvió a atacarla- ¡Athena, es hora de destruirte para siempre! -El peli azul lanzaría su ataque final, pero Seiya, sus amigos, los niños y los refuerzos incrementaron sus Cosmos, protegiendo a la Diosa de aquellos ataques- Mi Cosmo regresa a mí, ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Qué acaso el Cosmos de los Caballeros más fuerte que el mío?! Se preguntó ante el inevitable final que iba a tener el Emperador Poseidon, Julian Solo, su nombre de Humano, pero convertido en un Dios; pero que siendo manipulado desde las sombras por uno de sus Generales Marinos y que ahora estaba en la cumbre de su victoria, recibió el golpe final de Athena, donde la luz de la "Olla" salió disparada y lo envolvió en una especie de tornado dorado, impidiéndole moverse y solo podían oírse sus gritos, mientras que su alma era arrastrada por aquellos vientos hacia el interior del artefacto, el cual Saori cerró finalmente.

Todo había terminado: El Emperador Poseidon había sido derrotado y encerrado en la "Olla de Athena" para volver a dormir eternamente.

\- _"El Cosmo del Emperador Poseidon ha desaparecido, Athena venció"_ Reconoció Kanon, quien ahora estaba solo en las ruinas del Pilar del Atlántico Norte, donde las gigantescas olas se dirigían para cubrir todo a su paso.

Poseidon yacía dormido sobre aquel último tramo de superficie, donde las aguas rugían con furia, hasta él fue Mavis con Brady para ver más de cerca y allí se reencontraron con aquella chica de cabellos rubios que les había salvado la vida cuando estaban en camino hacia Liberty City: Thetis de Sirena, General Marina del Emperador estaba con él, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de la danesa y con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Emperador Poseidon... -Se detuvo- No, ahora únicamente eres el Señor Julián Solo. Dijo ella, observando a su dormido peli azul.

\- Tal vez ahora pueda tener la paz que nunca pudo conseguir en su corazón. Dijo Mavis y Thetis se dio la vuelta.

\- Puede ser, Mavis, puede ser. La apoyó en su idea, Brady, quien tomó de la mano la rubia los miró.

\- Ahora ustedes son Soldados de Athena, futuros Guerreros del Santuario, pero prometo entrenarlos a ambos con toda mi dedicación y esfuerzo para que sean los mejores junto a sus amigos. Admiro su valentía en haber venido hasta aquí y siempre los recordaré, Mavis de Sirena y Brady de Caballo Marino. Les agradeció ella por haber ido a enfrentarlo al Emperador, dio sus nombres de Guerreros y los tres se dieron un último abrazo antes de irse de allí.

\- Sabemos donde encontrarnos. Dijo Mavis.

\- Así es, en aquella playa donde los llevé después de que cayeron por ese terremoto. Sonrió Thetis y los dos se despidieron de ella, prometiendo volverse a encontrar para ser entrenados.

* * *

La "Olla de Athena" brilló con esa característica luz dorada, mientras que el Sello quedaba finalmente impuesto, ellos habían logrado vencerlo, ahora era el momento de volver a la superficie.

\- ¿Ya se terminó? Preguntó el Señor Gus.

\- Sí, todo terminó. Respondió Seiya.

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que aparecieron Kiki y Shaina, corriendo hacia ellos, mientras que las olas se dirigían hacia el Templo de Poseidon.

\- ¡Seiya! ¡Seiya! Gritó el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Shaina! ¡Hola, Kiki! Se alegró el castaño de verlos.

\- Seiya. Le sonrió la peli verde y Athena compartió esa felicidad que había.

\- Odio arruinar estos momentos dulces, pero...¡Se nos vienen los tsunamis encima! Señaló Musculoso, mientras que Starla y él se abrazaban.

\- Tranquilo, amigo, todos volveremos a la superficie. Le calmó Mordecai con Rigby.

Pronto todo quedó sumergido bajo las aguas, donde ambos grupos fueron lanzados hacia arriba, para la superficie, el Cosmo de Athena brilló con intensidad, protegiendo a sus Guerreros, mientras que finalmente en la Tierra, el Sol volvía a salir en todas las partes donde habían sido castigados con las inundaciones, lluvias torrenciales y tsunamis: Paris, Londres, Tokyo, Atenas, Buenos Aires, Moscú, Nueva York, cada parte del Mundo en donde había tristeza, muerte y dolor, ahora brillaba la esperanza con el Sol.

\- ¡Lo lograron, lo lograron! Señaló el Alcalde Dewey, mientras que finalmente llegaba la paz a la Tierra.

\- Al fin, finalmente podremos respirar tranquilos. Dijo aliviado Greg Universe, mientras que comenzaban los festejos en Liberty City.

\- ¡Miren, allí están! Señaló Michael De Santa con su familia y amigos a los que habían ido a enfrentar a Poseidon.

Inmediatamente fueron llevados hacia la costa, a Saint Mark´s, en donde fueron recibidos todos ellos como grandes Héroes.

\- Nosotros los ayudamos solamente, los verdaderos Héroes son los Caballeros de la Princesa Athena, ellos lucharon con corazón y alma contra la malvada ambición del Emperador Poseidon y es por eso que también nosotros seremos Guardianes del Zodiaco. Dijo Steven, mientras que estallaban los aplausos y felicitaciones.

\- Aunque nos lleve mucho, lo haremos. Dijo Rigby entusiasmado por unirse a las filas de los Soldados de Athena.

\- Y así será, amigo, así será. Dijo por su parte Mordecai, quien besó dulcemente a Nube y Rigby a Eileen.

* * *

Desde Liberty City a Japón, donde Tatsumi y el grupo de los Caballeros de Jabu de Unicornio, Ichi de Hidra , Geki de Osa Mayor, Nachi de Lobo y Ban de León Mayor contemplaban por fin el Sol salir después de largas y tormentosas lluvias que azotaban a las diversas partes del Mundo.

Hilda y Fraye contemplaban por fin la llegada de la paz al Mundo, la Guerra Santa contra Poseidon había terminado y en el Cielo de Asgard brillaban las estrellas de los Siete Dioses Guerreros, donde sus Armaduras benditas las portaban aquellos niños que se unieron en aquellos combates y con un solo objetivo: El futuro de la Humanidad.

Y también se podía decir lo mismo de los Caballeros Dorados que aguardaban en el Santuario, allí los Cielos se despejaron y en ellos pudieron ver sus Camaradas caídos: Saga de Géminis, Camus de Acuario, Afrodita de Piscis, Shura de Capricornio y Aiorios de Sagitario.

\- _"El Emperador Poseidon, Gobernante de los Siete Océanos, se ha quedado finalmente dormido, es un Milagro y estos chicos lo han logrado, jejeje"_ Dijo el Maestro Dohko, quien estaba en las Cascadas de los Siete Picos junto con Shunrei, ya las buenas noticias habían llegado finalmente y los Caballeros de Athena volvieron a la superficie. Y mientras que en las zonas costeras de Grecia, allí yacía Julian Solo, dormido profundamente y al horizonte, recortada en ella, la figura de Thetis de Sirena, quien siempre iba a estar aguardando el despertar y llegada de Poseidon algún día.

Y allí, donde también los esperaban Lisa, Milhouse, Sherri, Terri, Rafa, Jessica, quien corrió a los brazos de Bart, llorando de la felicidad de volver a verlo, ambos compartieron un tierno beso de reencuentro, lo mismo se pudo decir de Bob Patiño, el Director Skinner y Jimbo.

\- Me alegra mucho de que hayan vuelto sanos y salvos, Bart. Lo han hecho muy bien. Les felicitó Bob.

\- Gracias, amigo. Le agradeció el rubio y ambos estrecharon sus manos, poniendo fin a tantos años de peleas y odios.

\- Al fin la paz reinará de vuelta en la Tierra. Dijo Lisa, quien se abrazó con su hermano.

\- Tú lo has dicho, ¿no es así, Maestro? Preguntó al castaño.

\- Por supuesto que sí, Bart y quien quiera perturbarla, nosotros estaremos siempre listos para preservarla y luchar por Saori y por la paz. Le dijo Seiya, quien le revolvió los cabellos a su estudiante.

Saori por fin había sido liberada de aquella prisión que casi la llevaba a la muerte, pero gracias al heroico y combativo acto de sus Caballeros, finalmente pudo ser rescatada.

\- _"Cuando la Tierra esté infestada por el Mal, siempre aparecerán los Caballeros del Zodiaco, nuestra esperanza en el Futuro, juro por Dios que a pesar de las penalidades que nos puedan aguardar en el Futuro, siempre voy a creer en mis Caballeros del Zodiaco y junto con ellos, voy a continuar amando y protegiendo a esta Tierra tan_ hermosa" Dijo Saori, pensativa y dando a reconocer su palabra de lealtad en seguir protegiendo a la Tierra y a sus habitantes de las fuerzas del Mal que quieran dañarla y conquistar.

Allí en el horizonte, se vio recortada la Estatua de la Diosa Athena, Diosa del Conocimiento pero también la Diosa Guerrera, la Athena Nike, la de la Victoria y esa fueron sus palabras después de la derrota de Poseidon.

\- Ahora tendremos a nuevos Guerreros en las filas. Dijo Allison.

\- Será un honor tenerlos a esos grupos con nosotros, serán entrenados muy bien tanto en el Santuario como en Asgard. Señaló Saori, mientras que finalmente ellos iniciaban la vuelta a casa, después de una larga Guerra Santa, la cual finalmente, finalizó con la victoria del lado bueno, de los leales y valientes Caballeros del Zodiaco.

* * *

Pasaron los días y con ello, el tiempo curó las heridas, los daños y las pérdidas sufridas a las personas de todo el Planeta, esta guerra no solo unió a estos grupos, sino que también demostró que las palabras de Athena y sus Caballeros eran ciertas, en este Mundo hay personas malvadas pero no todas eran así, muchas de estas personas tenían sentimientos y deseos de vivir en paz y en armonía, a pesar de todas las desgracias sufridas, el Mundo se salvó de las garras de Poseidon, pero se sabía que muy pronto estallaría otra Guerra Santa, pero siempre iban a estar los Caballeros del Zodiaco, listos para enfrentarse a los enemigos que buscaran perturbar la paz y también contarían con la ayuda de los futuros Guerreros del Santuario, los cuales habían demostrado ser capaces y valientes al enfrentarse al Emperador de los Mares y a sus Generales Marinos, muy pronto ellos se sumarían a las filas de Athena, pero antes deberían recibir un duro entrenamiento como lo hicieron en el pasado Bart y sus amigos, sin rendirse y sin vacilar, ellos lo lograrían y portarían con todo honor y orgullo las Armaduras que ellos habían recibido de los Dioses Guerreros y de los antiguos Maestros que entrenaron a nuestros protagonistas en el pasado.

\- Bueno, nos volvemos a encontrar. Dijo Steven a los grupos de Clarence, los Osos, Tío Grandpa, Mordecai y sus amigos, Dipper y Mabel, Star y Marco.

\- Es cierto, pero cada uno tomará su camino, ya que algunos de nosotros irá a Asgard. Le dijo Star, quien estaba feliz de ir allí y ser entrenada.

\- Jeje, así es, Corazón, esto va a ser genial. Dijo por su parte Marco, quien besó a su novia.

\- Nosotras vimos con Steven y Connie, los vamos a estar cuidando, ya que estos entrenamientos son muy duros, no queremos que se lastime. Añadió Perla.

\- Espero que sepan que también Ronaldo viene para esto. Les hizo recordar Peridot.

\- Jaja, tranquila, Peridot, no te preocupes. Le dijo Ronaldo, riéndose y abrazando a su novia.

\- Bueno, a Brady y a mí nos vamos a entrenar con Thetis de Sirena. Incluyó el chico rubio.

\- Oigan, ¿hay todavía cupos? Preguntó Toni Cipriani, quien venía con CJ, Tommy Vercetti, Víctor Vance, Niko Bellic, Huang Lee, Johnny Klebytz, Luís Fernando López, Claude Speed, Michael De Santa, Trevor Phillips, Franklin Clinton y Rodney Morash, también para unirse a los entrenamientos.

\- Por supuesto, sean bienvenidos. Les dijo Saori, quien estaba escoltada por sus Caballeros del Zodiaco.

\- ¡Genial! Exclamaron ellos, donde por fin se sumaron a los duros entrenamientos y pruebas que enfrentarían, pero sabían que tras todo este largo y agotador trabajo, el honor y la gloria de convertirse en Guerreros de Athena, estaría al alcance de sus manos.

\- Perfecto, entonces, ¿por dónde empezamos? Preguntó Dipper.

Los dividieron en grupos, Star, Marco, Dipper, Mabel junto con el grupo de Tío Grandpa y sus amigos iban a ir a Asgard, Mavis y Brady se reunieron con Thetis de Sirena en las costas y los demás se dirigieron hacia el Santuario, donde iban a conocer a sus futuros Maestros.

\- Ahora sí se pone genial esto. Dijo Bart, mientras que seguía a los nuevos Guerreros hacia el Santuario.

\- Tú lo has dicho, Bart, tú lo has dicho. Dijo por su parte Seiya, mientras que Jessica iba tomada de la mano del chico rubio y seguían a los nuevos Soldados hacia los futuros entrenamientos que iban a recibir.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno :D, aquí está el capítulo prometido, disculpen si tarde mucho en actualizarlo, pero he estado teniendo problemas, problemas míos, no se preocupen, Camaradas, ya me recuperaré :).**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguieron esta historia, mis saludos y agradecimientos para:**

 *** aletuki01.**

 *** Moon Shadow Cat 1999.**

 *** lady-sailor.**

 *** Guest.**

 *** GT4RSR.**

 **aletuki01: Por supuesto que pondré a los personajes del "Increíble Mundo de Gumball" para la Saga de Hades: ¡La Saga de Hades! La que más te destruye los feels XD, nah, enserio, es muy triste esa Saga :(, pero obvio que la haré, en Agosto será su estreno :D, así que espero vayan preparando todo para el gran estreno, el cual será 1 de Agosto :3. No se lo vayan a perder.**

 **Moon Shadow Cat 1999: Jajaja, lo que nos reímos por lo de Mabel, cuando en la próxima Saga vea a Sorrento de Sirena, a Kanon de vuelta pero más que nada y principalmente a Hades, muere desangrada y vuelve a revivir :D.**

 **lady-sailor: Gracias por las sugerencias en las Armaduras para los personajes, te lo agradezco de corazón :D.**

 **Antes que publique el epílogo: ¿Les gustaría que haga también las películas de Saint Seiya?: "Saint Seiya: Obertura del Cielo", "Eris, Diosa Maligna", entre otras. Esperaré sus respuestas.**

 **Así que bueno, Camaradas, amigos, espero que les vaya a gustar este capítulo final de Saint Simpsons, no olviden de comentar, dejar reviews y demás. Cuídense y que tengan un buen comienzo de semana. :D**

 **Se despide MontanaHatsune92, hasta la próxima Saga.**


End file.
